Crépuscule
by Elbee
Summary: Prisonnier dans un cachot du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry comprend qu'il est devenu un vampire. Il a si soif... et Draco Malefoy qui partage sa cellule est si proche... HarryxDraco Terminée
1. Chapitre 1

* * *

_Auteur: Elbée_

Beta-lectrice: Tibre

_Rating: M_

_Warning: Relation entre deux hommes (slash): malades du genre s'abstenir . Lemon à venir. _

_Couple: HarryxDraco_

_(L'histoire se passe après le 6ème tome, Harry et Draco ont donc 17 ans. Tout les éléments du roman ne sont pas pris en compte cependant, et certains faits modifiés)_

_Un __très gros merci __à Tibre, qui a bien voulu beta-lire cette fanfic. Pour ses précieux conseils, et à l'aide qu'elle m'a apportée dans ce chapitre , merci à toi, Tibre ) ._

* * *

**Crépuscule**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Froid.

Dur.

Douleur.

Voilà quelles furent les premières sensations d'Harry Potter lorsqu'il reprit péniblement conscience, allongé comme un pantin sans vie contre la pierre glacée et humide du sol. Il cligna des yeux, avant de se rendre compte que l'obscurité partielle qui l'environnait n'avait rien à voir avec le mal de crâne aigu dont il était victime. Il se trouvait dans un endroit qui lui était tout à fait inconnu.

Alors que l'évidente question concernant la nature du lieu où il se trouvait jaillit dans son esprit aussi furieusement que les courbatures qui l'élançaient dans chacun de ses membres, Harry eut soudain le souvenir fugitif de ce qui s'était produit avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience, avant qu'il ne se réveille dans cet endroit austère et sombre.

Des souvenirs d'horreur, de sensation de douleur, de goûts. A vrai dire, un seul goût. Un goût chaud et épais, doux comme de la soie qui avait coulé dans sa gorge quelques secondes avant qu'il ne sombre dans ce qu'il avait cru être la mort, et qui se révélait à présent comme les nimbes épais de l'inconscience.

Il se souvenait de la douleur alors que son crâne avait heurté le bitume glacé de la rue adjacente à Privet Drive, de sa vision floue qui tanguait beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse distinguer les traits de son agresseur. Cette sensation de suffoquer dans du coton et d'étouffer, impuissant. Et la douleur. La douleur dans son cou, qui l'avait irradié plus que n'importe quel supplice de torture.

Qu'est ce qu'un vampire pouvait bien faire à Privet Drive ?

Harry n'avait pas eut besoin d'être un excellent élève en cours de défense contre les forces du mal pour avoir deviner ça, il n'y avait aucun doute concernant la nature de celui qui l'avait pris par surprise alors qu'il rentrait tranquillement chez les Dursley, juste avant le couvre-feu.

Un suceur de sang, une créature des ténèbres.

En bref, un vampire.

_Un vampire._

De toute évidence, il en était devenu un lui-même, réalisa Harry. Il fit ce constat avec une parfaite extériorisation, détaché, comme s'il ne prenait pas véritablement conscience que cet état de fait le concernait directement.

Très lentement, Harry porta sa main droite à sa jugulaire. Du bout des doigts, il effleura les deux petites boursouflures, attestations irréfutables de la véracité de ses élucubrations. Il s'était fait_ mordre_ par un _vampire_.

Pour preuve, il était toujours conscient. En fait, il avait l'impression d'être vraiment vivant. Pourtant...

L'adolescent fit lentement glisser la main qu'il tenait toujours au niveau de sa gorge, et la porta à sa poitrine. Après une minute entière de recherches infructueuses, Harry se rendit à la poignante évidence : son cœur ne battait plus.

Il était mort.

Harry inspira une longue bouffée de l'air humide et glacé qui l'environnait. Le calme qui l'avait habité quelques instants auparavant s'évapora doucement, laissant la place à une irrépressible panique qui montait en lui, sourde et profonde, telle le roulement d'une vague, grossissant de plus en plus pour se muer en un incroyable tsunami.

Il était mort, il était un vampire, mais l'horreur ne s'arrêtait pas là: Harry était à l'évidence _prisonnier_ dans une cellule qui aurait parfaitement illustré un livre d'histoire du moyen-âge.

Le sol était en pierre dure et froide, et les murs taillés à même la roche. Pas une seule fenêtre ne venait éclairer l'endroit. La seule source de lumière, qui provenait du couloir, passait à travers la porte aux barreaux de métal étroits. C'était une porte à l'allure solide qui suffisait dès le premier coup d'œil à arracher au captif tout espoir d'évasion.

-Réveillé, Potter ? » Fit une voix lasse que Harry reconnut immédiatement. « Ça fait un jour complet que t'es là. »

Malefoy Junior.

-Ma... Malefoy ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix incertaine qu'il aurait voulu plus ferme.

Harry focalisa son attention vers le coin d'où provenait la voix. Là où aucune vision humaine n'aurait pu distinguer autre chose que le noir le plus complet, Harry perçut distinctement le visage fin et désormais très creux de Draco Malefoy. _Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?_

Maintenant qu'il le voyait, Harry se demanda comme il n'avait pas pu le remarquer avant. Même d'où il se trouvait, il percevait la faible respiration de l'autre.

Et également, aussi incroyable que cela fût-ce, ses battements de cœur, nota aussitôt Harry malgré lui.

Malefoy ne répondit rien, et Harry pouvait voir qu'il était très mal en point. Il tenta de bouger pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable, mais ne parvint qu'à attiser davantage ses courbatures, et ne put retenir le faible gémissement de douleur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Alors comme ça, toi aussi ils t'ont gentiment foutu sur la gueule ? »

-Qui ça 'ils' ? » Répliqua aussitôt Harry. « Où on est ? »

Draco se mit à rire nerveusement, ce qui énerva profondément Harry. Même dans les situations les plus désastreuses, Malefoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire son malin.

Le faible rire de l'adolescent blond se mua rapidement en une quinte de toux, et quand celle-ci se calma, il répondit d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux:

-Dans la plus belle cellule du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter. » Lâcha t-il sombrement, chaque syllabe traduisant son amertume d'une manière presque tangible.

_Voldemort ?_ Quel lien pouvait-il y avoir entre le vampire qui l'avait mordu et Voldemort ? Ce pouvait-il que le vampire fût un fervent partisan du Seigneur sombre, et qu'après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait mordu le très recherché Harry Potter, il l'ait directement apporté à son maître ?

Harry frissonna. Dans ce cas, il ne devait sa survie, même en temps que vampire, qu'à son nom. Rien de réjouissant à cela, car quelque chose lui laissait pressentir que le sort qui l'attendait ne promettait en rien d'être meilleur que la simple mort que le vampire de Privet Drive aurait pu lui offrir.

-Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda t-il abruptement à Malefoy.

Harry sentit l'autre se tendre. Une minute entière passa, sans qu'il émette la moindre réponse.

-Malefoy ? »

-J'ai déçu le Seigneur des ténèbres. »

Harry leva les yeux. Malefoy avait dit ça comme s'il parlait d'un dieu quelconque dont il aurait trahi le dogme.

-Il a décidé de punir notre famille par mon intermédiaire. »

Harry sentit que Malefoy essayait de rester neutre et de ne pas se faire trahir par sa voix, mais son amertume devait être trop forte car son ton laissait nettement transparaître sa rancœur. Harry n'était pas sans savoir que Lucius Malefoy avait commis une faute grave, et qu'il était désormais prisonnier à Azkaban.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas affirmer apprécier le fils du mangemort en toute bonne foi, le fait que Voldemort le punisse à simple titre de vengeance et d'exemple, ne lui laissait pas assez de mot pour décrire son aversion.

C'était injuste, mais après tout, c'étaient les méthodes du grand Lord Voldemort.

Harry ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-il eu à dire ? Quelques mots de réconfort ? Non. Entre Malefoy et lui régnait une animosité bien trop grande pour que la fierté de l'un encaisse la pitié de l'autre. Et il était inutile dans cette situation de chercher les embrouilles.

-Et toi? » Fit dans un souffle Malefoy, dont l'isolement semblait attiser le besoin de conversation. « Comment ils t'ont eu ? »

Ce qui c'était passé avec le vampire lui revint aussitôt en mémoire. Durant une fraction de seconde, il pensa à lui dire ce qui s'était véritablement passé. Le fait qu'il s'était fait mordre et transformer (oh Merlin, transformer), puis amener ici sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Puis il abandonna l'idée aussi rapidement qu'elle lui était venue.

C'était Malefoy, après tout. Il avait déjà lui même le plus grand mal à assimiler ce fait, il n'allait pas commencer à discuter du sujet avec son pire ennemi.

-Je... Je sais plus trop. J'ai mal à la tête, je n'arrive plus bien à me souvenir... » Fit-il évasivement.

Malefoy parut se satisfaire de cette réponse vague, car il n'émit aucune autre question, et se contenta d'un reniflement.

Harry hésita encore un instant.

En toute connaissance de cause, Harry savait que dans très peu de temps, la soif de sang surviendrait. Très bientôt, même, compte tenu du fait qu'il était un tout jeune vampire, et qu'en temps normal, il aurait dû boire sitôt son réveil pour faire disparaître les cuisantes courbatures qui l'irradiaient à l'instant même. C'était étrange, car il n'avait pas eu besoin d'apprendre qu'il devait boire, il le _savait._

Malefoy étant la seule personne avec lui... Harry ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion quant à son sort. Il aurait probablement dû avertir Malefoy du danger qu'il courait, et pourtant, il n'osait pas. Sans doute l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne les délivrer et qu'ainsi il n'aurait pas à subir le dégoût de l'autre, qui suivrait immanquablement la révélation.

Harry ferma les yeux. Deux choses rompaient la monotonie et le silence pesant des lieux:

Les courbatures lancinantes qui le transperçaient de part en part, et le son sourd que produisait le coeur battant de Malefoy.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry comprit que la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa gorge et dans son ventre était également due à l'envie de sang.

* * *

Draco Malefoy laissa échapper un soupir inaudible. Voilà trois jours que Potter était arrivé égailler sa vie de captif. Enfin, si on pouvait considérer quelques gémissements de douleur poussés à intervalles réguliers comme une tentative de mettre un peu de joie dans leur charmante cellule toujours aussi froide et glacée…

Draco avait rapidement remarqué qu'Harry ne s'était encore jamais nourrit. Lorsqu'un mangemort venait apporter un peu de pain et d'eau, pas une seule fois Harry n'avait touché aux aliments. Ni même à l'eau.

Tout d'abord, il avait cru à une grève de la faim, image parfaite du héros tourmenté qu'Harry s'efforçait d'être à chaque instant, mais aujourd'hui, Draco était pris doute. Un doute qui le rongeait peu à peu.

Aux rares moments où la lumière lui avait permis de distinguer véritablement le Gryffondor (soit les moments où on leur apportait à manger et que donc la lumière du couloir s'allumait), Draco était persuadé d'avoir vu là où deux yeux verts émeraudes auraient du se trouver, deux prunelles aussi rouges que le rubis.

Et cela ajouté au fait qu'Harry ne mangeait ni ne buvait, Draco avait réellement de sérieux doutes pour le moins angoissants quant à l'humanité de son compagnon de cellule.

-Potter. » Fit Draco d'une voix enrouée à force de ne plus faire usage de la parole. « Faut que tu bouffes. »

Ce n'était pas un besoin d'aider le Survivant qui poussait le Serpentard à lui faire une telle sollicitation, en fait Draco aurait donné très cher pour voir Harry s'alimenter. Car aussi dément qu'une telle idée puisse paraître, Draco pensait que le célèbre Survivant était un vampire.

Amusant, non ? Tout à fait ridicule, n'est ce pas ?

Pourtant, Draco ne trouvait pas ça du tout amusant, et le simple fait de s'imaginer sous les crocs d'un homme devenu une bête assoiffée de sang suffisait à ôter toute notion de ridicule à la chose.

Potter ne bougea pas d'un cran, et comme à l'accoutumée, il ignora le pain et l'eau que Nott venait de leur laisser, un quart d'heure plus tôt, comme on donne à deux chiens leur pitance.

-Potter... Tu... » Débuta t-il sans parvenir à terminer l'acheminement de sa phrase.

Il avait du mal à le dire. Comme si prononcer les mots rendrait la chose aussitôt vraie, aussitôt inéluctable.

-Tu n'es pas humain, pas vrai ? »

Voilà. Il l'avait dit. Restait à savoir si Potter lui laisserait le droit de connaître la vérité.

De toute façon, songea Draco, le fait d'être certain ou non ne changerait rien. Il finirait probablement vidé de son sang si ses hypothèses se révélaient vraies. _Oh Salazard._

-Potter ? » Réitéra t-il d'une voix plus ferme.

Il fallait qu'il sache. Depuis plus de 48h, depuis que Draco se questionnait, il s'empêchait de sombrer dans le sommeil. Si l'autre venait à lui sauter à la gorge, il préférait être conscient, et défendre coûte que coûte sa vie, même si face à un vampire assoiffé il ne ferait certainement pas le poids.

-Non. » Lâcha Harry dans un murmure.

Le brun laissa plusieurs secondes passer, qui parurent une éternité à Draco. Puis il lâcha à peine quelques mots, mais qui suffirent néanmoins à glacer Draco jusqu'à la moelle:

-Je suis un vampire. »

Draco eut alors la sensation qu'une enclume venait de se déposer au fond de son estomac, et qu'une main gantée de fer avait empoigné son coeur de toute ses forces.

Quand ? Quand était-ce arrivé ? Ça devait forcément être récent, car Draco était prêt à mettre sa main au feu qu'Harry n'avait pas été un vampire avant cet été, lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Le blond aurait bien voulu savoir les circonstances, mais à vrai dire, en cet instant l'urgence le poussait à ne se préoccuper que d'une unique chose:

-Tu... Tu as soif, là ? »

Draco pria muettement pour que la réponse soit négative, même si depuis longtemps il s'était rendu compte que si Dieu il y avait là-haut, la nature n'avait pas dû le doter d'oreilles.

-Oui. » Répondit le vampire dans un souffle.

Draco se ramassa sur lui même, et se demanda dans une angoisse silencieuse combien de temps Harry tiendrait encore.

* * *

Harry n'était plus vraiment Harry. Il l'était à peine. L'être qu'il était en cet instant, était une créature souffrante, blessée, et assoiffée. De sang.

Lorsque la fatigue l'étreignait, c'était à dire la plupart du temps, ses songes revenaient immanquablement sur un unique et même sujet: du sang. Il ne rêvait plus que de ça. De gorges fraîches offertes et consentantes, où planter ses crocs.

La seule chose qui le retenait de faire ainsi au blond ramassé dans le fond de la cellule et qui avait finalement succombé à l'appel du sommeil, à bout de force, était la dernière trace de conscience qui lui subsistait et qui le harcelait pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable.

Harry savait que bientôt cette raison se tairait, et qu'il ne serait plus en état de se retenir. En attendant il souffrait vaillamment, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

L'image fugitive de son pire ennemi gisant sur la pierre froide et sa propre silhouette au menton dégoulinant de sang lui vint subitement à l'esprit. Il trembla, frissonnant à la fois d'envie, et d'horreur face à ce qu'il était bel et bien devenu.

Oh Merlin, et cette soif. Cette soif. Il aurait tout donné, tout fait. N'importe quoi pour boire du sang. Même s'il n'avait expérimenté ce breuvage qu'une fois lors de sa transformation alors qu'il était à peine conscient, son instinct savait par lui même que ce qu'il goûterait aller être plus délicieux, plus doux et plus jouissif que tout ce qu'il avait jamais goûté jusque lors.

Il frissonna à nouveau, et ses yeux carmins se posèrent sur son compagnon de cellule, qui s'était réfugié de l'autre côté du cachot, comme si la distance entre lui et le vampire pouvait lui procurer une quelconque sécurité.

A l'instant où Harry se délectait encore de l'odeur humaine, promesse de sang, le concerné se réveilla en sursaut, comme conscient de la dangerosité de sa vulnérabilité face au regard fiévreux posé sur lui.

-Po...Potter ? » Fit aussitôt Malefoy, d'un ton fébrile et encore à moitié endormi où Harry perçut nettement l'angoisse non feinte.

Harry inspira légèrement. Inspirer était une chose qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire, même si à présent cette action ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité comme il l'avait remarqué assez rapidement.

Il haïssait ce qu'il était devenu.

-Malefoy, écoute... Je... »Bafouilla Harry comme prit en faute. « Il faut que tu saches... »

Qu'il sache quoi ? Qu'il avait envie plus que tout de planter ses dents dans son cou et de boire jusqu'à en perdre la raison ? La soif lui faisait tourner la tête et ses idées n'étaient plus très claires. Il fut coupé dans sa recherche des mots justes par le Serpentard :

-Potter. Si je te laisse boire un peu de... mon sang. Est-ce que... tu... tu m'en laisseras assez pour vivre ? » Le devança Malefoy alors que l'autre en était encore dans sa gamberge lente et difficile.

Harry fut surprit une demi seconde par la proposition du Serpentard, et la seule pensée de refuser lui parut tellement risible qu'il souffla aussitôt :

-Promis... »

_Merlin, il avait vraiment très soif._

* * *


	2. Chapitre 2

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Beta-lectrice: Tibre_

_Rating: M_

_Warning: Relation entre deux hommes (slash): malades du genre s'abstenir . Lemon à venir. _

_Couple: HarryxDraco_

_(L'histoire se passe après le 6ème tome, Harry et Draco ont donc 17 ans. Tout les éléments du roman ne sont pas pris en compte cependant, et certains faits modifiés)_

**_--_**

_**Merci merci merci** pour toutes les reviews !_

_Je pense avoir répondu à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une adresse mail par PM, mais si je vous ai oublié, surtout n'hésitez pas à m'engueuler ._

_**RAR anonymes:**_

_zelna : Et bah la voilà la suite . Je sais qu'elle s'est faite attendre, mais j'espère que tu aimeras ;). Bizx et merci pour ta review )_

_Sadique-Alchemist: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait super plaisir . J'épère que ce deuxième chapitre te plairas autant . Biz et a+ _

Je suis vraiment plus que désolée pour le retard. Excusons Tibre, la beta-lectrice de cette fic qui était en pleine période d'examens . Promis la suite vendra bien plus vite )

* * *

**Crépuscule**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? » Murmura Draco d'une voix fébrile, sa tentative de masquer la peur échouant lamentablement.

Le brun s'était rapproché sans un bruit, aussi souplement qu'une ombre, et était à présent à moins d'une dizaine de centimètres du blond. Il contempla sa gorge, et tandis que son regard coulait sur la carotide battant à intervalles réguliers, Harry songea qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. C'était comme un objet d'art, fragile, d'apparence délicate et envoûtante.

Il sentait clairement la peur de Malefoy, toutefois. Ses muscles tendus à l'extrême lui indiquaient sa crainte, mais plus que ça, Harry _sentait_ sa peur, comme s'il s'agissait d'une véritable odeur, de manière encore plus prononcée que dernièrement. Néanmoins, alarmer le blond était la dernière des volontés d'Harry.

Même s'il savait que c'était uniquement l'envie de survivre qui poussait l'autre à faire une telle concession, Harry n'aurait su trouver les mots pour lui exprimer sa reconnaissance et sa gratitude. Et surtout en ce moment précis d'ailleurs. L'envie de boire s'intensifiait à chaque seconde qui passait, toujours plus pressante et impérieuse. Cette veine palpitante pour laquelle Harry aurait donné toute son âme lui donnait l'impression d'être hypnotisé. Elle l'appelait au plus profond de son être.

-Je n'en sais rien... » Souffla Harry, qui était impatient de caler sa tête contre la gorge sans défense, mais qui se retenait néanmoins de le faire à l'égard du Serpentard. « En fait... Je n'ai jamais mordu personne. Je ne sais pas trop comment faire. »

C'était à moitié vrai, songea Harry après coup. Il avait en fait l'impression de savoir parfaitement comme s'y prendre. Ça semblait aussi aisé que de respirer. Et aussi pressant. Aussi nécessaire.

La réponse obtenue fit encore se tendre d'avantage Draco, et Harry, pris d'une impulsion étrange et soudaine, le prit dans ses bras. Un geste qu'il jugerait probablement idiot par la suite, mais qui en cet instant précis lui sembla être la meilleure chose à faire pour calmer sa future victime.

Harry retraça de sa langue la carotide chaude avec douceur et, fermant les paupières de délice, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'anticipation. Sur ses lèvres il sentait les infimes pulsations du pouls. La peau avait un délicat goût de cannelle.

Draco se détendit imperceptiblement. L'importance primordiale qu'il accordait habituellement à paraître fort et sans faille devant les autres –et particulièrement devant Harry Potter– lui paraissait en cet instant aussi futile que risible. Il avait peur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement lorsque le vampire posa ses lèvres sur la veine de son cou. Il était plus glacé qu'une pierre gelée. Il devait vraiment être assoiffé.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant, il était encore jeune. Et pas comme ça.

Faites que Potter me laisse du sang.

Et puis aussi _Faites que ça ne soit pas trop douloureux._

Au moment où il eut cette pensée désespérée, il sentit sa peau se déchirer de deux minuscules petits trous tandis que Potter avait plongé sa tête au creux de son cou. Il pouvait sentir les cheveux en bataille de l'autre contre sa joue, et son souffle erratique qui balayait sa nuque.

Sa dernière prière ne fut pas exaucée. La douleur qui partit immédiatement des deux incisions faites dans son cou ne se contenta pas d'en rester là : elle se propagea jusqu'au plus loin de son être. C'était plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de crier de souffrance, et Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, dans un geste extatique qui se voulait pourtant rassurant. Conscient par delà la douleur, Draco perçut les soupirs béats que le vampire poussait dans son cou. De toute évidence, la morsure n'était pas chose à subir pour eux deux...

Harry buvait toujours, quand un autre gémissement de douleur passa une nouvelle fois les lèvres du blond; un voile sombre se baissait peu à peu sur sa vue. La sensation de son sang qui quittait son organisme à toute allure était vraiment une impression étrange, désagréable et surtout très douloureuse.

Il avait envie de dire à Potter d'arrêter ça, mais la douleur commençait à s'estomper avec ses forces, et il ne se sentait plus l'énergie de repousser l'emprise du vampire suspendu à sa gorge. Le monde lui semblait soudain étonnamment lourd et cotonneux, et Draco eut juste le temps de se demander si Potter allait être suffisamment lucide pour s'arrêter à temps, avant de sombrer dans une inconscience douce et bienvenue.

* * *

Harry avait senti le corps de son ex-camarade de classe s'alourdir. Arrête, songea t-il à contre-cœur pour la troisième fois au moins. Cependant, la texture onctueuse qui coulait sur son palais comme de la soie était si exaltante que l'abandonner lui paraissait l'une des plus mauvaises idées qu'il ait jamais eu. Depuis combien de temps son corps le faisait-il souffrir pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il faisait?

Il va mourir...

Conscient pleinement à présent du manque total de réactivité de l'autre, Harry s'arracha brusquement au cou de Draco. _Pourvu que..._

Mais non, ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit mort. Harry pouvait encore entendre les battements de son cœur. Ils avaient diminués en vigueur, mais ils étaient tout de même toujours présents.

-Malefoy ? »

Le blond qu'il tenait toujours serré dans ses bras ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et Harry en conclut qu'il devait s'être évanoui. Maintenant qu'il avait bu, il se sentait beaucoup plus apte à réfléchir, et son acte lui apparut alors dans sa totalité.

Il avait bu du _sang_ à la gorge d'un être humain, et il avait _aimé_ ça. Quoique 'aimé' était un euphémisme: il avait _adoré _ça en fait. Il aurait pu tuer l'autre pour ça même. Pour être honnête avec lui même, il devait s'avouer que ça avait été plus jouissif qu'aucune chose qu'il avait connue avant.

C'était affreux.

Monstrueux.

Harry déglutit péniblement. S'il l'avait tué...

Il ne s'en serait jamais remis.

Même si c'était de Malefoy qu'il s'agissait, désormais eux deux étaient dans la même galère, et Harry pria avec un désespoir grandissant pour l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Harry se secoua mentalement. Évidemment qu'ils allaient arriver. Il ne devait pas en douter. Deux jours étaient à peine passés. Ils allaient finir par le sortir de là et puis... et puis...

Et puis quoi au juste ? Songea Harry. Maintenant qu'il était un vampire, Harry Potter ou pas, il était relégué au même rang que toutes ces créatures magiques honnies par les sorciers de pures souches. Comme Lupin, il allait devoir vivre dans le secret. Et se nourrir de sang.

_Il avait bu le sang de Malefoy- (Monstre, monstre)_

De toute façon il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

Harry reposa son regard sur sa toute première victime. Même s'il savait que c'était la peur qui avait poussé Malefoy à agir de la sorte, Harry lui était tout de même bêtement reconnaissant de lui avoir offert son sang comme ça.

(Monstre, monstre)

Sinon il aurait fini par se jeter littéralement sur lui. Il avait encore soif, certes, mais c'était devenu plus que tolérable à présent. Le sang avait sur lui un effet apaisant. _Monst__re. _Il se détestait.

Il se détestait d'avoir aimé ça. Il se détestait de ne pas pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Harry resta longtemps assis sur le sol dur et froid, la tête de Draco Malefoy sur ses genoux. Il Peut-être quelques heures s'étaient écoulées, il ne savait pas au juste, quand Malefoy se mit à bouger faiblement de nouveau.

Il poussa quelque faibles gémissements de douleur et Harry, bien qu'il fût son ennemi de toujours, ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment croissant de honte à l'égard de celui qui venait de le nourrir de son plein gré. A en croire ses plaintes de douleur, Malefoy avait dû avoir vraiment mal.

Quand il s'était abreuvé, il avait entendu ses exclamations de souffrance et senti ses muscles crispés contre lui. Il avait voulu le rassurer, mais la sensation grisante du sang dans sa bouche avait eu tendance à faire fondre toute pensée logique dans son cerveau.

Le blond se remit difficilement sur son séant, et s'apercevant qu'il se trouvait près du vampire -beaucoup trop près- il s'écarta prestement. Avec des gestes désordonnés, il vint se réfugier dos au mur, les jambes repliées sur elles-mêmes et les bras amenés sur son torse dans une attitude défensive et craintive.

Harry grimaça légèrement devant cette terreur évidente. Cette terreur dont il était la cause. Lui, Harry Potter, qui jamais de sa vie n'avait voulu blesser quiconque. Quoiqu'il allait devoir s'habituer à ce genre de réaction de la part des gens _normaux_. Maintenant qu'il était un monstre_. Qu'était-il devenu ?_

-C'est bon je vais pas te bouffer... » Lâcha Harry mal à l'aise et nerveux.

Malefoy eut un rictus cynique, et Harry se mordit nerveusement la joue quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Permet-moi d'en douter, Potter. » Fit lentement Malefoy qui, peu à peu, reprenait de son mépris habituel.

Il posa doucement le dos de sa main droite sur son front douloureux. Il ferma les paupières un instant, et Harry se mordilla légèrement les lèvres.

-Je... hum... Est-ce que je t'en ai trop pris ? »

Malefoy haussa vaguement les épaules._ Nom de dieu qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal à la tête_. Sa vision tanguait dangereusement et il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler face contre terre d'un moment à l'autre. Néanmoins, il nota que les yeux du Gryffondor avaient repris leur teinte vert émeraude, et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement.

Au moins ses efforts avaient payé, et sa durée de vie un peu rallongé.

_Tant qu'il n'a pas soif à nouveau, _siffla une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête.

A ce moment-là, la trappe au bas de la porte de barreaux bien solide s'ouvrit, et Harry et Draco entendirent la voix de Queudver. Tout chamboulé qu'il était, Draco n'avait même pas entendu le misérable bout d'homme arriver.

-Bon appétit les chiens ! » Fit joyeusement celui-ci de sa voix nasillarde.

Draco détestait quand c'était Queudver qui leur apportait leur « repas ». A chaque fois l'homuncule ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser une ou deux appellations humiliantes.

Cependant, Draco se sentait si affamé qu'il prit, sans trop rechigner, la miche de pain -dur-, et s'empara de la cruche d'eau ébréchée. La prise de sang devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose, quoi qu'il en soit Draco avait une faim de loup, et à présent que la nature de Potter avait clairement été mise à nue, il pouvait tout ingurgiter à lui seul sans remord.

Harry le regarda manger en silence. Il se demanda si quelqu'un viendrait les délivrer dans assez peu de temps pour qu'il n'ait pas à renouveler son acte. Non pas que l'idée de s'abreuver le répugnait totalement -le souvenir du sang délicieux contrastait trop avec l'adjectif 'répugnant' pour qu'il puisse désormais l'y associer honnêtement-, mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à être redevable à Draco Malefoy. Il l'était déjà suffisamment désormais.

Le dit Malefoy termina le repas misérable, puis, se sentant tout d'un coup harassé, alla de l'autre côté et s'endormit prestement, non sans un dernier coup d'œil inquisiteur vers le vampire.

Harry détourna le regard, très mal à l'aise, et quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormait à son tour.

* * *

Draco renifla légèrement. L'air était humide. Il n'aimait pas l'humidité.

Il se sentait encore fatigué, mais tout de même bien plus en forme que deux jours plut tôt, lorsque Potter lui avait soutiré de quoi vivre. Si tant est qu'on puisse encore appeler « vie » la forme d'existence de Potter.

Étrangement, la dose de sang prise par le vampire lui avait parut assez importante, et cependant celle-ci n'avait même pas suffit à faire conserver leur teinte verte aux yeux de Potter jusqu'au lendemain.

Depuis un jour les yeux du Gryffondor avaient de nouveau viré au rouge, et Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être sur le point de fondre en larmes quand il s'en était rendu compte. Il haïssait ce rouge.

Il le haïssait.

Profondément.

Sentant toujours la souffrance encore bien trop présente dans son esprit, il n'osait réitérer sa proposition, même s'il savait que tôt ou tard Potter deviendrait fou s'il ne recevait pas sa dose de sang, tout comme il avait faillit le devenir la dernière fois. Néanmoins, la douleur était toujours bien présente dans son esprit, et Draco n'avait en rien envie de la subir à nouveau. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de courageux ou prêt à se sacrifier. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il était honteux, d'ailleurs; il voulait vivre, lui.

Ils patienteraient encore un peu, voilà tout. Il tourna son regard vers Potter, et vit que les yeux de l'autre étaient encore une fois posés sur sa carotide.

Le brun parut se rendre compte de son regard, et détourna les yeux avec une gène visible.

Draco soupira à nouveau, affaibli et au bord du désespoir. Cette situation lui donnait presque l'envie de se jeter à lui-même l'Avada Kedavra. Quand l'autre le regardait avec cet air-là, il lui faisait l'effet de n'être qu'un morceau de steak.

Harry dirigea son regard vers le mur de pierre adjacent et se mit à le contempler comme si une œuvre d'art invisible y était peinte et qu'elle méritait toute sa concentration. Il fallait qu'il se contienne un peu. Sa soif avait été bien plus forte la première fois et il pouvait encore attendre.

* * *

_Il pouvait encore attendre._ Voilà ce qu'il ne cessa de se répéter durant les vingt-quatre heures qui suivirent. Il _pouvait_ attendre. Au delà de la nécessité de préserver le Serpentard, cette autocontrainte était devenue comme une tentative de se prouver à lui-même que malgré sa condition de bête assoiffée, il n'en restait pas moins un être civilisé, encore capable de se retenir sans sauter sur le premier venu comme un sauvage.

Évidemment, sa promesse devenait de plus en plus difficile à tenir et, si prévisiblement qu'il aurait dû s'en douter, son regard se faisait de plus en plus perçant sur la jugulaire de son compagnon de geôle, et ses sens de plus en plus exacerbés. La soif qui l'avait hanté quelques jours auparavant était de retour, lui rappelant à chaque seconde le monstre qu'il était désormais, cruellement et douloureusement.

La vie dans le cachot humide était d'une monotonie désespérante. Au début, Harry avait cru que Voldemort –ou même quelques-uns de ses sbires– viendraient leur rendre une petite visite afin de leur dispenser une de ces séance de torture que les mangemorts semblaient tout particulièrement affectionner.

Mais non, rien. Juste lui et Malefoy, juste ce cachot et l'odeur du sang, juste sa volonté contre sa soif.

A vrai dire, si quelqu'un avait pénétré à l'intérieur, il se serait aussitôt jeté sur celui-ci. C'était affreux à dire, encore plus dur de s'en rendre compte, mais c'était la très probable vérité. Il avait très. Très. Soif.

Avec Malefoy, c'était différent. Même si le blond et lui étaient toujours ennemis, malgré l'embryon d'entente silencieuse qui s'était créée due à leur état de prisonnier, Harry ne se voyait pas saigner Malefoy à blanc.

Même en dépit de cette soif tiraillante qui grondait dans son ventre et dans sa gorge.

Au fil du temps, Harry s'était aperçu qu'il possédait la capacité d'affiner et d'allonger ses canines. Lorsqu'il avait mordu Malefoy, la chose s'était faite si naturellement et si instinctivement qu'il ne s'en était pas même aperçu.

Il se rendit compte de lui-même qu'il était à nouveau en train de fixer le cou du blond, et il détourna les yeux. Son regard rouge croisa celui gris de son vis-à-vis. Malefoy frissonna.

-Je suppose qu'on ne peut plus repousser _ça _encore d'avantage... » Fit Draco d'une voix faible et fébrile où se mêlait un peu de la peur qu'il ressentait dans tout son être à chaque fois que Potter le fixait de cette manière.

Harry remercia le ciel que Draco l'ait enfin compris. Lui-même ne se sentait pas la force de demander au blond de lui offrir à nouveau un peu de sa vie.

Il s'approcha pour la seconde fois en trois jours du Serpentard, et à nouveau l'excitation précédant la morsure l'emporta sur la lassitude et le dégoût de lui-même qu'il ressentait.

-Potter... » Murmura Draco d'une voix tendue par l'appréhension. « Vas-y doucement. S'il te plait. »

Harry acquiesça, puis toute pensée cohérente le quitta lorsque ses dents déchirèrent la chaire tendre du cou pâle de Malefoy.

* * *

Draco poussa un énième soupir douloureux. Le Gryffondor avait eu la main plus légère cette fois-ci, ce qui n'avait pas empêché la douleur de ressurgir au galop, aussi atroce que la première fois.

Draco pensa à ceux tués de vampires, et à la douleur qu'ils avaient dû éprouver avant de sombrer dans le sommeil éternel. Draco trembla, il avait froid.

Il avait très froid. Ses mains étaient glacées, tandis que celles de Potter s'étaient un peu réchauffées grâce à son propre sang qui coulait à présent dans les veines du brun. Il n'espérait même pas que quelqu'un vienne les sauver, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, au contraire de Potter qui lui avait confié à un moment qu'il pensait que les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix viendraient.

Depuis tout petit Draco avait perdu ses illusions et son espoir, et même s'il n'en avait rien dit au brun afin de ne pas trop le démoraliser, il restait intimement convaincu que personne ne surgirait pour les tirer de cette situation.

Il repensa mornement à la fois où son père l'avait enfermé dans le cagibi étroit du sous-sol du manoir. Il avait alors 6 ans. Peut-être un peu plus. En tout cas depuis ce temps-là il avait des tendances claustrophobes, et il avait compris que personne ne venait vous tirer d'affaire quand vous étiez enfermé et sans issu.

Au mieux, il pouvait espérer que Lord Voldemort se lasse de ce petit jeu, et qu'il le tire de là. Néanmoins, connaissant l'humour du Lord, quelque chose lui disait que c'était en toute connaissance de cause qu'il avait mis un vampire dans la même cellule que lui.

Oui, le voir vidé de son sang par un Potter devenu sanguinaire était tout à fait son genre. D'autant plus que le dit Potter, une fois privé de nourriture, deviendrait complètement fou, chose que Voldemort devait trouver amusante à souhait.

D'ailleurs ça devait l'amuser tellement que ce fils de chien poussait le vice jusqu'à leur donner un peu de nourriture minable chaque jour, histoire de continuer cette perversion jusqu'au bout.

Il allait crever ici, et tout le monde s'en foutrait. Sauf peut-être le balafré qui n'aurait plus rien à se mettre sous la dent.

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent le long de ses joues avant d'aller se perdre dans son cou. A cet instant il se trouva indigne de la famille Malefoy et complètement pitoyable.

* * *

**À suivre...**


	3. Chapitre 3

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Beta-lectrice: Tibre_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Relation entre deux hommes (slash): malades du genre s'abstenir . Lemon à venir. _

_Couple: HarryxDraco_

_(L'histoire se passe après le 6ème tome, Harry et Draco ont donc 17 ans. Tout les éléments du roman ne sont pas pris en compte cependant, et certains faits modifiés)_

_--_

_Bon, c'est ici que je dois vous présenter mes excuses les plus plates. DEUX MOIS (peut-être même plus!) d'attente, je sais que c'est inexcusable... Si j'étais mon lecteur, je me haïrait... Je déteste les auteurs toujours en retard qui promettent de publier dès qu'ils le peuvent et qui au final, ne tiennent pas leur promesse. Comme moi je sais... Promis, le prochain ne sera pas si long (je sais, je sais, j'ai bien dit ça au dernier chapitre /\/\ ). Bref. Petit plus: ce chapitre fait environ 4000 mots au lieu de 3000 ;)_

_Évidemment, j'adresse un **ENORME merci **à tous les lecteurs qui ont bien voulu prendre un peu de leur temps pour me commenter. Je sais que bien souvent ont lit les fics les unes après les autres, et qu'on a pas toujours le courage de laisser une review. Voilà pourquoi je vous REMERCIE grandement de bien avoir voulu me laisser un commentaire /\/\_

_A ce propos, je pense avoir répondu à tous, et si ce n'est pas le cas, faites le moi savoir pour que je puisse réparer cette erreur! )_

_PS: pour ceux qui sont en chapitre alerte, désolée si vous avez eut plusieurs mails, il y a eu un petit bug lol !_

_**RAR anonymes:**_

_zelzanoo: lol oui, je sais, c'est vrai, mais tu verra par la suite... Hm, j'en dit pas plus /\/\. Contente que ça t'ai plu! Désolée pour l'attente; en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents ! Bizx et a+_

_super-ketchup: Coucou, c'est cool que tu aimes! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça encourage ;). J'espère que ce tu aimeras aussi ce troisième chapitre ). Byebye a+_

* * *

**Crépuscule**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Harry se figea littéralement quand il s'aperçut que Malefoy avait perdu connaissance. L'idée qu'il fût ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes lui coupa le souffle. Lui, monstre qu'il était, ne s'était même pas arrêté de boire.

Cette fois il avait vraiment dépassé la limite. Cette limite invisible inconsciemment fixée qu'aujourd'hui son manque de contrôle lui avait fait franchir. Merlin, la soif avait été trop impérieuse. Il était pourtant évident que Malefoy, en trois jours de repos et avec si peu de nourriture, n'était en aucun cas capable de régénérer son sang suffisamment pour pouvoir résister à nouveau à une telle prise de sang.

Cependant, Harry avait été une fois de plus faible face à l'appel du sang et n'avait pas pu résister à cette troisième prise qui semblait bien être la dernière que Malefoy pourrait jamais lui procurer. Le pauvre était au bout du rouleau, c'était plus qu'évident désormais.

Pris d'une panique grandissante, Harry saisit la tête du blond toujours inconscient et se mit à tapoter ses joues du plat de la main. Aucune réaction.

_Il ne l'avait tout de même pas tué, _si_ ?_

-Malefoy ? » Fit Harry d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumé. « Oh ?! Malefoy ?! Tu m'entends ? »

Le visage livide du Serpentard ne tressaillit pas d'un pouce ni sous les secousses ni à l'appel de son nom. Impassibles et neutres, les traits fins de son visage sans vie firent se parcourir d'un long frisson la colonne vertébrale d'Harry.

Merde, merde.

Harry amena d'un geste vif sa main droite jusqu'au poignet du blond et tâta son pouls.

Un faible soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

La pulsation régulière était belle et bien existante. Mais si faible... Si faible qu'il craignait qu'elle ne cesse d'une seconde à l'autre.

La panique resserra à nouveau son étau sur le cœur d'Harry. S'il n'était pas déjà mort, ça ne saurait tarder. Un assassin. Voilà ce qu'il allait bientôt être. Un monstre assassin.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Sa gorge était sèche en dépit de tout le sang qu'il venait d'avaler, et il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Une peur irascible et étouffante avait saisi son cœur de ses deux mains gluantes et collantes qui lui ôtait tout espoir de parvenir à se calmer. Il avait _tué_ Malefoy. Malefoy lui avait offert son sang et lui l'avait _tué_.

Aucun mot n'aurait pu désigner l'intensité de la haine qu'Harry éprouva subitement à son égard. Dieu, il se détestait, il se haïssait, il s'exécrait. Pourquoi au monde avait-il fallut que ce soit lui qui devienne cette bête assoiffée de sang, prête à tuer pour quelque gouttes d'hémoglobine?

Harry ferma les yeux.

Le pouls de Malefoy battait encore faiblement, mais sa respiration au bord des lèvres n'allait pas tarder à s'éteindre. C'était plus qu'une certitude.

En cette seconde précise, Harry était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour se racheter. N'importe quoi pour faire taire cette voix basse et sifflante qui lui soufflait la vérité: _monstre assassin._

Mû soudain d'une pulsion complètement inconsciente, Harry porta son propre poignet à sa bouche. Lui rappelant son inhumanité, ses longues canines déchirèrent sans aucun effort la peau tendre de son poignet. La pensée fugitive qu'il allait vraiment regretter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire l'effleura doucement.

Tant pis.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Malefoy ne meurt pas. Pas par sa faute._ S'il vous plait faites que ça marche._

Son sang -celui qu'il avait pris à Malefoy quelques instants auparavant- commença à couler en un filet rouge et épais le long de son poignet. Il plissa son front, indécis, puis posa la veine ouverte sur les lèvres bleuies de l'adolescent inconscient, tachant délicatement sa bouche du liquide carmin à l'odeur envoûtante.

Le blond restait obstinément inanimé et Harry fut soudain assailli par le doute. C'était trop tard. Il l'avait vraiment tué. Définitivement.

Comme si Malefoy avait pour unique but de toujours le contredire, même au seuil de son trépas, il sentit les lèvres fines et pâles se resserrer sur son poignet ensanglanté, et perçut du coin de l'œil le subit mouvement de sa gorge déglutissant.

Les sucions du blond se firent hâtées et bientôt l'adolescent sembla boire le sang du vampire comme si de sa vie il en allait. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

La sensation de se faire aspirer le sang était très désagréable à Harry et après quelques secondes, il retira brusquement son poignet des lèvres avides du Serpentard. Harry avait la respiration bloquée. Il était déboussolé, choqué, mais instinctivement il se mit à lécher les dernières gouttes de son propre sang qui perlaient de sa plaie.

Harry se mordilla légèrement les lèvres d'appréhension , regardant le blond qui semblait à présent pris d'une faible fièvre, gémissant et soupirant fébrilement. Il avait quelques minutes devant lui avant de le mordre et d'en faire son calice, dans le cas contraire Malefoy deviendrait un vampire. Faire un second vampire n'aurait vraiment pas été judicieux : même si cela permettait la survie du blond, il aurait besoin de sang à son tour et alors...

Avec un frisson d'angoisse -_il était assurément trop jeune vampire pour avoir un calice-_ il se pencha à nouveau sur Malefoy –_Malefoy !_- avant de le mordre.

Ses crocs longs et tranchants percèrent à nouveau le cou ensanglanté, déjà violé de l'adolescent. Malgré l'horreur de la situation, un frémissement inconscient de délice parcourut Harry.

Il ne but qu'une seule gorgée de son sang mais ce fut assez pour se rendre compte que ce sang là était plus exquis, plus riche qu'avant. Si auparavant il avait trouvé ce sang délicieux, à présent il était à mille lieues de toute comparaison. C'était de l'extase à l'état liquide.

Il se retint difficilement de boire davantage, concerné par l'état de son -désormais- calice.

...

_(Malefoy était devenu son. -_Calice._- Son calice.)_

Harry sentit alors un étrange changement s'opérer en lui. Il se demanda brièvement si le Serpentard serait amené à ressentir la même chose, avant d'être assailli par une sensation trop forte qui lui fit perdre la tête.

Alors que quelques minutes auparavant son choix le contraignait profondément, à présent le fait d'avoir choisit comme calice la personne allongée sur ses genoux lui parut être une évidence. Comment avait-il pu un jour ne pas vouloir Draco pour calice?

Harry ne savait comment il devait réagir. Même en sachant parfaitement que cette importance qu'avait prise Malefoy à ses yeux était tout à fait artificielle et probablement due à une quelconque hormone magique, il n'était pas en mesure de lutter contre. Aller à l'encontre de cet instinct par la logique était un combat perdu d'avance.

Harry prit à nouveau dans ses bras le corps pâle et se prit à espérer que Malefoy ne réagisse pas trop mal à son réveil.

Les seules choses qu'Harry avait apprises sur les vampires, il les avait apprises lors de ses cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Si Harry s'était davantage informé sur les loups-garous en raison de la nature de Lupin, ses connaissances sur les créatures qu'étaient les vampires restaient elles en revanche tout à fait floues et incomplètes.

Les chapitres qu'il avait pu lire au sujet des calices s'étaient toujours contentés de rester très vagues, et suffisamment évasifs pour que Harry ne sut pas ce qu'il en résultait exactement.

Il avait lu que vampires possédants un calice rimait avec vampires inoffensifs, car ceux-ci cessaient alors toute tueries pour se contenter dudit calice. Voilà ce qu'on lui avait plus ou moins enseigné. A vrai dire, en classe de défense contre les forces du mal, on se préoccupait davantage à se protéger des vampires qu'à les étudier. Logique quand on voyait ce qu'il était devenu.

Harry déglutit difficilement alors qu'il posait à nouveau son regard sur le blond et qu'un incontrôlable besoin de le protéger s'élevait dans son être bien malgré lui.

Tous ces sentiments qui ne semblaient pas lui appartenir et qu'il ne pouvait pourtant nier...

Il était un étranger pour lui-même.

* * *

Draco se réveilla difficilement, une douleur irradiant tous ses membres et une étrange sensation au creux du ventre dont il ne pouvait s'expliquer l'origine. Il haleta faiblement avant d'apercevoir au-dessus de lui une paire d' yeux -heureusement- verts. Voir leur couleur habituelle soulagea Draco, car elle témoignait au moins que la soif de la bête était disparue. Du moins pour l'instant.

Deux sentiments aussi forts l'un que l'autre l'envahirent aussitôt. La peur que le vampire lui fasse à nouveau mal et donc l'envie de fuir sur le champ, contredite par l'inexplicable besoin de rester là où il était et de ne briser le contact visuel pour rien au monde.

Draco faillit suivre la deuxième voix, qui semblait si tentante et si inexplicablement naturelle, quand un sursaut de lucidité lui rappela la douleur que le vampire lui avait fait subir, une douleur encore présente dans sa chair, et la dangerosité de continuer tenter le vampire qui devait probablement toujours être rongé par la soif.

Draco se mit tant bien que mal sur ses genoux, vacillant comme il l'était après chacun des abreuvements de la créature à son cou. Cette fois-ci cependant, il avait l'impression que cette sensation était décuplée.

Apeuré, il décampa vers l'extrême opposé de la cellule, et avec une lamentable maladresse, il s'effondra pitoyablement sur le sol, soufflant avec peine et conscient que sa tentative ridicule de mettre de l'espace entre lui et la bête était futile et dérisoire. C'était pourtant le maximum qu'il pouvait faire pour se rassurer.

Si Potter décider de le saigner pour de bon, il y passerait. La lueur de logique froide et rationnelle qu'il possédait lui rappelait sans cesse ce fait. Et apparemment, cet instant ne tarderait pas... Après tout Potter avait vraiment failli le liquider aujourd'hui. Il avait cru qu'il était mort. Il avait eu si peur... C'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.

Alors qu'il était à présent séparé de la créature par plusieurs mètres, une douleur aiguë naquit dans sa poitrine. Et dans sa tête. Et dans ses membres. En fait, dans chacune des plus petites parcelles de son corps.

En quelques secondes, la faible douleur pulsant dans tout son être se fit de plus en plus persistante. Ce n'était même pas une vraie douleur en fait. C'était plus une sensation de malaise et d'inconfort qu'une véritable souffrance, même si cela engendrait un certain mal.

Il poussa un halètement qui lui parut pitoyable aussitôt qu'il eut franchi ses lèvres. Cette sensation nauséeuse procurait à Malefoy un sentiment profond d'insécurité et, comme si ça avait été un appel, Harry se précipita vers lui.

Draco entraperçut l'éclair de peur et d'inquiétude dans le regard vert du brun. Plus de l'envie, ou de la convoitise pour son sang, non. De la véritable peur.

Pour lui ?

Aussitôt qu'il sentit la main du vampire sur son bras, la douleur de Draco s'évapora comme neige au soleil et cela fit naître en son esprit un doute trouble. Quelque chose clochait.

-Potter. » Fit-il d'un ton soudain dur, son regard gris se plantant dans son vis-à-vis vert et inquiet. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Harry parut déstabilisé. Du moins, c'est ce que Draco aurait pensé si l'écho des émotions de Potter ne s'était pas réveillé au fond de sa poitrine. C'était une sensation indescriptible pour qui ne l'avait jamais expérimentée. Le fait ces émotions fantômes qui déferlaient subitement en lui appartenaient à Potter n'était pas à mettre en doute.

Comment l'aurait-il expliqué ? Il n'aurait pas pu. Il le savait. C'était tout. Il n'avait aucune explication à qui lui arrivait. Et c'était bien cela qui l'inquiétait.

C'était comme si une étroite corde invisible le reliait désormais à Potter. Par les émotions. Il savait qu'en ce moment précis, Potter avait peur.

Rien pour lui plaire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu !! » Cria Malefoy de toute ses forces en dépit de son état de faiblesse avancé.

Il était vraiment en colère et sans même que Potter le lui explique, il sut sur le champ que sa colère était corrosive pour le vampire. Tout comme il ressentait, aussi étrange que cela soit, les sentiments du balafré, celui-ci devait ressentir les siens et donc par conséquent sa rage contre lui... Une rage qui agissait à l'évidence comme un poison pour le brun. En effet, celui-ci poussa un pitoyable gémissement de douleur et détourna son regard du blond.

Draco voulut s'écarter du Gryffondor, mais alors qu'il s'éloignait à nouveau, se sentant encore plus faible qu'il ne l'était auparavant, un nouvel éclair de douleur le fit grimacer.

Il sut que le vampire s'était à nouveau rapproché quand il sentit sa présence curative faire disparaître le mal dans sa poitrine.

_Mais MERDE ! Qu'est ce que ce fils de chien lui avait fait BORDEL !!_

La haine de Malefoy frappa droit au cœur Harry qui poussa à nouveau un jappement de bête blessée, et Draco éprouva une joie malsaine à l'idée qu'il souffrait un peu lui aussi. Pas de raison que ça soit toujours lui qui trinque.

Parallèlement, Draco se sentait si las, si mal et si fatigué. Il aurait tellement voulu se laisser aller et s'endormir dans les bras du vampire. Mais cette pensée à elle seule suffisait à le tenir en éveil car elle lui rappelait qu'en temps normal jamais il n'aurait souhaité s'endormir dans les bras de Potter.

-Je... J'ai fait de toi mon calice... » Grimaça Potter, répondant à sa question tandis que Draco sentait l'écho de la culpabilité de l'autre à travers sa propre poitrine.

-TON QUOI ? » S'écria Draco d'une voix déformée par la colère et la surprise.

C'était comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup de fouet. Il se sentait à présent parfaitement réveillé et jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu si peu envie de dormir.

Sa fureur se mêlait désormais à la peur. Ce n'était pas une blague. Il sentait que Potter était sincère sur ce coup-là. Tout s'expliquait : ces étranges émotions qui ne lui appartenaient pas et qu'il ressentait pourtant si clairement, cette douleur quand le vampire était trop loin de lui...

Draco jeta à nouveau un regard haineux au brun.

-Arrête ça, merde ! » Cria à son tour Potter, les yeux humides.

La détresse du vampire refroidit quelque peu Draco, mais ne le calma pas pour autant.

-Arrêter quoi !? » Cracha t-il.

-De t'énerver contre moi ! » Répliqua Potter au bord de la panique.

-ARRETER DE M'ENERVER ?? » Hurla Draco ivre de rage; « Mais tu te rends pas compte de ce que t'as fait, pauvre con ? Maintenant toi et moi on est liés ! T'entends ça ? On est LIES !! »

Draco martelait à présent sa poitrine de son poing son visage livide de colère à quelques centimètres du sien. Rien n'aurait pu laisser dire qu'il venait d'être pratiquement vidé de son sang par un vampire.

-Mais ça me... ça me fait MAL !! » Hurla le Survivant qui n'avait aucune idée du comportement à adopter.

-Alors crève ! » Rétorqua sèchement le blond, conscient que cela allait le faire souffrir encore davantage. « J'ai rien demandé, moi !! »

-Tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est si j'avais rien fait !! » Repartit Potter qui semblait vraiment mal.

-La faute à qui ? » Cracha Draco.

Sa colère retomba peu à peu, tandis que le silence s'installait, le laissant à toutes ses angoisses. Jamais il ne pourrait s'y faire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait désormais besoin de la proximité du vampire pour se sentir bien que cela allait changer quelque chose. Cette sorte de dépendance était sans nul doute liée au fait que Potter venait tout juste de faire de lui son (calice)... -_bordel, bordel ! -_ son calice.

Il recula un peu, sans trop s'éloigner du vampire, peu désireux d'expérimenter à nouveau la douleur de la séparation. Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, il ne vit presque pas le temps passer et finalement la fatigue revenue à la charge eut raison de lui.

* * *

C'est le bruit tonitruant d'un immense fracas qui réveilla en même temps le vampire et le calice. Le bruit de quelque chose de très lourd qu'on déplace et qu'on fait retomber au sol. Ou peut-être le bruit d'un bâtiment qui s'écroule.

A vrai dire ils n'en savaient rien, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient -comme à l'ordinaire- coupé du monde dans ce stupide cachot.

D'autres bruits éclataient et Harry se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas la révolution en haut. Il sentit Draco bouger non loin de lui.

-Tu vois quelque chose ? » Fit le blond qui sembla durant une seconde avoir oublié sa haine.

-Non. »

Malgré sa vue à l'excellence vampirique, il ne distinguait pas même l'esquisse d'une forme. De toute façon la porte n'avait pas dû être ouverte, sinon le bruit strident qu'elle émettait en s'ouvrant les aurait réveillés avant.

Une minute de silence entrecoupée des bruits et cris d'en haut passa, puis la porte grinça finalement, dans un silence lugubre au cours duquel les deux adolescents retinrent leur souffle. Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas l'odeur habituelle de Queudver qu'Harry perçut mais quelque chose d'inattendu qui lui fit se hérisser les poils le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Draco sentit aussitôt la tension de son compagnon de cellule. (Et aussi il la ressentit dans sa poitrine à travers cet horrible lien mais ça il était plus que décidé à l'ignorer).

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Souffla t-il dans la pénombre.

Harry n'aurait pu l'expliquer. Cette odeur était impossible à décrire avec précision, mais s'il avait dû trouver les adjectifs pour la décrire, ils auraient été : sauvage et canin. Très canin.

Un loup était entré dans les cachots. Sûrement pas un loup véritable : à vrai dire Harry ne pouvait pas encore distinguer l'être qui venait de pénétrer dans l'endroit. Mais en tout cas c'était quelque chose qui lui fichait une frousse aussi inexplicable que l'était son désormais besoin de protection envers Draco -Draco qui venait d'ailleurs de se hisser debout tant bien que mal à ses côtés.

-Harry ? » Fit la voix de l'intrus.

-Remus ! » S'exclama Harry qui put distinguer enfin les traits de l'homme qui s'était avancé.

Un immense soulagement l'étreignit. Il ne s'agissait que de Remus.

Pourquoi cette sensation de menace ne le quittait donc pas ? C'était une impression déstabilisante que celle de se sentir en danger face à un homme dont il était certain plus que tout de la sincérité.

Harry distingua de sa vue perçante Remus lever sa baguette face aux barreaux de la porte. Harry vit les traits de l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se plisser et ses yeux scruter un instant le système de serrure de leur porte. Un éclair doré jaillit soudain de l'extrémité de sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit dans un déclic sonore.

-Il y a quelqu'un avec toi, non ? » Fit Lupin à mi-voix, alors que là-haut les bruits diminuaient en volume.

Lupin aussi, conditionné par la nature de sa race, possédait un odorat hors-norme. Cependant, la pleine lune était encore loin et ses sens n'étaient pas assez exacerbés pour qu'il puisse déterminer de qui il s'agissait. Une autre odeur éveillait curieusement ses sens. Son instinct de prédateur sentait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Pourtant, il était incapable de mettre le doigt sur la nature exacte de cette odeur.

-Oui. Malefoy. »

-Malefoy ? » Répéta Remus avec un étonnement non feint.

Harry comprit qu'il se méprenait.

-_Draco _Malefoy. Le fils. »

Remus hocha la tête, comprenant enfin, et ouvrit plus grand la porte. Il paraissait anxieux et pressé, et leur fit signe de se hâter de sortir. Harry hésita un instant. Il avait l'impression que s'il s'approchait trop près de lui, inexorablement, un malheur en résulterait.

-Harry ? » Fit Remus sans comprendre l'hésitation de son neveu.

Draco quant à lui, incrédule face à l'opportunité, ne se posa pas tant de questions et sortit immédiatement, ce qui suffit au vampire pour le suivre. Le besoin de le protéger supplantait sa peur -peur qui était idiote, tentait de se convaincre rationnellement Harry. Agacé par sa propre attitude où il ne parvenait même plus à se reconnaître lui-même, Harry sortit enfin de la cellule.Après tout ils n'allaient pas rester indéfiniment là.

Ils sortirent rapidement du cachot et remontèrent en courant les escaliers de pierre, gravissant les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivés dans le salon, Harry reconnut Maugrey aux prises avec un mangemort et constata que la plupart des sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres semblaient soit effondrés au sol, soit maîtrisés par un sort.

Il se demanda fugitivement où pouvait bien se trouver Voldemort, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Il allait bien. Ce simple fait lui semblait être l'essentiel.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Arthur Weasley et Kingsley. Il y avait d'autres sorciers qu'Harry ne connaissait pas également. L'heure n'était visiblement pas aux retrouvailles car Maugrey leur hurla de sortir immédiatement et de transplaner sur le champ. Il avait l'air si autoritaire que l'idée de le contredire n'effleura même pas Harry.

Lupin s'empressa de suivre la directive et, les poussant d'un geste souple et puissant, il les amena vers l'extérieur. A peine eurent-ils atteint la zone vierge de sorts anti-transplanage que Lupin les saisit tout les deux par l'épaule (Harry fut à deux doigts de retirer sa main -il était tendu à l'extrême). La sensation d'être aspiré les emporta et Harry réprima une grimace. Il détestait vraiment le transplanage.

Ils réapparurent devant une veille masure insalubre et Lupin les y poussa sans un mot.

-Harry, tu vas bien ? » Demanda t-il une fois qu'ils eurent pénétré à l'intérieur.

Lupin prit son visage à deux mains et Harry ne put empêcher ses muscles de se tendre d'avantage sous le regard vif du loup-garou. Il lui semblait que l'air était saturé par l'odeur du loup.

Il aurait pourtant tellement voulu prendre son parrain d'adoption dans ses bras, cependant une pulsion plus vieille que le monde l'en empêchait strictement. C'était très désagréable et Harry avait plus que jamais l'impression de ne plus être vraiment lui-même.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Lupin d'un ton blessé.

-Je... » Commença Harry sans savoir comment dire à son parrain d'adoption qu'il était désolé mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir _peur_ de lui. Car oui c'était bel et bien de la peur qu'il ressentait.

Une voix sardonique trancha :

-Votre petit sacro-saint Sauveur est devenu un putain de vampire, voilà ce qui se passe ! » Siffla Draco dont Lupin semblait avoir complètement oublié la présence.

Lupin parut momentanément incapable de prononcer la moindre syllabe et son regard resta figé sur le blond. Le silence pesant qui s'était installé fut rompu par un craquement sonore. Maugrey venait de transplaner devant la maison mais Lupin n'y jeta pas même un coup d'œil.

-Harry est _quoi _? »

Il détourna son regard du blond et le posa sur son filleul, s'attendant, espérant même qu'il démente aussitôt l'information. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. En fait ledit filleul avait les traits décomposés et la mine coupable. Lupin cilla, blanc comme un linge.

_Pardon_nez-moi, James, _Sirius. Je n'ai pas su prendre soin de lui._

Il se sentit tout à coup misérable et son échec le frappa de plein fouet. Son filleul avait été transformé en créature des ténèbres, tout comme lui, et lui qui s'était promis après la mort de Sirius de protéger Harry de toutes ses forces avait lamentablement échoué.

Harry détourna douloureusement le regard. Il s'était certes attendu à la déception de Remus mais cela n'atténuait en rien la douleur qui le rongeait dans la poitrine.

* * *

**À suivre...**


	4. Chapitre 4

* * *

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Beta-lectrice: Tibre_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Relation entre deux hommes (slash): malades du genre s'abstenir . Lemon à venir. _

_Couple: HarryxDraco_

_(L'histoire se passe après le 6ème tome, Harry et Draco ont donc 17 ans. Tout les éléments du roman ne sont pas pris en compte cependant, et certains faits modifiés)_

_--_

_Je n'ai sûrement pas été aussi rapide que je l'avais prévu ni autant que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais bon, finalement, le voici enfin ce quatrième chapitre; qui au bout du compte, je le sais, s'est tout de même fait attendre. Je suis assez occupée en ce moment (et Tibre ma beta-lectrice aussi d'ailleurs), aussi je m'excuse de mon manque de rapidité._

_Comme d'habitude je tiens à remercier profondément chacun de ceux qui m'ont laissé une review! Vraiment vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point tout cela m'encourage /\/\ Je pense avoir répondu à tous, néanmoins, comme je le dis à chaque fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire si je vous ai malencontreusement oublié ;)_

_**RAR anonymes:**_

_yohina: Merci beaucoup rougit ça me fait super plaisir :) Voici donc enfin la suite, j'espère que je ne t'aurais pas trop fait attendre ;) Dis moi si tu auras aimé ce quatrième chapitre autant que les précédents. Bizx et A+ )_

_loulou: Merci mille fois pour ta review, ça me donne du courage pour continuer :) Comme je le disais je n'ai pas été très rapide, mais bon... /\/\ j'espère que la suite te plaira! En tout cas ce que tu m'as dit me fais super plaisir :) Merci encore, A+_

_ness: Voici les réponse à tes interrogations :D . Oui tu as raison, ça aurait plus intelligent de laisser Harry boire petit à petit, mais bon, après tout, je me mets à la place de Draco... Ça doit pas être super facile d'accepter de servir de picnic pour un vampire lool /\/\. Bon en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ;) (Au fait je sais que tu m'avais laissé une adresse mail, mais bon j'ai eut quelque problèmes avec ma boite... /\/\). Merci encore et A+_

* * *

**Crépuscule**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Maugrey éleva sa voix rocailleuse, ne comprenant pas pourquoi chacun semblait tétanisé, alors que tous auraient dû se réjouir qu'ils aient enfin atteint leur objectif:

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

Harry tourna ses yeux verts dans sa direction, mais ce fut Lupin qui lui répondit:

-Harry est devenu un... ». Il s'éclaircit la voix, comme si le mot restait coincé en travers de sa gorge. « ...un vampire. »

Maugrey se figea à son tour. Son air impassible et ses traits de marbre auraient presque laissé penser que l'information ne le surprenait pas outre mesure. Cependant, ce manque de réaction devait relever plutôt de la surprise car il répéta d'une voix blanche qui trahissait sa stupéfaction et son incrédulité :

-Un vampire... »

Un silence passa, puis Maugrey répéta d'une voix encore plus grave et dénuée de la moindre expression :

-Un vampire. »

Harry eut la subite envie de disparaître sur le champ. Il s'en voulut soudain plus que jamais d'être ce qu'il était devenu, bien que sachant pertinemment au fond de lui que ce n'était pas véritablement sa faute.

Il ressentit plus qu'il ne vit le malaise de Draco à quelques pas de lui. Le blond semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui-même, voir davantage, et cela provoquait un insupportable sentiment d'inquiétude en Harry ; ce dont il n'avait certainement pas besoin, en plus de tout le reste. La brusque et incontrôlable envie de se rapprocher du blond le prit soudain. Sans savoir exactement comment, il savait que sa présence le rassurerait. Évidemment, Harry n'en fit rien. Sa fierté piétinait son instinct.

-Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » Demanda Maugrey qui semblait enfin s'être rappelé de Malefoy.

L'œil fou de l'auror pivota en un angle impossible et se fixa sur le Serpentard. Maugrey fronça les sourcils, s'approcha à grands pas du blond et le saisit rudement par le bras. Sous la dureté de la poigne, un gémissement de douleur passa les lèvres de Malefoy avant même qu'il n'ait pu le réprimer.

Gémissement qui provoqua aussitôt un étrange déclic chez le vampire. Aussi brusquement qu'Harry avait senti la tristesse s'emparer de lui quelques secondes plus tôt, une colère irascible s'éleva en lui. Une colère comme il n'en avait jamais sentie, et comme jamais il ne se serait cru capable d'en éprouver. En cet instant précis, cette colère incroyable l'aveuglait et aurait pu lui faire faire absolument n'importe quoi.

-Ne le touchez pas !! » Hurla t-il rageusement dans un grondement animal, en se jetant littéralement sur l'auror.

Avec une force insoupçonnée par lui-même, Harry saisit le bras de l'auror et lui fit libérer aisément sa prise. Personne! PERSONNE n'avait le droit de toucher son calice de cette manière !

Draco libéré, la colère passa, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Harry resta planté là, pantelant, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer exactement.

Tout ça n'était pas très bon pour l'image 'd'être humain' qu'il s'était juré d'entretenir. Qu'allaient penser de lui Remus et Maugrey ?

Maintenant que l'auror avait relâché sa prise sur Malefoy et que Draco ne courait plus le moindre risque, Harry se sentait à nouveau parfaitement calme et l'étrangeté de ce qui venait de se passer en lui le frappa soudain. C'était comme si le vampire en lui avait subitement prit possession de son corps. Comme si sa propre personnalité avait été brusquement supplantée par le côté vampirique en lui.

Putain je deviens dingue.

-Oh s'il te plaît Potter ! » Fit Draco en se dégageant, un sourire narquois sur le visage. « Je peux encore me débrouiller seul. »

Malefoy avait sur le visage un petit air moqueur et suffisant, mais il savait pertinemment que cela ne suffirait pas à masquer au vampire son désarroi intérieur. C'était vraiment inquiétant de voir Potter se démener comme ça juste parce que cet imbécile de Fol-Œil l'avait pris par le poignet.

Cependant il avait sa propre fierté, et il était prêt à se défendre bec et ongles pour sauver sa propre peau. Pas besoin de cet idiot de Gryffondor pour lui sauver la mise, vampire ou pas. Si Potter pensait pouvoir le traiter comme un crétin soumis, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

-Je... Pardon, Professeur... » Murmura faiblement Harry à Maugrey. « Je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... »

Et c'était vrai. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été pris d'un tel accès de rage. Après tout il ne s'agissait que de Draco... Une partie de son propre esprit se révolta contre lui-même pour avoir de telles pensées pour celui qui était son calice.

Maugrey était resté pétrifié, mais les pièces du puzzle s'étaient emboîtées dans son esprit ; il venait de comprendre. Tout comme Lupin.

-Draco, tu es le calice de Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Harry est ton vampire. » Murmura doucement Remus au blond qui malgré le fait qu'il tentait de se donner un air sûr de lui, ne parvenait pas à masquer complètement son malaise et sa crainte.

Malefoy tiqua, et les traits crispés par la rage, il se tourna ver le loup-garou.

-Je suis peut-être son calice » Cracha le jeune Malefoy avec difficulté, comme si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre. « Mais ce n'est pas _mon_ vampire. Potter n'est rien pour moi ! RIEN ! »

Malefoy déglutit péniblement, la frustration qui n'avait jamais disparu resurgissant, plus forte encore. Dire ces mots l'aidait à se convaincre de leur véracité. Il souffla sèchement et planta son regard gris dans son vis-à-vis vert :

-Rien. » Souffla t-il encore une fois, si bas qu'il était presque impossible de l'entendre.

Harry se mordit douloureusement l'intérieur de la joue. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que les mots du Serpentard le faisaient souffrir à ce point ?... Il y était pourtant habitué : la violence et la méchanceté de Malefoy envers lui étaient d'ordinaire monnaie courante, et d'ailleurs il le lui rendait habituellement plutôt bien. Mais là, c'était plus fort que lui... Cette haine lui était corrosive et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Harry détestait ce talon d'Achille en lui que Malefoy semblait désormais si habile à exploiter.

Qu'il arrête par pitié... d'accord il avait fait sans conteste une énorme connerie en le prenant pour calice, mais qu'il arrête de lui envoyer des ondes de haine de la sorte. C'était vraiment très, très, douloureux. Plus douloureux qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer.

Les traits subitement crispés de Harry ne passèrent pas inaperçus à l'œil attentif de Lupin.

La situation était vraiment envenimée et délicate. Ils avaient à agir vite et intelligemment s'ils ne voulaient pas que toute cette affaire dérape et devienne hors de contrôle.

-Fol-Œil. » Fit le loup-garou d'un ton tranchant « Il faut que nous allions au quartier général. Immédiatement. On ne peut plus rester ici davantage. »

L'auror leva un sourcil broussailleux et son œil fou tourna dans tous les sens.

-Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas l'emmener lui, ça serait l'imprudence même. » Répliqua t-il sur la défensive en désignant Draco d'un geste du menton dans sa direction.

Lupin haussa vaguement les épaules :

-Je ne pense pas que le jeune Malefoy soit en mesure de s'éloigner de plus de deux mètres d'Harry quoi qu'il en soit... »

Malefoy blêmit instantanément, comme si le rappel de cette dépendance malsaine envers Potter était une véritable insulte. Mais il blêmit aussi surtout parce que c'était vrai. Évidemment, sinon il aurait déjà tenté de s'enfuir pour de bon loin de ces fous.

Salazar, qu'il pouvait haïr sa vie ! Lui qui aurait sauté de joie à l'idée de sortir enfin du cachot du Seigneur des Ténèbres une semaine plus tôt, voilà que maintenant ça ne changeait rien à l'affaire. D'une certaine manière il était encore prisonnier. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était de Potter, et qu'en plus c'était pour la vie. Pour la vie... Il se sentit très déprimé tout d'un coup.

-Où on est ici de toute façon ? » Demanda enfin Harry, question pourtant évidente.

-Au Lac Maudit. C'est toujours désert, et c'était notre point de transplanage en cas de problème. » Lui répondit Lupin d'une voix faible.

Harry hocha la tête même s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler du coin. Il sentait dans sa poitrine les échos de la fatigue éprouvée par Malefoy, d'où probablement ses accès de colère. Harry, quant à lui, se sentait assez mal à l'aise et il avait envie de partir d'ici, même si ailleurs ne serait probablement mieux en rien.

-Par Quartier général, vous voulez parler de Square Grimmaurd ? » Demanda Harry qui depuis la mort de Dumbledore, le gardien du secret, ne savait si la maison des Black serviraient encore de QG à l'Ordre.

Le brusque souvenir du décès du directeur lui donna un pincement au cœur. Qu'aurait-il pensé de lui s'il avait su quelle chose il était devenu ?

-Oui, nous l'utilisons encore. » Lui répondit Lupin qui paraissait assez pressé de mettre les voiles.

De toute évidence l'endroit ne devait pas être très sûr ; après tout Maugrey avait pu transplaner juste devant la maison, alors des mangemorts devaient sûrement être en mesure de suivre leur trace.

Ce fut Fol-Œil qui poursuivit :

-Dumbledore avait tout d'abord pensé à faire de Rogue le prochain gardien du secret au cas où il lui arriverait malheur » (au nom de Rogue, Harry sentit une boule de colère se nouer dans son estomac, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son ancien maître des potions). « A croire que Dumbledore se doutait de quelque chose. » Expliqua l'auror paranoïaque tandis que son œil continuait une danse folle dans son orbite « Mais pour finir c'est sur moi que son choix de successeur s'est porté. Dieu merci, si ça avait été Rogue, nous aurions été dans un sacré pétrin. »

Harry avait légèrement serré les poings. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir vu ce sale bâtard graisseux de Rogue dans les cachots. Pourtant ça aurait été tout à fait son style de venir le rabaisser plus bas que terre, surtout maintenant qu'il avait enfin montré son vrai visage de dévotion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry allait demander à Maugrey comment ils avaient pu passer outre Voldemort pour venir les chercher dans leur geôle, quand il y eut un crac sonore. Lupin et Fol-Œil avaient déjà sorti leur baguette, mais baissèrent immédiatement leur garde lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait du père de la famille Weasley.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Fit de but en blanc l'homme roux en guise d'introduction. « Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'adolescent blond qui était désormais devenu muet et il haussa un sourcil.

-Il faut faire vite. » Poursuivit-il sans commentaire particulier sur le jeune Malefoy qui lui avait lancé un regard empli d'un mépris des plus détestables. « Vous-savez-qui vient d'être mis au courant et les premiers mangemorts ne devraient plus tarder à retrouver votre trace. »

Maugrey paraissait assez rebuté à l'idée de révéler l'emplacement de leur quartier général à Draco, fils de celui qui avait été le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa chute, mais pour finir, devant l'urgence de la situation il ne put que communiquer l'adresse de la maison, afin que le blond puisse la voir.

Aussitôt fait, ils transplanèrent, toujours avec l'aide de Lupin, et à peine arrivés devant la maison étriquée de Square Grimmaurd, ils entrèrent dans la demeure.

Ils furent accueillis par les mines inquiètes et soulagées des autres habitants de la maison, notamment Mme Weasley qui serra Harry si fort dans ses bras que celui-ci crut qu'elle allait le faire mourir une seconde fois.

Voir des visages si familiers semblait comme impossible à Harry. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, voir quelqu'un d'aussi rassurant que Mme Weasley semblait complètement irréel.

Dans un réflexe naturel, Harry amorça un mouvement pour prendre en retour dans ses bras cette femme qui l'avait toujours traité comme son propre fils, puis s'arrêta, se souvenant qu'elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas enlacé d'une telle façon si elle avait su qu'il était à présent un vampire, un suceur de sang capable de la saigner à blanc dans un accès de folie incontrôlé.

A nouveau il se sentit terriblement mal et totalement indigne d'être tout simplement là, en compagnie de gens normaux.

-Allons, allons... » Fit Remus en décollant la femme qui pleurait d'émotion sur Harry.

Le brun prit soudainement conscience du malaise de son calice. Il lui jeta aussitôt un regard. Malefoy était resté en retrait, près de la porte, et était figé en chien de faïence et personne ne semblait s'être aperçu de sa présence. Il paraissait plus mal à l'aise que jamais et Harry sentait en lui à quel point il aurait donné cher pour disparaître instantanément.

Harry réalisa alors que même si lui n'était pas devenu un suceur de sang, être devenu le calice d'une de ces bêtes devait tout de même avoir son lot de difficulté. Draco sembla sentir le regard du vampire sur lui et leva ses yeux gris vers le brun.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry sentit en écho que cela avait rassuré Draco. En tout cas le blond n'en laissa rien paraître car il lui jeta un regard féroce et détourna immédiatement les yeux ailleurs.

L'attention d'Harry fut détournée par la main de Ron sur son épaule, et il aperçut également Hermione derrière lui. Les deux Gryffondor avaient une expression d'inquiétude encore peinte sur le visage et Harry réalisa à quel point ils avaient dû se faire du soucis pour lui.

Ils ne savaient pas encore que leur soulagement de le croire bien vivant serait bientôt trahi. Tout le monde parlait à la fois, et le couloir fut bientôt plongé en plein brouhaha.

-Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ! » Cria Maugrey d'une voix forte et rocailleuse, qui donna à Harry durant une seconde fugitive l'impression d'être à nouveau en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, lorsqu'en quatrième année un imposteur de l'auror leur avait servi de professeur.

Lui et Lupin affichaient une mine sombre et les autres parurent soudain s'en apercevoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici c'ui-là ? » Grinça Ron qui paraissait avoir remarqué Draco.

Harry sut automatiquement qu'il parlait de Malefoy qui s'était rapproché de lui. Il sentit le blond se tendre imperceptiblement. Le Serpentard devait probablement être à deux doigts de répliquer, mais par chance il eut le bon goût de garder le silence.

Harry éprouvait à nouveau cet incroyable et intense besoin de prendre dans ses bras son calice et de le rassurer, mais deux raisons l'en empêchaient : la première était qu'il se ferait repousser par Malefoy sans l'ombre d'un doute, et après tout il avait un minimum d'amour-propre ; et la deuxième était que lui-même était aussi mal à l'aise que Draco, et qu'il ne voyait pas bien comment il s'y serait pris pour le calmer.

Maugrey leur fit sombrement signe de les suivre, entraînant tout le monde dans le salon ; le vestibule n'était pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour discuter, surtout que Mme Black n'allait plus tarder à se réveiller de son tableau s'ils continuaient à faire un tel vacarme.

Harry vit qu'il n'y avait que certains membres de la famille Weasley, comprenant en plus de Ron et de ses parents Ginny et les jumeaux, et il en fut soulagé. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que tout le monde sache ce secret répugnant qu'il lui faudrait désormais porter. Cependant, il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher une telle chose aux Weasley. Quant à Hermione, il était risible d'y songer, elle qui n'avait pas mis une année à découvrir que son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était un loup-garou.

Après tout il leur devait la vérité. Il devait affronter la vérité, et assumer.

Chacun le fixait avec des yeux ronds, sauf Ron qui parfois lançait des regards de mépris et d'étonnement à Malefoy. Harry ne laissa pas à Maugrey ni même à Lupin le temps de prononcer un seul mot, car il prit son courage à deux mains et lâcha la vérité aussi dure qu'elle fût-elle, préférant l'annoncer lui-même :

-J'ai été mordu par un vampire. »

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la pièce. Harry s'était attendu soit à un silence mortel soit à des cris d'horreur. Il n'était pas déçu : plus un seul son ne sortait de ses vis-à-vis, et même Ron avait cessé ses éclairs de haine vers Malefoy pour fixer son meilleur-ami, la bouche ouverte.

Harry se tortilla légèrement, aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson hors de l'eau._ Que quelqu'un dise quelque chose par pitié..._

Le silence était vraiment pesant, et pourtant personne ne semblait vouloir le rompre.

Draco lui, était resté aussi muet qu'une carpe, regrettant presque un instant son cachot. Il redoutait le moment où chacun saurait la raison de sa présence ici : qu'il était devenu le calice du balafré, en d'autres termes une sorte d'esclave, de marionnette pour ce crétin de Potter.

Qu'il avait perdu sa dignité. Lui, un Malefoy au sang pur, descendant d'une lignée de sorciers respectables et puissants.

Malefoy mordit sa lèvre inférieure et se promit farouchement de défendre son honneur. Il était un Malefoy et il saurait rester égal à lui même. Après tout c'était Potter qui l'avait pris pour calice. Il ne lui était redevable en rien. C'était même plutôt Potter qui avait une dette envers lui pour lui avoir pris son sang à plusieurs reprises.

Il n'avait rien à faire avec Potter, et le 'Survivant' pouvait bien crever de soif une autre fois, cette fois-ci ça ne serait certainement pas lui qui se dévouerait. Il était hors de question qu'il souffre à nouveau pour ce crétin qui l'avait enchaîné à lui. _Quel con!_

-Et hum... Et Malefoy... » Commença la voix de Granger qui, une fois de plus, ne semblait pas capable de la boucler. « Est-ce qu'il est... devenu... ton... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Draco ne put s'empêcher d'admettre non sans amertume qu'encore une fois la miss-je-sais-tout prouvait à quel point elle était perspicace. Elle devait probablement être la seule à l'avoir deviné aussi vite.

Draco ne put réprimer une grimace alors qu'à présent tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur lui.

-Oh mon Dieu ! » Fit d'une voix cassée en un demi-sanglot la matriarche des Weasley qui venait de saisir à son tour.

Draco se sentait de plus en plus mal. Tout le monde savait maintenant pourquoi il était là. Tout le monde à part ce débile de Ronald Weasley qui fit :

-Quoi ? Il est son quoi ? J'ai rien compris. »

Draco faillit se taper la tête contre le mur d'à côté tellement la belette était stupide. Mais ça n'aurait pas été une idée vraiment brillante, car chacun le fixait à présent comme s'il était une bête curieuse.

-Mais heu... Hum, alors ce n'est pas si grave » Fit la voix d'Hermione autant pour se convaincre elle même que pour tenter de remonter le moral de chacun.« Puisque Harry a un calice, il est inoffensif. »

Hermione vit la teinte plus pâle que blanc qu'avait subitement prise Harry et ajouta prestement :

-Heu je... Je voulais pas... Enfin... »

Pour une fois, elle semblait perdue dans ses mots et Harry ne pouvait lui en vouloir, lui-même était si désorienté. Les mots d'Hermione étaient bien révélateurs de ce que chacun pensait : qu'Harry était devenu une créature sanguinaire dont chacun n'avait qu'un seul souci : se protéger.

Savoir que Draco était son calice devait tous bien les soulager.

* * *

**À suivre...**


	5. Chapitre 5

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Beta-lectrice: Tibre_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Relation entre deux hommes (slash): malades du genre s'abstenir ^^. Lemon à venir. _

_Couple: HarryxDraco_

_(L'histoire se passe après le 6ème tome, Harry et Draco ont donc 17 ans. Tout les éléments du roman ne sont pas pris en compte cependant, et certains faits modifiés)_

_-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

_Toujours plus tard que je ne l'aurais voulu... Mais bon finalement le voilà ce cinquième chapitre. Je n'arrive pas à m'en satisfaire totalement mais bon...En espèrant que vous apprécierez tout de même ;)_

_Comme d'habitude, j'espere qvoir répondu à tout le monde, mais si je vous ai oublié faites moi signe ! ^^' (et reviewer anonymes: pensez à laisser votre adresse si vous pouvez ;)_

_**RAR anonymes:**_

_Aurore: Merci beaucoup ^^ Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ;) Bizx a+_

_Paprika Star : hihi oui c'est vrai que l'un dans l'autre ils sont assez ignorants sur eux-même ;) et oui, tu verras, il se découvriront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire :) En tout cas merci pour la review, c'est sympa ^^ Bizx a+_

_Egwene: LOL merci beaucoup :) Ca me fait toujours plaisir de voir que cette petite fic est appréciée des lecteurs ^^ Bon c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très rapide à poster ce cinquième chapitre, -.- mais bon, j'espère qu'il te plaira :) Bizx ++_

_loulou: ^^ c'est sur que c'est pas facile pour notre petit Ryry lol. Merci de lire aussi fidèlement, ça me fait très plaisir :) J'espère que le suite te plairas autant ;) Bizx a+_

_Cerise: Merciiiii c'est très sympa de le dire :) Même si tu étais en retard, ces quelques lignes m'ont fait très plaisir (pas besoin d'un roman pour dire tout simplement que l'on apprécie Lol) ! Voici donc la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise ;) Bizx ++_

_sacha: Cool tant mieux, ça me fait plaisir :) Ca me fait toujours chaud au coeur de voir que cette fic est appréciée ainsi :) A bientôt j'espère, bizx ++_

_muze: Wow. Wow. Quand j'ai lu ta review, la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit c'est : « hum, elle a surement dû se tromper d'auteur et d'histoire » Ce qui doit probablement être le cas non ? Etant donné que je n'écris pas depuis 6 ans (j'utilise ce compte-ci depuis 6 mois et j'en ai utilisé un autre pendant environ 2 ans et demi, donc...). Bref, tu as surement dû te tromper Lol, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai absolument pas pensé « c'est quoi cette abrutie » Lol. Parce que je pense qu'apprécier les fanfics d'un auteur n'est absolument pas idiot, et je sais que moi-même je me trouverais très malheureuse si certains auteurs venaient à s'arrêter d'écrire. Dans tout les cas je réponds quand même à ta question: non rien n'est arrivé dans ma famille (je touche du bois ^^)... Disons que ce n'est même pas une panne d'inspiration mais plutôt de motivation Lol. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail cette année hélas... Bref, en tout cas gros bizx et a+ :)_

* * *

**Crépuscule**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

S'il avait était atteint d'une maladie grave et incurable, ça n'aurait pas été si différent, songea Harry. En tout cas l'expression de chacun laissait penser en ce sens : la mine désolée et la figure triste, chaque fois que quelqu'un croisait son regard, il lui semblait qu'on lui présentait des condoléances.

Ron regardait à présent Malefoy avec une sorte de curiosité mi-dégoûtée mi-haineuse. C'est ce regard qui redonna un coup de fouet à Harry. C'était insupportable. S'il restait ici une seule seconde de plus, il allait finir par étouffer sous le poids de l'atmosphère, tendue à son comble. Malefoy lui, semblait avoir momentanément oublié de respirer et paraissait littéralement pétrifié sur place, se gardant bien d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Harry croisa un instant le regard de Lupin, l'air désespéré, ce qui suffit à l'homme pour prendre une initiative.

-Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'Harry et Draco montent, à présent. Un peu de repos ne serait pas de trop après tous ces événements. »

Harry bénit muettement son parrain de toute sa gratitude. Oui, il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, c'était partir de ce salon, loin, très loin ; de l'air à la fois curieux et embêté d'Hermione et de Mme Weasley qui elle était repartie en sanglots incontrôlables, cette fois-ci de désespoir et non plus de soulagement.

Car Harry n'aurait pas pu consoler la mère des Weasley. Il en aurait été incapable, et ce simple fait lui brisait le cœur. Après tout, qui aurait voulu même rester tout simplement en sa proximité ? Il se sentait répugnant et ne voulait en rien imposer sa compagnie aux autres. Même à Malefoy il aurait bien épargné cette peine s'il avait pu lui faire cette grâce.

Malheureusement, comme le songeait en cet instant précis le blond, Harry et Draco étaient dans l'incapacité totale de se séparer. Sans savoir comment exactement, chacun d'eux savait qu'une séparation aurait provoqué une grande douleur pour chacun d'eux à nouveau. C'était instinctif, et imaginer la séparation suffisait à leur envoyer des frissons le long du dos.

Remus semblait être le seul à s'être totalement remis de la torpeur qu'avait engendrée la révélation d'Harry. Même Maugrey qui était pourtant déjà au courant faisait une tête d'enterrement sans bouger. L'ancien maraudeur les amena au premier étage.

Harry le suivait et malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre une légère distance de précaution entre lui et le loup-garou. Pourquoi craignait-il la proximité de l'homme ? Il n'aurait su l'expliquer, c'était plus fort que lui.

S'il s'en aperçut, Remus ne fit cependant pas le moindre commentaire à ce sujet. Il les amena devant la porte d'une chambre dans laquelle Harry n'était jamais entré. Remus ouvrit la porte dans un léger grincement et l'encadrement leur révéla une petite chambre meublée en tout et pour tout de deux lits, une chaise, une vielle commode surmontée d'un miroir craquelé d'une fissure sinistre, et d'un vieux coucou accroché au mur.

C'était certes sommaire et même un peu lugubre mais Harry voulait avant tout être au calme. Comme si ces journées de réclusion au cachot ne lui avaient pas suffi, il voulait être seul. Hormis Draco, évidemment. Bizarrement, le fait qu'il incluait son calice dans cette idée de solitude ne l'effleura même pas par son étrangeté.

-Il était prévu que tu dormes dans la même chambre que Ron, Harry. » Fit Remus d'une voix fatiguée empreinte d'une douceur lasse. « Mais compte tenu des événements je pense qu'il est préférable que Draco et toi partagiez une même chambre... »

Harry passa sur le fait qu'il était également possible que Ron n'ait pas non plus envie de cohabiter avec un suceur de sang et ce particulièrement lorsqu'il était endormi et vulnérable face à la folie sanguinaire de la bête.

Il allait remercier Remus quand la voix de son calice le coupa:

-Dès que nous sommes en état de nous séparer, je pars d'ici. » Annonça le blond avec un air de défi dans toute sa posture.

Il paraissait fatigué, harassé même, néanmoins Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'on ne pouvait contester le fait qu'il possédait une certaine classe. Le même genre de grâce qui accompagnait généralement son père: froide, élégante et emplie d'une noblesse indéniable. Un Malefoy, après tout.

C'était assez étrange d'arriver aussi facilement à trouver de nombreux adjectifs non péjoratifs au blond, songea Harry. Comme si auparavant il n'avait jamais vu la finesse des traits du garçon, la pureté de sa blondeur, à présent la vérité apparaissait toute nue sous ses yeux éveillés.

Harry n'était cependant pas dupe et savait consciemment que c'était le nouveau lien calice-vampire qui l'incitait à penser en ce sens, et pourtant malgré le fait qu'il sache pertinemment cela, il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'approuver ces pensées. Le simple fait que Draco soit son calice justifiait tout et le rendait parfait dans ce rôle.

Même les regards de haine que le blond lui lançait, même les mots durs qu'il employait à son égard, même ses intentions de partir dès que possible n'auraient pu le résigner à repousser Malefoy. C'était tout simplement inconcevable. Il était complètement dépendant de Malefoy, réalisa t-il.

Et le pire était que son être ne parvenait pas à s'en révolter. Il aurait dû pourtant s'insurger de ce simple fait en temps normal. Et le problème était bien là: sa perception du normal était considérablement biaisée désormais. Cependant, on n'effaçait pas dix ans de haine réciproque aussi simplement et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, excédé, devant la remarque totalement stupide du blond.

Lupin avait répondu quelque chose à Draco mais Harry n'aurait su dire quoi, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Il sut néanmoins que c'était une réplique qui n'avait pas dû plaire à son calice, à en croire la frustration et l'indignation qui se propagèrent en écho dans sa propre poitrine.

La porte se referma doucement et le blond avec un soupir énervé s'assit sur le lit près de la fenêtre, l'air plus en rogne que jamais. Harry de son côté se laissa tomber sur le lit restant et soupira imperceptiblement.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et maudit tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, les uns après les autres. Salazar, il n'y avait pire situation que la sienne.

Il était coincé avec un vampire. Et le pire était que même s'il s'entêtait farouchement quant à sa décision de partir dès que possible, quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que c'était totalement impossible. Inimaginable.

Exactement le même quelque-chose au creux du ventre qui le soulageait quand Potter croisait son regard, ou quand Potter se rapprochait de lui. Le même quelque-chose qui lui avait conseillé de se laisser aller dans les bras de Potter la première fois qu'il avait repris conscience en tant que calice.

Il eut soudain envie de crier. Crier fort, très fort, comme un malade. Hurler parce qu'il détestait le fait d'avoir constamment l'impression qu'une force hors de son contrôle dirigeait ses pensées et ses sentiments. Crier parce qu'il détestait aussi le fait de savoir que ce même quelque-chose continuerait de le pousser dans ce sens et finirait par avoir raison de lui, finirait par lui faire apprécier Potter. Et aussi crier parce que tout ça lui donnait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Il baissa les yeux et son regard se posa sur le Gryffondor qui avait clos les paupières. Que Potter ne s'énervât même pas contre lui le contrariait. Profondément. Normalement, Potter se serait déjà emporté au moins cinq ou six fois contre lui mais là, rien. Il se contentait de garder le silence, malgré la douleur que les mots de Draco lui infligeaient.

Car Draco savait qu'il lui faisait mal. Il savait ce que ressentait le vampire. C'était étrange et en même temps une partie de lui trouvait ça naturel, évident. Et ça le contrariait parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû trouver ça naturel. Beaucoup de choses le contrariaient en ce moment à vrai dire.

Bref, n'empêche qu'il lui faisait du mal et que Potter ne disait rien. Et que ce fait en soit était extrêmement déroutant.

Était-ce parce qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir fait de lui ce qu'il était devenu ? Sans doute. Et c'était logique. La faute entière revenait à Potter.

Une petite voix emprunte du ton désagréable de la vérité lui fit remarquer que ça n'était pas tout à fait exact, mais le blond préféra l'ignorer superbement.

Inopinément, une étrange vague de douceur le balaya. Il leva les yeux, étonné, et son regard croisa immédiatement son vis-à-vis émeraude.

-Qu'est-ce qu... »

Le brun soutint son regard sans ciller et une nouvelle vague réconfortante traversa Draco. Il devina aussitôt que c'était l'autre qui en était responsable et pour la première fois il ne protesta pas, parce que ça lui faisait trop de bien d'avoir l'impression que ses problèmes étaient renversés aussi simplement qu'une feuille l'était par un coup vent.

C'était agréable, et depuis le temps que Draco n'avait pas ressentit quelque chose d'agréable, il n'allait pas l'arrêter.

-Comment tu fais ça ? » Fit Draco se sentant étrangement calme.

-Je sais pas trop... » Répliqua Harry d'une voix assez fatiguée. « Mais tu m'épuises à force de broyer du noir... »

Draco dirigea son regard gris vers la fenêtre. Il avait oublié que s'il ressentait Potter, Potter lui, le ressentait aussi. Sa gorge se noua alors qu'il pensait que jamais il n'aurait de femme, jamais il n'aurait d'enfants. C'était peut-être idiot, mais oui : Draco Malefoy avait prévu un jour de fonder une famille. Lorsqu'il se serait sorti du pétrin dans lequel il était, bien sûr, et qui avait pour nom: Lord Voldemort.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de parler. Harry aurait eu des choses à dire, seulement il n'aurait su comment s'exprimer. Quant à Draco, il se sentait dépassé à vingt mille années lumières par les événements. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite.

Harry entendit alors un bruit léger. Des pas dans le couloir. La personne ne devait pas être très lourde et la démarche était assez souple. Une femme probablement. Mme Weasley ou Hermione peut-être ?

Draco n'avait pas bronché et Harry devina qu'il n'avait rien entendu.

Deux ou trois coups furent frappés et ce fut Harry qui répondit:

-Entrez... ».

Mme Weasley ouvrit la porte. Elle paraissait avoir pleuré, ses yeux étaient rouges et son teint blanc, et le brun ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer douloureusement, sachant qu'il était sans aucun doute à l'origine de ces pleurs. Draco quant à lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et se contentait d'afficher une expression totalement neutre, voir même quasiment désintéressée.

-Re... Remus m'a dit que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien, et... » Elle fit une courte pause, semblant ne pas savoir comment exposer sa proposition « J'ai nettoyé la chambre d'à côté, au cas où vous voudriez davantage d'intimité. »

Un sanglot passa sa gorge et des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, comme excédé du comportement de la femme qui se tourna vers le vampire.

-Harry... » Fit-elle d'une voix cassée.

Puis, comme si la vision du brun était trop dure à admettre pour elle, elle se détourna rapidement et partit avec précipitation. Harry entendit le bruit de ses pas pressés dans le couloir puis lorsqu'elle descendit l'escalier.

-Eh bien je crois que c'est justement ce qu'il fallait ! » Fit Malefoy d'une voix faussement ragaillardie.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu, c'était incroyable. Têtu et stupide. Incroyablement stupide. Malefoy se leva et sortit d'un pas plus léger hors de la chambre. Alors qu'il avait franchi l'encadrement, Harry sentit la vive douleur de son calice transpercer leur lien. Mais quel crétin...

Tant pis pour lui, s'il voulait tant prendre ses distances, qu'il les prenne. Harry était plus que certain qu'il finirait par lui revenir : déjà il sentait la douleur due à la séparation s'accroître chez le blond. Il pouvait lui-même ressentir une certaine gêne, mais c'était davantage lié au fait qu'il éprouvait le besoin d'éviter la douleur à son calice, notamment celle dont lui-même était à l'origine.

Néanmoins il savait que Malefoy ne voudrait rien entendre, car il semblait que chez lui, la fierté criait plus fort que la raison, c'était donc sans espoir. Il nota distraitement qu'il avait déjà à nouveau soif, et il se demanda comment Malefoy allait réagir lorsqu'il lui demanderait...

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans sa tête face à une question dont il ne s'était pas encore véritablement préoccupé : est-ce que Malefoy avait songé à le priver de sang ?

Harry déglutit difficilement. C'était assez probable, vu son entêtement à rejeter le fait qu'ils étaient désormais unis dans le lien vampire-calice.

Il sentit le degré de douleur de son calice baisser de quelques crans. Draco avait dû s'approcher du mur et ainsi être plus proche. Harry ne put réprimer un rictus. A coup sûr il regrettait déjà.

Malefoy ne sembla plus trop bouger de l'autre côté et Harry n'en fit pas plus. Ne rien faire lui donnait la sensation d'être hors du temps, au dessus de sa vie et de ses problèmes tous plus insolubles les uns que les autres.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. En tout cas dehors la nuit était tombée et un faible rayon de lune éclairait la pièce. C'était assez à Harry qui parvenait grâce à la faible lumière à distinguer les choses aussi nettement que s'il s'était trouvé en plein jour.

Cette constatation n'apportait cependant aucune sorte de consolation, car en vérité il aurait préférer ne rien voir du tout comme l'aurait fait quelqu'un de normal, et s'apercevoir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve: qu'il était une personne bien vivante et non la chose peu enviable qu'il était devenu. Un rêve sans espoir.

Il allait se lever quand, pour la seconde fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à Square Grimmaurd, on toqua à sa porte. On n'attendit cette fois-ci pas sa réponse car la porte s'ouvrit et Harry vit Ron et Hermione sur le pas.

-Harry, ça va ? »

Hermione paraissait terriblement inquiète et sa voix tremblait. Ron ne paraissait pas plus sûr de lui et semblait sincèrement désolé par la tournure des événements. Les deux adolescents pénétrèrent dans la chambre obscure et Ron alluma la lumière tandis qu'Hermione s'était avancée vers lui, l'œil brillant d'appréhension.

-Ma mère m'a, heu... M'a envoyé pour dire que le repas était prêt, mais enfin bon... je suppose que...Hum... bref... »

Ron se maudit d'avoir toujours été aussi maladroit avec les mots. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'exprimer face à son meilleur ami, il avait des difficultés à trouver les mots justes. Harry parut néanmoins comprendre sa maladresse et lui grimaça un faible sourire.

-Harry est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Fit Hermione d'une voix compatissante en lui prenant le poignet, et Harry la sentit frissonner -il devait être glacé. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé dans le manoir de Voldemort ? »

Harry prit une pause. Il avait certainement besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. A eux. Mais c'était comme si les mots s'emmêlaient, incapables de sortir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je... Quand je suis arrivé... Je me rappelais seulement de m'être fait mordre. Par un vampire. Et puis... » Dit-il à mi-voix, le regard perdu derrière le mur « Malefoy était là. Il a dit que Voldemort l'avait mis là à cause de son père. J'étais... J'étais sûr que les membres de l'ordre finiraient par venir me chercher... -si on ne me tuait pas avant, mais au bout d'un moment j'ai... J'ai commencé à... »

Il se tut, incapable de prononcer les mots : 'avoir envie de boire du sang'. C'était vraiment beaucoup trop cru, trop bestial, et surtout bien trop vrai.

Ron et Hermione ne comprendraient évidemment pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Aucun être humain n'était capable de comprendre le besoin de sentir le goût du sang dans sa gorge qui s'était fait alors plus pressant que le plus réussi des Imperium.

Cette même envie de liquide vital qu'il ressentait en ce moment même, ce besoin qui ferait passer ses yeux de vert à rouge. Cette nécessité qui parvenait à le rendre plus animal qu'humain. Ce manque qu'il haïssait, et qu'il chérissait tout autant.

Hermione parut cependant saisir aussitôt car elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et jeta un regard déchirant à Harry. Ron, lui, avait détourné le regard, semblant cette fois-ci réaliser du premier coup ce que son meilleur ami voulait dire.

-Mais, Malefoy ? » Murmura Ron à voix basse. « Pourquoi ton calice ? Je veux dire, le fait que tu sois devenu... enfin que tu sois devenu ce que tu es, ce n'est pas ta faute, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait de Malefoy ton calice ? Pourquoi lui ? »

Harry regarda Ron dans les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était à mille lieux de se douter à quel point l'appel du sang était plus fort que tout. Son urgence était sans doute comparable à un homme tête sous l'eau dont les poumons hurlaient pour l'air.

L'organisme d'Harry hurlait pour du sang, mais ça, comme le comprit Harry, Ron ne semblait pas le réaliser.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. » Finit tout de même par lâcher Harry. « Il serait mort sinon, son organisme n'aurait pas survécu aux assauts répétés de prises de sang que je lui faisais subir. »

Ça y était, le mot fatidique de 'sang' avait été lâché.

-Et, hum. Tu... Tu crois que ça ira ? » Murmura Hermione, sans trop savoir si sa question était déplacée.

Harry ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure. A dire vrai il était soulagé de constater que Ron et Hermione ne le repoussaient pas du tout, malgré la chose qu'il était devenu, et il consentit à répondre :

-Je n'en sais rien. Je sais que ça paraît étrange, mais... je n'arrive plus à voir Malefoy comme avant maintenant... C'est comme si quelque chose... Comme si quelque chose m'y obligeait, je suis incapable de lutter contre ça... » Fit-il en buttant sur les mots, incapable d'énoncer ses sentiments mitigés avec la justesse dont il aurait voulu faire preuve. « Mais lui, il me hait toujours autant et… Quand il me déteste comme ça, ça... »

Sa voix mourut sur les derniers mots, mais ce fut Hermione qui l'aida à achever sa pensée:

-Ça te fait mal ? »

Harry la fixa dans les yeux, une lueur d'interrogation muette dans le regard.

-Tu sais Harry, l'année dernière, nous avions à étudier les vampires, et si tu avais lu le chapitre, tu saurais que ce que tu ressens est parfaitement normal. » Fit la brune en reprenant une voix plus sûre d'elle maintenant qu'elle s'avançait dans un terrain connu. « Enfin, par normal, je veux dire le fait que tu aies envie de te rapprocher de lui et tout ça, bien sûr. »

Harry vit distinctement Ron lever les yeux au ciel et fut amusé durant une seconde, avant qu'il ne se rappelle que la situation n'était pas si franchement amusante. Mais tout même, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir que même si lui avait changé, ses deux amis eux étaient toujours les mêmes: inquiets et solidaires.

-Bon, si on descendait manger ? Je crois que ça sera froid sinon. » Fit Ron.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et parut embarrassé un instant avant de poursuivre :

-Est-ce que tu vas aller prévenir Malefoy ? Descend aussi, bien sûr, même si bon... Tu n'as plus vraiment besoin de... enfin bref... »

Harry hocha la tête affirmativement avant de se lever. Il fallait que Malefoy mange, après tout il pouvait dire que le blond était affamé à travers leur lien, et même s'il allait probablement refuser de se joindre aux autres qu'il jugerait de toute évidence 'indignes de sa personne', il allait le forcer coûte que coûte.

-Je vais prévenir Malefoy, partez devant je vous rejoins. »

Ron et Hermione lui sourirent timidement et Harry se permit un sourire sincère, quoique faible en retour. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient inquiets de ses réactions, mais après tout il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir... Il était vrai que ces derniers temps il s'était montré plutôt de nature emportée et de caractère changeant.

-Dépêchez-vous, alors ! » Fit Hermione avant de suivre Ron et de descendre dans la salle à manger.

Harry lui s'avança dans le couloir et toqua à la porte de son calice réfractaire.

* * *

**À suivre...**


	6. Chapitre 6

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Beta-lectrice: Tibre_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Relation entre deux hommes (slash): malades du genre s'abstenir ^^. Lemon à venir. _

_Couple: HarryxDraco_

_(L'histoire se passe après le 6ème tome, Harry et Draco ont donc 17 ans. Tout les éléments du roman ne sont pas pris en compte cependant, et certains faits modifiés)_

_-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

_Et voici le sixième chapitre :) En espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^ - je n'ose même plus m'excuser du temps de publication tellement j'ai honte :'( - T.T_

_-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

_Les réponses aux review anonymes sont disponibles dans le forum prévu à cet effet ^^ (j'ai pensé que ça serait plus pratique que de répondre à chaque début de chapitre ;) ... cliquez sur le lien « my forum » qui se trouve dans mon profil :)_

_**Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews :)**_

* * *

**Crépuscule**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Draco n'eut pas besoin de deviner pour savoir qui venait de toquer. Il avait sentit la douleur baisser d'un cran lorsque le vampire s'était approché de sa porte. Il resta muet cependant. Certes, la séparation provoquait en lui une douleur non négligeable mais malgré la tentation de ranger sa fierté, de s'avouer vaincu et de se rapprocher enfin du vampire, il resta coi, sachant pourtant pertinemment que Potter entrerait.

En effet n'attendant plus sa réponse, Potter ouvrit la porte et posa les yeux sur lui. Le blond se tenait devant la fenêtre, observant silencieusement les quelques étoiles pâles qui peinaient à briller derrière le voile de brume tombé sur la ville. Draco tourna la tête. Le regard perçant de l'autre le fit frissonner, mais il s'abstint bien de faire le moindre commentaire.

-Tu dois aller manger. »

Draco fit une moue moqueuse. De quel droit le crétin balafré se permettait-il de lui donner des ordres ? Alors parce qu'il était devenu son calice, il croyait vraiment pouvoir le commander ?

-C'est pas à toi de me dire ce que j'ai à faire, Potter. J'ai pas faim, alors dégage. »

Harry pénétra complètement dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, les sourcils froncés et l'air moins conciliant tout d'un coup. La porte se referma avec un petit bruit sec et Draco réalisa qu'il était de nouveau seul enfermé avec le vampire. Il imagina avec une petite pointe de panique Potter se jetant sur lui et le mordant sauvagement, le faisant à nouveau souffrir. Une seconde silencieuse passa avant que le brun ne reprenne, l'air fatigué :

-Va manger, je te dis. Je _sais_ que tu as faim. Tout comme je sais d'ailleurs que tu as peur que je te morde... »

Draco se sentit à la fois honteux qu'il sache qu'il avait peur, en colère qu'il sache si parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et aussi inquiet que ce fussent là en effet les projets du vampire. Comme s'il savait ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, Harry lui dit :

-Écoute, je suis incapable de te faire du mal... Incapable. C'est juste que... Je ne pourrais pas. Pas à toi, enfin... en tout cas plus maintenant. »

Draco eut un rictus moqueur.

-Incapable de me faire du mal, ah ouais ? » Grinça t-il avec un cynisme froid. « Évidemment, dans le cachot, toi, tu prenais trop ton pied à me soutirer _mon_ sang pour te rendre compte à quel point ça pouvait me faire mal ! » Cracha t-il en hurlant pratiquement.

Harry commença à sentir l'énervement le gagner. Draco pouvait être un tel crétin. A l'évidence l'effet du lien était beaucoup plus fort pour le vampire que pour le calice, parce que visiblement Draco ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il avait désormais une place capitale dans son esprit, et qu'il était littéralement incapable de lui faire le moindre mal à présent.

Enfin, ça aurait été se borner que de ne pas voir que Draco avait en fait tout simplement peur. Derrière son caractère emporté et colérique, Harry pouvait sentir aussi nettement que s'il avait pu la toucher la peur de son calice.

Harry se rendit compte avec consternation que son calice était terrorisé par sa présence.

-Écoute-moi. S'il te plaît... » Fit Harry, d'un ton beaucoup plus calme, ayant compris que ça n'était pas en hurlant qu'il obtiendrait la confiance du blond, toujours sur la défensive.

Malefoy le fixa sans ciller, prêt à répliquer à la moindre remarque, sur ses gardes. Il ne se sentait absolument pas à l'aise avec tout ça.

C'était vraiment étrange. Une partie de son être lui disait de se plier docilement devant l'évidente vérité : il était le calice de l'homme devant lui et, en tant que tel, il devait se soumettre délibérément à lui. En même temps, le reste de son être lui rappelait que c'était cette même créature qui l'avait fait souffrir à en pleurer dans un cachot, à peine quelques jours plus tôt, et qui avait failli le tuer pour son sang. Enfin, un dernier point qui méritait son importance : sa fierté. Il était un Malefoy et c'était difficile pour lui que de se soumettre devant quiconque. Même devant un vampire. Même devant _son_ vampire.

-Je te promets sur la mémoire de Sirius de ne jamais, jamais, t'obliger à quelque chose que tu ne veux pas.» Fit le vampire en fixant son calice dans les yeux. « Je te le jure. »

Draco plissa les yeux. Il se rappelait plus que nettement le souvenir de Potter, assoiffé de sang et prêt à se jeter sur lui d'une seconde à l'autre. Dans cet état, comment le brun serait-il en mesure de tenir sa promesse ?

-Potter, il faut que je sache... Est-ce que tu comptes vraiment encore boire mon sang ? »

Le regard du vampire dévia aussitôt sur sa jugulaire, puis comme prit en flagrant délit, se porta vers un point ailleurs, au-dessus de sa tête. Il rougit légèrement avant de répondre :

-Tu réalises qu'à présent il n'y a que _ton_ sang qui puisse me nourrir totalement ? »

Draco sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Il savait vaguement que c'était le rôle du calice de nourrir le vampire, mais pas qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour ce dernier de se sustenter réellement autrement.

-Tu... Tu plaisantes, là, pas vrai ? » Fit-il d'une voix étrangement blanche.

-Malefoy... »

Draco le regarda à nouveau en face, les dents serrées. Cet enfoiré l'avait bel et bien foutu dans la merde. Et en plus c'était irréparable._ Quel con !_

-Descend manger.... » Tenta à nouveau Harry.

Draco fixa ses yeux gris dans ceux du vampire, posant un regard haineux posé sur lui.

-Sinon ça ferait du mal à ta noble conscience héroïque de me vampiriser alors que j'ai même pas bouffé, c'est bien ça ? » Cracha Draco avec ressentiment.

Harry sentit son énervement refaire surface. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que c'était facile pour lui ? De dépendre entièrement de son bon vouloir ? D'en être réduit à ça ? A boire du sang, comme une sangsue totalement dépendante...

-Si tu descends pas, je descendrai moi-même, et prépare-toi à souffrir : je ne crois pas que le lien soit encore suffisamment stable pour une séparation comme celle-là. C'est une _chance_ que moi je n'en ressente pas les effets... » Menaça t-il avec un sourire grinçant.

C'était à moitié un coup de bluff, Harry le savait : son instinct protecteur ne supporterait sûrement pas le fait qu'il imposât lui-même cette souffrance à son calice, et de manière délibérée en plus. Mais ça, Draco ne le savait pas et il blanchit instantanément, trop conscient de la douleur que lui infligerait une telle distance entre lui et ce foutu Potter.

-C'est bon, je descends... » Grommela t-il dans un faible espoir de conserver la face. « C'est parti pour une super soirée entouré de débiles profonds... »

En d'autres occasions, Harry se serait certainement énervé davantage, mais là il ne s'en sentait pas le cœur. Il essaya un instant d'imaginer la situation du blond, et se dit qu'il n'était sûrement pas nécessaire d'en rajouter.

Ils descendirent les escaliers. Draco était tendu et Harry imaginait déjà la tension que leur entrée provoquerait dans la salle.

En effet, lorsque Draco poussa la porte, il y eut une seconde de silence total. Draco affichait une expression sombre, Harry paraissait ennuyé. Puis Mme Weasley s'écria:

-Entrez, entrez. Dépêchez-vous sinon tout sera froid ! »

Elle paraissait avoir regagné un peu de sa joie de vivre et Harry constata que c'était à peu près le cas de tout le monde. Même Maugrey, un verre d'hydromel quasiment vide devant lui, semblait beaucoup plus gai.

Mr Weasley offrit un sourire à Harry et Draco. Harry répondit faiblement, quant à Draco il se contentait de jeter un peu partout des regards méprisants, et Harry eut une soudaine envie de lui donner un bon coup sur la tête, histoire qu'il s'assomme et qu'il arrête un peu avec cette attitude hautaine agaçante.

Harry sentait à travers le lien que Draco était toujours tendu et pourtant, d'extérieur, il paraissait ennuyé et dédaigneux de ce qui l'entourait, comme si son indifférence et son arrogance était un masque pour le protéger.

Harry trouvait ça assez ridicule et énervant, mais il pouvait excuser sûrement cela par le fait qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy, que Malefoy avait _toujours_ été comme ça, et qu'il serait _toujours_ comme ça pour les années à venir.

Harry constata avec soulagement que chacun avait repris tranquillement sa conversation et que tous les regards n'étaient plus tournés de leur côté. Il soupçonnait Lupin de les avoir briefés là-dessus.

Mme Weasley servit largement Malefoy qui avait pris place sur une chaise aussi éloignée que possible des autres. Même si le ragoût de Mme Weasley ne faisait plus saliver Harry, le brun pouvait se rappeler à quel point il le trouvait divin et Malefoy, affamé, n'échappa pas à la règle de l'estomac et se mit à dévorer le contenu de son assiette.

Hermione et Ron lui firent un signe timide de s'approcher et Harry vint jusqu'à eux, quittant Malefoy qui ne parut même pas s'en apercevoir.

-Alors, ça va ? ...la fouine n'a pas fait trop de chichis pour descendre ? » Fit Ron avec une grimace en jetant un coup d'œil latéral vers le blond qui à présent en faisait beaucoup moins devant son assiette.

-Ron ! » Fit la jeune fille en lui donnant un coup de coude, inquiète de la réaction de Harry sur le fait que Ron appelât son calice 'la fouine'.

Harry ne releva même pas, trop habitué à s'exprimer ainsi au sujet du blond.

-Bah, tu sais... c'est Malefoy quoi... »

Ron se servit en tarte aux abricots faite maison, tout le monde étant déjà arrivé au dessert. Harry regarda d'un œil indifférent le gâteau qui l'aurait sans aucun doute fait saliver auparavant. Ron avait suivit son regard et demanda maladroitement :

-Tu, euh... T'en veux pas, t'es sûr ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda si Ron avait jamais ouvert un jour son livre de défense contre les forces du mal l'année dernière.

-Euh non, ça me dit pas grand chose, merci. » Fit Harry, mal à l'aise.

Harry pouvait presque toucher du doigt cet espèce de fossé infranchissable qui s'était crée entre eux. Il était différent. Et même si Ron faisait comme si la chose n'était pas si importante, Harry notait tout de même les coups d'œil que chacun des convives lui lançait à intervalles réguliers, certain inquiets, d'autres juste curieux. Une sorte de bal masqué où chacun s'accrochait désespérément à son masque.

-Harry, demain nous allons au Chemin de Traverse, pour les fournitures... tu sais pour la rentrée, dans cinq jours... » Fit soudain Hermione. « Est-ce que tu viendras avec nous ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction de Malefoy, avant de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Non, désolé, Hermione. Il vaut mieux que je reste ici. »

Il détourna le regard et regarda les autres personnes, qui discutaient avec plus ou moins d'entrain.

Il n'était plus comme eux, il le savait et eux aussi. Cependant, personne ne l'avait bombardé de questions et il n'avait pas eu à passer d'interrogatoire. C'était un véritable soulagement, car après l'entrée en matière un peu plus tôt dans le salon, Harry s'était attendu au pire.

Finalement, le reste du repas se déroula sans anicroche et ils discutèrent tous les trois de choses aussi simples que pouvaient l'être le Quidditch ou le dernier tube des Bizzar' Sisters. Personne n'avait envie d'aborder le sujet auquel chacun songeait secrètement et finalement, songea Harry, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Draco de son côté ne faisait pas le moindre effort d'ouverture, et quand il eut terminé, il jeta un regard assez éloquent à Harry pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : dormir. Harry prit congé auprès des autres avant de sortir derrière Draco.

-Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus sociable... » Lui reprocha Harry tandis qu'ils gagnaient le palier.

Draco s'arrêta, se retourna, et le regarda les yeux dans les yeux. Harry s'aperçut soudain que Draco était plus grand que lui d'un ou deux centimètres.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as lié à toi que tu vas me forcer à me lier avec tes amis ! »

Harry garda ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Ils étaient proches et du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir battre sa jugulaire où palpitait le sang. La tentation était si grande, l'envie puissante et le besoin impérieux... Son regard dévia à nouveau, sans qu'il puisse même lutter, directement dans le cou du blond. Draco frissonna.

-Arrête ça, Potter. » Fit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Harry humecta ses lèvres sèches sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se serait damné pour poser ses lèvres dans le cou qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Mais il avait promis...

-Oui. Bonne nuit. » Fit-il en détournant le regard à contre-cœur, résolu à s'éloigner de la tentation qu'incarnait son calice. _Merlin il avait faim. Vraiment faim_. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus prisonniers dans ce stupide cachot, c'était complètement idiot de se retenir... mais il avait promis à Malefoy...

Le Serpentard ne lui accorderait jamais sa confiance s'il rompait sa promesse maintenant. Pourtant il avait tellement soif, lui n'avait rien dans l'estomac ce soir... Frustré, il regagna néanmoins sa chambre tandis que le blond regagnait la sienne, chacun de leur côté, séparés comme calice et vampire n'auraient jamais dû l'être.

Draco ferma la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il relâcha brusquement sa respiration, alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de la retenir.

Salazar, il fallait qu'il fasse attention. Vraiment. Ce maudit Potter avait réellement une sorte de pouvoir d'attraction sur lui, c'était certain. Oh, rien que d'y penser, il en tremblait encore, dire qu'il avait failli durant un instant offrir sa gorge à cette bête assoiffée. Dingue. C'était comme si le regard du vampire avait eu le pouvoir de le rendre aussi docile qu'un agneau.

Par Merlin ! Il haïssait cette sensation de n'être plus qu'une sorte de marionnette pour Potter. Potter qui ne servait que sa soif de sang. Il haïssait sa vie ! Il se détestait lui-même. Toute son existence n'était qu'un amas de futilité ratées, et maintenant.... maintenant, ça...!

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que de premières larmes avaient commencé à dévaler ses joues. Trop de tensions accumulées. Mais il était un Malefoy. Son père lui avait appris à ne jamais extérioriser ses sentiments, aujourd'hui encore il se rappelait les douloureuses corrections reçues, dès son plus jeune âge, lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie de pleurer.

Il sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la manche rageur et sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller, il ignora le pyjama qu'avait déposé la mère belette et tenta de s'endormir. La séparation n'était pas très douloureuse, Potter était en fait de l'autre côté du mur, et il s'endormit sur de sombres pensées après quelques minutes de tortures mentales qu'il s'infligeait à lui même.

* * *

Harry sentit Draco sombrer dans le sommeil, et il se sentit soulagé. Durant cette dernière heure, il avait été déchiré entre le besoin d'aller rassurer le blond et sa volonté. La force qui le poussait vers Malefoy était tellement puissante et impérieuse qu'il était extrêmement difficile de lutter contre.

Cependant, dans ces moments là, Harry avait plus que jamais l'impression de ne pas être lui-même et d'être de plus en plus le vampire en lui qui désirait protéger son calice. Malgré tout, la partie Harry refusait de s'abaisser toujours plus bas que terre devant Malefoy, et c'était elle qui avait fini par gagner.

S'il avait voulu entrer dans la chambre, Malefoy l'aurait mis à la porte, vexé qu'il l'ait vu verser des larmes. Harry savait qu'il avait pleuré : à ce moment là, le lien qui le l'unissait à Malefoy avait hurlé à tout rompre dans sa tête. Mais finalement il aurait eu l'air d'un crétin fini, complètement aux pieds de Malefoy, et ça c'était absolument inenvisageable.

D'autant plus que s'approcher un peu trop du Serpentard ne ferait qu'augmenter la probabilité qu'il cède à l'appel du sang et ça, même si l'idée le tentait en ce moment plus que toute autre chose, c'était hors de question. Si Malefoy l'abandonnait pour de bon, il ne pourrait probablement pas y survivre, c'était un fait, bien que guère plaisant.

Harry avait revêtu le pyjama qu'il avait trouvé dans une armoire mais ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Dans le noir de la chambre, des formes apparaissaient invisiblement, des formes de gorges. Et dans sa bouche, un goût le brûlait, celui du sang. Et plus particulièrement celui de la gorgée qu'il avait prise au cou de Malefoy lorsqu'il en avait fait son calice. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait encore ce goût, et il n'avait besoin de rien pour savoir qu'il avait envie d'y goûter.

Merlin, qu'il pouvait rêver en ce moment d'avaler une gorgée de sang. Une seule. Une minuscule...

Il se sentit saliver, tandis que ses crocs s'affinaient malgré lui, prêts à transpercer la chaire dans la seconde. Malefoy était juste à côté, entrain de dormir. Il pouvait sentir à travers leur lien à quel point il était paisible.

Harry se mordit les lèvres et décida de penser à autre chose, ce qui était assez mal aisé. Finalement, il passa une bonne partie de la nuit éveillé et ce ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'il trouva le sommeil, épuisé par la fatigue ayant finalement raison de lui.

* * *

**À suivre...**


	7. Chapitre 7

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Beta-lectrice: Tibre_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Relation entre deux hommes (slash): malades du genre s'abstenir ^^. Lemon à venir. _

_Couple: HarryxDraco_

_(L'histoire se passe après le 6ème tome, Harry et Draco ont donc 17 ans. Tout les éléments du roman ne sont pas pris en compte cependant, et certains faits modifiés)_

_-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

_Voici enfin le septième chapitre =) Bonne lecture ^^_

_-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

_Comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois, les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront maintenant postées dans le forum prévu pour. Pour y accéder: cliquez sur mon profil, plus sur le lien « my forum » ;)_

_**Encore une fois : un très très gros merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews :)**_

* * *

**Crépuscule**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Ce furent les hurlements de Mrs Black dans le couloir qui tirèrent avec difficulté le brun de son profond sommeil. Il bailla puis s'étira. De douloureuses crampes vrillaient son corps et il grimaça sous la douleur vive et inattendue éprouvée dès le réveil.

Encore somnolant, il se leva toutefois et remit ses vêtements de la veille, décidé à demander dès que possible à Ron de lui prêter des affaires, n'ayant rien à se mettre. Il se dirigeait vers la commode dans l'espoir d'y trouver un quelconque peigne, se doutant que ses cheveux devaient faire peur à voir comme chaque matin, quand son regard rencontra celui de son double dans le miroir. _Merde_.

Ses pupilles avaient viré au rouge. Un rouge sang. Le Harry inversé du miroir lui jeta un coup d'œil embarrassé. Il ne pouvait décemment pas descendre comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre et tira le rideau. La lumière du soleil, vive et claire, le frappa de plein fouet, transperçant ses rétines comme le dard envenimé d'une guêpe. Harry ferma aussitôt les yeux et retira le rideau brusquement. Ses yeux étaient subitement devenus extrêmement sensibles à la lumière du jour.

Une douleur l'avait déchiré depuis son bras lorsqu'il avait tiré le rideau d'un geste brusque et il ne pouvait réprimer une grimace. Harry n'avait aucun doute sur la nature des crampes qui le transperçaient encore de toutes parts : la soif se faisait cruellement ressentir. Encore une fois, il aurait tout donné pour le sang que Draco s'évertuait à lui refuser.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au vieux coucou, tout à fait dans le style vieillot et poussiéreux de la maison et constata qu'il était déjà dix heures.

Harry se permit un nouveau coup d'œil dans le miroir. C'était une chance que personne ne l'ait réveillé.

Harry clôt les paupières, tentant désespérément de leur faire reprendre leur vert d'origine. Il soupira d'un air malheureux lorsqu'il les rouvrit : impossible d'ôter ce rouge répugnant.

Et puis... il avait si soif. S'il descendait ainsi, en plus de flanquer la trouille à chacun, il ne serait peut-être pas capable de se contrôler. Il y avait trop d'êtres humains, trop de sang, trop de tentation.

Et Malefoy qui ne comprenait rien à rien. Comme si sa soif de sang était quelque chose de contrôlable. Le brun mordit avec force l'intérieur de sa joue, sans lâcher du regard ce Harry aux yeux rouges, ce Harry bestial qui n'était pas lui et dont la vue l'emplissait d'une violente haine à son égard.

_Un monstre_.

Inutile de se voiler la face davantage, il n'avait désormais plus rien d'humain, malgré le fait qu'il essayât de se convaincre du contraire. S'il l'était, il ne sentirait pas cette excitation grandissante en pensant à la texture onctueuse du sang coulant dans sa gorge. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, était entrain de lui arriver en ce moment très précis.

Harry sentit ses dents devenir crocs aiguisés une fois de plus sous le simple fantasme et grimaça. Il était _répugnant._ Aucun mot ne s'accordait mieux avec sa nature.

Penser à quelque chose d'autre. Oui, il fallait qu'il pense à quelque chose d'autre. Sans réfléchir, Harry ouvrit la bouche et passa légèrement son index sur sa canine gauche, intrigué. Celle-ci devait à présent être de l'ordre du centimètre et demi. Harry eut un soudain haut-le-cœur et se détourna du miroir.

Il n'avait même pas entendu les bruits de pas dans le couloir, avant que l'on ne toque à sa porte. Harry resta muet, incapable de laisser entrer les visiteurs. _Pas comme ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme ça. _

-Harry ? »

La porte s'était ouverte avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Il avait reconnu la voix de Lupin, douce et rassurante, mais même sans cela il aurait aussitôt deviné qui le visiteur était, la forte odeur canine se dégageant du loup-garou ayant frappé aussitôt son délicat odorat vampirique.

Au ton de sa voix, Harry soupçonnait que Lupin était là parce qu'inquiet de son état. Cependant il n'osait pas se retourner et faire face au loup. Il était rapidement parvenu à rendre à ses... ses _crocs_ une taille plus normale, mais Harry était à peu près certain que ses yeux avaient toujours cette horrible teinte grenat. Harry ferma les yeux et soupira, tremblant légèrement malgré lui. Il voulait éviter à tout prix que les gens chers à son cœur le voient dans cet état mais, hélas, cela semblait inexorable ici.

-Harry quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'enquit Lupin tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce, une pointe d'inquiétude transperçant sa voix.

Harry se résigna et, crispé il se tourna lentement vers le visiteur, tendu par la peur de ce qu'il lirait alors sur le visage de l'autre.

-Oh, Harry... » Souffla Lupin lorsqu'il croisa le regard vermeil et blessé de l'adolescent.

Lupin paraissait sincèrement inquiet et compatissant, et s'approcha du plus jeune pour le réconforter. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le vampire s'était encore tendu davantage à son approche, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Harry... Est-ce que... est-ce que je te fais peur à ce point ? » Demanda Lupin d'une voix douce, mais où perçait indubitablement une pointe d'un certain chagrin mal dissimulé.

-Non ! » S'exclama aussitôt Harry, ne voulant pas que son parrain adoptif tire de mauvaises conclusions. « Je... C'est juste que... »

Il ne savait comment s'expliquer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait au juste. Il alla d'une démarche vacillante jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, la tête cachée dans les mains, son cerveau tentant désespérément de trouver les mots justes.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te tends ainsi à chaque fois que je m'approche, Harry ? » Murmura Lupin. « Je sais que les vampires et les loups-garous n'ont jamais fait bon ménage, mais je pensais que tu savais que jamais je ne te ferais le moindre... »

-Tu n'y es pour rien ! » Le coupa subitement Harry dont les yeux commençaient à piquer étrangement. « C'est juste qu'en ce moment, depuis que... Depuis que je suis un... un vampire... Je... Enfin je n'agis plus comme je.... »

Il bégayait, perdu, et Lupin luttait envers lui-même pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler comme l'adolescent déboussolé qu'il était. Car il savait que s'il le faisait, leurs natures respectives prendraient le dessus. Du moins, celle de Harry, sans aucun doute. L'adolescent venait à peine d'être transformé et était donc moins apte à contrôler ses pulsions et plus enclin à se laisser emporter par les nouveaux instincts qui coulaient dans son sang. En cette seconde, Remus se maudit plus que jamais d'être un loup-garou.

-Il y a des choses... » Reprit Harry d'une voix faible. « Que je fais, que je sens, et que je ne m'explique pas.... Comme cette soif de sang, ou ce besoin de... de protéger Malefoy... C'est pas moi, je le sais, Remus...mais... mais je ne peux rien y faire... »

Harry sentit une présence étrangère chaude et humide sur ses deux joues et, au bout d'une seconde, il comprit qu'il pleurait. Lupin s'était finalement rapproché de lui, semblant hésiter à le prendre ou non dans ses bras.

Les traits de Harry se crispèrent. Il n'allait pas laisser le vampire en lui l'obliger à se séparer de ceux qu'il aimait. Harry combattit la désagréable pulsion qui lui hurlait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes loin du loup et serra son parrain désespérément contre sa poitrine.

Il en avait marre. Marre, marre, marre. D'être ce qu'il était, d'avoir mal, d'avoir soif.

Marre.

-C'est notre lot commun à nous, créatures non-humaines... » Murmura Lupin à voix basse, tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux du vampire à présent secoué de sanglots. « Mais, Harry, ne te rejette pas. Crois-moi, accepte d'être ce que tu es. »

Harry releva les yeux et croisa le regard du loup-garou.

-Je te parle en connaissance de cause, Harry. » Reprit sombrement l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, son regard momentanément voilé.

Lupin ne dit plus rien, et Harry non plus. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un instant, silencieux.

-Draco Malefoy n'est pas venu déjeuner ce matin. » Reprit inopinément Lupin. « Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir. Et puis... le rouge ne te convient pas, parle-lui en. »

Harry cilla, presque honteux, se rappelant que son regard avait toujours cette couleur affreuse. Parce qu'il avait si soif de sang.

-Je lui ai promis de ne rien faire. » Expliqua Harry d'un ton égal. « Il ne veut pas que je... boive de son sang, et je ne le forcerai pas. Je ne suis pas devenu un monstre. »

Non, il ne le forcerait pas. Tant pis si le manque était douloureux, il était redevable au blond. Pour beaucoup. Pour avoir bu de son sang à plusieurs reprises, pour l'avoir lié à lui sans son consentement... S'il restait un minimum d'honneur à la bête qu'il était, il ne ferait rien qui aille à l'encontre de la volonté de son calice.

-Au fait, le professeur McGonagall a appris pour ce qui s'est passé... » L'informa l'homme. « Elle ne pourra malheureusement pas passer avant après-demain, elle est fortement occupée en ce moment. Elle a dit qu'elle passerait probablement vers neuf heures. »

Harry hocha la tête, sans ajouter un mot. La peur du vampire en lui pour le loup-garou avait finalement diminué en intensité et Harry en était heureux. Lupin était bien une des seules personne à pouvoir le comprendre réellement.

Lupin finit par le laisser seul et, lorsqu'il referma la porte, Harry se sentait mieux.

Son cœur se serra en repensant à ce que Lupin lui avait dit. Oui, il fallait qu'il aille voir Malefoy.

Il resta allongé sur son lit, pensif et morose, puis finit par se lever et sortit silencieusement de sa chambre, la porte se refermant sans un bruit derrière lui. Ses pas ne produisaient pas le moindre craquement sur le parquet terne. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre du blond et, alors qu'il allait toquer, sa main resta suspendue en l'air durant quelque secondes, comme figée.

Il inspira profondément, et frappa enfin à la porte. Comme il s'y était attendu, il n'obtint aucune réponse, ce qui ne l'empêcha cependant pas d'ouvrir la porte sans états d'âme.

Il vit tout de suite Malefoy qui était assis sur son lit défait, les jambes repliées sous lui, enfermé dans un mutisme parfait.

Malefoy leva le regard alors que le vampire entrait dans la pièce. Avant même que la porte ne s'ouvre, il avait senti qu'il s'agissait de lui. Cependant il ne lui avait pas répondu. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Et encore moins à présent qu'il voyait ce regard rouge posé sur lui. Les yeux carmins le firent frissonner, et à nouveau il ressentit une étrange impression de paix se répandre dans son corps.

Draco jeta un regard de colère au vampire. Cette espèce de monstre essayait de l'ensorceler, mais il tiendrait bon. Plus jamais, jamais, il ne voulait ressentir délibérément cette douleur en lui quand les dents de la bête lui perçaient la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Fit Malefoy d'une voix hostile.

_Comme si ce n'était pas évident... _criaient les yeux rouges du vampire. Harry lui avait fait une promesse et Malefoy était curieux de voir s'il allait être en mesure de la tenir.

-Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien. » Fit Harry d'une voix beaucoup plus conciliante. « Il paraît que tu n'es pas descendu, ce matin. »

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, de toute manière. »

Harry avait oublié ce détail.

-Descendons maintenant dans ce cas. » Proposa Harry, un peu étonné que Draco ne lui lance pas davantage de pics comme à son habitude.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard suspicieux, comme surpris de constater que Harry tenait sa promesse et qu'il ne s'était toujours pas jeté sur lui.

Ils descendirent donc dans la cuisine qui était totalement déserte. Sur la table restaient des toasts froids, de la confiture, du porridge, du lait et nombre d'autres choses que Mme Weasley n'avait pas rangé.

La lumière dans la pièce était assez vive et Harry remarqua rapidement que se tenir trop près de la fenêtre lui provoquait un mal de crâne assez prononcé. Certes, nota t-il sarcastiquement, il ne tombait pas en cendre comme dans l'un de ces films stupides que Dudley adulait, mais en tout cas il préférait se tenir à l'écart de la fenêtre. Le soleil était fort en cette fin du mois d'Août.

Harry se demanda où ils avaient bien pu tous passer avant de se rappeler que Hermione lui avait dit la veille qu'ils projetaient de se rendre au chemin de Traverse. Il se sentait intimement soulagé. Il lui répugnait de montrer ses yeux rouges.

Pendant ce temps, Draco s'était mis à table. Il préférerait quand la pièce était déserte, sans tous ces idiots bruyants et gêneurs. Il avait vraiment faim, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas. Après tout, il avait été nourri au pain sec et à l'eau pendant trop longtemps, sans compter les assauts répétés du vampire sur son organisme.

Alors qu'il se coupait du pain, une brusque douleur le transperça au pouce. Il jeta un regard angoissé à son doigt qui pulsait et ses yeux tombèrent sur une perle vermeille qui glissait jusqu'à son poignet. Il porta son pouce à ses lèvres, pour arrêter le saignement et jeta un coup d'œil au vampire.

Celui-ci s'était littéralement figé et son regard rouge ne lâchait pas le pouce capturé entre les lèvres. Draco déglutit. C'était de sa faute, il était entrain de provoquer délibérément le vampire._ Pas possible d'être aussi con !_

Il retira le doigt blessé de sa bouche et demanda d'une voix mal à l'aise :

-Tu, hum... Tu ne saurais pas où il y a un pansement ou quelque chose… ? »

Harry continuait de fixer la plaie, là où du sang commençait de nouveau à perler. L'odeur avait empli toute la pièce et appelait Harry plus fortement que jamais.

-Si.... » Coassa Harry en se rapprochant du blond, la raison le quittant peu à peu.

Malefoy se trouvait dans l'incapacité totale de faire le moindre geste. La couleur rouge des yeux du vampire semblait encore s'être intensifiée sous la tentation, et Draco frissonna à nouveau, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Harry avait pris la main de Draco dans la sienne et il porta le pouce jusqu'à ses lèvres. Son regard ne lâcha pas celui de Draco alors que sa bouche enveloppait le doigt coupé. Harry ferma les yeux alors qu'une explosion de sensation l'enivrait au goût de cette simple goutte. Incroyable.

Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour plus. Il n'avait qu'à descendre un peu sur la main et alors il arriverait au niveau du poignet, là où le sang pulsait abondamment dans l'artère. Là où ce qu'il désirait tant se trouvait à portée de dent... _Si facile..._

Mais il avait promis.

Il lâcha la main du blond, avant de regarder ailleurs précipitamment tandis que Draco ramenait sa main à lui, mi-effrayé mi-émerveillé. Son pouce était parfaitement lisse et guéri à présent et il avait encore la sensation de son doigt dans la bouche du vampire. C'était....

Draco fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard meurtrier au vampire qui ne le regardait pourtant pas, avant de se remettre à table, prenant cette fois-ci bien garde à se pas se couper.

Quel idiot.

Draco était à peu près certain que si Potter l'avait approché davantage et s'était rapproché de son cou... Il n'aurait pas eu la présence d'esprit de le repousser. Il avait remarqué rapidement que le regard carmin avait un effet hypnotisant sur lui. C'était _très_ désagréable. Draco maudit mentalement tous les dieux qui s'acharnaient sur lui.

Et encore... Si le vampire était son seul problème... Mais il y avait aussi son père... Son père qui était toujours à Azkaban...

La main de Draco se serra sur sa tranche de pain. Le Seigneur des ténèbres devait être hors de lui à l'heure qu'il était. Si sa pauvre mère avait été encore en vie, nul doute que le seigneur sombre l'aurait faite tuer sur le champ pour payer les trahisons multiples de la famille Malefoy.

Draco serra encore davantage les dents en pensant à quel point il était devenu le honte de sa noble famille déchue. Qu'allait dire son père si un jour il le voyait à nouveau ? Lui, à la botte de Potter, devenu moins que rien, qui se transformait en une espèce de loque dès que ce crétin de balafré qui avait ruiné sa vie posait son regard sang sur lui et...

-Malefoy ? »

Draco tourna le regard vers l'autre. Un regard inquiet et interrogateur se lisait sans peine sur son visage et Draco se souvint que Potter devait probablement lire ses émotions comme un livre ouvert à cause du lien qu'ils partageaient.

Ce fait l'énerva davantage, et il n'attendit pas d'autre occasion pour rejeter sa colère sur le brun:

-Fiche-moi la paix ! Arrête de toujours faire comme si mon sort t'intéressait ! Lâche-moi un peu ! » S'écria t-il en massacrant le vampire du regard.

-Et toi arrête de gueuler à chaque fois que je te parle ! » Répliqua Harry sur le même ton. « Je sais que cette situation n'est pas plaisante, mais essaye de grandir un peu et de faire avec ! »

-Me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Potter ! » L'avertit Draco d'une voix cassante avant de se retourner à nouveau vers son bol.

Se battre verbalement avec Potter était étrangement soulageant. Certainement pas pour le brun qui lui semblait furieux, mais à lui, cela lui donnait l'impression que tout était à nouveau normal. Comme à Poudlard, du temps où Harry était bien vivant, où ils ne partageaient aucun lien quel qu'il soit, où son père n'était pas en prison, du temps où tout n'avait pas commencé à aller de travers...

Harry sentit l'humeur dépressive de son calice refaire surface et il s'en voulu un peu de lui avoir crié dessus de la sorte. Malefoy avait sans doute besoin d'un exutoire à son mal-être et Harry était tout disposé à l'être...

Mais il était _si _exécrable. C'était vraiment difficile pour Harry de garder la tête froide. Vraiment difficile, avec Malefoy qui semblait tout faire pour le pousser à bout. Alors qu'il serait si facile de s'approcher, de le bloquer et de plonger la tête dans son cou... Il ne pourrait rien faire... Avec la force héritée de sa transformation, Malefoy n'aurait pas l'ombre d'une chance face à lui...

Harry se surprit à nouveau à fixer obstinément la jugulaire tentante du garçon. Il soupira avant de regarder _encore une fois_ dans une autre direction. Malefoy allait sûrement finir par comprendre. Après tout ça n'était peut-être pas si mal qu'il ne s'abreuve pas tout de suite à sa gorge, tenta de se convaincre Harry. Draco était encore affaibli par ce séjour dans le cachot de Voldemort. Lui n'avait pas eu tant que ça à souffrir puisque qu'il buvait régulièrement, tandis que Malefoy avait besoin de récupérer.

De nouveau, la sensation étrange de ressentir les émotions d'un autre individu l'assaillit de plein fouet. Des émotions ternes et dépressives, qui donnaient à Harry une drôle d'envie de pleurer. En extérieur, Draco semblait certes assez morose, mais rien n'aurait permis à Harry de deviner que des pensées si sombres le rongeaient à l'instant même. Draco était vraiment très doué pour caché ses sentiments, réalisa Harry.

Il ignorait bien-sûr totalement la teneur de ces pensées, mais il pouvait s'en douter, ce n'était pas très dur à deviner. Pour Harry, les choses étaient peut-être difficiles, n'assume pas d'être vampire qui veut. Mais il se doutait que pour Malefoy elles devaient l'être encore moins, pour lui qui se retrouvait subitement entouré de personnes qu'il détestait, et lié jusqu'à sa mort avec son pire ennemi.

Sur ce dernier point ils étaient certes ex-æquo, mais la soif de sang de Harry aidait considérablement à l'acceptation du lien.

Harry regarda à nouveau Draco qui venait de terminer de manger. La journée allait être longue, mais Harry tiendrait bon. Son regard contempla un instant le doux battement du sang de la jugulaire du blond.

Il tiendrait. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**À suivre...**


	8. Chapitre 8

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Beta-lectrice: Tibre_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Relation entre deux hommes (slash): malades du genre s'abstenir ^^. Lemon à venir. _

_Couple: HarryxDraco_

_(L'histoire se passe après le 6ème tome, Harry et Draco ont donc 17 ans. Tout les éléments du roman ne sont pas pris en compte cependant, et certains faits modifiés)_

_-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

_Ouf le huitième chapitre est enfin là (pas trop tôt je sais ^^' ). Je crois bien n'avoir encore jamais été aussi longue que ça (mais rassurez-vous je ne compte plus jamais l'être ;). Pour tout vous dire, ce contre-temps vient du fait que ma beta, Tibre, a été très occupée dernièrement (mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle qui d'habitude est si rapide :) _

_Donc voilà, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses. Je compte bien me rattraper en publiant le prochain chapitre d'ici une période de temps très raisonnable =) Merci à tous d'avoir été si patients :)_

_Ah oui et aussi (certains d'entre vous me l'avaient fait remarquer), j'ai enfin pu faire retourner le rating de cette fic en 'M'. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'obstinait toujours à redescendre Lol. Même si le 'M' n'est toujours pas justifié, on s'en rapproche à grand pas ;) -pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet XD-_

_-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

_Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont dans le forum créé exprès pour ;) Pour y accéder: cliquez sur mon profil, plus sur le lien « my forum » dans le descriptif ;)_

_**Je remercie très très très fort chacun de vous qui avait bien voulu me laisser une grande ou petite review :) Vos impressions et encouragements me motivent plus que jamais ^^**_

* * *

**Crépuscule**

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Harry se réveilla, le corps brûlant et couvert de sueur, tremblant de tous ses membres. _Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Il commençait à peine à comprendre que les images de passion torride qu'il venait de vivre n'avaient été qu'un rêve, quand il réalisa qu'il avait agrippé son malheureux oreiller de plume et qu'il y avait planté ses crocs qu'il sentait extraordinairement longs.

Oh. Putain.

Il dégagea sa tête de l'oreiller, laissant deux petits trous dans la taie, pourtant incapable de redonner une taille décente à ses canines qu'il sentait sur sa lèvre inférieure. La passion de son _rêve_ l'habitait encore. Il pouvait encore sentir la sensation de la peau pâle et brûlante du cou offert et consentant de... _Malefoy._

Oh. Putain.

Il venait d'avoir un rêve chaud, brûlant, avec _Malefoy_ dans le rôle principal. _Oh_.

Le simple rappel des bribes de sensations dues à la fertilité de son esprit suffirent à attiser à nouveau une certaine partie de son anatomie inassouvie et Harry rougit malgré lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise.

_Il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, bordel !_ _Et quand bien même, il n'aimait pas Malefoy ! Il ne l'appréciait même pas !_

Harry tremblait toujours. La logique de son raisonnement lui disait que ce genre de fantasmes était tout à fait immoral, malsain et répugnant. Son instinct lui disait que la logique pouvait aller se faire voir.

Le simple souvenir du corps de Malefoy offert, de son cou, de son sang dans sa gorge brûlante et desséchée le força à étouffer un gémissement en mordant fortement sa lèvre inférieure. Ses crocs démesurés entamèrent sans remord sa lèvre, faisant couler une mince rigole vermeille le long de son menton.

Malefoy le privait trop. Ce n'était pas supportable. Il était en manque. Si la distance entre lui et son calice se traduisait par de la douleur pour Malefoy, alors pour lui c'était _ça_. L'envie de.... Eh bien de _baiser Malefoy_. Parce que, pour résumer simplement, c'était ça.

Harry ferma ses poings de toutes ses forces. Il se haïssait.

Pas parce qu'il pensait à faire _ça avec Malefoy_... Mais plutôt parce qu'il aurait dû trouver ça un minimum répugnant, et qu'_'il n'y parvenait pas _!

Oh Seigneur, qu'était-il devenu ? Tout son corps réclamait la présence et le contact de son calice. Il avait _besoin_ de lui, de son sang et de son corps. Bordel oui, il en avait foutrement besoin, et il ne pouvait même pas essayer de le nier, c'était si évident que ça en aurait été ridicule.

Il avait besoin de...

Harry ferma à nouveau les paupières, fort, ses songes lui revenant aussitôt à l'esprit. Malefoy offert, Malefoy qui gémissait, son sang délicieux qui coulait dans sa gorge...

La main de Harry glissa d'une manière naturelle sous le drap, entamant de longs et lascifs va-et-vient sur son désir brûlant.

Il en avait tellement envie. Non, besoin. Il aurait pu en crever, c'était une torture trop cruelle. Il n'avait même plus assez de conscience pour pouvoir réaliser ce qu'il faisait, et encore moins pour se donner la volonté d'arrêter.

Ses hanches se mirent à tressauter rapidement, désespérément, de plus en plus vite.

_Et juste de l'autre côté du mur... Draco._

Une seule minute suffit avant qu'une vague de plaisir ne l'emporte, le laissant néanmoins insatisfait, et lui donnant la désagréable impression d'être comme malade. Son corps était en feu, sa peau le brûlait. Sa gorge desséchée semblait se réduire en cendre devant l'absence de sang._ Il avait soif. Si soif..._

Il ferma à nouveau les paupières douloureusement et laissa retomber sa tête contre l'oreiller. Ce n'était pas _ça_ qu'il voulait, non. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il voulait c'était...

Là, en ce moment même, tout de suite, il voulait se lever, boire et toucher Malefoy sous toutes les coutures. _Oh, Merlin, oui._

Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas se dégoûter lui-même, de ne pas se sentir révolté de désirer quelque chose d'aussi malsain. Il n'y arrivait pas. Une puissance instinctive, incontrôlable et bien plus forte que lui, lui hurlait que Malefoy était à lui. Que son sang lui appartenait, ainsi que son corps. Et qu'il _devait _le rejoindre. Que c'était idiot de refouler son instinct et que tôt ou tard, il finirait par perdre cette bataille livrée contre lui-même. Et Harry savait que c'était vrai. Et il détestait le savoir si parfaitement.

Le souffle toujours un peu court, il se leva. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche. Tout de suite. Une douche froide de préférence_. Oh. Mon. Dieu. _

Des bribes de son rêve lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil las au vieux coucou. Il faisait sombre, mais il n'avait aucun mal à distinguer la position des petites aiguilles sur le cadran. Il était cinq heures du matin. Probablement personne ne serait levé, et c'était tant mieux.

La veille au soir, Malefoy avait mangé tôt et tout deux s'étaient retirés hâtivement, avant même que les autres habitants de Square Grimmaurd ne rentre du chemin de traverse. Tant et si bien qu'ils n'avaient croisé personne de toute la journée. La maison avait été comme abandonnée. Et Harry avait en avait été soulagé quelque part.

Il avait été pressé de se coucher, se contrôlant de moins en moins devant Malefoy. Non seulement parce que la cohabitation avec lui était invivable, mais aussi et surtout parce que son cou pâle était devenu son pire tourmenteur. _Son cou, ah... son cou..._

Draco avait sans aucun doute ressenti la tension du vampire, et ils étaient allés s'isoler chacun de leur côté, évitant tout contact. Si bien qu'à présent Harry était en pleine forme.

Il sortit sans un bruit de sa chambre, presque émerveillé lui-même de son aptitude à se déplacer sans le moindre bruit. Ses pas étaient de velours et absolument rien ne trahissait son déplacement. Il referma doucement sa porte, et se figea lorsqu'il passa à proximité de celle de Malefoy.

Il sentait à travers le lien à quel point le blond était paisible, profondément endormi.

Ses crocs pointus lui faisaient mal, atteignant au moins deux centimètres à présent. Les vestiges de son rêve revinrent le harceler, lui chuchotant à l'oreille à quel point l'idée de tourner la poignée de la porte était bonne. Son corps conjugué à un puissant instinct le suppliait d'entrer. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Sa main se souleva, mais au moment où il allait poser ses doigts tremblants sur la poignée il la retira brusquement comme si un courant électrique invisible l'avait brûlé. S'il entrait maintenant, il ne serait plus maître de lui-même. Même à travers la porte il pouvait sentir l'odeur sucré que dégageait le blond. Et ça le rendait dingue.

Harry grinça des dents et sentit ses crocs aiguisés taillader sans remords sa propre langue. Il se tourna et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il avait réellement besoin d'une douche immédiatement.

L'eau coulait abondamment sur son corps, ne parvenant cependant pas à le laver de ses fautes et de ses envies malsaines. Une partie de lui-même objectait que cela n'était en rien malsain, que c'était même juste et son droit, son devoir, de rejoindre son calice et de se lier à lui dans tous les sens du terme.

Sa raison le rappelait sévèrement à l'ordre quand il commençait un peu trop à croire que c'était vrai.

Harry passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. L'eau était glacée, mais Harry la sentait à peine. Comme son goût pour la nourriture humaine, beaucoup de choses le laissaient insensible depuis qu'il était devenu une créature de la nuit - et d'autres moins._ Comme Malefoy._

L'eau froide avait tout de même eu le mérite de calmer sa passion et Harry se sentait à présent beaucoup plus raisonné.

L'eau crépitait violemment sur lui, lynchant sa peau et clapotant durement sur le carrelage blanc de la douche, qui était probablement le seul endroit de Square Grimmaurd à être totalement dépourvu de poussière. Harry leva la tête vers la pomme de douche, les paupières closes, et ouvrit la bouche. L'eau gelée coula dans sa gorge, sans parvenir à éteindre le feu de sa soif. Sa soif brûlante et inextinguible. Dont la seule chose pouvant l'assouvir lui était interdite.

_Malefoy_.

Harry maudit le blond. Il le détestait autant qu'il le désirait. Malefoy n'était qu'un petit con. Voilà ce qu'il était.

Alors que lui tenait coûte que coûte sa promesse, cet imbécile ne devait même pas se rendre compte à quel point c'était dur et douloureux pour lui. Non, lui, il dormait tranquillement dans son pieu. Il ne sentait pas cette douleur dans son être, ce feu dans sa gorge, ses poumons et son ventre qui le clouaient sur place, plus douloureux et incontrôlable que n'aurait su l'être le plus puissant des besoins humains.

Harry savait ce que Malefoy attendait. Qu'il craque. Qu'il le supplie. Qu'il lui montre à quel point il était dépendant de lui, cet imbécile. Mais il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Oh, non. Il tiendrait bon. Il ne se mettrait pas à genoux.

Il se nourrissait de sang, c'était vrai, mais il n'était pas devenu une bête. Il lui montrerait, qu'il était encore capable d'être maître de lui-même.

Harry sentit ses poings ses serrer durement. Malefoy était probablement entrain de se marrer de tout ça, il n'en avait rien à foutre, lui.

Puis, Harry se rappela la tristesse qu'avait ressentie le blond, la veille. Et la peur aussi qui s'était emparée du Serpentard, quand Harry avait fait mine de vouloir boire son sang. Ses poings se desserrèrent, lentement, laissant les marques rouges et profondes de ses ongles dans sa paume.

Il soupira légèrement.

Il était énervé, et la soif erronait son jugement. Draco ne devait pas plus se marrer que lui. Il n'y avait rien de marrant.

Il tourna le robinet grinçant de la douche et les trombes d'eau froide cessèrent. Harry prit une serviette neuve. Elle était blanche, douce et moelleuse. C'était une serviette magique qui ne s'humidifiait jamais et se contentait d'absorber l'eau indéfiniment.

Harry resta un long moment dans la salle de bain, puis revêtit les vêtements propres qu'il avait pris dans l'armoire. Il s'observa aussi un long moment dans la glace, constatant avec lassitude à quel point son apparence avait changé en si peu de temps. Il se reconnaissait à peine. Plus de lunettes, les dents inhumainement longues, et les pupilles plus rouges que jamais. Rouges comme celles de Voldemort, pensa avec dégoût Harry.

Il devait probablement être aux alentours de six heures maintenant. Mieux valait qu'il retourne dans sa chambre. Les premiers allaient commencer à se lever pour partir travailler, et pour rien au monde Harry n'aurait voulu être aperçu dans cet état. Complètement assoiffé, à présent bien plus vampire qu'être humain.

Doucement, et toujours avec autant de souplesse malgré les courbatures lancinantes qui n'avaient de cesse de lui vriller le corps, il sortit de la salle de bain et regagna sa propre chambre, dédaignant avec toute la volonté qui lui subsistait celle de Draco qui le narguait.

Dehors, le soleil était déjà levé depuis un bon moment, mais Harry gardait les rideaux fermés. Il se souvint de cette année où la canicule avait été terrible, et cela suffit à le faire frissonner. Il avait toujours cru que ces histoires de vampires craignant la lumière n'étaient que des balivernes de Moldus, mais finalement il devait y avoir une part de vérité.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et resta ainsi durant un long moment. Son regard fixé sur le mur blanc en face de lui, et ses pensées dirigées sur un seul et unique sujet, cause de sa douleur. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta de la sorte, mais ce fut quelques coups frappés à la porte qui le sortirent de sa torpeur.

Brusquement saisi de panique, il s'allongea immédiatement, et tira une couverture à lui, faisant mine d'être endormi. A peine avait-il remonté la couverture jusqu'à son menton que la porte s'ouvrit. Harry vit sur le mur la silhouette d'une jeune femme se découper.

-Harry ? » Fit la voix d'Hermione, à la fois inquiète et douce.

Harry ferma les yeux, comme si ce geste le rendait véritablement endormi. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu qu'elle le voie dans cet état. Pas quand elle semblait penser qu'il était finalement assez humain.

-Harry, tu dors ? » Fit Hermione en pénétrant davantage dans la chambre.

Hermione savait qu'il ne dormait pas, et qu'il avait probablement les yeux grands ouverts. Il lui tournait le dos, mais elle savait qu'il était totalement impossible qu'un vampire soit encore endormi avec le bruit qu'elle avait fait en entrant, sans compter l'odeur humaine qu'elle devait dégager.

Cependant, elle comprenait, et était prête à respecter son choix.

-Hier, au chemin de traverse, j'ai acheté ça pour toi. Je pense qu'il pourrait t'être utile... » Fit Hermione.

Il y eut le bruit sourd d'un objet volumineux et lourd qu'on dépose sur la commode. Harry devina sans peine qu'il s'agissait d'un livre et grimaça un sourire. Tout à fait Hermione.

-Il est de Carmen Hortense, tu verras... Enfin... » Dit-elle en touchant la reliure en cuir du livre. « Bon, et bien... Dors bien, alors. »

Harry l'entendit sortir et les bruits de sa démarche s'estompèrent peu à peu alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir.

* * *

Pâle comme un linge, Malefoy n'en menait pas large. Seul dans la chambre, le masque de supériorité qu'il n'oubliait jamais d'afficher était tombé.

Ce qui lui arrivait était certainement la plus horrible chose qui ne lui soit jamais advenue. Il avait la perpétuelle impression qu'un malheur imminent allait se produire, et qu'il en serait immanquablement la cible.

Ça aurait pu être drôle tellement ça semblait ridicule, mais malgré le fait de se le répéter, rien n'y faisait, il se sentait mal. Vraiment très, très mal.

Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait strictement rien, mais une conscience illogique et désespérée lui criait que s'il cessait d'être fier et idiot et qu'il se résolvait à rejoindre son vampire, le fardeau lourd et douloureux de son angoisse fondrait comme neige au soleil.

S'ajoutait à cela d'étranges frissons, et l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Le plus frustrant étant bien sûr de n'avoir aucune idée de ce que pouvait être le quelque chose en question.

En ce moment, il était assis sur son lit, les genoux ramenés à sa poitrine, dans une position fœtale qui ne parvenait pas à le rassurer. _Si tu allais dans la pièce d'à côté, tout irait tellement mieux..._

Draco serra les poings, tentant de faire entrer une once de logique dans cette absurdité. C'était complètement idiot. Pourquoi tout irait mieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'un balafré suceur de sang -de _son_ sang- pourrait lui faire à part le vider de son liquide vital ?

Au moment où il eut cette pensée, Draco réalisa que c'était justement ce qu'il voulait.

Juste après avoir réalisé cela, il se dit qu'il était devenu fou. Complètement fou.

Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? A travers le lien, Draco sentait la souffrance aiguë du vampire. Sa soif, et son désir de le boire qui commençait à se muer peu à peu en une douce folie obsessionnelle.

Il se sentait si mal. C'était étrange mais il ne s'en préoccupait presque pas, trop accaparé par les sentiments fiévreux et maladifs qui le rongeaient.

Il se leva lentement, complètement incertain quant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'assiette encore à moitié pleine que Mme Weasley lui avait gentiment portée. Ces gens n'était ni méchants ni complètement stupides, comme Draco l'avait longtemps pensé. En fait il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise vis à vis de cette gentillesse injustifiée à son égard, à lui, fils de la famille Malefoy qui les avait toujours dédaignés.

Après tout la mère Weasley n'avait pas à lui apporter quoi que ce soit à manger si elle ne le voulait pas. Potter n'avait pas montré signe de vie de toute la journée, et par conséquent, Draco était incapable de descendre. Néanmoins, il avait remarqué que la force de leur lien, probablement ultra-sensible uniquement les premiers temps, avait diminué en intensité. Il avait pu même aller prendre une douche sans presque ressentir les effets du lien, et pourtant la salle de bain se trouvait à l'autre bout du palier.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Draco se doutait plus ou moins des raisons pour lesquelles le brun s'était reclus dans sa chambre. Déjà hier, la soif avait rendu rouges ses pupilles naturellement vertes, et Draco se doutait qu'il ne devait guère être réjoui à l'idée de les exhiber aux gens chers à ses yeux.

Draco inspira légèrement, se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il tourna la poignée, sortit, puis referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il attendit un instant. Tout le monde mangeait en bas. Ils étaient déjà aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. Peut-être même un peu plus. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir.

Comment Harry avait-il pu tenir si longtemps ?

Sa bêtise lui apparut alors toute entière, le giflant subitement. Potter devait être complètement affamé, peut-être rendu à l'état de bête, incapable de se raisonner, de se stopper avant de le vider de son sang...

Et lui allait se présenter à sa porte, comme si de rien n'était. Pour mourir, comme la chose complètement sans volonté qu'il était devenu face au vampire.

L'idée de retourner dans sa chambre l'effleura avant de repartir d'où elle venait. Le simple fait d'avoir fait quelques pas qui le rapprochaient du vampire le soulageait déjà. Impossible pour lui de retourner en arrière. S'il le faisait, c'était comme s'il choisissait délibérément de se jeter dans un gouffre invisible, promesse d'une mort lente et douloureuse, bref quelque chose d'affreux.

Son inconscient en était certain.

Un peu résolu, il continua à pas hésitants, et s'arrêta devant la porte jumelle de la sienne. Celle de Potter. Celle qu'il mourrait d'envie d'ouvrir et à la fois de fuir.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, inspira et tourna la poignée, sa main tremblant légèrement

* * *

**À suivre...**


	9. Chapitre 9

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Beta-lectrice: Tibre_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Relation entre deux hommes (slash): malades du genre s'abstenir ^^. Lemon à venir. _

_Couple: HarryxDraco_

_(L'histoire se passe après le 6ème tome, Harry et Draco ont donc 17 ans. Tout les éléments du roman ne sont pas pris en compte cependant, et certains faits modifiés)_

_-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

_Et voilà le neuvième chapitre =D J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ^^ Je pensais le publier plus tôt... pour vous dire la vérité je l'avais en fait envoyé à ma beta-lectrice depuis environ 2 ou 3 semaines, mais il se trouve qu'elle était, malheureusement pour nous, très très occupée... alors désolée pour le délai ^_^' _

_-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

_Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont dans le forum créé exprès pour ;) Pour y accéder: cliquez sur mon profil, puis sur le lien « my forum » dans le descriptif :) - Et n'oubliez pas: si jamais il s'avère que je vous ai oublié (anonymes ou enregistrés) faites moi signe ;)_

_**Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews =D Vous avez battu le record de reviews par chapitre de la fic sur le chapitre 8 avec 38 reviews! =D Merci merci merci! Tous vos gentils mots, votre soutien, vos encouragements et vos conseils (euh et vos messages de menace pour que j'écrive plus vite aussi haha ^^) me font très très plaisir =) Gros bisous à tous ^_^**_

* * *

**Crépuscule**

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Draco écarquilla les yeux, sans parvenir à distinguer grand chose. Il faisait très sombre dans la petite chambre à vrai dire. Bien que le soleil ne fut pas encore tout à fait couché, les rideaux étaient tirés et la lumière éteinte. Mais peut-être Potter n'avait-il pas besoin de lumière pour voir ? Les vampires étaient réputés pour être des créatures nocturnes après tout...

Car sans l'ombre d'un doute et bien qu'il ne le vit pas de ses propres yeux, Malefoy savait que Potter était bien là, dans l'obscurité. Sans avoir besoin de le voir, il pouvait sentir sa présence. Sa présence qui le soulageait incroyablement du poids qui oppressait sa poitrine ces derniers temps.

Sa main tâtonna le mur à l'aveuglette et ses doigts trouvèrent l'interrupteur qu'il poussa aussitôt. Immédiatement, la pièce s'éclaira et son regard trouva le vampire, assis sur son lit, dans une position qui ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'il avait adopté lui-même quelques instants plus tôt sur son propre lit: les genoux ramenés à sa poitrine, ses bras les enserrant d'une manière quasi défensive.

-Malefoy... » Fit Potter d'une voix éraillée qui ne lui ressemblait en rien.

La vue des crocs protubérants n'échappa pas à Draco lorsque l'autre prononça son nom. En fait on ne voyait que ça, lui semblait-il. Il déglutit. Est-ce qu'il était venu dans le but que l'autre lui plante _ça_ dans la gorge ? Dans _sa_ gorge ? Il était définitivement cinglé.

Il ne savait quoi lui dire, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, l'autre le devança:

-Fous le camp. Tout de suite. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil interrogatif, sans comprendre. Pourquoi, quand la soif de Potter était si évidente, lui demandait-il de partir ? N'était-ce pas lui qui, hier, semblait par tous les moyens décidé à le convaincre de se laisser approcher ? Et maintenant qu'il se livrait, il lui ordonnait de partir ?

-Si c'est pour venir me narguer... tu peux aussi bien repartir maintenant, Malefoy. » Souffla d'une voix rauque Potter, qui ne se souciait même plus de montrer un minium de civilité en lui parlant dans les yeux, se contenant de fixer sa gorge; une étrange lueur de folie dans son regard rouge. « Je... je te préviens, je... » Balbutia t-il.

Faire des phrases semblait être devenu difficile pour Harry, surtout à mesure que Malefoy s'approchait de lui. Il ressemblait à un de ces nombreux camés en manque qu'on pouvait voir dans certains quartiers malfamés de Londres.

Draco se tenait debout, devant le lit, et tremblait. Oui, il tremblait. Il tremblait parce qu'il avait peur. Peur d'avoir mal, de mourir. Peur de Potter. Le vampire était toujours assis sur le lit, et Draco aurait pu dire qu'il tremblait presque autant que lui, même si ce n'était évidemment pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Une partie de Draco lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, et de fuir le plus vite possible loin, très loin, de la créature à quelques centimètres de lui, dont les yeux rouges fixaient son cou avec désespoir.

Harry lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu. Il semblait tétanisé par la présence de Malefoy, et incapable de commettre le moindre geste. La peur faisait augmenter le rythme cardiaque de Draco, faisant ainsi battre délicieusement le sang dans sa jugulaire d'une manière accélérée. Un spectacle divin. Avec toute sa volonté, Harry en détourna les yeux et planta son regard vermeil dans les orbes gris de son calice. Sans bouger. On aurait dit qu'il ne respirait même pas. Il semblait être fait de pierre.

Draco réalisa soudain avec stupeur que Potter ne respirait pas du tout en fait. Pour de vrai

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une étrange fascination se mêler à sa crainte pour la créature devant lui.

Doucement, il s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de Potter qui semblait plus pétrifié que jamais. Intrigué et enhardi par l'absence de réactivité du vampire, Draco se rapprocha lentement.

-Malefoy... » Le prévint Potter d'une voix sèche qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Draco était vraiment étonné. Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à trouver un Potter prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, et au lieu de ça, il le découvrait pétrifié et visiblement incapable d'esquisser un geste.

A nouveau, alors qu'il prononçait son nom, Draco entraperçut les canines allongées de Potter. _Incroyable_. C'était autant terrifiant que fascinant.

Jouant avec le feu, Draco approcha sa main des lèvres glacées du brun, et son index effleura un des crocs du vampire. _Salazar..._

Comme s'il appréciait le fait, le regard de Harry se voila, et inconsciemment, les yeux mi-clos, il happa le doigt du blond, un long frisson parcourant son échine.

Malefoy réprima une grimace lorsqu'il sentit la pointe aiguisé du croc percer malencontreusement la chair fragile de son index. À la fois effarouché et émerveillé, Draco observa l'expression de Potter qui sembla frôler l'extase quand sa langue recueillit la goutte de sang perlant à la blessure.

Sa langue chaude et moite glissait le long de son index, lui coupant le souffle et le faisant, par conséquent, rougir malgré lui. Q_u'était-il en train de faire ?_

Harry avait les traits déformés non seulement par la soif mais aussi par le plaisir que semblait lui procurer les quelques gouttes de sang de son calice. Jamais Malefoy n'aurait cru un jour voir Potter de cette manière. Pendant un instant, il lui sembla... _beau_.

Potter rouvrit doucement ses paupières qui découvrirent ses prunelles rouges sang, terrifiantes, animales et inquiétantes.

Envoûtantes, pensa Draco en cet instant.

Derrière le regard assoiffé et fiévreux du vampire, Draco percevait nettement l'hésitation de Potter. Comment pouvait-il encore être hésitant ? Draco se le demandait, mais il se doutait cependant que cela devait être en partie à cause de lui. Potter devait sûrement craindre qu'il ne le repousse et ne s'enfuie à nouveau. Ou alors il avait un honneur si fort, que c'était la promesse qu'il lui avait faite qui l'empêchait de bouger. Connaissant Potter, ça n'aurait pas été surprenant...

Mais tant pis, cette fois ça ne se produirait pas. Il était venu pour ça après tout. Pour que Potter le _morde._

-Potter... Prend ce dont tu as besoin... » Souffla t-il.

Voilà. Il n'aurait pas pu lui faire d'offre plus claire. Si avec ça Potter ne se décidait toujours pas...

Le regard de Harry coula sur sa gorge. Un monstre... Il était un monstre... Finalement il n'avait pas été capable de se retenir... Il aurait dû se douter que cela finirait ainsi.... Tous ses efforts pour restreindre sa soif de sang avaient été voués à l'échec avant même qu'il ne les entreprenne. Il avait soif, et aujourd'hui, il le comprenait enfin: il aurait toujours soif.

Il haïssait le sang, tout autant qu'il chérissait si précieusement ce liquide, si délicieux et si extatique au palais.

Draco, l'air mal à l'aise et incertain quant à ce qu'il devait faire, ne bougea plus, demeurant assis. Harry se mut, se mit à genoux sur le matelas, atteignant ainsi pile la hauteur de son cou pâle.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent davantage si c'était possible, et l'envie de planter immédiatement ses crocs dans le cou tendre se fit plus forte que jamais. L'intensité du désir aurait presque pu le faire mourir.

Cependant, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas mordre Malefoy ainsi. Draco risquerait d'avoir très mal. Il prendrait peur, essaierait de se débattre, et Harry ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il aurait alors assez de contrôle sur lui-même pour s'arrêter. Penser à ce qui pourrait se produire alors... suffisait à écarter bien vite cette idée tentante de son esprit.

Non, il fallait que Draco se sente bien. Harry ne voulait décidément pas le faire fuir à nouveau. Maintenant que le blond semblait décidé à venir à lui, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tout gâcher. Malgré la folie engendrée par sa soif, ce point n'était pas discutable.

Harry prit Draco par les épaules.

Surpris, Malefoy se laissa faire, incertain quant aux intentions du vampire. Ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas le mordre, là, comme ça ? À l'évidence, non, comprit Malefoy. Harry le poussa doucement et l'allongea sur le lit. Gêné, mais décidé à ne pas protester, le blond se laissa faire bon gré mal gré.

Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand il se rendit compte que Potter pressait sa poitrine contre son corps. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Soudain, il sentit la langue du brun retracer sa carotide, et cela le fit frissonner. Délicieusement frissonner. Il tenta de faire disparaître cette sensation, sans grand succès. Comment pouvait-il éprouver une telle chose alors que dans quelques secondes il allait ressentir cette douleur innommable et bien connue que ne manquaient jamais de provoquer les morsures ?

Potter lui chuchotait fiévreusement des mots sans suite au creux de l'oreille, d'une voix rauque. Toute raison semblait avoir quitté le vampire, mais paradoxalement, le son de sa voix parvint à détendre légèrement Draco. Potter l'enserra, et c'est à ce moment que Draco se rendit compte que le vampire l'avait complètement à sa merci. Si Potter le voulait mort, alors il était fini.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

Le pire résidait dans le fait qu'il n'essaya même pas de se défendre.

* * *

La langue du vampire tourmentait toujours sa carotide, et soudain, Draco sentit les deux crocs aiguisés et pointus de la créature transpercer sa peau. L'entailler, la déchirer, la lacérer.

Draco s'était attendu à cette douleur sans nom qui était presque devenue habituelle, mais au contraire se propagea un plaisir indescriptible de la morsure jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Il gémit d'une manière tout à fait indécente, et s'en rendit à peine compte.

Comment aurait-il pu se préparer à une telle déferlante d'excitation ?

Il sentait le corps du vampire le recouvrir entièrement, et Draco réalisa à travers une brume délicieuse qu'il était complètement, totalement, entièrement impuissant.

Harry fit un petit geste de la tête, enfonçant encore plus profondément dans son cou ses deux crocs, envoyant sans qu'il ne le sache une onde d'intense plaisir dans tout le corps de son calice, coulant telle une vague de lave jusqu'à chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Draco se retint de soupirer de délice. Et soudain, tout près de son oreille, il entendit le bruit que faisaient les premières déglutitions du vampire à chaque fois qu'une partie de sa vie allait emplir les veines de Potter, gorgée par gorgée.

Gorgées qui à chaque fois lui envoyaient des spasmes incontrôlables d'une ivresse sans nom, l'empêchant littéralement de penser. Potter enleva sa main droite de sa nuque et la posa sur sa joue, la caressant fiévreusement, très probablement à peine conscient par delà le plaisir provoqué par l'abreuvement tant désiré et si nécessaire.

Malefoy entendit un gémissement de plaisir résonner à ses oreilles avant de comprendre, par delà l'enivrant brouillard dans son cerveau, que c'était sa propre gorge traîtresse qui venait de le pousser.

Tout son corps lui semblait être en feu et semblait étrangement chercher le contact de Potter sur sa poitrine. C'était humiliant mais agréable.

Draco rougit furieusement. Il savait qu'il aurait dû trouver tout cela répugnant. Alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Pourquoi cela semblait t-il si... _normal _?

Harry bougea afin de s'assurer une meilleure prise, sans que sa bouche ne quitte la gorge.

Le mouvement de sa cuisse envoya une nouvelle vague de plaisir à Draco, et il sentit ses joues s'enflammer encore davantage si c'était possible en se rendant compte que son état d'excitation avait déjà eu des conséquences un peu plus bas.... Il était totalement impossible que Potter ne l'ait pas senti.

Le brun passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds, et Draco s'agrippa désespérément aux draps blancs. A nouveau, un gémissement passa ses lèvres tandis que l'autre s'abreuvait toujours, avec une sorte de lenteur enivrante et délicieuse.

Qu'est-ce que Potter aller penser ?

Draco balaya rapidement la question. Potter ne semblait plus penser du tout alors... Et puis, il était tellement plus facile de se laisser emporter par la passion qui se déchaînait en lui. Il y réfléchirait plus tard... oui, plus tard... Il demeura là, allongé, incapable de faire autre chose que de _ressentir_.

Il se mordit soudain les lèvres afin d'étouffer non pas un gémissement, mais cette fois-ci un véritable cri. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende le moins du monde, Potter venait de descendre une main au niveau de son entrejambe, visiblement empressé de faire tout ce dont son calice semblait désireux; voulant plus que jamais remercier le détenteur de ce liquide de vie qui coulait dans sa gorge, bon à mourir de plaisir.

Traîtreusement, le corps du blond se cambra tout entier contre la caresse inopinée, cherchant instinctivement davantage de contact. Il semblait que son cerveau fût désormais totalement déconnecté.

-Potter... » Murmura Draco sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, sa santé mentale l'ayant déjà quitté pour de bon.

Pour lui dire d'arrêter ? Ou pour lui dire qu'il voulait plus, qu'il le touche, qu'il continue?

_Merde_.

_C'était pas normal, _comprit-il par delà la délicieuse brume qui avait noyé sa raison. Il n'aurait pas dû vouloir ça. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout. Malheureusement, la notion de ce qui était normal ou pas explosa en même temps que tout le reste lorsque Potter amorça un délicieux mouvement de friction à travers son pantalon.

_Aah_.

Draco ferma les paupières de toutes ses forces et ses lèvres poussèrent une exclamation muette. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait autant eu l'impression d'être vivant. Sa peau était en feu. La morsure dans son cou lui procurait un plaisir plus intense qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible d'exister, et la main de Potter sur son....

Oh Merlin...

Il aurait vrai dû le repousser maintenant. Le vampire avait sans aucun doute bu suffisamment, non ?

Oui. Il allait le faire. Juste... juste encore une minute, et puis il allait lui dire d'arrêter.

Harry continuait sa lente déglutition en même temps que ses mouvements paresseux sur l'entrejambe de Malefoy, désormais bien trop à l'étroit dans ses jeans.

-Potter... » Soupira à nouveau d'un ton cette fois-ci beaucoup plus impatient Malefoy, dont le champ lexical semblait considérablement amoindri.

Il aurait juré sentir sourire l'autre contre sa gorge, et Malefoy se trouva désagréablement vulnérable et impuissant face au vampire. Il était incapable de se dégager, même s'il l'avait voulu. Et ce sale con s'en amusait.

Peu contrariant, Harry ne rechigna cependant pas à la demande informulée, et ouvrit délicatement la fermeture éclair du pantalon du blond., avec une lenteur frustrante. Draco grogna et mordit à nouveau sa lèvre inférieure, croyant un instant que celle-ci allait se déchirer sous la force de son envie. Malgré ses efforts, un gémissement étranglé passa sa gorge.

La main de Potter touchait à présent toute l'ampleur de son désir, sans qu'aucun vêtement n'entrave son contact. Et c'était... c'était au delà de tout ce que le mot 'plaisir' pourrait jamais évoquer.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Non, non, il n'aimait pas ça.

Il n'aimait PAS le toucher de Potter. Pas, lui, Draco Malefoy. Il n'aimait pas, il n'aimait pas.

Son mantra de protestions pensées avec véhémence devenait de plus en plus incohérent. En contradiction avec ce qu'il s'obligeait à penser, son corps se cambra à nouveau sous la caresse amorcée par le vampire, _son _vampire. Et avant même qu'il n'en ait pris conscience, son bassin était secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, ses pensées bien vite balayée sous la puissance des sensations.

Draco perdit le combat qu'il se livrait à lui même, et abandonna l'envie de se convaincre du contraire de l'évidente vérité.

La cadence que Potter lui imposait était désormais rapide. Et il se sentait si... proche.

Quelque chose lui manqua soudain. Il réalisa alors que Potter s'était arrêté de boire, et que le plaisir incommensurable procuré jusque lors par cette source s'était du même coup arrêté. Comme un toxicomane ressent subitement le manque de sa drogue, le cerveau embrumé de Draco le supplia de faire revenir l'intense plaisir sur le champ. Sa main pâle qu'il sentait étrangement lourde se leva et poussa la tête du brun toujours contre le creux de son cou. Potter s'était arrêté de boire, mais n'avait pas retiré sa prise de sa gorge.

-Bois...s'il... s'il te plaît... » Murmura Draco avec fièvre.

Qu'il ne s'arrête pas, songea t-il fébrilement. Qu'il ne s'arrêta jamais.

Sans décélérer le rythme qu'il prodiguait à la virilité de Malefoy, Harry but à nouveau une pleine gorgée de son sang sans se faire prier davantage, et Draco sentit une fois de plus cette incroyable ivresse s'emparer de lui.

-En...core... »Souffla-t-il

Il sentait qu'il était au bord du précipice de l'inconscience. Harry s'était remis à boire. Son cerveau anémié commençait à peiner. C'était comme jouer avec le feu que de demander à Potter de le boire encore. Oui, comme du feu. Dangereux et brûlant.

Une dernière caresse conjuguée à une ultime gorgée suffirent à Draco pour le faire partir là où le monde est haut en couleur et n'est plus que sensations et perceptions. Sa libération se fit dans un râle, et presque aussitôt après, Draco se sentit tomber dans une noirceur douce et bienveillante.

* * *

Harry sentit le blond s'affaisser dans son étreinte, et retirant ses crocs de sa gorge, il redevint peu à peu lucide et à nouveau lui-même. L'invraisemblance de ce qui venait de se produire le heurta enfin de plein fouet, comme une claque dans la figure.

Il avait bu le sang de Draco. Et si ce fait en lui même était finalement positif en soit, ce qui avait entouré cet acte l'était moins sans aucun doute. _Seigneur_, il avait... il avait... touché Malefoy comme... comme il n'avait jamais touché personne.

Harry passa son revers de manche sur sa bouche où perlait un fin sillon de sang.

Et il avait bu Draco jusqu'à son évanouissement.

Seul un monstre l'aurait fait. Quel genre de vampire faisait-il ? N'avait-il pas dit qu'il était incapable de faire le moindre mal à Draco ? Non content d'avoir abusé de lui, il l'avait saigné jusqu'à se qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience.

Une petite voix lui rappela que le blond n'avait cependant pas semblé _souffrir_ tout à l'heure, du moins, pas d'après les gémissements de plaisir qu'il avait poussés.

Harry déglutit, ces souvenirs lui envoyant une brusque bouffée de chaleur.

Mais Draco n'avait pas été lui même. Tout comme lui n'avait pas été dans son état normal. En cet instant, il avait plus été vampire que Harry Potter. Un peu trop assoiffé de sang pour se comporter en humain responsable... Il s'était laissé emporter.... Oui... emporter. Mais comment n'aurait-il pas pu ?

Le sang de Malefoy était bien trop entêtant pour sa santé mentale... cependant il fallait qu'il se contrôle davantage. S'il ne voulait pas que... que tout parte hors de contrôle... Il fallait que... que...

Il fallait que _quoi _?

Harry n'en savait rien. Il était soudain totalement perdu, et il aurait tellement voulu que quelqu'un lui dise quoi faire.

Draco avait semblé si consentant, mais... il aurait dû refuser quand il lui avait ordonné de boire encore. Néanmoins, Harry avait eu si soif pendant si longtemps, que voir Draco offrir son sang de lui-même avait été une proposition qu'il n'aurait pu refuser.

Il était si faible... si faible face à l'appel du sang. De _son_ sang.

Il reposa son regard sur Draco, inconscient de sa tourmente.

Comment allait-il réagir ? Quand il se rendrait compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait ?

Harry regarda son calice d'un air inquiet et triste à la fois. S'il n'avait pas su que Malefoy s'était évanoui d'anémie, il aurait cru que l'autre dormait paisiblement d'un sommeil bienheureux.

Harry eut soudain très envie de s'allonger à côté de lui et de s'endormir contre lui, cependant, il écarta l'idée bien vite. Après ce qu'il venait de faire à Malefoy, il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'attendre à ce que l'autre prenne bien les choses lorsqu'il se réveillerait... Et puis, Malefoy, humain, lui semblait si... si pur ? Et lui, il se trouvait si sale.

Résigné et un peu déboussolé par ces pensées étranges qui traversaient son esprit à toute vitesse, Harry se leva, et se dirigea vers le second lit, inutilisé jusque lors puisque Draco avait lui-même choisi de s'écarter de son vampire et de s'installer dans la chambre d'à côté. Le vampire en lui mugit de rage. Harry jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers Draco.

Quoiqu'inquiet, il se sentait calme et détendu. Après avoir été si longtemps en manque de sang, il se sentait à présent parfaitement bien. Bien mais étrangement fatigué. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il venait de boire le sang de Malefoy pour la première fois depuis qu'il en avait fait son calice ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était incroyablement épuisé et que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se coucher à côté de son calice.

Non.

Il n'allait pas le faire.

Il le voulait certes, mais il ne cèderait pas. Céder à ses instincts bestiaux n'était pas une bonne chose. Il venait d'en voir les conséquences... Jusqu'à quel point tout cela l'avait poussé.

Avec une calme résignation et refusant net d'écouter une nouvelle fois ses envies, il s'allongea sur l'autre lit que Draco avait été censé occuper à leur arrivée à Square Grimmaurd, à son opposé, et ferma les yeux, le sang récemment ingéré réchauffant enfin ses veines glacées...

* * *

**À suivre...**


	10. Chapitre 10

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Beta-lectrice: Tibre_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Relation entre deux hommes (slash): malades du genre s'abstenir ^^. Lemon à venir. _

_Couple: HarryxDraco_

_(L'histoire se passe après le 6ème tome, Harry et Draco ont donc 17 ans. Tout les éléments du roman ne sont pas pris en compte cependant, et certains faits modifiés)_

_Vous ne l'attendiez plus (et c'est normal ^^), mais voici le dixième chapitre =). Je m'excuse sincèrement pour cette longue pause que j'ai du prendre. Ce n'était pas entièrement voulu, mais en tout cas sachez que cette fois je reprend cette fic pour de bon et compte publier régulièrement (deux semaines entre chaque chapitre maximum). Je tiens vraiment à achever cette fanfiction (et pour indication, nous en sommes environ à la moitie). En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

_

* * *

_

**Crépuscule**

**Chapitre 10**

**

* * *

**

Draco ouvrit les yeux.

Jamais ses paupières ne lui avaient semblé aussi pesantes. Et jamais son esprit ne lui avait paru si embrumé.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et il se sentait lourd, lourd. Incroyablement lourd. Comme si sa tête pesait une tonne. Son cerveau erra un instant dans le brouillard, avant qu'il ne se remette en marche et ne se pose des questions.

Où était-il ?

Brusquement, tout lui revint en mémoire. Tout. Tout ce qui s'était produit avec... avec Potter.

Oh Merlin...

Il leva les yeux et son regard tomba sur Potter qui dormait dans le lit opposé.

La respiration de Malefoy se bloqua tandis que des bribes de souvenirs bien trop intenses à son goût surgissaient sans prévenir dans sa mémoire. Tout s'était passé si vite. Bien trop vite. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Tout à l'heure... Potter et lui...

Il déglutit avec difficulté tandis que des images et des sensations brûlantes passaient à toute allure dans son cerveau, comme une coulée de lave.

Si son précédent don de sang ne l'en avait empêché, Malefoy aurait certainement rougi.

Il se serait menti à lui-même en niant qu'il avait apprécié les... attentions que le vampire avaient eues à son égard.

Draco s'aperçut que ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté la forme du vampire endormi et il détourna le regard, baissant les yeux, comme gêné de ses propres pensées. Est-ce qu'il devenait fou?

Non.

Non, il ne devenait pas fou.

Malefoy était parfaitement conscient de se qui se passait à vrai dire. Trop conscient. Peut-être même plus conscient que le vampire d'ailleurs. Le lien. Voilà ce qu'il se passait. C'était ce satané lien qui les poussait à faire n'importe quoi ou presque. Malefoy savait qu'il ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à Potter. Enfin si, il pouvait. Mais pas en toute bonne foi. De toute évidence, les répercussions du lien étaient encore plus fortes sur le vampire que sur lui-même.

Draco déglutit, ravalant avec rage les larmes de désespoir qui lui piquaient déjà les yeux..

Mais quand bien même... Ce qui s'était produit entre lui et Harry ne devait plus jamais – oh non jamais- se voir répété à l'avenir. C'était hors de question. Et aussi vrai qu'il était Draco Malefoy, il ne laisserait pas une saloperie de lien lui dicter sa vie.

Draco ferma ses paupières avec force, une nouvelle détermination lui redonnant soudain courage.

Autant mettre ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure sur... _l'exaltation_ du moment. Harry avait eu besoin de sang depuis un moment, Draco avait expérimenté les nouvelles sensations produites par ce fichu lien, et tout deux s'étaient laissés emporter un peu. Voilà tout.

Une petite voix en lui lui fit remarquer que tout cela n'était pas tout à fait exacte, et que la prochaine fois, peut-être...

Non. Il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois. Certainement pas.

Car même s'il se faisait tout doucement à l'idée qu'il allait devoir donner à Harry sa dose quotidienne de sang , il était bien résolu à limiter leurs échanges strictement à cela. Du sang et rien d'autre.

Draco rouvrit les yeux et soupira légèrement.

Et pourtant...

Quelques temps auparavant, il s'était cru résolu dur comme fer à ne plus jamais donner son sang au vampire... Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il en venait à accepter l'idée.

Alors...

Surtout que, il devait se l'avouer, la morsure de Potter n'avait absolument plus rien de douloureux... Loin de là même...

Il frissonna au souvenir de la délicieuse sensation qu'avait provoqué contre toute attente les canines du vampire dans son cou. Une sensation si différente de celle qu'il avait expérimentée dans les cachots...

Cela était sans nul doute dû au fait qu'ils étaient à présent liés comme vampire et calice- Draco fit une grimace à cette pensée ; enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, jamais Draco n'aurait imaginé que ce fait transformerait la douleur en un plaisir si intense.

En y pensant, ils savaient tellement peu de chose à leur propre sujet. Sur ce qu'ils étaient devenus...

'Ils'. Potter et lui.

Draco détestait penser à Harry et lui comme formant un tout, mais il semblait que cela fût désormais inévitable.

A bien y réfléchir, il semblait au bout du compte assez logique que la morsure du vampire soit plaisante pour le calice. Car comment, dans le cas contraire, une relation basée notamment sur l'échange de sang via morsure aurait-elle pu être naturellement viable?

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Draco posa à nouveau son regard sur le vampire endormi.

Il semblait si détendu... Si calme...

Incroyable comme l'ingestion de sang avait pu le transformer. Plus rien à voir avec le vampire assoiffé et tremblant de besoin que Draco avait trouvé en entrant tout à l'heure.

Malefoy déglutit, soudain mal à l'aise, et remua faiblement sur le lit.

Non. Rien n'avait changé, tenta-t-il vaillamment de se persuader. Rien n'avait changé, il haïssait Potter aussi fortement qu'avant.

Draco préféra repousser tout ça dans un coin de son esprit et se reporta sur la contemplation de l'autre, bien que sachant qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser aller à de telles choses. Il comptait vraiment tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite un instant plus tôt, c'est-à-dire garder une certaine distance entre lui et Potter.

Mais le regardant ainsi, Draco ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver... attirant, à défaut de mot plus juste.

Jamais Draco ne l'avait pourtant vu ainsi auparavant. Enfin, c'était du temps de Poudlard, bien avant tout cela. Le blond n'aurait su dire si c'était le vampirisme qui avait transformé subtilement Harry ou bien si c'était encore une fois leur lien qui l'obligeait à penser en ce sens ; mais quoiqu'il en soit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'autre...eh bien... attrayant...

Surtout reposé ainsi, calme et détendu.

Draco eut un soudain rictus.

_Détendu_... tu parles !

Bien sûr, maintenant que cette sangsue de soi-disant _sauveur_ s'était abreuvé tout son saoul à sa gorge...

Aussi imprévisible qu'une tempête en mer, son humeur changea brusquement et une soudaine colère à l'égard du brun l'envahit. Il se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'il se trouvait toujours sur le lit de Potter et l'envie de sortir immédiatement de la chambre le submergea. Maintenant qu'il avait offert son sang à Potter et qu'il n'éprouvait plus ce besoin insensé de mettre son cou entre les mâchoires dudit Potter, il pouvait s'en aller, n'est-ce pas?

Il... Il haïssait Potter après tout? Potter, qui avait bu son sang jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse! Il était inutile de rester une seule seconde de plus ici.

Sans trop réfléchir, Draco se leva brusquement du lit, les sourcils froncés. Aussitôt, un vertige s'empara de lui, et la chambre se mit à tanguer autour de lui.

Dans une tentative vouée à l'échec de rétablir son équilibre, il fit un pas en avant. Le sol sembla se rapprocher à une allure folle et avant même qu'il ne le comprenne, il s'était étalé de tout son long sur le vieux plancher de la chambre dans un vacarme assourdissant.

-Malefoy? »

Draco ferma les yeux. Allongé par terre, sur le ventre, il frappa le sol de son front, une expression sombre et résignée peinte sur ses traits.

_Pourquoi _le monde s'acharnait-il à le persécuter de la sorte ?

En un clin d'œil, Potter, alerté par le bruit, fut à ses côtés. _Comme toujours..._ pensa sarcastiquement le blond. Est-ce que le balafré ne pouvait pas le lâcher cinq minutes? Il est extrêmement gênant de se faire surprendre, étalé de tout son long sur le sol de sa chambre, par la personne dont on vient tout juste de se jurer qu'elle était celle qu'on haït le plus au monde...

_Qu'il parte, qu'il parte... _pria silencieusement Malefoy.

Potter n'était vraiment pas la personne qu'il désirait voir en ce moment et la honte se mit soudain à tordre les entrailles de Draco tandis que ses précédents souvenirs de la nuit dernière envahissaient une nouvelle fois son esprit.

Oh Potter, va t-en.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Malefoy? » Fit la voix du vampire.

Draco ne tourna pas le regard vers le vampire et s'obstina à garder sa tête contre le sol, les yeux résolument rivés sur la tête enfoncée d'un petit clou sale dans une des planches.

-Devine. Crétin. » Répliqua Draco, acerbe, et soudain heureux d'insulter Potter, ayant l'impression que cela le soulageait d'une certaine manière.

Après tout c'était entièrement la faute du Gryffondor s'il avait la tête qui tournait à ce point en ce moment.

Potter ne lâcha pas des yeux le blond qui s'obstinait toujours à ne pas le regarder, la tête collée au plancher. Harry déglutit. D'ici il pouvait parfaitement voir les deux petits trous qui n'avaient pas encore guéri sur le cou de Malefoy, où du sang avait séché autour.

-Au cas où tu aurais la mémoire courte, Malefoy... Je te rappelle que c'est _toi _qui m'a _gentiment_ demandé de continuer à boire... » Siffla Harry, blessé par les mots de l'autre.

Draco tourna la tête cette fois-ci et le fusilla du regard tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir faiblement, tandis que ce fait lui revenait en mémoire seulement maintenant.

Il s'aida de ses coudes pour se remettre enfin debout, jugeant que rester davantage allongé comme un imbécile sur le parquet ne servirait à rien de tout manière. Alors qu'il vacillait à nouveau et voyait le sol se rapprocher dangereusement, une paire de bras l'empêcha de tomber.

Potter. Bien sûr.

-Merci » Grommela Malefoy, une fois n'est pas coutume, à l'adresse du vampire qui l'aidait à présent à se tenir debout.

Minable. Il était complètement pathétique.

-Oh merde. » souffla Harry.

-Quoi? » dit le blond en levant un sourcil presque désintéressé.

Il se sentait si fatigué en cet instant que peu de choses auraient pu le faire bouger.

-Il va être neuf heures dans un quart d'heure! »

-Et...? » Rétorqua Malefoy que la nouvelle n'ébranlait pas plus que ça.

-Et McGonagall est censée arriver! »

Il fallut une seconde pour que le cerveau de Malefoy enregistre l'information.

-Hein? »

Harry siffla un nouveau juron.

-Viens, dans la salle de bain, vite... » Lui fit Harry visiblement pressé.

-Mais pourquoi encore? » Souffla Draco passablement énervé.

-Parce que t'as du sang dans le cou. » Répliqua Harry l'air un peu gêné, sans que Draco fût complètement sûr du pourquoi.

Malefoy leva un sourcil moqueur.

-Vraiment? Regarde-toi, Potter... C'est pas moi le pire. »

Potter avait du sang maintenant sec sur le menton et Draco ricana en imaginant ce que la vieille McGo pourrait bien dire en voyant son cher petit Sauveur barbouillé ainsi.

Harry jura à nouveau en se regardant dans le miroir. Étonnamment, Draco paraissait relativement calme à présent. Détaché, même. Mais cela était sans aucun doute dû au fait que le manque de sang le rendait quelque peu dans les vapes.

Harry entrebâilla la porte avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans chaque direction dans le couloir. Vide. Parfait.

-Allez, Malefoy, amène-toi. » Fit Harry à voix basse.

Draco fit un pas en avant, mais son équilibre toujours précaire l'empêchait de se déplacer facilement, et Harry dut venir à son secours, enroulant un bras autour de sa hanche.

Harry tenta désespérément de ne pas laisser l'embarras le gagner -après tout ils avaient fait pire que ça, non?-, et ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain, non sans que Draco essaye tout d'abord de le repousser, sans succès. Harry poussa la porte, entra, soutenant toujours Draco, puis la referma et poussa le verrou.

Draco ne manqua pas de noter immédiatement ce fait mais ne s'en inquiéta pas comme il l'aurait fait la veille. Car après tout, maintenant que l'estomac de Potter avait été comblé à satiété, il n'avait plus rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas?

Il marcha jusqu'au lavabo, vacillant quelque peu, et tourna la tête, exposant ainsi le côté de son cou qui avait été mordu. Draco réprima une grimace.

Sur son cou, juste sur la jugulaire, se laissaient distinguer deux petits trous. Draco tourna le robinet, attendit que l'eau tiédisse en agrippant à deux mains le rebord du lavabo pour se maintenir debout, puis aspergea son cou de manière à enlever le sang séché et à nettoyer la plaie.

Harry regarda faire Draco, incapable de détourner les yeux pendant un instant. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, voir ainsi les marques jumelles de sa morsure sur la gorge de Draco lui donnait chaud. Il avait l'envie de s'approcher du blond et de coller son dos contre son torse afin de pouvoir plonger son visage dans son cou.

Draco, inconscient de tout cela, continuait à enlever précautionneusement le sang. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile s'il tenait à ne pas répandre son propre sang sur sa chemise, et s'observant une nouvelle fois dans le miroir il aperçut Potter qui le regardait avec une expression étrange dans les yeux.

Au moment au Draco croisa le regard du brun, celui-ci détourna les yeux, un expression troublée sur le visage, et commença à se débarrasser à son tour des preuves de l'acte honteux qu'ils avaient commis. Draco reporta son attention sur sa plaie et constata que les deux petits trous dans son cou étaient propres.

A l'évidence, il n'avait pas à craindre la moindre infection... Il se demanda cependant pourquoi la blessure n'avait pas disparu comme la blessure à son pouce s'était évanouie au contact de la bouche de Potter...

Malefoy porta ses doigts sur le côté de son cou et son regard s'assombrit. Donner son sang à Potter n'avait à l'évidence plus été une option sur le moment, mais ce qui s'était passé plus tôt...

Draco baissa les yeux sur ses mains, l'air à la fois furieux et embarrassé.

-Malefoy... » Commença Harry qui, voyant l'expression de Malefoy, devina immédiatement ce à quoi l'autre pensait très précisément. « Cette nuit... »

Pas le moment, Potter. Vraiment pas.

-Arrête. On oublie ça, ok? Ce qui s'est passé... c'était... c'était genre... » Il déglutit, incapable de finir sa phrase, puis reprit: « Écoute, laisse tomber, d'accord? » Sans savoir trop qui il essayait réellement de convaincre, lui ou Potter.

Harry observa le visage pâle du blond, qui en cet instant ne le regardait pas, les yeux baissé sur le sol.

Oublier ça?

Harry réprima un rictus de peu. Très bien. Malefoy était donc officiellement aveugle. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui se passait.

Harry savait que le vampirisme l'avait changé. Et maintenant, après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, Harry savait que Malefoy lui aussi subissait les conséquences du changement. Mais s'il voulait se borner à fermer les yeux, qu'il le fasse... Après tout, inutile de l'affoler... S'il se raccrochait encore à son dernier espoir de normalité, Harry n'allait pas lui enlever ça. Mais Harry lui pensait que tout ce qu'il avait connu de 'normal' était loin, très loin derrière lui.

-On devrait se dépêcher... » Lui rappela Harry sans répondre directement.

Ignorant l'autre studieusement, Malefoy enleva encore quelques traces de sang qui restaient sur son cou.

Harry était à deux doigts de lui proposer de les faire disparaître. Il savait que s'il léchait suffisamment les deux petits trous, ceux-ci guériraient aussitôt grâce à sa salive curatrice, cependant il craignait fortement que Draco ne le laisse jamais faire une chose pareille.

Seulement en retard de quelques minutes, ils descendirent les marches de l'escalier afin de se rendre dans la pièce principale, là où la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard devait probablement déjà les attendre, la ponctualité ne lui faisant que très rarement défaut.

En effet, McGonagall se trouvait dans le salon, debout, et était flanquée de Mrs Weasley et de Lupin. Elle refusa aimablement la tasse de thé offerte par la mère Weasley, avant de tourner son regard vers les deux garçons à qui elle offrit un signe de tête.

-Potter, Malefoy, entrez donc. »

Au contraire de tous ceux qu'il avait vus depuis sa transformation, l'ancien professeur de métamorphose ne lui jeta ni regard compatissant, ni regard effrayé. Pas même une expression désolée.

Et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant.

Des questions inquiètes sur son état était ce dont il avait le moins besoin en cet instant.

Il pénétra le premier dans la pièce, suivi par Malefoy qui, comme à son habitude, semblait ennuyé de se trouver là.

Mrs Weasley était sortie et à présent, ne restaient plus dans la salle que Lupin et la directrice.

-Eh, bien? Asseyez-vous, voyons, ne restez pas plantés là... » Fit cette dernière rapidement mais avec une certaine douceur.

Ce qu'ils firent, prenant place dans le canapé quelque peu rongé aux mites.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre:

-Bien, comme vous le savez sans aucun doute, la rentrée des classes se fera dans trois jours. »

Harry fut légèrement surpris qu'elle engage la conversation directement sur l'école, sans une seule question sur lui et Malefoy. Mais à vrai dire, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, éviter une fois de plus les questions gênantes n'était en rien regrettable, loin de là. Et puis Lupin avait déjà dû tout lui dire, non?

-Si c'est dans le but de nous y renvoyer, pour ma part c'est hors de question. » Fit Draco de but en blanc, de sa voix traînante, et étrangement éthérée, Harry étant le seul à savoir pourquoi.

-Non, Mr Malefoy, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous renvoyer là-bas, bien au contraire... Vous exposer à Poudlard serait bien trop dangereux, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne saurait tarder à vous mettre la main dessus... »

Harry savait pertinemment que Poudlard était désormais hors de question, surtout depuis que Dumbledore n'y était plus, Voldemort n'hésiterait pas une seconde a y aller. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un faible pincement au cœur. S'il n'était pas devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, il aurait pris le train, dans trois jours, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, et tout aurait été si normal, si paisible...

Il émit un soupir audible sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Il faut que vous restiez ici. Dans cette maison, vous êtes introuvable. » Fit Remus qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien.

-Des questions? » Demanda McGonagall après une seconde de silence.

Les deux adolescents la regardèrent sans rien dire.

-Bien. » Fit-elle en se levant, mettant du même coup un terme à leur courte discussion. « J'espère que vous m'excuserez, mais je suis malheureusement plutôt pressée. Avec la rentrée qui approche... »

Harry et Draco se levèrent à leur tour poliment.

Elle marcha vers la porte, l'ouvrit et, alors qu'elle allait sortir, se retourna et regarda les deux adolescents, semblant les jauger.

-Prenez soin de vous. Au revoir » ajouta t-elle avant de finir par véritablement sortir de la pièce.

Ils lui retournèrent la politesse et Lupin sortit sur ses talons, sûrement pour la raccompagner.

La porte du salon se referma sur eux, les laissant seuls.

-Prendre soin de nous! Huh, elle est marrante la vieille! » Grinça sardoniquement le blond.

-Parle pas d'elle comme ça, Malefoy. » Soupira Harry exaspéré.

Draco émit un son incrédule puis ils se turent tous deux.

Draco se leva.

-Où tu vas? » Demanda aussitôt Harry.

-Raah, cesse de me materner tout le temps, ok? »

Oh Seigneur, il se sentait si fatigué. Il avait la sensation que ses paupières étaient en plomb et que ses yeux, piquant de fatigue, étaient recouverts de sable. Sa vision tournoyait faiblement, comme s'il marchait sur une surface mouvante, et il sentait sa démarche pas très assurée. Merlin, il était si fatigué.

Il voulait dormir...

-Malefoy...! »

Il sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille à l'instant où ses genoux le trahissaient et qu'il manquait de s'effondrer à même le sol.

-Hm, j'ai envie de dormir... » Soupira-t-il au vampire sans plus se soucier de la honte qu'auraient dû lui apporter ces mots prononcés avec faiblesse.

Harry hocha la tête, l'air inquiet. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. A l'évidence, l'état du blond était dû au fait qu'il manquait de sang.

Harry se rendit soudain compte à quel point Draco était proche de lui. En fait, le dos de Malefoy était pressé contre son torse, et l'enivrante odeur de ses cheveux aurait suffit à plonger Harry dans un état d'insouciance bienheureuse si l'état de faiblesse du blond n'avait pas été si alarmante. Alors qu'il inspirait une pleine bouffée de l'odeur délicieuse de Malefoy, Harry s'arrêta brusquement, comme pris en faute.

Bordel! Est-ce qu'il était vraiment là en train de _respirer_ l'odeur de Malefoy comme une espèce d'animal primitif alors que l'autre était à moitié évanoui dans ses bras ?

Il se serait giflé si cela n'aurait pas à coup sûr fait du mal à Malefoy par la même occasion.

Il se reprit bien vite et, soulevant facilement le blond dans ses bras, il fit quelques pas vers le canapé afin de l'y asseoir. Draco semblait vraiment épuisé et un brusque besoin de le protéger envahit Harry. Il ne laisserait personne lui faire de mal tant qu'il serait dans cet état, se jura Harry.

Lupin referma la porte d'entrée après avoir souhaité une bonne journée au Professeur McGonagall. Il passa devant la porte du salon qui s'était refermée, plongé dans ses pensées. Il allait l'ouvrir, mais sa main resta en suspens.

Non, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il leur laisse du temps.

Il avait compris, bien-sûr, ce qui s'était passé plus tôt entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard. L'air légèrement égaré et le teint pâle de Malefoy conjugués à la nouvelle verdeur des yeux de son neveu était des preuves plus que suffisantes sur ce point. Plus que ça même, il avait _senti_ à quel point Harry était à nouveau en bonne santé. Contrairement à quelques jours auparavant, quand il avait été le voir, les sens du loup-garou détectaient un vampire en pleine forme.

Il semblait que l'héritier Malefoy se soit résolu à remplir son rôle envers son vampire. Une bonne chose sans aucun doute, pensa Lupin.

Pour ça, Harry et Draco n'avaient pas besoin de sa présence, jugea-t-il. Harry ferait appel à lui en temps voulu.

Il eut un infime sourire un peu mélancolique, baissa son bras resté à mi-hauteur, et partit silencieusement, laissant les deux adolescents seuls dans le salon.

* * *

**À suivre...**


	11. Chapitre 11

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Beta-lectrice: Tibre_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Relation entre deux hommes (slash): malades du genre s'abstenir ^^. Lemon à venir. _

_Couple: HarryxDraco_

_(L'histoire se passe après le 6ème tome, Harry et Draco ont donc 17 ans. Tout les éléments du roman ne sont pas pris en compte cependant, et certains faits modifiés)_

_Et voilà enfin le chapitre 11... Comme vous avez pu le lire sur ma page profil si vous y avez jeté un coup d'œil, le retard de quelques jours est du a des complications avec ma beta-lectrice (des complications au niveau internet qui sont indépendantes de sa volonté!). Enfin, je vais tenter de trouver une nouvelle beta-lectrice dans les plus bref délais, donc pas d'inquiétude: je me tiens a mon rythme d'un chapitre tous les 15 jours, promis! J'espère que ce onzième chapitre vous plaira!... Pour l'instant c'est 'un peu plat', je vous l'accord, mais je vous promet plus d'action très bientôt! =D Un énorme merci à tous les reviewers! Je vous aiiime! =D ^^ Toutes les réponses aux reviews sont dans mon forum (allez sur mon profil pour trouver le lien!) Merci!_

_

* * *

_

**Crépuscule**

**Chapitre 11**

**

* * *

**

Voldemort poussa un sifflement impatient.

-Hé bien? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton où l'on pouvait très nettement percevoir son exaspération.

L'homme devant lui, ou plus exactement le vampire, rouvrit les yeux, deux orbes grises autrefois noires qui avaient pâli à force de ne vivre que dans l'obscurité.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais le localiser, Seigneur...Je suis désolé... » Souffla la créature d'un ton qui ne paraissait cependant pas vraiment désolé, mais plutôt fatigué.

En effet, il était presque midi, et jamais il ne se levait si matinalement, préférant, comme la plupart de ses pairs, la douce lumière de la lune à celle douloureuse du soleil.

-Et comment cela est-il possible? » Cria presque Voldemort. « N'es-tu pas le Père du garçon? Puisque tu es celui qui a mordu Potter et qui l'a transformé en vampire, tu _dois_ savoir où il est... »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres crispa les doigts sur sa baguette et se retint de tuer la créature sur le champ. Il en avait trop besoin pour se le permettre.

L'homme devant lui était le vampire qui lui avait amené Potter. Il était celui qui avait fait du Survivant une créature de la nuit. Autrement dit, il était le 'Père' vampirique du garçon. Ce qui faisait de lui un moyen infaillible pour localiser le brun. Sauf que là ça ne marchait pas. Et cela mettait en rage Lord Voldemort.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il doit probablement être dans un endroit protégé, un endroit sous le charme du secret, par exemple. » Murmura d'un air las le vampire. « Si vous voulez mon avis... »

Voldemort éclata une nouvelle fois:

-Je me fiche de ton avis! Je commence à en avoir assez! »

Il jeta un regard furieux au vampire.

Zuhoski clôt ses yeux un instant puis les rouvrit et posa son regard gris sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une expression exaspérée tirant les traits reptiliens du visage pâle de celui-ci.

-Seigneur, je vous le répète, deux raisons peuvent expliquer mon impossibilité à localiser le garçon: ou bien il est mort, ou bien il se trouve dans un endroit tenu au charme du secret. »

Voldemort grinça des dents, son poing droit se fermant convulsivement d'une manière meurtrière. Il allait trouver Potter. Tôt ou tard il allait le trouver. Il avait été si proche du but...

Il jeta un dernier regard noir au vampire. Cet imbécile ne lui avait servi à rien, mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait se permettre de l'éliminer... Le vampire allait faire un moyen de pression plus qu'efficace sur Potter. Potter qui demeurait toujours introuvable...

Voldemort abattit son poing sur l'accoudoir de son trône en acajou , brisant pratiquement le bois.

Oh il le trouverait..

* * *

Draco dormait toujours sur le canapé mité. Voila déjà plus d'une heure qu'il n'avait pas bougé. À ses côtés, Harry veillait toujours, tenant sa promesse de le protéger. Il savait qu'il était bien improbable que quiconque dans cette maison veuille faire du mal à son calice, mais de toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire. Et puis, il le savait, si Malefoy était dans cet état, c'était bien de sa faute.

Il repensa à ce que McGonagall leur avait dit, une heure auparavant... Songer que sa vie à Poudlard était finie lui pinçait le cœur d'une étrange façon... Mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. De toute façon, retourner à Poudlard aurait été bien trop dangereux, peindre une cible géante sur son dos serait revenu au même. Sans compter le fait que cela aurait également exposé Malefoy...

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui s'était mis à remuer faiblement. Harry sentit que le blond était entrain de se réveiller et resta ainsi, debout, incertain quant à ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Malefoy se sentait extrêmement fatigué et las, comme si la force de son corps l'avait totalement quitté. Il songea à ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières pesaient si lourd qu'il préféra rester ainsi. Oubliant son quasi-évanouissement d'un peu plus tôt, il crut tout d'abord qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, même s'il n'aurait jamais appelé consciemment cette pièce 'sa' chambre. Rien ici n'aurait pu le faire sentir chez lui, bien sûr.

Puis tout lui revint en mémoire, et sans se demander comment il était capable de savoir une telle chose sans même ouvrir les yeux, il détecta la présence de Potter non loin de lui. Toujours lui, évidemment... Incapable de lui lâcher les baskets deux minutes... Merlin, Potter lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs parfois.

Il se sentit un peu honteux devant la preuve de faiblesse qu'il avait offerte au vampire un peu plus tôt... Donnant une fois de plus à Potter une occasion de se rendre compte a quel point il était devenu dépendant de lui...

Pathétique, mon pauvre Draco... Pathétique...

-Heu Malefoy?... » Fit Harry d'une voix incertaine.

Peu pressé d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir Potter, Draco décida de prétendre un peu plus longtemps qu'il dormait. Bien qu'il ne doutait pas un instant que cela n'empêcherait pas Potter de rester à ses côtés, mais... ce qu'il aurait voulu se rendormir sur le champ pendant longtemps... Très longtemps... Et oublier tout ce foutoir qu'était devenue sa vie...

-Malefoy... je sais que tu es réveillé... »

Bordel. Une seconde de tranquillité dans sa pitoyable vie ne lui était-elle donc accordée?

Contrit, Malefoy daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux, sachant qu'il était dorénavant inutile de feindre le sommeil davantage.

-Quoi? » grinça t-il d'un ton un peu plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. « Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas me laisser en paix cinq secondes pour une fois? »

Harry réprima une légère grimace sous l'acidité du ton de Malefoy.

-Hm je pensais que tu dormirais mieux dans un vrai lit, c'est tout... » marmonna sombrement le vampire, une moue sur le visage.

Harry détourna son regard dans un coin du salon. Sa propre voix lui semblait étrangère... Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de jouer les petites épouses inquiètes pour Malefoy. D'accord, Malefoy lui avait donné son sang et Harry se sentait responsable pour son état actuel, mais quand bien même... Il n'avait pas besoin d'arborer un tel comportement mièvre et soumis... bientôt il en serait à mettre ses pantoufles à Malefoy aussi...

Draco vit Harry se renfrogner graduellement, sans être totalement sûr de ce qui se tramait dans sa tête.

Il soupira faiblement, remuant légèrement sur le vieux canapé, qui était effectivement très peu confortable.

Il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment conciliant, dans cette situation où la coopération serait la clef de la survie de leur santé mentale, mais... c'était plus fort que lui. Rien que le fait de voir Potter ou pire: la manière dont il se comportait autour de lui, comme si Draco était une sorte d'incapable sans défense dont Harry avait la charge, suffisait à le mettre en rogne.

Draco leva les bras avec effort et prit son visage entre ses deux mains, massant légèrement ses muscles faciaux, dans le but inatteignable de se détendre quelque peu.

Le balafré avait raison... Ce canapé était bancal et dormir là ne lui ferait aucun bien.

-Ok... J'y vais... » Fit Draco à mi-voix, son ton sombre laissant entendre sa réluctance à admettre que Potter ait pu avoir raison concernant quoi que ce soit.

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris, peu habitué à ce que Draco suive ses suggestions.

-Tu as besoin d'aide? » Demanda t-il nonchalamment, réprimant avec succès l'inquiétude dans sa voix, voyant la difficulté de Draco à se redresser.

-Non, c'est bon... » marmonna Draco, devant pratiquement se mordre la langue pour ne pas encore jeter une remarque cinglante à Potter. Envenimer la situation n'était pas nécessaire...

D'accord, il se faisait peu à peu à toute cette histoire de relation vampire-calice mais parfois Potter ratait vraiment des occasions de la fermer. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait? Qu'il voulait que le vampire le prenne dans ses bras pour aller le mettre au lit? Lui chanter une berceuse aussi?

La vision qui s'ensuivit donna pratiquement un hoquet de dégoût à Draco.

S'aidant de ses bras, le blond se hissa sur ses pieds. Durant un instant, sa vision tangua doucement, lui donnant l'étrange impression d'être sur un navire en pleine tempête, puis la sensation recéda rapidement et il put enfin avancer d'un pas assuré.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry l'observait d'un air incertain. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire. S'il suivait Draco pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien celui-ci allait probablement y voir une occasion parfaite pour recommencer à passer ses nerfs sur lui, et Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Son propre comportement l'énervait lui-même, alors il pouvait bien comprendre Malefoy. Mais s'il ne le suivait pas, son instinct s'affolait, provoquant une horrible sensation de malaise dans sa poitrine difficile à ignorer.

Finalement, Harry attendit un moment que Draco commence à monter les marches de l'escalier pour avancer à son tour silencieusement. Le blond ne dit rien, se contentant d'ignorer Harry, et chacun regagna sa chambre sans échanger un mot.

* * *

La journée passa avec une lenteur extrême pour Harry. Draco, quant à lui, dormit plusieurs heures, la fatigue le plongeant dans un lourd sommeil réparateur et l'aidant à récupérer après la perte conséquente de sang.

Décidant de faire enfin quelque chose, Harry se leva de son lit, et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit dans la cuisine vide et observa un instant le soleil se coucher. Il constata qu'observer le lumière naturelle dehors était bien plus facile pour lui depuis qu'il avait bu. Les rayons orangés et rouges ne lui transperçaient plus la rétine comme s'il s'agissait d'acide... Ou bien peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce que la lumière était plus faible au crépuscule. Il n'en savait rien.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour sortir un peu de cette maison. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Les pensées qui l'accompagnaient quotidiennement était loin d'être joyeuses et Harry aurait donné cher pour pouvoir penser à autre chose, pour se changer les idées, ne fût-ce que le temps d'une simple marche dans Londres...

Mais non, il était coincé ici, à Square Grimmaurd, avec pour unique compagnie celle de son calice récalcitrant, et peut être également celle de la démente peinture de Mrs Black.

Pour ce qui lui sembla être la millième fois aujourd'hui, ses pensées se dirigèrent à nouveau sur Draco et il grinça des dents sans même s'en apercevoir. Ne pouvait-il donc pas penser à autre chose? Pourquoi le blond devait-il toujours être dans sa tête en plus d'être dans ses veines?

Il pensait sans cesse à lui, se demandait s'il allait bien. C'était vraiment énervant. Comme si son existence dépendait totalement du bien-être de Malefoy. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, c'était en fait le cas. A cette pensée Harry se renfrogna de plus belle.

Ses pensées dirigées vers le blond, Harry eut presque la sensation que celui-ci se trouvait également dans la pièce avec lui. Il sentait son odeur.

-Heu... Hé... »

Tournant brusquement la tête, Harry comprit qu'il ne devenait pas fou, mais que l'ex-Serpentard se trouvait bel et bien dans la cuisine.

Draco considéra un instant l'expression surprise du brun, avant de s'avancer et de se diriger vers un des placards.

-Faim. » Déclara simplement Malefoy, apparemment peu avide de parler.

Légèrement pris au dépourvu par la subite apparition de Draco alors qu'il s'était attendu à ce que l'autre décide à nouveau de s'enterrer dans sa chambre, Harry se reprit néanmoins bien vite et hocha la tête.

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration. Bien. C'était le moment au jamais de mettre les choses au clair. L'absence de communication allait finir par les détruire, et puisque Draco semblait décidé à ignorer les problèmes, Harry allait devoir endosser les responsabilités.

-Draco. Il faut qu'on parle. » Fit Harry d'un ton sérieux.

Malefoy poussa une exclamation d'incrédulité, le coin de ses lèvres se plissant en un sourire moqueur.

-Je ne plaisante pas » Renchérit Harry, voyant la tournure que Draco tentait de donner à la conversation. « On peut pas continuer comme ça... »

-Comme ça quoi? » Demanda Draco, les sourcils haussés dans une expression ennuyée. « Mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Potter: on ne peut certainement pas continuer, donc tu serais gentil de me donner un peu d'air et d'aller voir ailleurs au cas où tu aurais quelque chose d'autre à faire, hum? »

Harry expira profondément, tentant de contrôler l'irritation qui montait déjà en lui. Pourquoi Draco ne pouvait-il pas l'aider un peu pour une fois?

Il observa un instant Draco se saisir d'un bol dans le placard avant de reprendre, prenant une voix conciliante:

-Écoute, je pense que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied, c'est tout. Je suis désolé du mal que j'ai pu te causer... Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi non plus mais, en y mettant du nôtre je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver une solution... »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel d'un manière dramatique.

-C'est bon ça va, laisse tomber, j'ai pigé je suis pas con... Je sais ce que tu veux de moi... »

Une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux du brun et en un éclair, Harry fut derrière lui; la main de Draco se figea sur la bouteille de lait qu'il tenait.

Avant même qu'il ait pu avoir une chance de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Draco sentit la respiration du vampire sur son cou, froide, et qui pourtant semblait lui brûler la peau. Il réalisa que sa main s'était mise à trembler et Harry prit la bouteille de ses mains pour la poser fermement sur la table.

-Tu peux faire semblant d'être dégoûté par ma présence, Draco. » Murmura Harry contre son cou, savourant le prénom de l'autre dans sa bouche, et observant avec délice les légers frissons qui parcouraient la peau pâle. « Mais je sais la vérité. »

Harry savait qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine, que n'importe qui aurait pu rentrer en cet instant et les trouver ainsi, mais en cette seconde précise, ce fait lui importait peu. Seul le pouls précipité sous ses lèvres lui importait.

Le brun ferma les yeux. Il ne fallait pas. Il avait bu ce matin. Draco était affaibli, et c'était mal. Il pouvait contrôler ces instincts bestiaux en lui. Il le pouvait.

Malefoy ferma les yeux à son tour et, sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit a trembler d'anticipation, désirant plus que tout sentir à nouveau les crocs du vampire dans sa gorge et la déferlante de plaisir qui allait s'ensuivre.

Il se remit à respirer d'une manière pantelante, ne s'étant même pas aperçu qu'il avait coupé sa respiration le temps d'une minute, quand Potter s'écarta brusquement de lui,

-Désolé. » Marmonna Harry. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Draco le regarda, la respiration toujours légèrement haletante. Bordel. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qui lui avait pris à lui! A ce moment il avait tellement désiré la morsure de brun...

Il frissonna.

Effrayant à quel point ces putains d'hormones magiques pouvaient le rendre cinglé. Malefoy bafouilla rapidement quelque chose d'incompréhensible à ses propres oreilles, avant de faire demi-tour et de regagner rapidement sa chambre. Dire que Draco était chamboulé aurait été un euphémisme: en vérité, Draco était au bord de la crise de panique.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il n'était plus maitre de ses envies ni de ses actions. Il l'avait déjà un peu deviné auparavant, à la vue de ce qu'il s'était déjà passé, mais ce qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine était comme une baffe en pleine figure.

Sans prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait, Draco regagna sa chambre, claqua la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Mort. Il était un homme mort.

Il poussa un soupir tremblant, qui lui sembla incroyablement faible. Il était au bord de la crise de nerf, réalisa-t-il. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Ne s'en était-il pas fait la promesse? Il était fort. Il était un Malefoy. Il avait survécu à pire que ça, non?

Son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre, derrière laquelle le soleil se mourrait.

Probablement pas en fait... Peu de choses dans sa vie, si ce n'était aucune, dépassaient l'horreur de sa situation avec Potter.

Soudain, son estomac se mit à protester bruyamment, et il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas du tout mangé, étant donné qu'il s'était enfui comme un imbécile après le petit cinéma de Potter. Et pourtant il avait besoin de manger... Se faire vider de son sang ne laissait personne indemne. Il fallait qu'il se nourrisse s'il ne voulait pas tomber dans les pommes encore une fois.

Se sentant totalement ridicule, Draco se redressa et décida de redescendre. Il aurait voulu prétendre qu'il s'en fichait royalement de ce que Potter pouvait bien penser de ses agissements lunatiques, mais il savait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Il avait complètement flippé tout à l'heure... Difficile de faire comme si tout allait pour le mieux après ça.

Regagnant la cuisine, Draco constata que le vampire s'y trouvait toujours, apparemment désormais occupé à lire un vieux numéro de la Gazette, sauf que son regard fixait un point au loin à travers le journal.

Leur regards se croisèrent brièvement, avant que Potter n'ait le bon goût de détourner le sien, sans que Draco ne sache si c'était parce qu'il avait honte de sa perte de contrôle de tout à l'heure, ou bien si c'était parce qu'il craignait d'en avoir une autre.

Sans un regard pour lui, Draco reprit la bouteille de lait là ou Potter l'avait laissée, ignorant la brusque bouffée de chaleur qui lui monta à la tête en se rappelant comment il s'était senti à cet endroit quelques minutes auparavant. _Doucement_, il devait garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Le vampire ressentait chacune d'elles après tout.

Harry releva soudainement les yeux, en percevant l'excitation brusque et inattendue de son calice à travers leur lien.

_Contrôle-toi Harry, mon vieux... Ça va aller... _Se répéta-t-il, fermant les paupières avec force. Il fallait qu'il prouve à Malefoy qu'il avait le contrôle de lui-même et qu'il n'allait pas se jeter sur lui d'une seconde à l'autre -ce a quoi il avait totalement échoué il y avait à peine cinq minutes de cela.

Comment était-ce possible? Il avait bu tout son saoul il y avait à peine 24 heures, et voilà qu'il en voulait déjà encore? Était-ce donc désormais l'unique chose à laquelle il pensait? Il se dégoûtait.

Un coup d'œil à la dérobée vers Malefoy ne fit que confirmer cette envie.

_Seigneur_, c'était plus fort que lui. Une sorte de torture mentale. _Pourquoi, pourquoi!_ Qu'avait-il fait de si terrible pour mériter cette situation?

_Et Malefoy allait-il accepter de lui offrir son cou à nouveau?_ Se demanda-t-il avec l'inquiétude maladive du camé qui se demande si son dealer a sa dose. Après le fiasco de la veille, rien n'était moins sûr...

Au moment où il se rendit compte que Malefoy s'était arrêté pour l'observer, il réalisa finalement que son regard s'était à nouveau fixé sur le cou du blond...

Pris en flagrant délit...

Il déglutit pitoyablement et adressa un faible sourire à l'ex-serpentard qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace.

-Tu en as encore besoin, hein, c'est ça? » Demanda Draco d'une voix à la fois morne et sur la défensive.

Harry hocha la tête une fois, rapidement et presque honteusement. Draco posa ses mains à plat, son bol de céréales devant lui.

-Écoute, Potter, j'y ai réfléchi » Commença t-il d'une voix grave dont le sérieux ne faisait aucun doute.

Harry eut une légère grimace. Le ton n'indiquait rien de bon, et il craignait que Draco lui refasse le coup de 'plus jamais de la vie'... ça semblait être le schéma habituel dernièrement.

-J'y ai réfléchi » reprit-il « et je pense que le partage de mon sang ne sera pas optionnel... »

Il fit une courte pause, puis murmura:

-On a bien vu comment ça a fini la dernière fois... »

Harry resta silencieux, attendant patiemment que le blond eut fini, bien que les paroles de Draco eurent déjà enlevé un poids considérable de sa poitrine. Ainsi il avait fini par accepter l'idée que Harry ne pouvait se passer de son sang.

-Mais écoute-moi bien » reprit-il d'une voix plus ferme, rougissant faiblement. « Ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois... Hm, je veux dire à part le fait que tu m'aies pris mon sang... En-enfin tu vois de-de quoi je parle... Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise! » Conclut-il rouge comme une pivoine, le ton catégorique.

Harry resta interdit et décida que rappeler à Malefoy que c'était le blond lui-même qui l'avait encouragé à continuer ses actions qui, certainement, n'avaient pas eu l'air de lui déplaire sur le moment, n'arrangerait certainement pas les choses.

-O-ok » fit Harry, hochant la tête pour marquer son accord -ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon, n'est-ce pas?

Draco détourna la tête, la honte lui nouant l'estomac. Il aurait bien voulu ne jamais avoir eu à revenir sur ce sujet avec Potter, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'avait pas confiance en ses propres actions, car il savait à quel point son corps désirait le touché du vampire, alors autant que Potter sache.

Draco finit d'une gorgée le lait dans son bol, ayant mangé toutes les céréales, et reposa celui-ci d'un geste ferme sur la table, une expression décidée sur son visage.

-Ok, suis-moi. »

* * *

**À suivre...**


	12. Chapitre 12

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Beta-lecteur: deedeehasbeen_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Relation entre deux hommes (slash): malades du genre s'abstenir ^^. _

_Couple: HarryxDraco_

_(L'histoire se passe après le 6ème tome, Harry et Draco ont donc 17 ans. Tout les éléments du roman ne sont pas pris en compte cependant, et certains faits modifiés)_

_Après un petit retard (mais pas trop important cette fois je pense), voici donc le chapitre 12! =)__ -et petite note supplémentaire: Et là, après deux jours de problèmes liés au site qui ne voulait pas me laisser ajouter un chapitre, j'ai enfin trouvé une solution pour contourner ce soucis! Fiou! Décidément, j'attire les ennuis! ^^)-_

_ Merci à tous pour les reviews laissées sur le chapitre précèdent, ça fait vraiment plaisir! Comme d'habitude les réponses se trouvent dans mon forum (voir ma page de profil!). Un gros merci à mon incroyable nouveau beta-lecteur, deedeehasbeen, qui a fait un merveilleux travail sur ce chapitre! _

_

* * *

_

**Crépuscule**

**Chapitre 12**

**

* * *

**

Draco s'assit sur son lit, prenant soin d'éviter le regard du brun, sachant que celui-ci devait être malade d'impatience, une fois de plus, et entreprit de défaire les deux premier boutons de sa chemise. Il avait mis ce jour-là un col un peu haut, pour cacher les marques de crocs dans son cou, données par Harry la veille au soir ; mais là il était évident qu'il allait avoir besoin d'enlever sa chemise. Se faire mordre par un vampire n'était pas exactement net et propre.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement — d'appréhension ou d'excitation, il n'aurait su le dire, un peu des deux sûrement —, et malgré ses efforts pour regagner son assurance, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer suffisamment pour ouvrir correctement ces stupides boutons de chemise. Soudain, une autre paire de mains repoussa gentiment les siennes, se chargeant de déboutonner sa chemise pour lui.

Draco ne put empêcher ses joues de se colorer légèrement, et il leva les yeux vers le vampire. Ce qu'il trouva dans les orbes émeraude de l'autre le laissa coi et comme hypnotisé. On pouvait lire toute la passion du vampire dans son regard vert affamé, où luisaient des volutes rouge sang.

— Calme-toi... » lui susurra Harry d'une voix réconfortante, envoyant des vagues rassurantes à travers leur lien, ce qui parvint à apaiser enfin le blond bien qu'il sache parfaitement que le sentiment de tranquillité qu'il éprouvait était tout à fait factice.

Il était en train de refaire _ça_, songea Draco... cette étrange petite technique pour le calmer qu'il avait déjà expérimentée auparavant. Néanmoins, ce soulagement était le bienvenu à présent. Aussi pathétique que ça pouvait l'être, pensa Malefoy, il avait indéniablement besoin d'être rassuré. C'était étrange... une part de lui, cette part qui se reconnaissait calice, était consumée par le désir qu'il ressentait envers le vampire, tandis que l'autre part s'effrayait de ces émotions qu'il voulait rejeter et qu'il pensait artificielles.

Draco se laissa faire, et appliqua le conseil du vampire, relâchant ses épaules tendues pour se relaxer. La main droite d'Harry caressa doucement son épaule gauche, glissant son pouce à la base de l'une de ses carotides battantes, d'une manière à la fois ferme et tendre, tandis que son autre main l'encourageait à pencher sa tête sur le côté.

Frissonnant, Draco fléchit face à sa requête muette et exposa sa gorge, avant de s'allonger à moitié sur son lit, posant son bras gauche bien à plat afin de garder un certain équilibre.

Une brusque poussée d'adrénaline et de désir s'empara de lui quand il sentit les lèvres de Potter toucher son cou, à l'endroit exact où il l'avait mordu la nuit passée.

C'était comme si la blessure, pas encore cicatrisée, rendait la zone plus sensible que de coutume et le toucher de Potter encore plus désirable. Il crut gémir de plaisir quand la bouche du brun se referma sur les deux petites cicatrices jumelles, entreprenant de sucer gentiment la zone délicate, comme pour le préparer à ce qui allait immanquablement suivre. Les lèvres de Potter étaient à nouveau froides, lui donnant la chair de poule, et il sentit son cœur accélérer. Ce simple acte provoquait en lui toutes sortes de sensations délicieuses, et Harry ne l'avait même pas mordu...

Il se demanda brièvement si cela faisait de lui une sorte de malade... après tout, comment pouvait-il trouver quelque chose d'aussi primitif, si bon ? Mais cette rapide pensée se perdit aussitôt que Harry plongea soudainement ses crocs dans son cou, sans lui donner le moindre avertissement.

Apparemment, Harry avait décidé de le mordre exactement au même endroit que la veille, rouvrant ainsi les anciennes blessures, et enfonçant ses canines dans les deux trous de chair encore à vif sur sa jugulaire.

Cette fois, Draco ne put réprimer le gémissement de plaisir étranglé qui franchit ses lèvres. C'était comme si l'euphorie avait momentanément court-circuité ses facultés mentales, ne lui laissant qu'une ivresse extatique sans nom.

Draco pensait qu'il avait atteint le summum de la délectation, mais il comprit qu'il avait eu tort de penser ainsi quand Harry se mit finalement à aspirer lentement son sang.

Le blond avait le souffle court, et il n'arrivait plus à penser. Son corps était en feu, son sang bouillonnait, et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi excité de sa vie. Cette sensation était meilleure que tout. Les lèvres du brun se mirent à bouger alors qu'il avalait son sang avec une dextérité innée, ses crocs glissant très légèrement de temps à autres, envoyant à chaque fois à Draco de nouvelles vagues de pur plaisir ; comme si son cou était désormais directement lié aux centres du plaisir dans son cerveau.

— Harry... » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, utilisant le prénom de l'autre sans s'en rendre compte. « Oooh... »

Sa sensation d'ivresse dépassait largement le pouvoir de l'alcool, mais quelque chose lui manquait cependant. Il _le_lui fallait... c'était une chose qu'il désirait intensément. Donner son sang au vampire était tellement bon qu'il aurait voulu se donner tout entier si cela pouvait le rapprocher d'avantage de ce sommet inatteignable.

Draco se remit à gémir — cette fois une nette connotation de frustration impuissante dans la voix —, toutes les bonnes résolutions qu'il avait prises à peine quelques minutes auparavant complètement oubliées. Il voulait... il voulait...

Harry but une gorgée particulièrement longue, donnant un délicieux vertige à Draco. Ses genoux étaient faibles, et c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit allongé, ou il se serait probablement déjà écroulé par terre.

— Harry... s'il te plait... j'ai besoin... » glapit Draco sans savoir ce qu'il voulait au juste, mais certain que le vampire saurait quoi faire, abandonné au bon vouloir de l'autre.

Entendant la demande désespérée, le brun désengagea ses dents du cou de Malefoy pour le regarder dans les yeux un instant, bien que ce geste lui coûtât. La désagréable sensation de perte fit pousser au blond un léger pleur, et Harry considéra son calice d'un regard fiévreux mais sérieux.

— Tout ce que tu veux, Draco... » répondit-il avec une passion non dissimulée. « Mais tu m'en voudras... vraiment, vraiment, beaucoup... »

— N... non » gémit de nouveau le blond, toujours dans une sorte d'état second. « Harryyy... »

Harry sentit le brusque besoin de posséder son calice, le sang bu agissant comme une drogue sur lui, enivrant ses sens plus puissamment qu'aucune sorte d'alcool. Au diable les conséquences. C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait de la volonté, certes, mais ça, Draco le suppliant de lui donner plus, Draco abandonné à lui... ça dépassait son _self-control_. Il voulait Draco. Maintenant.

Il mordit à nouveau le blond, avec une force qui fit défaillir ce dernier, et il laissa glisser sa main gauche d'un geste fluide au devant du jean de son calice. Il fit aisément sauter le bouton et baissa la braguette hâtivement, ne s'attardant pas, avant de prendre dans sa paume la virilité du blond, gorgée de sang, tendue et dressée comme pour le supplier d'être libérée.

Peut-être Harry aurait-il dû se demander s'il faisait le bon choix, mais en cet instant il s'en contrefichait, et de toute manière, il ne pouvait réfléchir. Tout ce que le vampire en lui savait était que son calice avait besoin de lui, et qu'il avait lui-même besoin de son calice en retour.

Draco tressaillit quand la main du vampire se referma sur son désir. Oui, voilà ce dont il avait besoin. C'était même plus qu'un simple besoin, à vrai dire ; Draco avait comme l'impression que si Harry ne continuait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, il pourrait en mourir.

Avec une urgence passionnée, Harry entama des caresses langoureuses sur le membre tenant dans sa main, sans déloger ses dents du cou du blond. L'euphorie combinée du sang et de l'excitation physique lui faisaient perdre la raison. Néanmoins, son expérience de la veille lui avait enseigné quelque chose. Il devait se fier à son instinct pour savoir quand arrêter de boire, et non aux demandes de son calice.

Doucement, Harry rétracta ses crocs et releva la tête, ignorant la plainte dépitée de l'autre. Il savait que s'il continuait à boire, Draco ne tarderait pas à s'évanouir ; après tout il avait déjà bu suffisamment et se sentait comblé. De plus, sa dernière prise de sang datait d'hier, et même si Draco générait bien plus de sang qu'un humain ordinaire afin de répondre au besoin de son vampire, Harry ne voulait pas le surmener. Draco avait déjà perdu connaissance après tout. Harry appréciait l'enthousiasme évident de Draco quant à sa morsure, mais il devait songer à la sécurité du blond avant tout.

Voir à nouveau Draco s'évanouir était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Et puis, il s'était juré de se prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'une bête assoiffée. Il pouvait se contrôler et prendre soin de son calice... même si ce n'étaient que ses instincts vampiriques qui le lui imposaient — ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à penser.

— Chhh, Draco, calme toi... » fit Harry en accélérant sensiblement la cadence qu'il imposait à la virilité de Malefoy, détournant ainsi efficacement l'attention de celui-ci.

Harry avait lui-même l'impression qu'il allait exploser dans son jean à la simple vue de l'expression perdue et passionnée peinte sur le visage délicat, et à présent rougi, de son calice.

Merlin, il avait tellement besoin de lui... C'était plus impérieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusqu'ici... comme une sorte d'appel au plus profond de son être, implacable et irrésistible. Quelque chose de comparable avec l'appel du sang, songea Harry. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Harry continua ses caresses avec ferveur, et alors que son pouce passa par mégarde sur la tête de la verge, Draco frissonna longuement, ses hanches se mettant à pousser convulsivement dans la main du brun, comme mues d'une volonté propre.

— Refait ça... » exigea-t-il fébrilement, aussitôt récompensé par l'autre qui cherchait à faire plaisir à son calice. « Ah... bordel... » jura-t-il d'une voix rauque, fermant les paupières avec force tandis que le pouce de Harry dérapa à nouveau, de manière délibérée cette fois.

Au bout de quelques minutes à peine de cette délicieuse torture qu'il lui imposait, Harry sentit le blond se raidir, et celui-ci partit enfin dans un râle étranglé. Caressant de son autre main les cheveux blonds et soyeux tandis qu'il finissait d'extraire toute la passion de Draco, il sentit celui-ci s'affaisser doucement entre ses bras, tremblant sous le plaisir qui parcourait toujours son corps, et visiblement incapable de se soutenir plus longtemps.

Mu par une pulsion inconnue, Harry le souleva avec aisance, et baissa le pantalon de ses hanches jusqu'à ses genoux, découvrant entièrement le bassin du blond. Lui donnant à peine quelques secondes de répit, la bouche du vampire retomba à nouveau contre la morsure qu'il avait précédemment infligée, et il entreprit de lécher et de suçoter la zone avec une adoration évidente, provoquant une réaction des plus désirables chez son calice.

Voir l'autre éprouver autant de plaisir et sachant qu'il en était la cause, transportait littéralement Harry. Il réalisa soudain qu'il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour rendre l'autre heureux, et cette pensée, au lieu de l'effrayer, provoqua en lui la sensation extrême de bien-être et de satisfaction que seul un vampire lié pouvait connaître.

— Hmmm... Harry... » soupira Draco, levant sa main tremblante pour glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun, dans une demande informulée mais évidente d'être mordu.

Bien qu'il eut très envie de mordre à nouveau la peau tendre et offerte sous ses lèvres, Harry se retint et se contenta de lécher le cou de l'autre, allant parfois jusqu'à mordiller la peau sensible et rougie de ses crocs effilés. Draco se tortillait faiblement de plaisir, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, consumé par le besoin d'être mordu.

Sachant ce que Draco voulait, Harry descendit sa main droite le long du dos de Malefoy, ses doigts trouvant finalement la fermeté de ses fesses nues, caressant et taquinant son entrée, avant d'y insérer sans remords un premier doigt impatient.

— Ha... Harry... Qu'est-ce que tu... ? » parvint à prononcer Draco, semblant retrouver une partie de ses facultés mentales sous la sensation de pénétration étrangère et inquiétante.

Le brun se contenta de lui chuchoter à l'oreille des mots incohérents mais doux, calmant rapidement l'autre, avant d'ajouter un second doigt une fois la résistance initiale passée. Il entama une série de lents va-et-vient plutôt plaisants s'il en jugeait par les gémissements poussés par le blond.

Décidé à rendre le moment le plus agréable possible pour Draco, Harry se repositionna rapidement, afin que sa main puisse atteindre facilement le sexe du blond qui se réveillait lentement à nouveau, et se mit à prodiguer de nouvelles caresses, toutefois plus lentes qu'au préalable, ne désirant pas libérer Draco tout de suite.

Malgré la passion qui transportait Draco, la douleur le transperça fugitivement quand un troisième doigt entra en lui. Il grimaça mais oublia bien vite l'inconfort, alors que la main de Potter avait repris une délicieuse cadence sur son membre engorgé.

Merlin, c'était bon... Où donc Harry avait-il appris à faire des choses pareilles ? Non pas qu'il sen plaignit, bien évidemment...

Pas un instant la honte ne lui arriva au cerveau. Il s'oubliait complètement, et son corps contrôlait ses actions sans demander quoi que ce soit à la raison. Son corps le contrôlait et, réalisa-t-il subitement, Potter contrôlait son corps. Cette pensée alarmante qui l'aurait horrifié en temps normal, ne fit qu'effleurer son cerveau en cet instant, n'y voyant présentement aucun mal ; il se sentait totalement dévoué et confiant entre les mains du vampire, ne sachant plus s'il ne s'agissait là que d'une réaction normale aux hormones magiques ou s'il s'agissait d'autre chose. La possibilité qu'il puisse regretter cela par la suite ne lui vint pas non plus. Rien ne comptait plus. Juste le besoin.

Harry brûlait d'impatience. Il ne savait combien de temps il allait pouvoir encore tenir, il n'en pouvait plus. Voir Malefoy gémir sous lui de cette manière le rendit tout simplement fou. Ses instincts vampiriques, encore jeunes et incontrôlables, exigeaient qu'il prenne ce qui était sien immédiatement. Depuis combien de temps en avait-il rêvé ? Enfin ! Enfin, il allait pouvoir marquer son calice et fermer leur lien dans tous les sens du terme.

Si le brun avait été plus Harry que vampire en cet instant, il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois. Peut-être même aurait-il pu trouver la volonté, le courage de s'opposer à ces instincts qu'il aurait qualifiés sans aucun doute de bestiaux. Mais la nature magique de sa condition faisait bien les choses, et en ce moment précis, rien, si ce n'était le refus ou la peur de Malefoy n'aurait pu arrêter le vampire.

Tremblant d'impatience et de désir, Harry enleva ses doigts de la chaleur de Draco, défit sa braguette et repoussa son boxer, son désir enfin libre de sa prison de tissu. Avec un grognement fiévreux, il poussa son membre un instant au creux des reins du blond, créant une friction des plus délicieuses.

— Harry... s'il te plaît... » murmura fébrilement Draco d'un ton plaintif qui ne lui ressemblait en rien, et qui prouvait à quel point il était désaxé.

Harry ferma ses paupières un instant, tentant de se contrôler. Seigneur... rien que d'entendre Draco le supplier ainsi d'être pris aurait pu suffire à le faire partir. Mais il ne voulait pas partir comme ça... Il n'y avait qu'une chose que le vampire en lui désirait intensément.

Délicatement, le brun appuya une légère pression de ses crocs sur la jugulaire de son calice, sans mordre, mais juste assez pour faire perler le sang. Utilisant toute sa volonté pour se retenir de lécher le liquide carmin, il s'en imbiba les doigts avant de les amener sur son propre membre jusqu'à les faire glisser facilement, utilisant le sang du blond comme un lubrifiant de fortune. Bien que fou de désir, Harry n'avait qu'un seul but : donner tout le plaisir possible à son calice. Autant lui faciliter l'expérience.

Finalement, Harry leva à nouveau le bassin du blond, et se contenant du mieux possible, il empala lentement le corps tendu et magnifique sur son membre, tremblant de besoin. Son instinct l'empêchait de prendre le blond brutalement, et pourtant Dieu savait à quel point il en mourrait d'envie.

Draco grimaça sous la douleur première, mais progressivement celle-ci disparut. Quand il fut entièrement en lui, Harry ne bougea pas, permettant ainsi au blond de s'adapter en douceur. Draco, à la fois étourdi par l'anémie et suractivé par les endorphines, n'avait jamais ressenti un tel besoin. Il désirait tellement le vampire que ça lui en faisait mal. Rapidement, il se mit à onduler les hanches d'un mouvement saccadé, indiquant au brun qu'il était enfin prêt.

Merlin, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une chose pareille puisse être aussi bonne... La douleur partit rapidement, et c'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous... tout à coup, ils n'étaient plus deux êtres individuels, mais désormais un seul et unique corps, se mouvant sous les vagues d'une passion brûlante commune.

La sensation plaisante qu'éprouvait Draco alors que Harry poussait en lui se trouva brusquement changée en pure extase lors d'un coup de rein précis.

— Gn-naaah ! re-refaisça ! » bégaya-t-il immédiatement.

Plus qu'heureux de s'exécuter, Harry obtempéra immédiatement, poussant à nouveau contre l'endroit exact, ce qui fit crier Draco de plus belle.

Draco crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de plaisir, alors que Harry se mettait à frapper ce point en lui encore et encore, ne lui laissant jamais le temps de se remettre de la déferlante de plaisir, le laissant pantelant et au bord du précipice.

— Oui, oui... » gémit-il, les paupières mi-closes.

Ses traits transformés par le plaisir, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et la respiration haletante, il était bien loin de son habituelle façade d'aristocrate snob et prétentieux, pensa Harry. Il était si beau... et il était tout à lui...

Tout en continuant ses mouvements, il poussa Draco — qui se laissa faire facilement — sur son dos, de manière à se trouver totalement au-dessus du blond. Dominer son calice de la sorte lui procurait une intense satisfaction, et Harry était déjà bien trop consumé par sa passion pour y trouver une quelconque potentialité à culpabiliser. Pourquoi quelque chose qui semblait si instinctif et si légitime aurait-il pu être mal ?

— À qui appartiens-tu, Draco ? » susurra Harry d'un ton possessif et brûlant, ayant comme besoin de revendiquer sa position.

Draco sentit son sexe faire un délicieux soubresaut face au ton dominateur du vampire, ce qui en temps normal l'aurait probablement humilié mais qui en cet instant l'excitait davantage.

— À... à toi... » répondit-il faiblement. « Ooooh... ! Harryyy... ! »

Incapable de retenir sa cadence plus longtemps, Harry se mit à accélérer sensiblement, arrachant à Draco des cris étouffés de passion. S'il avait pu ressentir une certaine douleur au début de leur union, celle-ci avait à présent tout à fait disparu, et il voyait à présent danser des étoiles à chaque fois que le brun heurtait puissamment sa prostate, faisant naître en lui des sensations qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possibles.

Son regard fiévreux tomba sur la bouche du vampire, rouge, où pointaient les deux extrémités brillantes de ses canines effilées, et une soudaine envie de goûter ces lèvres le pris. Emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns, il appuya légèrement sur sa tête pour rapprocher son visage du sien, et l'embrassa, d'abord chastement, puis avec intensité, sans cesser plus bas le rythme rapide de leurs bassins joints.

Entamant une danse passionnée, leurs langues se découvraient, et Draco goûta les dernières traces de son propre sang dans la bouche de l'autre. Il avait pensé que cela aurait un goût meilleur, connaissant la façon dont Harry chérissait son sang, mais finalement ca n'avait en fait rien de particulier.

Le baiser semblait s'approfondir davantage à chaque minute qui passait, les laissant un peu plus au bord du gouffre à chaque fois. Brusquement, Draco rompit leur baiser alors que la main du brun s'était à nouveau emparé de son membre tendu, coupant par inadvertance sa langue sur un des crocs acérés du vampire.

Un éclair rouge traversa à nouveau les yeux verts et, incapable de résister à l'envie, Harry attrapa une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Draco, que celui-ci avait entrouvertes sous la sensation inattendue qui se produisait un peu plus bas.

Léchant les dernières gouttes de sang, Harry glissa sa main dans les cheveux étonnamment doux du blond, qui continuait de haleter à travers leur baiser. Il était proche... très proche...

Sa langue se mit à caresser éperdument sa jumelle, recueillant jusqu'à la dernière trace de ce sang délicieux. Grâce à la salive curative du vampire, la plaie se referma néanmoins bien vite, et Harry ne put résister à la tentation d'érafler une fois de plus de ses crocs la langue du blond.

C'était _si_ bon. Un plaisir bien plus intense que ce que la vie humaine permettait de connaître. Certes, sa nouvelle condition de vampire ne lui apportait pas que réjouissances, mais... il fallait avouer que l'extase du sang constituait une expérience à couper le souffle. Bien plus que ça même. Il était sûr et certain qu'aucune drogue ne valait le dixième de ce qu'il ressentait alors que le sang de Draco coulait en lui, électrifiant ses veines et incendiant ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Leur plaisir avait atteint son paroxysme, et soudain, Harry sentit Draco se tendre et jouir avant de ressentir lui-même l'écho de l'orgasme du blond en lui, ce qui lui suffit pour partir à son tour. Il pouvait ressentir toutes les émotions du blond à travers leur lien, et c'était une délicieuse sensation. Il avait comme l'impression que sa perception avait été multipliée par cent, et que son système nerveux allait bientôt griller.

Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était en train de gémir sans honte et assez bruyamment ; tout comme Draco l'était à vrai dire.

Après un instant, Draco tenta de bouger, et Harry décida de se retirer de la chaleur de son calice, roulant à ses côtés, délicieusement épuisé. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de Malefoy, et se mit à caresser les mèches blondes avec tendresse.

L'instant n'était pas aux paroles, et tous deux gardaient le silence, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre, l'esprit encore trop embrumé pour se poser des questions de conscience.

Harry releva les yeux à nouveau, et constata que Draco s'était déjà endormi. Son visage était serein et il observa un moment sa poitrine qui se levait paisiblement à intervalles réguliers. La sienne n'en faisait plus autant, c'était vrai. Et c'était grâce au sang de Malefoy que son corps perdait cette température de marbre et se réchauffait enfin. C'était toujours aussi étrange pour lui que de se dire qu'il n'était plus en vie, techniquement. Que cliniquement, il était bel et bien mort. Certainement, qu'il n'en avait pas l'impression — comment un millier de sentiments contradictoires pouvaient-il le transpercer s'il était véritablement mort ?

Il soupira faiblement avant de tourner à nouveau sa tête pour l'enfouir au creux du cou de son calice. Il inspira profondément, s'imprégnant de l'odeur du blond, et s'endormit peu de temps après.

* * *

**À suivre...**


	13. Chapitre 13

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Beta-lecteur: Lyly.u._

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Relation entre deux hommes (slash): malades du genre s'abstenir ^^. _

_Couple: HarryxDraco_

_(L'histoire se passe après le 6ème tome, Harry et Draco ont donc 17 ans. Tout les éléments du roman ne sont pas pris en compte cependant, et certains faits modifiés)_

_Bon, énorme retard cette fois-ci mais que puis-je dire pour ma défense... Hé bien, a vrai dire je n'y pouvais rien : je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de mon beta-lecteur pendant un mois et demi, après quoi je me suis résolue à trouver une nouvelle beta (la troisième sur cette fic maintenant ! – Oui je suis vernie =P). Donc merci beaucoup à Lyly.u. d'avoir bien voulu accepter de reprendre le flambeau et de faire la beta-lecture cette fic =) Toutes mes excuses aux lecteurs, donc. =/ Je m'en veux vraiment, mais en même temps je me trouvais réellement dans une impasse. Bref je croise les doigts pour ne plus avoir de tels soucis, et vous dis donc (pleine d'espoir) à dans deux semaines ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise ;)_

_Eeeeeet un enooooorme MERCI aux reviewers ! Merci merci merci ! Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Les meilleurs ! =D Les réponses aux reviews sur le chapitre précédent sont, comme d'habitude, dans mon forum (voir ma page profil ^^)_

* * *

**Crépuscule**

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Draco se réveilla lentement avec un sentiment de paix et de bien-être intense. Il se sentait parfaitement calme et relaxé, et il était sûr que c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il avait aussi bien dormi.

Tandis qu'il reprenait conscience de son entourage graduellement, Draco se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit, et qu'il se trouvait en fait enlacé dans les bras d'une autre personne.

_Potter._

S'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, il le comprit, c'était parce que la présence du vampire était naturelle au calice, mais brusquement, les évènements de la nuit passée revinrent à Draco, et il se sentit tout à coup entièrement réveillé.

Lui et Potter avait eut une relation sexuelle. Et jusqu'au bout cette fois; ils ne s'étaient pas contentés de se toucher simplement. Non, cette fois ils l'avaient fait, ils s'étaient laissés emporter par leurs hormones déchaînées -puisque c'était ça la vérité-, et Draco avait avait foutrement aimé ça.

Car autant être honnête avec lui-même à présent, il n'y avait aucun moyen de masquer ça sous un éventuel mensonge, il avait pris son pied comme jamais. Il se rappelait de tout, de son besoin délirant, du toucher brûlant de Potter, de ce plaisir intense qui avait possédé tout son corps... De ses supplications...

Il eut une bouffé de chaleur, et tenta de diriger ses pensées vers autre chose. Le simple fait d'y songer lui aurait suffit à devenir dur. Et mort de honte.

_Quel bordel... _

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas voulu ça... Enfin du moins il n'avait pas consciemment voulu ça; physiquement c'était autre chose...

Au moment où les crocs de Harry avaient touché son cou, il avait su qu'il était perdu. Une boule se forma lentement dans sa gorge. Il était totalement sous son emprise. Sous son influence, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Enfin, pas exactement. Ça aurait été même plus simple si Harry le manipulait simplement, au moins il aurait pu continuer à faire semblant, et rejeter la faute sur le vampire -prétendre à une sorte de viol même...

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était ça le plus dur. Il avait voulu, il avait désiré avec passion chaque putain de seconde de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il l'avait voulu, et il l'avait adoré. Il n'avait pas d'excuse.

Qui savait jusqu'à quel point ce lien les pousserait? Déjà il avait l'impression de ne plus être lui-même. Pour preuve, comment pouvait-il rester calme en pensant au fait qu'il s'était fait baiser la nuit dernière par Potter, et qu'il avait apprécié? Il voulait pleurer, il voulait frapper le visage calme de Harry qui l'enlaçait toujours, mais au lieu de cela il restait immobile, comme incapable de prendre une décision.

Une petite pointe de panique surgit en lui.

Il avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu de Potter. Il fallait qu'il mette un peu de distance physique entre lui et le vampire, décida t-il en se redressant.

Plus que ça, même. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette maison, décida Draco en se levant, quittant le lit le plus discrètement possible.

Le brun eut un léger gémissement dans son sommeil, dérangé par la perte de la présence de Draco dans ses bras. Pendant quelques angoissantes secondes, Draco pensa qu'il allait se réveiller. Ce qu'il ne souhaitait surtout pas, étant donné qu'il venait de décider qu'il voulait partir, et puis que surtout, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter le regard voir les questions du brun après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Ça avait été peut-être semblé tout naturel hier soir, mais maintenant il se sentait juste incroyablement gêné.

Draco parvint tant bien que mal à garder sous contrôle ses émotions qui, il le savait, pourraient très bien réveiller Harry via leur lien si elles devenaient trop erratiques et perturbées, et quand il fut sûr que Potter demeurait bel et bien endormi, il se leva et se mit en devoir de se préparer rapidement. Son pantalon était défait, sa chemise entrouverte, et il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas sortir ainsi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Il n'y avait pas de pendule dans la chambre, mais à en juger par la couleur du ciel, où l'aube naissait, il aurait dit qu'il devait déjà être aux alentours de sept heures. Toujours décidé à sortir, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible, puis descendit les marches de l'escalier avec la discrétion d'un félin. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait parfaitement que jamais ils ne le laisseraient sortir s'il se faisait prendre.

Il marcha le long du couloir, avant de passer devant la cuisine dont la porte était fermée mais d'où il pouvait entendre plusieurs personnes parler, et d'où provenait une délicieuse odeur de bacon grillé, préparé probablement par Mrs Weasley pour ceux qui s'apprêtaient à partir au travail.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec précaution, sortit enfin, et la ferma silencieusement.

Enfin! Ça y était. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était plus sorti, lui semblait-il. Après s'être fait enfermé dans un cachot puis dans cette vieille maison, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir mis les pieds dehors depuis des années! C'était presque irréel que de se tenir là, libre d'aller où bon lui semblait. Même s'il n'avait jamais été un réel prisonnier, il le savait, sortir de Square Grimmaurd avait été presque trop facile

Il prit une grande inspiration, se sentant déjà bien mieux, avant de déguerpir rapidement les lieux.

* * *

Harry finit par se réveiller, trop incommodé par le lancinant malaise qui s'était emparé de son être depuis plusieurs minutes. Il se sentait étrangement mal, comme s'il avait la nausée, et des frissons lui parcouraient sans cesse l'épine dorsale.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il se réoriente enfin, et qu'il comprenne qu'il se trouvait en fait dans la chambre de Malefoy, puis qu'il ne se souvienne par la même occasion de pourquoi il s'y trouvait au juste.

Il comprit instantanément pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Malefoy était parti. Il se trouvait plus loin de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant depuis leur lien. Et ce n'était pas une sensation plaisante.

Il se redressa brusquement et sortit de la chambre en un éclair, ne prenant que le temps de remettre son jean. Il se précipita vers l'entrée, et ouvrit la porte sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Draco était loin, dehors, sans lui. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve immédiatement. Et bizarrement, il savait exactement où le trouver, comme si une force inconnue poussait tout son être à aller dans une direction.

Il avait à peine franchit la porte d'entrée et n'avait fait que quelque pas dehors, qu'il aperçu Lupin non loin.

-Harry, rentre immédiatement! » S'exclama le loup-garou d'un ton alarmé en se mettant à courir vers lui « Tu ne dois pas sortir! »

En moins d'une seconde, Lupin était à ses côtés, et l'avait pris par les épaules, lui intimant de rentrer dans la maison au plus vite.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Harry? » Lui demanda t-il sans comprendre, toujours très inquiet.

Le jeune homme avait l'air paniqué et perdu.

-Draco est parti! » répliqua le brun d'une voix quelque peu angoissée sans même s'apercevoir qu'il avait utilise le prénom de blond contrairement à son habitude. « Je dois le retrouver. » affirma t-il d'un ton plaintif, le malaise en lui augmentant lentement mais surement.

Lupin fronça les sourcils, comprenant enfin le problème, et sachant qu'il allait devoir agir avec tact et prudence. Un vampire préoccupé par la sécurité de son calice pouvait devenir rapidement très dangereux.

-Harry, nous allons le retrouver. Mais il faut que tu rentres tout de suite, ce n'est pas sûr, et en te plaçant en danger, tu fais également courir un risque à Malefoy... » fit Lupin d'une voix autoritaire, alors que Harry commençait à se dégager de sa prise.

Cela sembla faire effet, et Harry cessa de se débattre. Lupin le guida à nouveau vers la porte et ils rentrèrent tous deux.

* * *

À des kilomètres de là, le vampire Logan Zuhozki, Père de Harry Potter, sorti de sa médiation, ouvrit les yeux et souffla enfin les mots que Lord Voldemort attendait depuis des jours:

-Je sais où il est... »

L'instant n'avait même pas duré une minute, à peine quelques secondes, mais ça avait été suffisant. Il savait où Harry Potter, son enfant, se trouvait. Certes, la connexion qu'ils partageaient était retournée muette presque aussitôt après et par conséquent il ne savait pas l'endroit précis où celui-ci se trouvait, mais en tout cas il avait à présent une piste plus que satisfaisante.

Il ignorait pourquoi il avait perdu la trace presque aussitôt après -il était probablement retourné dans un endroit tenu au secret, peut-être le temps d'un transplanage?-, mais ce n'était pas ça l'important. Cette erreur lui serait fatale.

Il leva les yeux vers le visage reptilien du mage noir, sur lequel, une fois n'était pas coutume, on pouvait lire une expression jubilatoire.

-Parfait. » Susurra t-il, le regard prédateur. « Je vais envoyer quelques mangemorts transmettre mes amitiés à ce cher Harry... »

* * *

Ça devait faire au moins deux heures qu'il marchait ainsi, réalisa Draco. Deux heures qu'il marchait, s'arrêtait, pensait, revenait sur ses pas, sans but précis. Le soleil était à présent bien levé, et dans ce quartier de Londres, les moldus vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Il ne comprenait certainement pas pourquoi les petits amis de Potter ne voulaient pas qu'il sorte de cette vieille maison à moitié en ruine qui aurait fait déprimer n'importe qui. Sûrement il n'y avait aucun mal à faire quelques pas dehors pour se changer les idées... Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait subitement surgir à un coin de rue pour tenter de le tuer, n'est-ce pas?

Néanmoins, il comptait revenir à Square Grimmaurd, finalement. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix. À travers leur lien, il pouvait sentir l'agitation et l'inquiétude de Potter. D'ailleurs il se demandait vraiment pourquoi celui-ci n'était pas déjà parti à sa recherche... Peut-être quelqu'un dans la maison l'en avait empêché? Ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal ainsi, sans le lien il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un de ces imbéciles de l'Ordre le retrouve, il n'arrêtait pas de bouger depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas non plus peur de se perdre. Il lui suffirait de suivre le lien pour retourner à Square Grimmaurd sans le moindre soucis. C'était comme si il avait une sorte de boussole dans la tête dont le nord était Harry.

Il soupira faiblement, et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner à la demeure des Black. Harry devait être rongé par les questions concernant son brusque départ... Et étant donné que Draco était parti incognito juste après leur activités de la veille, Potter devait être persuadé qu'il ne voulait plus le voir ou quelque chose du genre...

Non pas que ça le dérangeait que Harry se tourmente de la sorte, après tout le sacro-saint Potter aimait avoir des crises d'angoisse existentielles de temps en temps, en bon héros martyr qu'il était. Mais tout de même, Draco avait le sentiment d'avoir été un peu lâche sur ce coup... Partir comme ça sans dire un mot après ce qu'ils avaient fait... Ça n'était pas très courageux. Et même s'il aurait préféré avaler un cageot entier de citrons verts, il fallait qu'ils aient une discussion, Harry avait eu raison.

Il devait faire face à la situation en adulte, et non comme un gosse frustré, se dit-il fermement tandis qu'il refaisait le chemin inverse pour retourner à Square Grimmaurd. C'est vrai, le brun était souvent impossible à vivre, exaspérant Gryffondor qu'il était, avec son comportement de héros persécuté... Mais en même temps Draco devait avouer qu'il ne faisait lui-même aucun effort pour tempérer la situation...

Et il savait... Il savait que c'était encore et toujours ce foutu lien qui les poussaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Mais était-ce tout à fait honnête de reporter toute la faute sur le lien, sur Harry? Pouvait-il nier qu'il n'avait jamais connu une nuit plus extraordinaire que celle qu'il avait passée avec le vampire quelques heures auparavant? Lien ou non, c'était un fait indiscutable. Et même si la vérité ne lui plaisait pas, il était temps qu'il prenne ses responsabilités, et qu'il voie les choses en face; les ignorer n'allait pas les faire disparaître.

Aah... Bordel, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer ses pensées authentiques de celles brouillées par sa condition de calice... Ça devait être la même chose pour Potter; peut-être même pire puisqu'il était le vampire après tout. Quel foutoir cette situation...

Il se sentait légèrement fatigué et il avait un peu mal à la tête. Après tout il n'avait rien mangé depuis qu'il avait donné son sang à Potter.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques rues, qu'une voix le stoppa net dans sa marche, lui glaçant immédiatement le sang.

-He bien, hé bien... Si ce n'est pas mon cher neveu Draco... » Fit Bellatrix Lestrange d'un ton mielleux et indéniablement malveillant.

Comme un renard pris au piège, Draco tourna lentement la tête et ses yeux écarquillés se posèrent sur sa tante qui l'observait, un petit sourire perfide sur les lèvres._ Elle? Ici? _L'impossibilité de la situation le le figea sur place.

A ses côtés se trouvaient Avery, MacNair et Nott qui le regardait également, baguette à la main. À l'évidence ils n'avaient pas fait le déplacement pour aller boire une tasse de thé avec lui.

Comment se faisait-il qu'ils soient venus ici... Comment avaient-ils pu savoir...? Car ce n'était pas un hasard, évidemment -ce quartier moldu était une bonne cachette à vrai dire, ils étaient soit à la recherche de Potter ou de lui-même...

Draco, pris au piège, considéra pendant une folle seconde de s'enfuir en courant, mais abandonna aussitôt l'idée, alors que MacNair se déplaça sensiblement afin de lui couper le passage. C'était perdu, ils étaient quatre contre un, la rue était déserte, et de plus, contrairement a lui, ils étaient tous armés de leur baguette et n'avaient pas peur de s'en servir

-Allons, allons, mon petit Draco... » Roucoula Bellatrix qui avait saisi son envie de fuite. « Tu vas venir gentiment avec nous sans faire d'histoire, hm...? »

-Le Maître ne sera pas content de nous voir rentrer avec lui à la place du garçon... » Interrompit Avery d'une voix tendue.

-Évidemment. » Coupa sèchement Bellatrix. « Mais après deux heures de recherches, je ne préfère pas penser à sa colère si nous revenons les mains totalement vides... »

Malefoy saisit aussitôt à quel 'garçon' Avery faisait allusion. Alors c'était Potter qu'ils cherchaient... Ils savaient... Mais ils l'avaient eu lui à la place, et il allait faire office de palliatif devant celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait probablement être furieux... Draco frissonna. _Oh non... Pourquoi donc avait-il voulu sortir?_

Impuissant, il serra la mâchoire avec force quand Bellatrix posa rudement sa main sur son épaule et qu'ils transplannèrent en un 'pop' sonore.

* * *

-Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir! » Éclata Harry, un éclair rouge passant furtivement dans ses yeux.

Il devenait de plus en plus intenable, et la tension était à présent montée à son comble semblait-il, depuis que Harry percevait nettement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Malefoy.

Il s'était montré patient pendant la dernière heure, car rien ne prouvait que Malefoy ne soit en danger; et même si le fait que Draco veuille s'éloigner autant de lui ne lui plaisait pas, il avait donné son accord à Lupin pour rester à la maison un moment. Mais quelque chose venait de se passer, Harry le savait, il le sentait. Le lien qui l'unissait à son calice criait détresse, et Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à tout casser autour de lui s'il ne pouvait pas partir à sa recherche maintenant.

Protéger son calice était sa priorité numéro une à présent. Ça, Remus le comprenait parfaitement. Il connaissait bien la manière de vivre des vampires, après tout il avait été un bon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et sa propre condition l'avait amené à se documenter profusément sur les êtres magiques qui peuplaient leur monde.

-Harry, calme toi! » Fit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait ferme et sûr de lui. « Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour attendre quelques heures avant de s'inquiéter sérieusement. »

-Remus, il vient de lui arriver quelque chose de mal, je peux le sentir... » répondit le brun, une expression angoissée sur le visage. « Et la distance qui nous sépare vient d'augmenter brutalement, comme s'il avait transplanné... Je... »

Lupin le considéra un instant.

Merlin, que devait-il faire? Harry n'était pas sensé quitter Square Grimmaurd, et ce sous aucune condition... Mais il était clair que dans ce cas, il n'allait pas être en mesure de raisonner Harry plus longtemps. Séparer un vampire de son calice, surtout quand le lien était nouveau, n'était jamais une bonne idée; et empêcher celui-ci de partir à la recherche dudit calice n'était pas non plus une idée des plus brillantes. Surtout que Harry était un tout jeune vampire... Lui-même quand il avait été changé en loup-garou avait été beaucoup plus instable à l'approche de la pleine lune dans ses jeunes années qu'il ne l'était maintenant, le contrôle des instincts devait s'apprendre.

Harry avait l'air à présent paniqué et sur le point d'exploser. Il devait vraiment sentir quelque chose, il n'avait pas été ainsi quelques minutes plus tôt. Préoccupé, certes, mais pas à ce point. Honnêtement, Remus avait pensé que le jeune Malefoy allait revenir rapidement. Il n'était pas parti à sa recherche lui-même, car il savait pertinemment que s'il le faisait, rien ne retiendrait Harry de partir de son côté. Minerva ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'ils perdaient Harry dans un moment pareil, après l'avoir délivré récemment de Voldemort.

Ça avait été moins une, d'ailleurs... A quelques secondes près, Harry partait... Il avait fait confiance à son filleul pour ne pas quitter la maison, bien sûr, il était quelqu'un de sensé... Mais il n'avait pas pris en compte le caractère emporté du jeune Draco Malefoy...

Mais après tout, c'était difficile d'en vouloir au gosse... A leur place, il ne saurait comment gérer une telle situation... Pas étonnant que le Serpentard ait voulu mettre un peu de distance pendant un moment...

Enfin, à présent il était clair que quelque chose devait être fait. Et vite. Si Harry sentait que Draco avait des ennuis, il devait avoir raison. Un vampire ne pouvait se tromper quand cela concernait son calice.

-Entendu, Harry. Laisse moi prévenir le professeur McGonagal. » Fit gravement Remus avec petit hochement de tête.

* * *

-Draco Malefoy... »

'En colère' avait été un euphémisme pour décrire le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il avait appris que ses mangemorts n'avaient pas pu mettre la main sur Harry Potter. Il était même allé jusqu'à donner quelques _Doloris_, bien que cela ne fût pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire en soi. Surtout dernièrement, il était particulièrement prompt à entrer dans des colères noires. Le Lord ne supportait pas les échecs.

Inutile de préciser que Draco avait l'impression qu'il pourrait s'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre devant le Seigneur sombre. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi celui-ci ne l'avait pas déjà tué, soumis à la torture, ou -dans le meilleur des cas- renvoyé à croupir dans un cachot pour le reste de son existence.

À la place, il se trouvait actuellement debout, les yeux baissés, devant Lord Voldemort assis dans son imposant trône.

-Quel plaisir de te revoir, Draco... » Souffla Voldemort d'un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.

Draco n'aurait pu retourner le compliment en toute honnêteté, et il se demanda ce que le Lord voulait de lui. Sûrement ignorait-il qu'il était devenu le... calice... de Potter, pensa t-il, toujours buttant même dans ses pensées sur le mot 'calice'. Ou bien l'avait-il appris d'une quelconque manière? Comptait-il l'utiliser pour trouver Harry? Est-ce que c'était possible?

Une vague de panique le saisit. Quel imbécile il était. Il avait tout foutu en l'air. Il allait mourir, c'était certain...

-Hé bien, Draco, tu ne dis rien...? » Lui demanda Voldemort en se levant de son siège royal.

Il s'approcha du blond lentement, un dangereux regard prédateur dans les yeux.

-Tu vas devoir m'expliquer, Draco... »reprit le Lord « Enfin je trouve l'endroit où se cache Harry Potter, j'y envoie mes mangemorts qui me ramènent toi à sa place... Curieuse coïncidence n'est-ce pas...? »

Draco tenta tant bien que mal de garder son masque et ne laisser aucune trace d'angoisse se montrer sur son visage. En tant que Malefoy il avait de l'expérience dans le domaine, mais quand le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps vous fixait d'un regard impitoyable et que vous vous saviez à deux doigts de la mort, rester impassible devenait un tour de force.

-Malheureusement je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. » Reprit Voldemort « Alors dis-moi Draco, que s'est-il passé après que tu te sois enfui avec ces imbéciles de l'Ordre, t'ont-ils emmené dans leur quartier général...? »

-Je... Non... Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça? » Balbutia Draco nerveusement.

Oh Merlin, à quoi donc essayait-il de jouer...? Pensait-il vraiment pouvoir tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec des mensonges...? Chacun savait qu'il était un legilimens hors-pair... Draco déglutit.

-Oui, en effet, pourquoi auraient-ils fait ca? » Demanda Voldemort d'une voix à la fois mielleuse et dure comme le fer. « Allons, Draco, dis-moi ce que tu sais... Ne sois donc pas un lâche comme ton père... »

Draco serra la mâchoire avec force, sentant la colère monter en lui. Il tenta néanmoins de l'ignorer, sachant que c'était là ce que Voldemort désirait: le voir s'énerver et perdre ses moyens.

-Et comment se fait-il que ce cher Harry ne t'ait pas vidé de ton sang, dis-moi? » Poursuivit-il, toujours marchant autour de lui, d'un ton qui laissa comprendre Draco qu'il ne savait vraiment pas.

Brusquement, le Lord s'arrêta. Il saisit subitement le menton du blond de deux doigts, et pencha sa tête sur le côté avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement pour esquiver, ce qui, d'ailleurs, aurait été très stupide.

Il leva son autre main et passa un index longiligne sur les deux petits trous qu'arborait le cou de Draco. Le blond frissonna, dégoûté du touché de l'homme à un endroit si personnel.

Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres se réduisirent à deux fentes, tandis qu'il resserra sa poigne sur le cou du blond qui laissa un glapissement de peur et de douleur franchir ses lèvres.

Seigneur, il avait tellement peur. Il voulait tenir bon, il voulait être fort et courageux, mais c'était Potter ça, pas lui.

-Ces marques sont fraîches. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie! » Gronda t-il.

-Seigneur... La situation est claire... » Interrompit brusquement un homme au teint extrêmement pâle que Draco n'avait pas remarqué jusque là.

Celui-ci s'était tenu dans un coin sombre de la salle jusqu'à présent, mais il s'avança enfin vers Draco et Voldemort. Draco pensa qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et d'instable dans le regard gris pâle de l'homme... Comme une sorte de folie sous-jacente... Ce qui était sûrement le cas, songea le blond, il fallait certainement être fou pour interrompre aussi impoliment Voldemort.

Étonnement le mage noir ne releva pas l'impertinence de la situation et se contenta de hausser un sourcil agacé.

-Vraiment, Zuhoski? »

-Toute l'odeur de ce jeune homme crie 'calice'... » Expliqua l'homme en fixant son regard dans les yeux de Draco qui était complètement dépassé par les évènements. « Les calices ont toujours une odeur particulière aux vampires. Une sorte de manière de désigner ce qui a déjà été clamé... »

Draco fronça les sourcils... Ce type était aussi vampire? Et il avait à présent une... odeur particulière?

Ces questions furent brusquement écartées quand Voldemort leva soudainement sa baguette pour l'enfoncer sous sa gorge, l'air vivement intéressé.

-Calice de Potter, vraiment? Voilà qui est des plus intéressants... Je pensais que tu ne serais rien de plus qu'une faible distraction pour moi aujourd'hui, Draco, mais tu te prouves bien plus intéressant que cela, oui... Ta mort affectera puissamment Potter, j'en suis certain... »

Malefoy ferma les yeux avec force, certain que ces secondes allaient être les dernières de sa vie. Il devait mourir avec dignité, debout. Personne ne lui enlèverait ça... Il fut légèrement surpris de s'apercevoir qu'en cet instant, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était Harry. Cet idiot aura été dans sa tête jusqu'à sa mort, merveilleux.

Le vampire, Zuhoski, émit une légère toux pour attirer l'attention du Lord.

-Qu'y a t-il? » Demanda Voldemort, clairement irrité.

-Si je puis me permettre, Seigneur, garder le garçon en vie serait beaucoup plus judicieux... » Fit l'autre d'une voix ennuyée, comme si le sujet ne lui importait que très peu.

Voldemort baissa légèrement sa garde, et Draco ré-ouvrit les yeux, émerveillé d'être toujours en vie... Enfin pour l'instant, songea t-il amèrement. Voldemort n'y allait pas de main morte, et l'endroit à son cou il il avait enfoncé sa baguette était très douloureux. Il réprima l'envie de frotter sa gorge.

-Il est vrai que la perte de son calice affaiblirait considérablement mon enfant, cependant il pourrait y survivre.. En gardant le calice ici en vie, je peux vous assurer que Potter ne tardera pas à se montrer. Il est impossible pour un vampire lié de survivre bien longtemps sans son calice... Ou d'ignorer ce besoin... » Expliqua lentement l'homme, son regard gris toujours concentré sur le blond, qui se tenait à présent aussi figé qu'une statue de sel.

Voldemort sembla réfléchir durant quelques secondes, puis plongea son regard rouge dans celui de Draco. Celui-ci sentit Voldemort rentrer violemment dans son esprit, déchirer ses barrières mentales comme si elles avaient été aussi fines que du papier de soie, avant de fouiller ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce qu'il paraisse satisfait, abaissant enfin sa baguette et laissant Draco pantelant, l'impression que son psyché venait d'être lacéré par un tigre en furie .

-Très bien. » Déclara t-il, un rictus sur ses lèvres fines. « Peut-être les Malefoy ne sont-ils pas tous totalement inutiles, finalement. »

* * *

**À suivre...**


	14. Chapitre 14

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Beta-lectrice: Lyly.u._

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Relation entre deux hommes (slash): malades du genre s'abstenir ^^. _

_Couple: HarryxDraco_

_(L'histoire se passe après le 6ème tome, Harry et Draco ont donc 17 ans. Tout les éléments du roman ne sont pas pris en compte cependant, et certains faits modifiés)_

_Et voici le quatorzième chapitre : sans retard cette fois ! (Fait incroyablement je vous l'accorde!). Cela n'aurait pas été possible sans la très appréciable ponctualité de ma beta Lyly.u. bien-sur ;)_

_Je vous remercie mille fois pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent et, comme toujours, les réponses aux reviews se trouvent dans 'mon forum' : cliquez simplement sur ma page profil, puis sur le lien 'my forum' en haut ! _

* * *

**Crépuscule**

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire une chose pareille! C'était injuste... Cruel même!

Harry faisait les cent pas dans la pièce au sous sol où il se trouvait. _Au sous-sol!_ Ils l'avaient enfermé au_ sous-sol_!

La mâchoire serrée, le regard noir, Harry se sentait tout simplement trahi. Trahi par les gens en qui il avait confiance. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils ne cessaient de lui répéter que tout ceci était pour son bien. Son bien! Comment le rendre complètement fou pouvait-il lui faire du bien!

_Tu n'es pas capable de faire des choix rationnels en ce moment..._ Lui avait finalement dit Lupin après que plusieurs membres de l'Ordre aient délibéré sur ce qu'il convenait de faire._ Nous allons __partir __à__ sa recherche, Harry. Mais nous ne pouvons pas foncer comme __ç__a __à__ l'aveuglette en suivant simplement tes instincts... Ça pourrait être un piège... Et tu ne peux pas partir seul sans préparation, c'est exactement ce que désire Voldemort... Nous allons t'aider Harry, et pour cela nous devons être organisés, tu comprends?_

Hé bien non, il ne comprenait pas! Du moins, son côté vampire était tout à fait incapable d'assimiler un concept qui incluait le fait de rester tranquillement chez soi sans partir à la recherche de son calice en danger. C'était tout à fait inacceptable.

Parfois, quand Harry se calmait un peu, il y voyait la logique; même si ça ne changeait rien au fait que rester enfermé dans ce sous sol le mettait hors de lui.

Trois jours. Ça faisait déjà trois jours qu'il était enfermé dans cette pièce sombre, éclairée uniquement par les quelques rayons de lumière provenant du soupirail en haut du mur – non pas que le manque de lumière le dérangeait. À vrai dire, les quelques rayons de soleil lui permettaient de voir aussi bien qu'en plein jour, tout en évitant l'inconfort d'une luminosité naturelle trop élevée.

Il n'avait dormi que très peu, les sens constamment en alerte, rongeant son frein tant bien que mal. Le lien ne lui donnait aucun répit, lui envoyant constamment des vagues de malaise l'incitant puissamment à retrouver Draco, et Harry savait que le lien n'aurait de cesse tant qu'il ne cèderait pas à ce besoin. C'était une horrible situation, et il se trouvait là, coincé, et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas montré très... raisonnable... Quand Fol Œil lui avait annoncé qu'il allait devoir rester à Square Grimmaurd le temps qu'ils puissent rassembler suffisamment d'informations grâce à leurs espions infiltrés auprès de Voldemort pour pouvoir aller chercher Malefoy, Harry avait refusé catégoriquement, décidé à partir sur-le-champ... La situation s'était compliquée rapidement, et ils avaient dû user de la force pour le retenir. Il s'était débattu, avait crié, grondé, mais rien n'y avait fait.

Il n'aimait pas repenser à ce moment, car il était conscient d'avoir dû ressembler à la bête qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas être. Mais que pouvait-il faire? C'était comme si parfois le vampire prenait le contrôle, et qu'il perdait ses moyens. Comme la fois où il s'était presque jeté sur Maugrey quand celui-ci avait saisit Draco par le poignet...

Harry cessa de marcher, et se laissa tomber à terre, s'asseyant en tailleur à même le sol froid et dur.

Et par ailleurs, comme s'il avait besoin de ça en plus de tout le reste, il avait de nouveau soif. Le sang de Draco l'avait maintenu satisfait jusque lors, mais à présent il commençait à reconnaître la désormais familière sensation d'étroitesse dans sa poitrine, et le début de courbatures dans ses membres. C'était pour l'instant tolérable, il avait connu pire, le besoin de retrouver son calice supplantant généralement tout autre besoin qu'il ressentait de toute manière.

Lupin lui avait apporté des poches de sang utilisées pour les transfusions dans le monde moldu, même s'il n'avait eu qu'un très faible espoir que l'organisme de Harry puisse les accepter... En effet, seul le sang de son calice pouvait nourrir un vampire lié, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle les vampires hésitaient normalement bien longtemps avant de se décider à prendre calice. Harry le savait, il avait lu le livre que Hermione lui avait laissé pour qu'il puisse tuer le temps.

Et même si cette décision comportait notamment l'avantage d'une source de sang perpétuelle, harmonisée spécifiquement au vampire, celui-ci développait en revanche le besoin maladif de protéger qu'expérimentait actuellement Harry, et le corps du vampire s'accordait si parfaitement au sang du calice que tout autre lui devenait imbuvable.

Cela, Harry avait pu le vérifier, quand il s'était tout de même risqué à boire une des poches amenées par Lupin, espérant pouvoir ainsi atténuer sa soif. Il s'était décidé à boire, tentant de ne pas penser qu'il était d'une certaine manière infidèle à Draco -c'était tout à fait ridicule, il ne savait même pas d'où cette idée lui venait-, mais s'était pourtant vite rendu compte qu'il ne serait pas capable d'ingérer le liquide. Le sang avait le goût que de l'eau boueuse et croupie aurait eu à un humain se désaltérant. Complètement imbuvable et repoussant.

Il s'était néanmoins forcé, avec une volonté de fer, se disant que du sang était du sang, et qu'il aurait besoin de toute sa force pour chercher Draco, mais l'avait douloureusement regretté quand il s'était mit à vomir à peine une minute après, physiquement incapable de supporter le liquide.

Être enfermé là le rendait fou. Il fallait qu'il sorte au plus vite.

Ses pensée furent soudainement interrompues quand il entendit un déclic venant de la porte, et une désormais habituelle odeur canine entrer dans la pièce.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, bien-sûr. L'odeur du loup-garou était bien trop particulière.

-Harry? » Demanda Lupin, nécessitant quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la pénombre.

Le brun ne répondit pas, frustré et plein de rancœur, même s'il savait que Lupin n'appréciait pas plus cette situation que lui.

Lupin poussa un soupir et s'approcha du jeune homme toujours assis par terre.

-Harry, s'il te plait... » Fit-il d'une voix lasse. « Tu sais que cette situation ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, je te l'ai déjà dit... »

C'était Maugrey qui avait en fait eut l'idée de garder Harry ici, toujours plus prompt à choisir la solution efficace et rationnelle sans faire de sentiment. Il était un Auror après tout. Et même si Lupin en comprenait tout à fait la logique, et qu'il avait donné son accord sachant que c'était pour le bien de son filleul, l'idée ne l'enchantait pas pour autant. Harry était un vampire, et avait désormais des impératifs plus forts que quoique ce soit de logique.

Il voyait bien que son filleul était à bout, devenant chaque jour un peu plus instable, et il espérait qu'ils puissent rapidement partir à la recherche de Malfoy, ou Harry ne supporterait plus longtemps ce traitement. Déjà il pouvait voir la colère monter dans les yeux de Harry à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » Demanda Harry d'un ton sec, levant enfin son regard pour le poser sur l'homme en face de lui.

Bon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que Remus venait ici! Il ne voulait voir personne, sauf si c'était pour enfin l'autoriser à retrouver son calice -ce qu'il devrait être en train de faire maintenant d'ailleurs!

-Je m'inquiète pour toi Harry... » Répondit Remus avec sincérité, honnêtement soucieux.

-Alors laisse-moi partir! » S'écrira Harry avec colère en sautant sur ses pieds « Tu ne comprends pas! Je ne peux pas rester ici! »

Lupin se sentait chagriné de voir son filleul si furieux envers lui. Et bien que Remus fut d'ordinaire un individu calme et maitre de lui, soudain, quelque chose en lui se réveilla. Quelque chose qui lui semblait à la fois étranger à lui même, tout en faisant partie intégrante de son être.

Emporté, Harry se dirigea vers la porte, décidé à quitter enfin les lieux, son irritation l'empêchant de penser clairement.

-Harry! Non! » Cria Lupin d'une voix autoritaire, se déplaçant rapidement pour lui barrer l'accès.

Harry, sans réfléchir, se mit à pousser un sifflement sourd qui n'avait rien d'humain, montrant ses crocs dans une tentative instinctive d'intimider l'importun. Ses yeux avait pris une teinte légèrement rouge et il avait une expression sauvage sur le visage.

Cette réaction inattendue réveilla immédiatement tous les instincts de Remus, animant le loup en lui. Lupin se mit à gronder à voix basse, pour la première fois de sa vie dans sa forme humaine. C'était une réaction automatique face au vampire, et le son guttural qui sortait de son gosier était définitivement animal.

Harry pâlit aussitôt, et visiblement bouleversé, se mit à reculer dans un coin opposé de la pièce, s'éloignant le plus possible du loup-garou.

Reprenant presque instantanément ses esprits, Lupin s'arrêta immédiatement, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris. Jamais il n'avait fait pareille chose. Mais jamais il n'avait été confronté à un vampire auparavant... Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il venait de perdre le contrôle? La haine qui séparait leur deux espèces était-elle si profondément ancrée dans leurs veines?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, désormais dos au mur d'en face, clairement apeuré et mal à l'aise, tandis qu'il le fixait du regard comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Lupin se jette sur lui pour lui arracher la tête.

-Harry, je... Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... » Souffla Lupin, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

-Moi... moi non plus... » Souffla Harry sans se détendre pour autant.

Il était vraiment terrifié. Il savait pertinemment que Lupin n'allait pas lui faire de mal, mais cela n'y changeait rien. Il s'était habitué à l'homme, habitué à son odeur et au fait qu'il soit un loup-garou, il l'avait presque oublié même; mais le soudain rappel visible dont il venait d'être témoin lui rappelait que l'homme devant lui était un prédateur direct de son espèce, bien qu'il ne le réalisait pas consciemment que c'était ce fait qui se trouvait à l'origine de sa peur.

-Harry, calme-toi, je t'en prie... » Souffla Lupin, la tristesse l'envahissant en voyant l'évidente crainte dans le regard de son filleul alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus.

Harry força ses épaules à se détendre et soupira légèrement, même si c'était plus par habitude que par besoin physiologique, puisqu'il ne respirait désormais plus.

-Excuse-moi Remus... Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. » Répondit le brun à voix basse, sans que Lupin ne sache s'il parlait de son comportement agressif de tout à l'heure ou de l'accès de panique qu'il venait d'avoir.

Remus se trouvait à présent devant son filleul, et réfréna l'envie de poser sa main sur son épaule.

-Ça ira Harry, tout s'arrangera... » Murmura le loup-garou, la mâchoire serrée, comme s'il tentait de se convaincre de la véracité de ses propres mots.

* * *

Draco repoussa une mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux dans geste fébrile. Il se sentait mal. Très mal. Mais cette fois, Draco connaissait la cause de son malaise. Oh oui, il reconnaissait parfaitement ces picotements dans ses veines, cette démangeaison dans son cou, cette sensation de _manque_...C'étaitle besoin d'être mordu. Aussi insensé et absurde que cela pouvait sembler, Draco était actuellement consumé par le besoin de se faire mordre et boire.

Il avait déjà connu cette sensation auparavant, lorsqu'il s'était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais servir de garde-manger à Potter. Il avait bien compris que ça avait été une idée des plus stupides, bien sûr. Il était désormais évident qu'il avait physiquement besoin de la présence du vampire.

De plus, il pouvait sentir à travers leur lien la détresse de celui-ci, ne sachant plus parfois discerner son mal-être avec le sien, les différentes émotions se mélangeant occasionnellement pour n'en former plus qu'une.

La distance entre eux l'affectait également d'une manière non négligeable. Même s'il était désormais capable d'endurer une séparation physique avec Potter d'un champ bien plus important qu'au début, il lui était tout de même toujours douloureux de se trouver trop éloigné.

Conséquemment, il ressentait à nouveau cette désagréable sensation d'imminent malheur, comme si quelque chose de terrible allait lui arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Bien que présentement cela n'était pas vraiment déplacé. Même s'il avait été mis dans un endroit bien plus confortable que les cachots qu'il avait connu lors de son dernier séjour, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était toujours le prisonnier du Mage Noir, et qu'il restait à sa merci, susceptible de mourir à la seconde où le Seigneur des Ténèbres jugerait que le garder en vie n'était plus nécessaire.

Les mangemorts avaient reçu l'ordre spécifique de ne pas lui faire de mal, et il avait été enfermé dans cette pièce un peu triste mais propre. Les murs étaient de pierre nue, le sol couvert de parquet poussiéreux, et il y avait même une fenêtre à barreaux, ce qui en soit constituait une nette amélioration comparé aux cachots. Voldemort avait sûrement dû penser qu'il aurait pu tomber malade dans ces cachots humides, et apparemment il tenait désormais à le garder bien en vie... Pour attirer Harry Potter jusqu'ici, soi-disant...

Draco commençait sérieusement à douter de l'efficacité de ce plan d'ailleurs. Après tout Harry ne s'était toujours pas montré, ce qui était d'ailleurs plutôt étrange en fait. Mais peut-être l'Ordre l'en avait empêché... Après tout pourquoi Harry Saint Potter devrait-il risquer sa vie pour un Malefoy réduit à moins que rien? C'était ridicule.

Draco s'assit par terre contre le mur, basculant sa tête et fermant les yeux. Il voulait dormir, prendre un peu de repos... Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il était ici. Il voulait s'accorder quelques heures de sommeil, mais ce malaise qui le rongeait de l'intérieur l'en empêchait fermement...

Merlin, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un peu de paix dans sa vie... Pourquoi le destin semblait-il s'acharner sur lui? C'était vrai, il n'avait pas toujours était un modèle de droiture, mais à ce point... Son père prisonnier, lui devenu calice malgré lui, à deux doigts de la mort devant le Mage Noir... Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça?

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, quelqu'un déverrouilla magiquement la porte, et Draco vit entrer une personne qu'il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à voir.

Severus Rogue.

Le maître des potions referma la porte puis, son éternelle expression d'impassibilité sur le visage, il posa son regard plus noir que l'ébène sur la forme assise de Draco.

-Parrain...? » Demanda Draco d'une petite voix.

Peut-être aurait-il dû s'attendre à le voir après tout... Il était sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, non? C'était juste que sa visite était si... inattendue... Et puis, même s'il était heureux de voir un visage familier, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir Severus en ce moment... Pas comme ça... Qu'allait-il penser de lui, lui, l'héritier de la famille Malefoy tombé si bas, devenu calice de Harry Potter et déshonoré pour toujours?

Rogue s'approcha de lui, et voyant l'état de faiblesse dans lequel son filleul se trouvait, il s'agenouilla à son niveau, sans dédain aucun dans les yeux à la surprise Draco, mais à la place une lueur d'inquiétude sincère dans le regard.

-Draco, est-ce que ça va? » Demanda t-il, fronçant les sourcils devant l'état un peu maladif de son filleul.

Rogue scruta un instant le visage crispé de son unique filleul. Ses joues étaient légèrement colorées, et son regard un peu trop luisant trahissait une fièvre sous-jacente.

Le cœur du Maitre des potions, pourtant réputé si dur, se pinça durant un douloureux instant. Draco ne méritait rien de ceci. Quand Rogue avait appris que Voldemort avait à nouveau mis la main sur le blond, un mur de pierre l'avait comme ensevelit. Car tout autant qu'il désirait aider son filleul à s'échapper, l'aide de Rogue devait se limiter aux soins qu'il pouvait lui prodiguer en tant que son médicomage appointé.

Contrairement à la fois passée, il était clair que le Seigneur sombre n'avait nullement l'intention de laisser le blond croupir dans le noir. Sa connexion avec Potter semblait désormais faire de Draco un atout de choix pour Lord.

Apparemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pensé que la connaissance des créatures magiques et les talents déjà prouvés en médecine magique de l'ancien professeur de Potions faisait de celui-ci la personne idéale pour s'assurer que Draco reste en vie. Malheureusement, Rogue devait l'admettre, bien que sa connaissance concernant les vampires fut assez importante, il ne savait en revanche que très peu de chose des calices. Ce n'était pas un sujet étudiable, les vampires n'ayant certainement pas tendance à exhiber leur calice comme bêtes de foire, et le sujet ne comprenait pour ainsi dire aucun ouvrage écrit.

-Décris-moi ce que tu ressens, Draco... » Demanda Rogue d'un voix à la fois ferme et encourageante, décidé de faire de son mieux pour aider le blond.

Jamais il n'avait été du côté de Voldemort, même si à l'heure actuelle personne ne le savait et que l'Ordre du Phénix, il en était sûr, l'aurait condamné à un terrible sort, ses membres auraient-ils pu lui mettre la main dessus. Pour l'instant, il continuait de son mieux son rôle d'agent double, comme l'aurait voulu ce vieux fou de Dumbledore...

Sa mâchoire se serra imperceptiblement à la pensée de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard... Certains sujets étaient trop douloureux... _Albus, pourquoi...? _

Il se força à concentrer toute son attention sur le jeune calice qui était assis dos au mur devant lui. Draco avait besoin de son aide.

-Je pense que je... » Entama Draco, ses joues encore plus rouges qu'avant, sous le coup du certaine gêne cette fois. Il était clairement honteux pour quelque raison.

Rogue haussa un sourcil, conscient des émotions dont était pris le jeune homme, sans comprendre néanmoins.

Malefoy passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Comment avouer une chose pareille a son parrain sans le dégouter de la personne faible et dépendante qu'il était devenu.

_J'ai besoin de me faire mordre. Voilà. _

-Je ne sais pas. » Finit par murmurer piteusement le blond, incapable d'avouer l'honteuse vérité.

Le visage de son parrain demeura impassible, et Draco se demanda l'espace d'un court instant ce que l'homme pouvait bien penser, avant que l'autre ne reprenne la parole:

-Ressens-tu des vertiges ou des effets du même genre liés à la séparation? » Demanda t-il, sachant parfaitement qu'il était normalement physiquement difficile pour un calice de se séparer de son vampire durant les premiers mois.

Draco n'eut pas besoin de demander de quelle 'séparation' Rogue parlait. Il savait parfaitement. Il se contenta de hocha la tête positivement, décidant qu'il était inutile de s'attarder sur le fait qu'il s'agissait bien plus que de simples 'vertiges'... C'était plus une sorte envie de se recroqueviller, la douleur de la séparation physique et la peur irraisonnée qu'entrainait celle-ci, le rendant sans défense -et pathétique, jugeait Draco.

Rogue observa avait intérêt la manière dont la main de Draco s'était refermée contre son cou, le jeune homme n'étant probablement même pas conscient de son geste.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, décida Rogue. Quelque chose que Draco refusait de lui dire... Il avait parut étrangement évasif un instant plus tôt.

-Il faut que tu me dises, Draco. » L'intima le maître des potions. « Je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'aider, mais tu dois me dire ce qui ne va pas. »

Draco inspira profondément. Oui, il aurait vraiment voulu se sentir mieux... Qu'on lui donne un cachet ou quoi que ce soit, et que ce sentiment de peur horrible sans aille, ou bien que ce besoin insensé de se faire mordre cesse enfin.

En cet instant encore, tout son être ne désirait qu'une chose: la présence de Potter contre lui, les canines dans sa gorge si possible.

À cette pensée, un long frisson le parcourut, et presque aussitôt après il détourna le regard, honteux de ses pensées, bien que totalement incapable de s'arrêter. Il s'imaginait, penchant légèrement sa tête, sentant contre sa joue les mèches de cheveux de Harry derrière lui qui se rapprochait lentement de son cou, ses lèvres se posant enfin à l'endroit de sa morsure, là où le plaisir était le plus fort, et...

Draco remua sa tête rapidement, coupant court à ses songes, ses joues en flammes. Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Cette situation devenait hors de contrôle. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment là, devant son parrain, à fantasmer sur la morsure de Potter...

-J'ai besoin d'être mordu. » Lâcha Malefoy dans un souffle, les yeux baissés, avouant enfin à contrecœur le fond de son problème.

Il savait qu'il aurait probablement dû garder le regard levé, les épaules droites, et faire honneur à son nom, mais c'était juste trop dur. Tellement humiliant. Il n'était plus personne de toute façon.

Rogue fronça un instant les sourcils, confus, et Draco, levant à nouveaux les yeux sur son parrain, comprit qu'il ne saisissait pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Draco mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure... Avait-il vraiment besoin d'expliquer? Apparemment oui.

-Je... C'est étrange et difficile à expliquer, mais... J'ai, hm... besoin que mon sang soit bu, enfin... » Balbutia t-il.

Rogue se donna une claque mentale pour ne pas y avoir pense plus tôt. Évidemment. Le calice, étant la source unique de sang du vampire, produisait bien plus de sang qu'il lui était nécessaire pour vivre. Mais dans l'improbable cas de figure où le vampire s'arrêterait de boire quotidiennement, on pouvait s'attendre à certaines complications.

Severus comprenait pourquoi le blond semblait éprouver une telle honte à avouer cela, mais il aurait sincèrement voulu que ce ne fut pas le cas. Il connaissait le caractère fier et indépendant de son filleul, et il se doutait que simplement 'difficile' n'aurait pu suffire à qualifier la situation dans laquelle le jeune homme se trouvait désormais...

C'était vraiment dur à croire. Draco, lié avec le fils de James Potter... Harry Potter, le 'sauveur de l'humanité', comme certains journalistes sans cervelle se plaisaient à l'appeler... Severus n'avait jamais vraiment beaucoup aimé Harry, même si, il le savait, il avait souvent été plus dur avec le gamin que justifié pour la simple raison qu'il était le fils de son ancien pire ennemi de lycée... Injuste, sûrement, mais Rogue était tout sauf un homme juste après tout.

Avec un hochement bref de la tête, Rogue sortit sa baguette et d'un rapide mouvement de poignet fit apparaître un pied à sérum, comme ceux qu'on pouvait trouver dans les hôpitaux tels que Ste Mangouste, ou y était attaché une poche vide reliée par un tube de perfusion.

Surpris, Draco se laissa faire quand l'homme se saisit de son bras gauche et entreprit de poser un garrot avant de désinfecter l'intérieur de son avant bras. Rogue avait vraiment l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait, et Draco n'avait jamais soupçonné l'homme d'en savoir autant dans ce domaine.

Se saisissant enfin d'une seringue qu'il avait également fait apparaître à l'aide de sa baguette, Rogue entreprit de piquer la veine qui ressortait désormais sous l'effet du garrot et Draco ne put s'empêcher de détourner son regard. C'était probablement étrange, mais il avait toujours détesté les piqûres. C'était en fait surtout ridicule, songea t-il, de redouter une simple piqûre quand il désirait la morsure d'un vampire...

À mesure que son sang quittait son corps par le biais de l'étroit tube, Draco réalisa qu'il commençait à se sentir bien mieux. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé au fait que si son corps avait exigé de recevoir une morsure, c'était plus pour se soulager du sang produit que pour la morsure en elle-même...

Mais quand bien même, songea Draco, ce n'était pas la même chose. Certes, la sensation irritante dans ses veines disparaissait doucement, le soulageant incroyablement, mais cette prise de sang artificielle n'avait décidément rien à voir avec le traitement auquel Harry l'avait habitué. Bien-sûr, il n'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque qu'il regrettait la chose.

Rogue regardait son filleul, contemplant les différentes émotions qui passaient sur son visage. Le jeune homme avait l'air indéniablement perdu et confus, et Rogue aurait voulu l'aider plus que tout, bien que Voldemort l'ai défendu strictement de parler à Draco sauf si ce n'était nécessaire pour le soigner.

-Draco, je sais à quel point tout cela est difficile, mais je vais te sortir de là. » Souffla à voix basse le maître des potions, sans réfléchir à la folie et à la dangerosité de sa promesse.

Draco leva avec espoir son regard sur son parrain, les yeux pâles et ceux de charbons se croisant dans une profonde conversation muette.

Draco n'avait jamais pu bien cerner son parrain. Personne ne le pouvait vraiment. De quel côté l'homme se trouvait-il vraiment, se demanda t-il. Jusqu'à présent, il avait pensé que la loyauté de Rogue allait au Seigneur sombre, l'ayant vu si souvent courber servilement la tête devant le Lord, mais était-ce vraiment le cas? Rogue avait été celui qui avait ôté la vie a Dumbledore cependant, non?

Le blond hocha la tête une fois, sans détourner le regard. Sa reconnaissance était incommensurable. Rogue le regardait sans dégoût, malgré ce qu'il était, et plus encore, lui promettait de l'aider. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, et de le remercier, mais bien sûr c'était tout simplement hors de question. Un Malefoy ne faisait pas ce genre de chose, et quand bien même, Rogue n'était pas non plus du genre à déborder de démonstrations affectives. Les accolades et larmes de joie c'était plus dans le style Gryffondor.

Rogue reporta son attention sur la seringue toujours logée dans la veine de Draco, et la retira enfin avant de faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette la poche pleine de sang.

À l'heure qu'il était, songea Draco, Harry aurait probablement donné cher pour mettre la main sur cette poche. Il devait avoir faim...

Il leva ses yeux au ciels, comme exaspéré par lui-même. Depuis quand inquiétait-il de la bonne nutrition de Harry...? Et bordel, depuis quand pensait-il _Harry_ au lieu de Potter!

Il soupira légèrement, sa mâchoire imperceptiblement crispée. Probablement depuis que le calice en lui s'était offert au vampire en l'autre...

Inopinément, la porte s'ouvrit et un mangemort que Draco n'avait jamais vu auparavant pénétra dans la pièce.

-Le Maître veut te voir. » Annonça l'inconnu d'une voix monocorde à l'adresse de Rogue.

Severus lui fit signe qu'il avait compris, apparemment désireux de rester une minute de plus avec Draco. Néanmoins l'homme demeura dans la pièce et ajouta:

-Maintenant. »

Évidemment. Le grand Voldemort n'attendait pas. Severus se leva, les muscles de son visage subtilement tendus, et avec un dernier regard pénétrant pour Draco il se détourna et quitta la pièce.

Toujours assis par terre, le dos au mur et désormais à nouveau seul, Draco laissa ses épaules tomber, et se coucha prudemment au sol. Il ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, accueillant le sommeil réparateur comme une bénédiction.

* * *

**À suivre...**


	15. Chapitre 15

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Beta-lectrice: Lyly.u._

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Relation entre deux hommes (slash): malades du genre s'abstenir ^^. _

_Couple: HarryxDraco_

_(L'histoire se passe après le 6ème tome, Harry et Draco ont donc 17 ans. Tout les éléments du roman ne sont pas pris en compte cependant, et certains faits modifiés)_

_Nouveau petit retard pour ce quinzième chapitre, mais bien plus supportable cette fois-ci je l'espère ! =) À nouveau un grand 'merci' collectif à tous les reviewers qui m'encouragent et m'inspirent! _

_Comme d'habitude les réponses individuelles au reviews sur le chapitre précédents se trouvent dans mon forum... Cliquez simplement sur mon pseudo pour accéder au lien =)_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous laisse et vous dis à bientôt ! Je tiens à vous informer cependant que je ne suis pas sûre de la date de mise en ligne du prochaine chapitre... Je pars en vacances pour un mois, et je ne pense pas avoir accès à un ordinateur avec Internet facilement (l'horreur!), donc je ferais au mieux. =)_

* * *

**Crépuscule**

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

-Harry? »

Le dénommé releva la tête, et observa Lupin entrer à nouveau dans la pièce, devinant instantanément dans l'expression et la démarche de l'homme qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer. Bien qu'il ne battait désormais plus, Harry aurait jurer sentir son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention du jeune vampire qui s'était levé de sa chaise, Remus annonça prudemment:

-Grâce à notre espion nous savons enfin avec certitude où se trouve Draco... »

-Je viens avec vous. » Coupa Harry, redoutant que l'autre ne lui annonce qu'il pense préférable que Harry doive rester ou quelque chose du genre. C'était tout simplement hors de question.

Remus eut un infime sourire. Il se rapprocha de Harry et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Je sais. » Fit-il avec un hochement de tête. « Bien sûr, je préférerais que tu restes ici... Tu es contrôlé davantage par tes instincts que par ta raison en ce moment... Mais je te fais confiance pour rester maître autant que tu peux de ton comportement. Nous ne pouvons pas te garder ici pour toujours... »

Son regard était sérieux et la lueur de confiance dans ses yeux donna à Harry une bouffée de gratitude envers l'homme. Après la manière dont il s'était comporté, parfois plus animal qu'humain, cette confiance était un rayon de soleil inattendu.

-Merci Remus. » Répondit Harry avec sincérité.

-Allons-y. » Déclara en retour Lupin, lui laissant enfin la voie libre après quatre jours de captivité au sous-sol.

Il sortit après Harry, et referma la porte derrière lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés et l'expression grave. Ils s'apprêtaient à faire quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux, et peut-être que tous n'en reviendraient pas. Lupin espérait qu'une part de l'esprit de Harry, actuellement embrumé sous le besoin de trouver son calice, s'en rendait compte.

Ils montèrent les marches sales qui menaient du sous-sol au rez-de-chaussée, et allèrent jusque dans la cuisine où se trouvait un petit groupe de sorciers comprenant Fol-Œil et Mr Weasley, ainsi que Dedalus Diggle, Kinsgley et plusieurs autres sorciers dont le nom échappait à Harry.

Harry était plutôt surpris. Ces gens s'apprêtaient-ils tous donc à l'aider à chercher Draco? À leur expression sérieuse et leur regards décidés, il supposait que oui... Mais ils les connaissaient à peine... Si quelque chose leur arrivait, il ne se leur pardonnerait pas... Ce serait entièrement de sa faute. Si seulement ils le laissaient partir seul, il était sûr de pouvoir s'en tirer... Il avait déjà échappé à Voldemort plus d'une fois, non?

Voyant l'expression de confusion peinte sur les traits de son jeune homologue, Lupin entreprit d'expliquer la situation:

-Bien, nous allons donc transplaner directement sur les lieux. Toi, moi, Fol-Œil et Arthur seront les seuls à pénétrer dans le manoir... »

-Le manoir? » Interrompit Harry.

-Kendrick Manor, au Pays de Galles. Voldemort y a établi résidence récemment, et c'est là que se trouve Draco Malefoy d'après notre source. » Expliqua Maugrey, d'un ton pondéré, le visage impassible. « Comme le disait Remus, nous ne serons que quatre à entrer, davantage serait trop risqué; les autres se contenteront de rester dehors, au cas où il y aurait des complications. »

-Fol-Œil et Kinglsey possèdent tous deux un dispositif magique d'aurors leur permettant de communiquer. » Ajouta Mr Weasley en hochant la tête. « S'il y a un dérapage, nous ne serons pas seuls. »

Harry regarda les sorciers devant lui. Tous prêts à risquer leur vie... Et il ne connaissaient qu'à peine la moitié d'entre eux. Une petite voix en lui lui disait qu'il devrait tenter de les décourager de l'accompagner, que c'était égoïste de sa part de les entraîner dans la gueule du loup.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir, vous savez... » Fit Harry calmement, regardant dans les yeux chaque sorcier l'un après l'autre avec gravité.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'ils se sentent obligés de l'aider pour une quelconque raison. Draco était son 'problème' après tout. S'il était lié avec Malefoy, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

-Il est tout simplement hors de question de te laisser aller seul, Harry. » Fit fermement Remus, aussitôt approuvé par quelques hochements de tête et murmures dans le groupuscule.

Harry semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais fut subitement interrompu par la voix rocailleuse de Fol-Œil:

-Bon; tout le monde est prêt? »

-Attendez, je n'ai même pas de baguette! » S'exclama soudain Harry, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à en parler plus tôt.

Depuis le jour ou il s'était réveillé vampire dans la cellule de Voldemort, il n'avait pu mettre la main sur son ancienne baguette, ni même une nouvelle. En vu des évènements récents, aller faire un tour chez Ollivander n'avait pas été la première de ses préoccupations, c'était vrai.

Étrangement, quelques secondes passèrent, chacun se faisant très silencieux et tous fixaient Harry d'un regard que le brun ne pouvait identifier. Du malaise? De l'embarras?

-Harry... Tu ne peux plus faire de magie... » Fit doucement Lupin de but en blanc.

Le regard du jeune vampire sauta à nouveau vers son parrain adoptif, son cerveau n'intégrant pas tout de suite l'information. Après quelques secondes, son cerveau refusant toujours de comprendre les mots qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry répondit d'une voix confuse:

-Comment ça je ne peux plus faire de magie? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? », sa voix oscillant légèrement dans les aigus sur la fin, alors qu'une douloureuse pensée s'immisçait en lui.

Il n'avait absolument pas usé de magie d'une quelconque manière depuis qu'il était devenu la créature inhumaine qu'il était à présent... Et si sa nouvelle nature l'y en empêchait...?

-Les vampires ne peuvent pas user de magie telle que les sorciers la pratique, Harry... » Expliqua Remus avec compréhension. « J'ignorais que tu ne le savais pas... Je pensais que tu t'en été déjà rendu compte... »

Harry essaya dans une vaine tentative de rassembler en lui sa magie intérieur, réalisant avec effroi qu'il en était effectivement incapable. Son cœur se glaça dans sa poitrine pendant un douloureux instant. Il n'avait plus de magie. Le foutu livre de Hermione n'avait pas mentionné ce détail. Bordel, personne ne lui avait dit après tout ce temps ! A moins que... si, à vrai dire, il se souvenait à présent d'avoir lu quelques passages dans le livre qui mentionnait la magie et les vampires, mais il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement... Cela lui semblait tellement improbable, tellement impossible.

Ce qui avait changé sa vie, ce qui l'avait délivré des Dursley, emmené à Poudlard, fait connaître Ron et Hermione, ce qui avait fait que sa vie valait la peine d'être vécue était parti. Pour toujours. Comment n'avait-il pu sentir cela plus tôt?

Sa mâchoire se contracta subrepticement. Oh seigneur, il haïssait tellement sa nature de vampire... Mais le moment était mal choisi pour se remettre à broyer du noir. Draco avait besoin de lui. Et tant pis s'il ne sentait ce besoin de le retrouver uniquement à cause de cette nature de vampire en lui qu'il détestait tant. C'était au-delà de son contrôle de toute manière. Et en cet instant, trouver et mettre Draco en sécurité était sa priorité numéro une.

Harry reporta son attention sur les sorciers devant lui qui le fixaient toujours d'une étrange manière, comme s'ils avaient peur de sa réaction... Comme s'ils avaient peur que le vampire n'ait à nouveau un accès de colère, pensa Harry avec amertume. Il devait rester maître de lui-même, pour leur prouver qu'il était rationnel et non une bête déchaînée. Ça, il avait déjà eu bien assez l'occasion de le démontrer comme ça. Bon plus de magie. D'accord.

-Mais sans magie, comment vais-je pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit...? » Demanda Harry les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il était prêt à partir de toute manière, magie ou pas, mais il fallait bien avouer que cela lui donnait un très lourd handicap...

-Harry, Harry... Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un cracmol, tu possèdes toujours une forme de magie! » Le rassura promptement Remus, tandis que derrière lui Maugrey semblait s'impatienter, jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa montre oignon, mais gardant tout de même le silence.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant pas ce que Remus entendait par cela. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Pouvait-il faire de la magie ou pas? Il n'en sentait plus en lui en tout cas... Le moment était certes sans doute mal choisi pour donner des explications, mais ils avaient attendu si longtemps avant de partir à la recherche de Draco, que quelques minutes de plus ne changeraient pas grand chose. Et il était très intrigué.

-Les vampires sont des créatures magiques après tout... » Commença Lupin, reprenant inconsciemment sa voix professorale, ce qui aurait sans doute fait sourire Harry en temps normal. « Mais la magie sorcière telle que les sorciers la pratiquent est liée à la vie et au vivant, et... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, la fin n'étant que trop évidente. Bien sûr, la magie allait main dans la main avec la vie; à la mort d'un sorcier, sa magie intérieure quittait son corps... Et le corps de Harry n'avait hélas plus rien de vraiment vivant.

Le brun hocha la tête d'un air sombre. Il aurait du s'y attendre en fait. _Quelle galère... _

-Mais cela marche dans les deux sens, Harry, et ça peu de gens le savent » Continua le loup-garou avec un sourire. « Les vampires sont pour ainsi dire... imperméables à la magie. Les sorts ne les affectent pas, et bien sûr l'Avada ne saurait te tuer à présent. »

Une étrange lueur, que Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment, pétillait dans son regard. Comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit de réjouissant dans le fait qu'il était à présent si peu humain que la magie le fuyait comme la peste, et si littéralement mort qu'il n'avait apparemment plus à craindre l'Avada. Enfin, il ne comptait certainement pas vérifier la véracité cette dernière présupposition.

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, sa gorge nouée refusant d'émettre momentanément le moindre son. De telles informations étaient plutôt difficiles à digérer...

Quelques secondes passèrent, et finalement Maugrey conclu d'une voix autoritaire et sans appel:

-Bien. Allons-y. »

* * *

En l'espace de quelque secondes, une dizaine de sorciers apparut soudainement à la lisière d'un bois, dans divers 'pop' sonores.

Harry leva sa main droite devant son front pour abriter ses prunelles sensibles des derniers rayons du soleil couchant, heureux de constater tout de même que le jour se mourrait doucement. Le soleil était vraiment plus difficile à supporter quand il avait soif comme à l'instant présent, il avait déjà constaté ce fait par le passé. Il se demanda un instant si ses yeux avait pris cette teinte rouge qu'ils arboraient lorsqu'il ressentait la dureté de la soif. Probablement pas encore...

-Bien, le manoir est situé à quelque kilomètres d'ici. Nous irons à pied jusque là pour éviter d'être repérés par une éventuelle barrière de transplanage. » Annonça Maugrey au groupe devant lui.

Son ton ferme et sûr de lui prouvait à quel point le métier d'auror l'avait formé à ce genre de situation. Là, menant le groupe, il avait l'air d'un leader assuré et décidé, et Harry fut soudain heureux d'avoir l'homme avec eux.

Après le transplanage, il avait senti le malaise et la tension au travers du lien qu'il partageait avec Draco diminuer très considérablement, provoquant un agréable soulagement dans son buste, comme une ceinture trop serrée que l'on relâche, la légère gêne toujours présente devenant quasiment négligeable.

Néanmoins, son besoin de trouver Draco devenait difficilement contrôlable, il devait l'avouer. Il pouvait sentir à travers leur lien le malaise et l'insécurité de son calice, agissant comme un tison ardant sur ses instincts vampiriques.

Cela faisait à présent quatre jours que Draco avait été enlevé par les mangemorts... Et Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire, songea Harry la mâchoire crispée. Dans le lien qui l'unissait à son calice il n'avait certes pas ressenti de douleur extrême, et la peur était la seule émotion forte que Draco avait éprouvé, mais le simple fait d'imaginer un de ces répugnants mangemorts poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur _son _calice lui aurait suffi à tuer l'offenseur. _Personne. Personne_ n'avait le droit de toucher Draco. Draco était à lui, pensa t-il, une passion furieuse brûlant dans sa poitrine.

Il n'était même pas encore arrivé au manoir, et déjà le vampire en lui réclamait le sang de ceux qui avaient pu oser faire du mal à Draco. Harry avait conscience qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller de la sorte, mais Merlin, c'était difficile. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où tous ces sentiments venaient, mais ils étaient bel et bien présents et totalement indéniables.

Ils longèrent le bois, et peu de temps après, le manoir apparut enfin dans leur champ de vision. C'était un très beau manoir anglais traditionnel, avec de grandes fenêtres, mais malheureusement le jardin abandonné et la tristesse des lieux donnaient à la bâtisse qui avait du être resplendissante par le passé, une silhouette sinistre. Les ombres déformées projetées sur le sol tandis que le soleil finissait de disparaître par delà l'horizon conférait également un étrange aspect cauchemardesque et figé à l'ensemble du tableau, et Harry décida qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas l'endroit.

-Bien. Harry, Remus et Arthur vous venez avec moi. » Annonça Maugrey, brisant le silence pour la première fois depuis le début de leur marche. « Les autres vous restez ici, ne vous approchez pas davantage. »

Marchant avec prudence, Harry s'émerveilla de sa capacité à se déplacer sans faire le moindre bruit. Malgré les brindilles qui jonchaient le sol, ses pas étaient parfaitement silencieux, et à la manière d'un prédateur, il parvenait instinctivement à déplacer son corps pour demeurer le plus discret possible.S'il avait déjà fait nuit noire, il aurait été parfaitement invisible.

Une part de lui-même n'était guère réjouie de se trouver confronté aux preuves concrètes de son inhumanité, mais de toute façon, et il le savait, il était ridicule de se borner à vouloir ignorer ce fait. Sa vision était bien supérieure à celle d'un humain, et d'ici il pouvait parfaitement discerner les détails dans la façade du manoir. Un grand changement pour lui qui avait été aussi myope qu'une taupe autrefois. Pareillement, ses oreilles tendue percevait chaque petit sons que la foret abritait. Il était un parfait prédateur, songea t-il.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Lupin et constata que le loup-garou semblait également plutôt à l'aise dans obscurité croissante du bois. Même si celui-ci ne possédait pas cette grâce innée qui habitait désormais le jeune vampire, il dégageait une sorte d'aura puissante et dangereuse. Une aura qui aurait fait hérisser Harry s'il s'était laissé aller à écouter ses plus profonds instincts.

Rapidement, ils se trouvèrent tout près de la demeure, et contournèrent prudemment l'entrée principale pour atteindre le côté ouest. Maugrey semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait car au bas du mur se trouvait une entrée dérobée de taille moyenne, qui devait mener dans les sous-sols. L'ouvrant avec facilité et sans même avoir recours à sa baguette, ils purent entrer un à un, arrivant dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Harry parvenait à y voir clair sans problème, mais ce n'était pas le cas des de tout le groupeà l'évidence, car Mr Weasley murmura un Lumos hâtif, suivit aussitôt des deux autres.

Il devait s'agir d'une sorte de cave, ou bien peut-être simplement des fondations de la bâtisse.

Ils y étaient enfin. Dans la tanière du loup, ou plutôt, dans le nid du serpent... Harry n'avait pas besoin de carte pour savoir où se trouvait Draco. Il le sentait en lui. Tout son être frémissait et son cerveau n'avait aucun doute quant à la direction dans laquelle il devait aller pour pouvoir trouver le blond. Il se mit en marche sans réfléchir, oubliant même la présence des quatre autres sorciers qui prenaient toujours prudemment leurs repères.

Harry leur était infiniment reconnaissant de lui offrir une telle aide, mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Littéralement. Il avait l'impression qu'un aimant en lui le forçait à avancer, tentant désespérément de retrouver son pôle opposé. Il n'y pouvait rien.

-Harry, reste où tu es! » Siffla Fol-Œil « On ne se sépare pas! »

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière, l'air clairement irrité. Pourquoi l'auror devait-il toujours lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues?

-Alors suivez-moi! » Décréta Harry, essayant de masquer l'agacement dans sa voix -après tout il pensait bien faire. « Je ne reste pas là. »

Maugrey plissa les yeux, visiblement à deux doigts de répliquer. Il était clair qu'il n'aimait pas être contredit, et encore moins qu'on ne suive pas ses ordres où les plans d'actions qu'il avait mis en place.

-Allons-y Alastor. » Fit Arthur Weasley, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'auror. « Il sait où Draco Malefoy se trouve, et plus vite nous l'aurons trouvé... »

Maugrey bougonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, mais décida de les suivre, l'air renfrogné. Harry bénit intérieurement le patriarche des Weasley. Enfin de toute façon il y serait allé de toute manière.

Draco n'était pas très loin. Il monta les marches de l'escalier de pierre qui se trouvait à l'autre extrémité du sous-sol, et poussa prudemment la porte. Décidant d'user de toutes les ressources qui lui étaient désormais disponibles, et il inspira profondément, essayant de détecter une odeur humaine étrangère proche. C'était une chose assez étrange à faire, il s'en rendait compte, mais diablement efficace. Son odorat était devenu extrêmement sensible, et il était absolument certain qu'ils pouvaient avancer sans problème dans le couloir.

Celui-ci était éclairé de lanternes et de bougies éternelles magiques, et le parquet recouvert d'un long tapis de cérémonie à motifs verts usé mais raffiné. Harry trouvait la morosité de l'endroit tout à fait appropriée en tant que résidence de Voldemort.

Coupant court à son inspection des lieux et ignorant le portrait d'une noble dame aux allures moyenâgeuses qui le toisait depuis son cadre, Harry se remit en marche, tournant à gauche sans la moindre hésitation.

* * *

Draco se tenait immobile depuis un bon moment déjà, sur le qui-vive, les sens en alerte. Potter était proche. Un instant auparavant il y avait eu toujours ce tiraillement dans sa poitrine et cette horrible sensation de mal-être qui l'avait étouffé, mais brusquement ce poids s'était envolé et avait pratiquement cessé de l'oppresser. Le malaise devenait même de plus en plus léger à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient à présent, ce qui signifiait que Harry devait être en train de se rapprocher physiquement de lui.

Il était donc venu finalement... Draco devait bien avouer qu'il avait commencé à douter que le brun ne vienne. En fait, il ne lui en aurait même pas voulu. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si Potter avait la responsabilité de sauver sa peau après tout... Enfin, même si le balafré devait être persuadé que c'était le cas à présent, avec toutes les hormones magiques qui lui noyaient le cerveau... Mais Draco ne voulait dépendre de personne, et Potter n'était pas sa nounou.

Même s'il devait bien avouer qu'en cet instant il ne voyait pas trop comment il pourrait s'en sortir sans aide extérieure... Et que tout son être réclamait la présence du vampire avec une intensité douloureuse. Il posa son regard sur ses mains tremblantes, qu'il posa sur ses genoux repliés sous lui et serra fortement afin d'arrêter les légers spasmes qui parcouraient ses doigts.

Merlin, il avait un réel besoin physique d'avoir le vampire à ses côtés. Voir à quel point ce maudit lien pouvait l'affecter était à la fois prodigieux et consternant. Il avait pu passer outre ce besoin durant les derniers jours, mais à présent que son cerveau savait le vampire proche, il contenait avec peine ces étranges pulsions qui lui intimaient sans relâche de trouver Potter au plus vite, jusqu'à le rendre fou.

_Faites qu'il se dépêche... _Songea le blond en fermant les yeux, reposant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

Il rouvrit les paupières lentement, se demandant comment Harry réagirait en le retrouvant. Après tout, Draco avait quitté Square Grimmaurd sans un mot... Juste après que Harry et lui aient... juste après que Harry et lui aient fait l'amour...

Une brève grimace traversa son visage. Cela sonnait si faux. Ce n'était pas de _l'amour._ Potter et lui n'étaient pas foutrement _amoureux,_ et rien de ce qu'ils n'avaient pu faire avait été engendré par l'amour.

Non, ils se faisaient tous deux bouffer par un lien magique qui aurait inévitablement raison d'eux à long terme, voilà ce qu'il se passait, Draco pouvait voir cela maintenant. Il avait longtemps tenté d'ignorer la vérité, s'était obstiné à croire qu'avec de la volonté ils pourraient mener une vie normale, mais à présent, après ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et le Gryffondor, il ne pouvait plus continuer à se voiler la face. Il avait peur, bien sûr; oui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit, il était mort de trouille. Mais il n'était plus un gosse, il fallait qu'il affronte les choses de face. S'enfuir comme il l'avait fait avait été lâche... Il était lâche, lâche et pathétique...

Draco crispa encore d'avantage ses doigts sur ses genoux. Il était pathétique en cette même seconde, pour désirer si intensément la présence de Potter. Pour s'imaginer le sentir prés de lui, et enfin ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment de protection et de contentement intense dont il avait un besoin quasi-maladif. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui!

Et comment Potter avait-il pris son geste, quelques jours auparavant? Qu'avait-il pensé du fait que Draco se soit enfui de la sorte sans demander son reste...? Draco n'avait pas songé à s'enfuir pour de bon, après tout il avait juste voulu mettre ses idées au clair avant de regagner Square Grimmaurd, mais ça, Harry n'en savait rien. Pensait-il que Draco avait voulu le fuir définitivement, répugné par ce qu'ils avaient fait?

Draco réalisa alors subitement que c'était probablement ce que le brun devait penser... Mais pourtant il était venu jusqu'ici... Alors pourquoi? Parce qu'il n'avait biologiquement pas d'autre choix que de protéger et sauver son calice?

Le blond inspira un grand coup, sentant la présence de l'autre très proche de lui désormais.

Il leva brusquement les yeux en entendant la porte être secouée, quelqu'un faisant aller violemment la poignée de l'autre côté mais sans succès. Bien sûr, Draco savait parfaitement qui était en train d'essayer d'entrer.

Tout à coup, la porte sortit de ses gonds, et Draco aperçut sortir de l'encadrement une jambe qui avait totalement enfoncé la serrure. Sous le choc, Draco regarda muettement Harry entrer et jeter un rapide coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce, avant que les yeux verts ne se posent sur lui.

Le vampire semblait être à cran, mais étant donné qu'il était dans la demeure de Lord Voldemort, cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant. Néanmoins, quand son regard se posa sur le blond, la tension sembla disparaître subitement pour faire place à une expression d'intense soulagement.

Draco ne savait que faire, et bien qu'il aurait voulu réagir, dire quelque chose, il resta là, aussi immobile qu'un stupide pantin, et se laissa faire sans protester quand Potter s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Sa fierté aurait du lui ordonner de repousser le brun, ou du moins, son honneur aurait dû l'obliger à rester stoïquement de marbre dans l'étreinte du vampire; mais au moment où il eut ces pensées, il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà rendu l'étreinte et qu'il se trouvait incapable de chasser le vampire. Il en était incapable, parce que cela faisait des jours à présent qu'il n'attendait que ça. Sentir enfin la présence réconfortante qui mettait son esprit en paix, et qui lui donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité, même si, il le savait parfaitement, rien n'était moins vrai.

-Tu es venu... » Murmura Draco sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi au juste.

Parfait, maintenant voilà qu'il agissait comme une midinette écervelée.

Harry le relâcha et posa ses mains sur ses deux épaules, le fixant du regard, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

-Tu n'as pas idée, Draco... » Fit Harry lentement, et Malefoy nota la légère teinte rouge si envoutante subjacente à l'émeraude de ses yeux.

Se demandant ce qu'il entendait par là, Malefoy prit un instant pour regarder le vampire de plus près. Celui-ci n'était pas dans un état formidable. Il avait même plutôt l'air tout à fait mal en point. Comme s'il n'avait ni dormi ni mangé depuis des jours -ce qui était en fait, le comprit Draco; très probablement le cas -la teinte de ses yeux en était la preuve.

Il se mordit la lèvres légèrement. Tout ça à cause de lui... Si seulement il n'était pas sorti de cette foutue baraque, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé...

Mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment de penser à ça. Et peut-être pouvait-il y remédier efficacement dans l'immédiat?

-Est-ce que tu as soif, Harry? »Demanda Draco même si son ton avait plus celui d'une affirmation.

Il ne remarque pas non plus qu'il avait employé naturellement le prénom du brun, leurs regards toujours fixés dans celui de l'autre jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Harry ne dérivent subitement sur sa gorge avant de remonter rapidement à nouveau sur son visage comme pris en faute, la mâchoire crispée.

Bien sûr, cette question n'avait pas besoin de réponse, celle-ci était plus qu'évidente.

-Pas maintenant. »Fit Harry, et Draco vit bien que cela lui coûtait cher de devoir refuser l'offre du blond qui devait certainement être très tentante. « Je peux attendre, et je ne veux pas t'affaiblir; nous devons sortir d'ici au plus vite. »

-Oh par pitié Potter, ne me refais pas ton numéro du héros tourmenté! »Siffla Draco les sourcils froncés, reprenant avec facilité les vieille habitudes. « Je sais à quel point ça te plaît de souffrir en silence comme le héros incompris que tu es, mais épargne-moi : je sais ce que je fais. De nous deux ici tu es celui qui a le plus besoin de sa force... Je ne vois pas bien ce que je peux faire moi, je n'ai même pas de baguette. »

Draco se demanda fugitivement pourquoi donc il était entrain d'essayer si fort de convaincre Potter de boire son sang. Ce n'était _pas _parce qu'il aimait ça. _Non non non. _C'était par simple raison logique.

Harry avait l'air déchiré entre sa conscience qui lui disait de refuser, et ses envies qui lui murmuraient d'accepter une telle offre. Après tout, pensait-il, Draco avait raison. Et puis, pour une fois qu'il lui _demandait_ de boire son sang...

-Je te signale qu'on a pas toute la journée Potter. » Ajouta le blond en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux vers la porte d'où il pouvait entendre des bruits qui n'indiquaient rien de bon. Apparemment le balafré n'était pas venu seul, et il semblait y avoir du grabuge un peu plus loin dans le manoir.

-Bien, si tu es sûr... » Fit Harry tout en se maudissant d'être si faible.

Il décala son corps légèrement pour se coller d'avantage contre son calice et repoussa quelques mèches blondes d'une manière sensuelle avant de murmurer dans l'oreille de Draco:

-Détends-toi, Draco... »

Le blond fut parcouru d'un long frisson d'envie. Oh Merlin comment la voix de cet homme pouvait-elle avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui? Il voulait qu'il se détende ? Il en avait des bonnes, lui.

Il sentit la langue de Potter goûter sa peau et Draco étouffa un léger gémissement de plaisir mêlé d'impatience. Ce n'était pas le moment pour prendre leur temps. Ils devaient se dépêcher...

-Potter... » Fit Draco d'une voix qu'il voulait autoritaire mais qui ressemblait d'avantage à un soupir fébrile. « Arrête de tourner autour du pot, ce n'est pas le moment... »

Il le sentit sourire contre sa gorge, et il maudit le vampire dans sa tête. Bien sûr, il avait plutôt l'air de le supplier d'être mordu qu'autre chose, mais...

Ses pensées furent coupées court quand enfin, il sentit les crocs du vampire s'enfoncer dans sa carotide, juste là où c'était si bon, et cette fois il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un râle profond de plaisir intense. _Enfin_. Ça faisait si longtemps, trop longtemps...

Un artifice de sensations plus délicieuses les unes que les autres venait d'éclater en lui et il leva sa main pour la poser dans les cheveux bruns, l'intimant de continuer, de ne jamais s'arrêter.

Harry buvait plutôt vite, et la rapidité avec laquelle son sang quittait son corps donnait à Draco un délicieux tournis et il avait le souffle court.

Il sentait la gorge de l'autre contre lui travailler rapidement, déglutissant avec avidité, tandis que sa langue recueillait avec dextérité la moindre goutte de sang qui s'échappait. Ses crocs allaient et venaient légèrement dans son cou, envoyant à chaque fois des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Draco.

C'était tout simplement délicieux mais bien trop bref, et quand Harry retira ses crocs et défit son emprise sur le cou de Draco, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger grognement de contrariété.

Le brun lécha un court instant la plaie pour que celle-ci arrête de saigner. Il lui aurait fallu un peu plus de temps pour la guérir complètement, mais malheureusement les minutes leur étaient comptées. Ils pouvaient déjà s'estimer heureux que personne ne les ait surpris pour l'instant.

Il prit un peu de recul et observa Draco qui arborait un expression à la fois vacante et enivrée, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure, y goûtant les dernières traces de sang de Draco qui restaient là. Oh Merlin lui pardonne, il avait un besoin urgent de réaffirmer sa position sur son calice. De lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être bon pour Draco, de lui montrer comment il pourrait lui faire perdre la tête de plaisir, afin que plus jamais il ne lui prenne l'envie de s'enfuir à nouveau. Il serra ses mains tremblantes, tentant de contrôler cette pulsion impérieuse qui menaçait de lui faire perdre toute logique à nouveau.

-Harry? » Demande Draco, sortant enfin doucement de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il vit le vampire frissonner devant lui, et il lui suffit d'un simple regard pour deviner ce qui se passait dans le tête du brun. Pour tout dire, il avait lui même envie de recueillir de sa propre langue la perle de sang qui coulait doucement dans la commissure des lèvres du vampire.

Il observa la goutte de sang -son sang!-, comme hypnotisé, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne l'essuie d'un revers de main. Celui-ci semblait avoir repris le contrôle de lui-même, et il se leva avant de tendre une main à Draco.

Le blond s'en saisit, sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Il se sentait légèrement faible, mais rien de bien dramatique, et il se sentait tout à fait maître de lui-même.

-Ça va... » Annonça t-il d'un geste de la tête à Harry qui l'observait intensément, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le blond s'évanouisse à n'importe quelle seconde. « Allons-y »

Harry acquiesça. Ils devaient retrouver les autres et sortir vivant de ce nid de scorpions

* * *

**À suivre...**


	16. Chapitre 16

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Beta-lectrice: Lyly.u._

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Relation entre deux hommes (slash): malades du genre s'abstenir ^^. _

_Couple: HarryxDraco_

_(L'histoire se passe après le 6ème tome, Harry et Draco ont donc 17 ans. Tout les éléments du roman ne sont pas pris en compte cependant, et certains faits modifiés)_

_Et voilà, comme prévu : le chapitre 16 en cet fin de mois de Juillet à mon retour de vacances (contente de ne pas être en retard... pour une fois ^^). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Le prochain sera le dernier, qui sera ensuite suivit d'un épilogue ! =) _

_Comme d'habitude les réponses aux reviews sont sur mon forum ffnet... Il suffit de cliquer sur le lien dans mon profil, je répond à tout le monde à chaque fois !_

_Un énorme merci à tous les lecteurs et les reviewers ! Vous êtes géniaux ! =D_

* * *

**Crépuscule**

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas fait un pas vers la porte, qu'un homme surgit sans crier gare, la baguette fermement pointée sur eux, le regard dur et les poings serrés. Il était vêtu de noir, mais bien que son visage fut découvert, Harry ne pouvait reconnaître l'homme.

Il s'agissait néanmoins d'un mangemort, et celui-ci n'avait apparemment aucun doute sur l'identité de Harry -mais après tout qui dans le monde sorcier ne reconnaissait pas son visage?- car il fit d'une voix ferme:

-Pas un geste, Potter. »

Harry plissa ses yeux et observa l'homme. Il était indéniable que celui-ci tentait par tous les diables de masquer sa peur. Et si Harry avait été un sorcier ordinaire, il se serait très probablement fié à cette façade d'assurance. Cependant, le brun savait que l'homme était en réalité très loin d'être aussi sûr de lui qu'il aurait voulu l'être.

D'ici, Harry pouvait entendre le cœur de l'homme battre à cent à l'heure. Le fait qu'il qu'il entende si distinctement les battements cardiaques d'un homme à plusieurs mètres de lui était tout à fait incroyable au jeune vampire qu'il était. De même, il pouvait littéralement sentir la peur _émaner_ du sorcier. Il pouvait aisément sentir l'homme transpirer faiblement, et sa vue sans égale lui permettait de voir les infimes tremblements de la main de l'homme sur sa baguette.

Contrairement à lui, Draco se raidit instantanément, persuadé que c'en était fini pour eux. Harry lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, et fit un pas latéral afin de se placer devant son calice dans le but de le protéger d'un éventuel sort.

Pour une fois, Draco ne sembla rien trouver à redire sur la surprotection qu'affichait Harry. Le brun avait bougé avec une fluidité inhumaine, et sa posture était désormais celle d'un prédateur félin, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de trouver le brun extrêmement gracieux. L'ex-serpentard ne pouvait pas le voir, mais le regard du vampire était à nouveau rouge, de colère cette fois, et quand il retroussa ses lèvres sur ses crocs qu'il n'avait toujours pas rétracté depuis qu'il avait bu, ceux-ci toujours couverts de sang, le mangemort devant lui ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, la mâchoire contractée et la main tremblante pour de bon cette fois.

-J'ai dit, pas un geste Potter. Ou vous le regretterez tous deux. »

Harry le vit emplir ses poumons, et supposant justement que celui-ci allait donner l'alerte, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se jeter sur le sorcier, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Sa tête heurta le sol brutalement dans un bruit sourd, le rendant inconscient presque instantanément.

-Partons. » Déclara Harry en se retournant pour vérifier que Malefoy n'avait rien.

Celui-ci semblait encore plus pâle qu'avant, mais toujours bien éveillé. Harry ne put s'empêcher de vérifier rapidement le pouls du mangemort, afin de s'assurer que celui-ci n'était pas mort, avant de se saisir de sa baguette et de la donner au blond.

C'était sans doute idiot, et encore plus risible depuis qu'il était un vampire, mais tuer n'était pas dans sa nature, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu désolé pour ce pauvre imbécile de mangemort qu'il s'était laissé embobiner par Voldemort. Évidemment, il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour le sorcier -après tout il avait menacé son calice, et ce n'était pas une chose que le vampire en Harry pouvait pardonner facilement. Mais quand bien même, tuer le répugnait.

Draco fit tourner la baguette dans ses mains, l'air très soulagé de pouvoir enfin faire appel à la magie à nouveau en cas de besoin.

-Attache-le et bâillonne-le. » Ordonna Harry à Draco qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, ne le contredit pas hargneusement juste parce que sa fierté ne pouvait accepter de revoir des ordres de la part du brun.

Une fois cela fait, ils sortirent enfin de la pièce, Harry ne faisant le moindre bruit et Draco tentant de l'imiter du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

C'était vraiment la plus étrange des situations, songea Draco. Lui et Potter dans le manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tentant de s'échapper pour rentrer à la base de l'Ordre du Phénix le plus vite possible. Si quiconque lui avait dit que cela arriverait quelques semaines plus tôt, il lui aurait rit au nez. Le destin était décidément bien étrange parfois...

-Tu as entendu ça? » Fit Harry à voix basse en se retournant brusquement.

Draco remua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il avait une bonne ouïe, certes, mais rien que ne pouvait rivaliser avec celle d'un vampire qui venait tout juste de boire. Ils pouvaient toujours entendre faiblement les bruits de combats ailleurs dans le manoir, mais Draco était sûr que ce n'était pas de cela que Harry parlait.

Le brun se tendit soudain, et se mit à renifler d'un curieuse manière, les sourcils froncés. Draco haussa un sourcil devant la bizarrerie du brun. Bon d'accord, il était un vampire, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi celui-ci commençait à se comporter comme un chien de chasse...

-Allez, Potter, avance... » Fit Draco avec un pointe d'exaspération.

Il n'y avait personne ici. Ils étaient tous à se battre à l'autre bout du manoir... Alors qu'ils se dépêchent de sortir, bon sang!

Harry lui intima de se taire en collant un doigt sur ses lèvres lèvres qui étaient toujours rougies de leur exercice récent d'ailleurs ne manqua pas de noter Draco.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva doucement, et Draco sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

-Harry, Harry, Harry... Je me doutais bien que tu serais ici... »

Ils firent tous deux voltes faces, et aperçurent le Lord dans toutes sa splendeur au bout du couloir. Il se mit à marcher vers eux avec désinvolture, ses yeux rouges fixés sur Harry, et un léger rictus sur ses lèvres fines. Il avait l'air d'un serpent prêt à mordre sa proie, et paraissait prendre le malin plaisir qu'avait un chat à tourmenter une souris avant de la tuer sans regret.

Il ne s'approcha pas tout prêt d'eux cependant, et garda plusieurs mètres de distance comme le nota Harry avec déception. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. En gardant une distance considérable entre eux, il avait toujours le temps de lancer un sort, malgré la rapidité vampirique que possédait Harry. Et même si le brun n'avait plus à rien à craindre de la magie d'après Lupin, Draco, lui, y était tout à fait vulnérable, et pour rien au monde Harry n'aurait voulu prendre le moindre risque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tom? » Demanda Harry avec hargne, comprenant bien qu'il n'était pas en position de force.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandit un peu plus, notant immédiatement l'instinct protecteur et visiblement inconscient de Harry qui s'était à nouveau déplacé devant Draco afin de le protéger de son corps.

-Dis-moi, Harry, j'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres... » Fit le mage noir comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son plus jeune alter-ego. « Quel effet cela fait-il, d'être un vampire? »

Harry fronça les sourcils d'avantage. A quel jeu se prêtait-il donc?

-Quel effet cela fait-il d'être l'esclave de ses instincts, de n'être plus qu'un simple aberration de la nature, ravalé au rang de la bête, dis-moi...? »

Harry lui lança un regard froid. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il était entrain de faire, et il ne se laisserait pas aller. Si Voldemort pensait pouvoir lui faire perdre ses moyens et l'énerver ainsi, alors il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Ce que que Voldemort pouvait penser de lui lui était bien égal.

-Et toi, Tom, dis-moi, quel effet cela fait-il d'être l'être le plus méprisable que la terre ait jamais porté? » Cingla Harry en prenant bien garde de conserver une voix égale et posée. « Et si tu veux tellement savoir ce que cela fait d'être un vampire, je pourrais te montrer. » Continua le brun en découvrant ses crocs.

Il se laissait totalement aller à sa nature vampirique, il s'en rendait bien compte. Cette confiance et cette arrogance dont il faisait preuve en cet instant ne lui étaient pas naturelles. Néanmoins, il le savait, il valait mieux qu'il utilise toutes les armes qu'il avait. A quoi bon faire comme s'il était humain, quand tous savaient que ce n'était pas le cas?

Il se mit à siffler légèrement, les crocs toujours découverts, et il sut qu'il devait probablement avoir l'air d'une véritable bête, mais au moins cette tentative d'intimidation semblait marcher, car le Lord se crispa, l'air visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Tu m'as l'air un peu trop sûr de toi, laisse-moi te présenter quelqu'un... » Annonça Voldemort, semblant reprendre confiance, un léger sourire en coin qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour le jeune vampire.

Harry ressentit brusquement quelque chose d'extrêmement étrange à l'intérieur de lui. C'était la sensation la plus déroutante qu'il avait jamais éprouvé. C'était comme si son esprit venait de se déconnecter de son corps, et qu'une sensation de plénitude venait de gagner son esprit, l'obligeant à lutter pour rester conscient.

-Viens, mon enfant... » Susurra alors une voix qui lui était à la fois inconnue et familière.

De leur propre accord, les yeux de Harry se levèrent et se posèrent sur l'homme devant lui, plongeant son regard dans les orbes grises qui le fixaient avec une drôle de lueur. Et alors, Harry comprit. Cet homme, non, plus précisément ce vampire, était son créateur. Il le _savait._ Et son corps aussi apparemment. Il tenta de lutter désespérément, de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, mais de toute évidence, il n'avait d'autre choix que de se soumettre à la volonté de son maître.

Draco regarda, impuissant, l'homme qu'il avait déjà reconnu comme étant le créateur vampirique de Harry, faire venir à lui le brun qui semblait être tombé dans une sorte de transe. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, jetant un regard rapide à droite puis à gauche, tel un animal pris au piège. C'était sans issue. Lui et Potter étaient cuits.

_Merde, avoir été si loin pour retourner si vite à la case départ! _

Potter désormais neutralisé, Voldemort semblait avoir reporté son attention sur le blond.

-Eh bien Draco, tu as perdu ton pitoyable protecteur...? Tu es si pathétique, mais cela semble être un trait de famille... » Souffla Voldemort, une lueur amusée dans le regard, et son ton plus dédaigneux que jamais. « Quoi que tu es probablement encore plus lamentable que ce brave Lucius... Au moins lui ne se serait sans doute pas abaissé à ce point... La putain de Potter... voilà ce que tu es, Draco... Ne l'oublie jamais. »

Draco avait considérablement pâlit, et le mage noir sut qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Draco s'était mis à trembler légèrement de rage et avait les poings serrés. Il n'écoutait plus sa logique qui lui disait de ne pas accorder la moindre attention ce que l'autre lui disait, et sa seule envie était à présent de se jeter sur l'homme.

Voldemort s'autorisa un dernier sourire condescendant, avant de lever la baguette qu'il avait à la main.

-Bien. Cette fois je n'ai réellement plus besoin de toi, Draco. Inutile de m'encombrer. »

Le blond oublia momentanément sa colère et se figea parfaitement.

Alors qu'il pensait mourir, quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit. Il y eut un bruit fracassant, et tout un pan du mur du couloir s'effondra, un homme projeté à travers de celui-ci. L'homme alla s'écraser contre le mur, se relevant avec difficulté, et Draco reconnut le tristement célèbre Fenrir Greyback.

-Fenrir! » S'écria furieusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, visiblement furieux, sans que Draco ne sache si sa colère provenait plus du fait que le loup-garou venait d'interrompre son meurtre ou bien si c'était parce qu'il venait de détruire une bonne partie du couloir.

Greyback allait se relever complètement, quand un autre homme se jeta quasiment sur lui, la baguette sous son cou, et Draco reconnut Lupin.

Lupin était méconnaissable. Les deux hommes se regardaient avec une haine intense, découvrant leurs dents d'une manière sauvage et terrifiante, tous deux grognant d'une façon tout à fait animale. Le blond ne put empêcher un frisson d'effroi courir le long de son épine dorsale, et il se souvint soudain que Lupin, le doux professeur Lupin qui avait toujours un petit sourire rêveur et niais sur les lèvres, était en fait un loup-garou. Cette nouvelle avait fait scandale dans tout Poudlard quand elle avait éclatée, mais depuis Draco avait un peu oublié ce fait. A présent, cela sautait évidemment aux yeux, et Draco ne pouvait dire que ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

Il se sentait vraiment très, très mal.

Bordel, il était dans un manoir rempli de mangemorts, et à quelques mètres de deux vampires, deux loup-garous et du plus célèbre Mage Noir de tous les temps._ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait l__à__!_ L'horreur de sa situation l'aurait presque fait rire d'hystérie. Presque. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas franchement envie de rire.

Voldemort semblait l'avoir oublié, ce qui était bien compréhensible, et Draco songea à s'enfuir de l'autre côté du couloir. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se posent à nouveau sur Harry. Harry qui était toujours en transe et dont le créateur semblait à présent peu disposé à rester. Visiblement, la présence de Fenrir et de Lupin le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise pour une raison inconnue.

Oh, les vampires étaient également connus pour leur crainte des loup-garous, non? Songea furtivement Draco, un moment en cours de défense contre les forces du mal lui revenant inopinément à l'esprit.

Il secoua sa tête. _Ce n'était pas le moment de penser __à__ ces stupides cours de défense contre les forces de mal! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Il perdait la boule, ou quoi!_

Il mordilla à nouveau sa lèvre, incapable de se décider quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il voulait fuir de là, mais en même temps, quelque chose l'empêchait de laisser Potter ainsi, à la merci de cet être.

Voldemort avait probablement raison, pensa Draco. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un esclave après tout... Mais tant pis, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser là. Alors que faire?

Par chance, Lupin ne semblait pas être seul après tout, car à sa suite arrivèrent plusieurs sorciers que Draco reconnu comme des membres de l'Ordre.

Voldemort ne semblait pas apprécier la tournure que prenait les évènements et il leva à nouveau sa baguette, lançant un Avada Kedavra qu'évita de peu Kinglsey, venu dans le manoir à la demande de Maugrey.

En l'espace de quelque secondes, l'endroit se transforma en véritable chaos. Les sorts fusaient de partout, les mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre se battaient avec acharnement dans un brouhaha infernal.

Livide, Draco se baissa brusquement pour éviter un sort, et décidant de tenter le diable, il se rapprocha de Harry qui était toujours dans un état second bien que Zuhosky ne fusse plus à côté de lui puisqu'il avait été attiré au milieu du combat.

Il tira le jeune vampire par la manche, tentant de le réveiller de sa transe sans succès. Ne voyant d'autre solution, il se mit à le tirer par l'avant de son pull, l'entraînant dans son sillage et mettant autant de distance qu'il le pouvait entre eux et le combat qui faisait rage.

Draco se mit à courir dans le couloir, tirant à présent Harry par le bras qui semblait se laisser faire, le suivant telle une marionnette sans vie, courant presque mécaniquement. Néanmoins, alors qu'ils eurent mit une bonne distance entre eux et les autres, Harry finit enfin par sortir de son état apathique, papillonnant des yeux, et le regard se faisait précis à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que... Que s'est-il passé? » Bégaya Harry, l'air tout à fait perdu.

Il s'était senti très étrange devant l'autre vampire, et tout à coup le voilà qu'il se réveillait et se trouvait à courir derrière Draco qui le tenait par la main.

-Pas trop tôt, Belle au bois dormant! » Siffla Draco d'un ton agacé, mais Harry pouvait lire dans ses yeux un soulagement non feint.

Draco se tourna complètement vers lui, sans lâcher sa main et l'observa un court instant.

-Figure-toi que ce type t'a comme... envouté... Tu étais dans une sorte d'état second... Comme si on t'avais débranché le cerveau ou je ne sais quoi... »

Le regard de Harry se troubla un instant avant qu'il ne murmure:

-Je suis désolé Draco... J'aurais dû être la pour te protéger, et au lieu de ça, je... »

-Oh cesse ton mélodrame, Potter! C'est pas possible, à chaque fois il faut que tu trouves le moyen de culpabiliser, c'est dingue! » Grogna Draco, avec un léger sourire moqueur.

Il s'aperçut soudain qu'il tenait toujours la main du vampire dans la sienne, et s'empressa de la lâcher, les joues embrasées.

Harry le vit, et sourit, amusé à son tour.

-Par contre, je te le dis, tu me dois beaucoup, et je compte bien en faire mon avantage! Je t'ai sauvé la vie! » Déclara Draco avec une fausse arrogance, un sourire hautain sur les lèvres, mais son regard montrant bien qu'il blaguait.

Harry fut un instant surpris de l'inhabituelle bonne humeur du blond qui était entrain de plaisanter avec lui pour ce qui devait bien être la première fois, avant de répondre d'un ton tout aussi faussement narquois:

-J'aimerais néanmoins faire remarquer à Monsieur le héros que nous sommes toujours dans ce fichu manoir...Une solution pour sortir? »

Le regard du blond se fit à nouveau sombre et il fronça les sourcils d'un air ennuyé.

-Malheureusement non... Je n'en ai aucune idée... Et cet endroit semble être immense, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il soit agrandi magiquement... » Fit-il en regardant de tous les côtés, comme s'il s'attendait à voir un panneau 'sortie' quelque part.

-Attends, je ne suis pas venu seul... » Dit soudain Harry se rappelant soudain des membres de l'Ordre« Il faut que je trouve les autres... »

-Ah ça... » Souffla Draco « Eh bien, comment dire, il sont tous entrain de se battre plus loin et j'ai pensé que s'éloigner discrètement était la meilleure solution... »

-Comment! » S'écrira le brun, visiblement inquiet pour ses amis.

-Hé! Tu étais complètement dans les vapes, je te rappelle. Avec ce type à proximité tu deviens encore plus inutile que cet incapable de Londubat! »

Harry laissa couler l'insulte envers son ancien camarade de classe, et reconnut que Draco n'avait pas tort concernant sa faiblesse face à son créateur.

Comme si la pensée rejoignait la réalité, Harry glapit brusquement:

-Oh non... Je peux le sentir cette fois... Il revient... »

-Qui ça? Tu-sais-qui? » Demanda Draco d'une voix alarmée.

-Non, l'autre vampire! » S'exclama Harry encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Il ne voulait pas céder à sa peur, mais il savait que devant l'autre il était totalement incapable de quoique ce soit. La dernière fois c'était à peine s'il s'était rendu compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'était pas tant inquiet pour lui qu'il ne l'était pour Draco. Il ne pouvait pas tomber sous l'emprise de son créateur, il devait être là pour protéger Draco. Pour protéger son calice. Tout en lui le lui ordonnait. Et néanmoins, il ne voyait aucune solution.

Déjà, il sentait le contrôle de son corps lui échapper. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Draco, voulant lui dire de partir, mais déjà ses lèvres ne lui répondaient plus. Le blond semblait aussi perdu que lui, mais ne bougea pas.

Le vampire plus vieux, Zuhosky, avançait déjà sur eux et semblait se réjouir de ce qui les attendaient. Ou plutôt de ce qui attendait Harry. Il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de Draco, toute son attention fixée sur le brun qui semblait lutter avec difficulté contre l'emprise mentale que son créateur exerçait sur son esprit.

Harry savait que l'autre se contentait de jouer avec lui. S'il l'avait désiré, Harry serait déjà dans les pommes, et complètement dépendant de son bon vouloir. Au lieu de cela, il pouvait encore sentir le monde extérieur et était conscient de ce qui se passait, bien que de manière floue.

Bon sang, pourquoi Draco ne s'enfuyait-il donc pas?

Il tenta de faire passer un signal d'alarme à travers leur lien, mais cela n'eut malheureusement aucun effet, si ce ne fut celui de faire rire le vampire aux yeux gris.

-Mon enfant... » Murmura le vampire d'une voix doucereuse. « Je pourrais sentir ta peur à des kilomètres... Tu as tant de choses à apprendre... Des choses que tu n'apprendras jamais d'ailleurs... »

Zuhosky se tenait à présent contre Harry, et s'était mis à caresser ses cheveux de jais d'une manière qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Le plus âgé se pencha et se mis à respirer l'odeur de son 'enfant', ne pouvant s'empêcher de lécher ses lèvres avec délectation.

Il ne se préoccupait absolument pas du blond, qui d'ailleurs n'en menait pas large. Comme la dernière fois, une partie de lui-même voulait aider le brun, faire quelque chose d'utile, tandis que l'autre partie de son cerveau, plus logique, lui faisait remarquer qu'il ne pouvait de toute manière rien faire et qu'il n'était certainement pas de taille contre un vampire dans toute sa force. Fuir aurait été la solution la plus rationnelle, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Il constata avec horreur que l'homme était à présent à hauteur de la gorge de Harry dont les traits s'était crispés à l'extrême, partagé entre le dégout, la colère et la peur, visiblement incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Épouvanté, Draco eut un pas de recul, quand soudain une voix bien connue retentit.

-Pas un geste Draco. Ne songe même pas à t'enfuir. »

Le blond détourna son regard de l'atroce scène qui se déroulait devant lui et vit Severus Rogue s'avancer vers lui, la baguette pointée en sa direction.

Rogue lui jeta un regard équivoque, lui intimant de jouer le jeu et de prétendre être son prisonnier. Le blond s'immobilisa, renvoyant à Rogue son regard, lui laissant le feu vert. Le maître des potions semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête, et avait sûrement plus de chance que lui de renverser le vampire. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs interrompu et avait relevé la tête, une expression agacée sur ses traits fins, ennuyé par les humains et leurs petites affaires comme s'il était au dessus de tout cela.

-Excellent, Rogue... » Souffla Zuhosky en voyant Severus s'approcher de Draco, la baguette toujours pointée sur le blond. « Je suppose que le Maître veut celui-là aussi... »

Il semblait pressé de continuer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et tourna à nouveau la tête, souffla impatiemment sur le cou de Harry qui, paraissait-il, tentait de s'échapper sans y parvenir. L'expression du brun se tordit de douleur quand enfin son créateur le mordit sans plus attendre.

Rogue réprima une grimace de dégout devant un tel étalage de bestialité, et fit signe à Draco de se tenir tranquille. Il se félicita à nouveau d'avoir suivit Zuhosky en le voyant quitter la bataille qui avait toujours lieu ailleurs dans le manoir. S'il n'avait pas été là, les choses auraient surement virées très vite au cauchemar pour son filleul et Potter qui semblait toujours le champion pour se fourrer dans les situation les plus désespérées.

Ces décennies à servir le plus célèbres des mages noirs et a côtoyer les plus vicieux de ses serviteurs lui avaient appris de nombreuses choses, et si Severus portait toujours sur lui un poignard ce n'était pas sans raison.

Les plus traditionalistes des sorciers dédaignaient souvent les armes blanches qu'ils jugeait souvent trop moldues pour se battre, mais Rogue savait qu'il était bien trop facile de se faire désarmer de sa baguette et de se retrouver aussi impuissant qu'un cracmol. Aussi, dans ce nid de serpents, jamais il ne séparait de sa dague. On ne pouvait être trop prudent lorsqu'entouré de mangemorts.

Rogue avait bien sûr toujours sa baguette, mais il savait parfaitement que les vampires étaient insensibles à la magie sorcière. Néanmoins il savait aussi que la légendaire faiblesse des vampires, le pieu dans le cœur, même connue dans le monde moldu, était tout à fait vraie. L'existence des vampires reposait sur le consommation de sang, et sans cœur -même si celui-ci ne battait plus- ils ne pouvaient survivre.

Sa main ne tremblait pas, et pourtant il avait rarement été aussi nerveux. Il fallait qu'il soit rapide et précis. S'il ratait son coup, il n'aurait pas d'autre chance. Les vampires étaient des créatures extrêmement rapides et redoutables. Sa fascination pour le monde des ténèbres et les créatures qui l'habitaient l'avait poussé à se documenter abondamment dans sa jeunesse, et il pouvait se vanter d'en savoir un bon rayon sur les buveurs de sang. Si son coup ne faisait pas mouche, il était un homme mort.

Zuhosky, qui buvait à présent sans se restreindre ne semblait pas se préoccuper de se qui se passait autour de lui, et quand il sentit une lame aiguisée lui traverser le cœur, il n'eut que le temps de se redresser, hurlant de douleur, avant que la masse de son corps ne devienne poussière et ne tombe misérablement à terre pour former un petit tas sombre semblable à un tas de cendres. En quelques secondes, il n'était plus.

Harry haleta, subitement libre et capable de se mouvoir à nouveau. Il tituba sous le choc, sa main allant directement à sa gorge sanglante, et fixant Rogue de ses yeux ronds, une lueur tout à fait incrédule dans le regard.

-Vous! » S'exclama t-il sans lâcher son ancien professeur de potions de ses yeux devenus à nouveau rouges sous l'émotion.

Rogue ne cilla pas, tentant de ne pas montrer à quel point le regard sang de son ancien élève était perturbant. Il savait que depuis que Dumbledore avait trouvé la mort par ses mains, tous le considéraient comme un paria, et il allait devoir joué serré s'il espérait retrouver une place au sein de l'Ordre.

-Oui, moi, Potter. Contrairement à la croyance générale, je n'ai jamais cessé d'être loyal à l'Ordre et votre mort n'en aurait certainement pas servit les intérêts. » Répondit-il un peu brusquement.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne pouvant croire ses oreilles et se demandant si Rogue pouvait être en train de mentir afin de l'entrainer dans une quelconque supercherie... Mais même si cela avait été le cas, pourquoi donc aurait-il tué Zuhosky? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

-Il ne sert pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'en suis sûr... » Intervint Malefoy d'une voix assurée. « Il m'a aidé plus qu'il ne devait ici, et m'avait même promis de me faire sortir. »

Le brun reporta son attention sur Rogue qui semblait presque s'ennuyer ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Harry.

-Mais... Vous avez tué le professeur Dumbledore... » Souffla Harry, sa voix pleine d'incompréhension.

Le visage du maitre des potions fut soudain traversé par un bref mais profond éclair de douleur. Soit Rogue était un excellent acteur, soit il ne mentait pas, réalisa Harry. Et étrangement, il penchait plutôt pour la seconde option.

-À mon grand regret, je ne peux le nier, Potter. Mais sachez que cela était sa volonté, même si je n'en ai aucune preuve, c'est vrai » Ajouta t-il, voyant le jeune vampire ouvrir la bouche à nouveau « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'est jamais douté de rien, ce qui m'a permis de garder ma place au sein des mangemorts comme le désirait Albus... »

-J'aurais du me douter que tu étais un traitre, Severus » Coupa soudain la voix de Lord Voldemort, qui, une fois de plus, semblait avoir surgit de nul part.

Tous, hormis Severus, sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers l'homme au visage de serpent qui les regardait, visiblement hors de lui, son visage encore plus livide que de coutume tant la rage semblait le consumer.

Rogue avait lui même pâlit, mais ne se laissait pas démonter, la baguette à présent pointée sur l'homme.

-Et que comptes-tu donc faire, Severus? Me tuer? » Siffla Lors Voldemort d'un ton dédaigneux. « C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te tuer, Severus... »

Il s'avançait doucement vers eux, comme un félin chassant une proie, et se trouvait pratiquement à hauteur de Draco.

-Mais je suis prêt à me montrer clément... » Dit-il, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

Il dirigea subitement sa baguette sur Draco avant que quiconque ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, et d'un petit mouvement du poignet attira Draco contre lui, serrant le dos du garçon plus jeune contre sa propre poitrine, la baguette sous sa gorge, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

-Laisse tomber ta baguette Severus, ou il meurt sur le champ. »

Durant une seconde, Rogue parut réfléchir à toute allure, avant d'abandonner et de lâcher sa baguette qui fit un bruit mat en touchant le plancher. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Harry à côté de lui, qui semblait en proie à une crise de rage et qui de toute évidence devait lutter pour ne pas se jeter sur Lord Voldemort.

À trois contre un, le Mage Noir avait sans aucun doute sentit le vent tourner, et sans Zuhosky pour retenir Harry, Rogue était sûr qu'il avait choisit de menacer Draco comme ultime moyen de pression, mais cela demeurait risqué. Très risqué même. Personne ne menaçait le calice d'un vampire, jeune vampire qui plus était, sans conséquence.

Harry s'était mis à siffler d'un air menaçant qui glaçait le sang de Severus.

-Silence Potter! » Hurla le Mage Noir qui avait perdu son petit sourire. « Tu m'obéis, et tout se passera bien. »

Harry ne l'entendait même plus. Les mots qu'il prononçait n'avaient plus aucun sens. Il était entré dans une frénésie sans pareil, tout en lui n'était plus qu'instincts meurtriers et sauvagerie vampirique. Il voulait l'homme mort, et ne se souciait plus de savoir s'il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort ou du Ministre de la Magie, rien n'avait plus d'importance hormis le fait de savoir que l'homme menaçant de mort son calice devait périr sur le champ.

Soudain et contre toute attente, Draco décocha un puissant coup de talon dans le genoux gauche de son agresseur qui visiblement ne s'était pas attendu à une quelconque forme de rébellion de la part du blond.

Son calice hors de son champ de vue et l'homme à abattre enfin devant lui, l'instinct prédateur qui dirigeait présentement le cerveau de Harry n'eut pas à y réfléchir deux fois.

Se jetant sur le Lord d'un bond souple et prodigieux avec le feulement d'un animal enragé, il le fit tomber à la renverse. Harry vit plus qu'il ne sentit un clair vert toucher sa poitrine. L'Avada Kedavra ne lui fit aucun effet pour la deuxième fois de son existence, et sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre, il plongea ses canines dans la jugulaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le faisant hurler de douleur, comme s'il était en proie du plus terrible des _Doloris_, avant de tourner sa tête et de lui briser la nuque dans un craquement sonore.

Aussi prodigieux sorcier avait-il été, le corps de Voldemort n'en demeurait pas moins humain, et c'est mort qu'il s'effondra tel une poupée de chiffon sans vie sur le sol.

Il fallut une bonne minute à Harry pour sortir de son accès de rage incontrôlée, et comprendre vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce qu'il venait de faire.

Quand, par le passé, il s'était laisse allé à imaginer ce à quoi ressemblerait la bataille finale, lui contre Voldemort, Harry s'était imaginé souvent à Poudlard, parfois à Godric's Hollow ou même sur le Chemin de Traverse, face au Mage Noir, baguette à la main, et menant un duel de sorcier acharné allant jusqu'à la mort de l'autre.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il tuerait Voldemort en lui brisant la nuque parce qu'il avait menacé Draco, dans un accès de folie meurtrière qui déjà lui semblait étranger à sa nature. Il ne pouvait croire ce qui venait de se passer. Le vampire en lui avait pris le pas et il n'avait même pas eu tout à fait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait ça avait été presque trop... facile... Et pourtant, gisant à ses pieds dans une position grotesque, se trouvait bel et bien le corps sans vie de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**À suivre...**


	17. Chapitre 17

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Beta-lectrice: Lyly.u._

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Relation entre deux hommes (slash): malades du genre s'abstenir ^^. _

_Couple: HarryxDraco_

_(L'histoire se passe après le 6ème tome, Harry et Draco ont donc 17 ans. Tout les éléments du roman ne sont pas pris en compte cependant, et certains faits modifiés)_

_Je m'excuse pour le petit retard... Ce chapitre aura pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas =)_

_Malheureusement je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de rédiger les réponses aux reviews dans mon forum, à cause d'un problème d'internet -plus d'internet chez moi, dur...-. Mais repassez sur mon forum ffnet (lien direct sur ma page profil) d'ici un ou deux jours et elles devraient y être ! =)_

_Ce dix-septième chapitre est donc le dernier avant l'épilogue qui ne devrait pas (trop) tarder a suivre =) Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis jusque la, malgré ma lenteur =) Et mille mille merci aux reviewers, vous êtes gé-niaux ! =D_

* * *

**Crépuscule**

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

Fermant la porte derrière eux, Harry soupira enfin de soulagement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux humides.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que sa vie était devenue un chaos total, mais enfin on l'avait laissé seul afin de prendre un peu de repos bien mérité, et cette douche lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Les choses étaient devenues complètement folles après qu'il eut tué Voldemort. Les membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas tardé à le rejoindre, découvrant le corps sans vie du célèbre Mage Noir. Ils n'avaient tout d'abord pu y croire, mais l'incrédulité avait vite laissé place aux exclamations de triomphe et à la joie.

Le combat acharné contre les mangemorts s'était bien vite transformé en mascarade à la vue des évènements. Après la mort de leur maître, les lâches et ceux qui ne se battaient qu'à cause de la peur qu'ils éprouvaient envers Voldemort, s'étaient empressés de fuir, ne laissant plus qu'une poignée de fanatiques. Bellatrix en avait fait partie, et dans son apparent chagrin, elle avait bien failli tuer Lupin qui se s'en était tiré par chance avec seulement une profonde entaille dans l'avant bras.

Heureusement tout s'était plutôt bien terminé, et la blessure la plus grave était celle de Mr Weasley qui avait reçu un sort dans l'œil droit et avait du être transféré immédiatement à Ste Mangouste, la blessure trop délicate pour pouvoir être prise en charge directement.

Harry se retourna, le dos contre la porte close derrière lui, pour regarder Draco qui était aussi dans la chambre, puis observa de son excellente vue les petites gouttelettes d'eau dans les cheveux blonds descendre le long de sa nuque – il avait lui aussi pris une douche juste avant.

Il pouvait sentir dans le lien toute l'anxiété et le trouble dans son calice. Tout était allé si vite, ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'en discuter. Car Voldemort était peut-être mort, mais non, rien n'était terminé, loin de là. Il restait les horcruxes contenant des parties de son âme. Le mage était déjà revenu à la vie par ce moyen après qu'il ait tenté de tuer Harry lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé, 17 ans auparavant... Et peut-être le referait-il à nouveau si on lui en laissait le temps. Ainsi Harry devait achever sa destinée, finir la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confiée et trouver les horcruxes restants afin de les détruire, même si désormais rien n'était extrêmement urgent. Déjà, tandis que la nouvelle faisait le tour de la communauté magique et devenait officielle, des sorciers et sorcières partout dans le monde se réjouissaient de la nouvelle porteuse d'espoir.

Harry, il en était certain, allait devoir enchaîner conférences de presse et autres, probablement dès demain... Sa nouvelle nature allait être mise au grand jour également, sans l'ombre d'un doute... De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il allait pouvoir garder cela secret bien longtemps puisqu'il allait garder éternellement l'apparence d'un jeune homme de 17 ans...

Bien sûr, toutes ces perspectives ne l'enchantaient guère. Ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin présentement, c'était de passer du temps avec Draco, et rien d'autre.

Il releva le yeux vers le blond.

Oui, avec Draco qui l'observait maintenant, d'ailleurs, une étrange expression dans le regard.

-A quoi tu penses? » Lui demanda le blond, un sourcil gracieux levé d'un manière interrogative. « Tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais... »

-Est-ce que c'est si difficile de deviner ce à quoi je pense? » Répondit Harry, coupant court à ses sombres pensées, et se permettant un petit sourire.

-Je ne sais pas... Tu fais une tête d'enterrement... Après ce soir tu devrais plutôt déborder de joie... Ton pire ennemi – le pire ennemi de la communauté sorcière – n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, alors... »

Cette fois-ci, Harry sourit franchement.

-Oui, et avec la plupart de mangemorts envolée ou sous les verrous, il faudra nous montrer prudent, mais... nous n'avons plus à rester enfermés ici désormais... Et puis tu es à nouveau près de moi... »

Draco se crispa légèrement, détournant son regard qu'il dirigea à travers la fenêtre. Le matin était bien avancé à présent.

-Ne dis pas ça comme ça... » Souffla Draco, brusquement mal à l'aise.

Il ne voulait pas que Harry lui dise ce genre de chose, sur ce ton... étrange... Presque 'amoureux' aurait pensé Draco s'il ne savait pas à quel point l'idée était ridicule – il s'agissait de lui et de Potter après tout. D'une certaine manière l'ancienne haine entre lui et le brun lui manquait presque. Tout avait été si facile alors. Il n'avait pas eu à démêler tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui se battaient en lui.

-Et pourquoi? Au fait... je ne t'ai pas remercié pour tout à l'heure... Sans toi j'aurais pu mourir après tout... » Murmura Harry, s'approchant doucement de lui à pas silencieux.

Draco l'observa, muet, se déplacer sans bruit. Il reconnaissait ce regard dans les yeux du vampire, et cette démarche quasi prédatrice; il savait ce qui allait se passer. Ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne faisait rien. Il commençait à le connaître. Il savait qu'il devait agir, et pourtant il ne pouvait que demeurer immobile, impatient et nerveux à la fois.

Tandis qu'il observait Draco, le regard de Harry se posa sur son cou et remarquales marques rouges de sa morsure qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de guérir grâce à sa salive dans leur précipitation, un peu plus tôt. Celles-ci semblaient toujours à vif et devaient être assez douloureuses, Harry ayant lui-même toujours celle que Zuhosky avait laissé sur sa jugulaire et qui demeurait très sensible.

-Ça fait mal? » Demanda Harry doucement en posant deux doigts contre les petits trous qu'il avaitcréés dans la chair couleur crème. « Ma salive est curative pour toi, tu sais... » ajouta-il sans quitter des yeux la blessure, le besoin impérieux d'y poser ses lèvres grandissant.

Un long frisson lui parcourant le dos,Draco se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête, craignant que sa voix ne se mette à trembler s'il tentait d'émettre le moindre son. Harry, qui se tenait à côté de lui, avait toujours ses doigts contre la blessure mais ne bougeait à présent plus, ne montrant pas le moindre signe qu'il allait faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Après quelques secondes ainsi, Draco se tourna, hésitant, vers Harry et aperçut celui-ci qui l'observait avec un éclat brillant dans les yeux, une question muette dans le regard. D'un bref hochement de tête, Draco lui donna son accord silencieux, l'instant se passant de mots.

Il vit Harry se pencher vers lui, et tourna de nouveau la tête de l'autre côté, dans une invitation explicite à la morsure. Il ignorait si le vampire voulait le mordre à nouveau, ou s'il ne désirait que le soigner. Il ne savait même pas que la salive des vampires possédait des propriétés curatives... À moins que ça ne soit efficace que sur leur calice... Oui, c'était probablement ça, puisque la morsure des vampires sur les humains ordinaires était au contraire extrêmement douloureuse – il le savait mieux que quiconque d'ailleurs...

En tout cas, il ignorait si son organisme supporterait un nouveau prélèvement de sang... Harry avait déjà bu quelques heures plus tôt, et Draco commençait à peine à récupérer... Même si en tant que calice son corps se régénérait beaucoup plus rapidement en sang, les derniers jours avaient été épuisants et riches en émotions.

Enfin, il sentit les lèvres légèrement froides se poser sur sa jugulaire avant qu'elles ne s'emparent de la peau incroyablement sensible de son cou. Draco était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que cette zone n'avait pas été aussi sensible avant toute cette histoire. À présent c'était comme si elle était directement relié aux centres du plaisir dans son cerveau. C'était extrêmement embarrassant mais aussi absolument délicieux, il devait l'avouer.

Tandis que la bouche du brun malmenait gentiment sa peau blessée, léchant, suçant, Draco se sentait de plus en plus faible, le plaisir l'emportant rapidement, comme si les sensations devenaient trop fortes pour que ses jambes puissent le garder debout. Ce n'était pas permis d'entrer dans un tel état d'excitation aussi rapidement, surtout que Harry touchait uniquement son cou. Ça n'avait aucun sens, et pourtant...

Comme si l'autre lisait dans ses pensées – ce qui devait probablement plus ou moins être le cas, comprit le blond – , Draco sentit un bras fort passer autour de ses hanches, le gardant fermement debout, et l'empêchant de s'écrouler lamentablement – ce qui aurait sans aucun doute fini par arriver...

Il sentit soudain la pointes des crocs aiguisés de Harry effleurer doucement sa peau, et ne put étouffer le gémissement qui sortit instantanément de ses lèvres. À nouveau, il éprouvait ce besoin puissant d'être mordu, de sentir les crocs du vampire s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

Le besoin était si puissant qu'il aurait pu pleurer de frustration quand il sentit l'autre rétracter ses canines et se remettre à lécher innocemment les deux petites blessures qui le piquaient de moins en moins, cicatrisantes de toute évidence. Mais Draco ne voulait plus que qu'elles cicatrisent. Il voulait qu'elles soient ré-ouvertes par les crocs du vampire qui y glissaient si aisément, et qu'il sente à nouveau ce plaisir intense qui allait immanquablement suivre. Il le voulait, et le voulait tellement que tout autre pensée se trouvait éclipsée en cet instant.

Il leva un bras et posa impatiemment sa main dans les cheveux du brun, l'encourageant à le mordre. Ce n'était pas sa permission qu'il attendait, le comportement de Draco était pour le moins explicite, alors qu'est-ce qui le retenait? Draco avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi frustré de sa vie.

Finalement et à son grand regret – quoique le mot regret fut un euphémisme – , Harry se retira complètement et prit un pas de recul pour le regarder, arrachant un soupir déçu au blond. Il avait le regard brillant et ses canines étaient complètement sorties sous l'excitation et la nature de l'activité à laquelle il venait de se livrer, devenues si longues qu'elles pointaient sur sa lèvre inférieure, comme deux petites perles d'ivoire aiguisées. Quand il sourit, il découvrit entièrement ses crocs d'une manière étrangement séduisante et Draco ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une incroyable vague de désir le saisir.

-Harry... »Soupira Draco, une nette pointe de besoin pressée dans sa voix. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? Une invitation écrite?

Merlin, il se haïssait pour être si faible, pour être si impuissant devant l'autre, et si esclave de son besoin. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. En ce moment son corps désirait si intensément la présence du vampire qu'il en avait mal. Et s'il savait qu'il aurait dû se raisonner et profiter que Harry se soit retiré pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, il s'en fichait. Il avait de toute manière compris à présent que lutter était inutile. Et puis, peut-être aussi une part de lui, une part de Draco Malefoy, pas du calice drogué en lui, désirait honnêtement l'homme devant lui. Mais il ne préférait pas trop y penser. Il était plus simple de mettre tout ça sur le compte des hormones après tout.

-Hm, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement... » Fit le brun, en continuant d'observer son calice.

Le blond n'avait pas idée à quel point il était attrayant en cet instant. Les cheveux blonds décoiffés, le regard implorant Harry de le mordre, et cette voix pleine de désir étaient plus qu'il n'en fallait à Harry pour avoir envie de lui sauter dessus.

Il devait se retenir avec peine pour ne pas le mordre, cela avait exigé tout le contrôle sur lui-même qu'il possédait, mais l'instinct protecteur qu'il avait désormais pour Draco l'avait également aidé. Car même s'il savait que la morsure aurait été très agréable pour lui et Draco, il savait aussi que le corps de son calice était toujours trop faible pour supporter une autre prise de sang. La santé de Draco devait primer il avait déjà fait assez d'erreurs par le passé.

-Harry! »Fit le blond avec une impatience croissante.

Harry était émerveillé de la sensibilité de Draco à sa morsure. Il était plus qu'évident que Draco appréciait grandement ses morsures à présent... L'époque où il les redoutait semblait étrangement lointaine. Draco semblait entrer dans une espèce de transe, comme sous l'effet d'une drogue, après que Harry l'ait mordu, ou -comme en cet instant- après que Harry l'y ait préparé.

-Besoin de quelque chose? » Répondit Harry avec un léger sourire, qui n'était cependant pas moqueur mais plutôt amusé et tendre.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi... » Répondit Draco sur un ton qui s'était probablement voulu agacé, mais qui ressemblait d'avantage à une plainte.

Bordel, il ne comprenait donc pas? C'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état pathétique... Maudit Potter...

-Loin de moi cette idée, Draco... » Fit Harry doucement, semblant comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et se rapprochant à nouveau tout contre lui. « Mais si je te mords, je ne pense pas pouvoir m'empêcher de boire ton sang... Et je ne pense pas que ca serait une très bonne idée de répéter ça si tôt... »

Draco crispa sa mâchoire avec frustration. Il savait cela, et le comprenait parfaitement. Il était même tout à fait idiot de désirer si intensément quelque chose qui le ferait perdre conscience à tous les coups.

Mais soudain, et de manière tout à fait inattendue, il sentit la main du vampire se poser juste sur son entre-jambe, et il oublia instantanément sa déception. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son état un peu plus bas, mais de toute évidence, cela n'était pas resté inaperçu au brun.

Avant même qu'il puisse émettre le moindre son, il sentit l'autre le soulever, traverser la pièce si rapidement qu'en l'espace d'une seconde tout fut flou, pour enfin le déposer sur le lit avec empressement. Il leva les yeux vers Harry qui semblait à présent tout à fait aussi excité que lui, une expression passionnée sur le visage; et pour une fois cela ne lui fit ni peur ni honte, et il sentit au contraire sa virilité faire un délicieux soubresaut dans son pantalon.

-Draco... » Murmura Harry d'une voix si basse qu'elle ressemblait presque à un grognement, en insérant sa cuisse entre les jambes du blond. Il ne pouvait lui accorder la morsure, mais pouvait en revanche accorder bien d'autres choses...

Le sus-dénommé se contenta de gémir doucement tandis que Harry s'était mis à faire aller et venir sa jambe contre son membre engorgé qu'il sentait déjà prêt à exploser. Comment pouvait-il lui faire perdre la tête aussi rapidement... Ce genre de pouvoir aurait dû être interdit...

-J'ai tellement envie de... » Commença Harry.

Mais sa phrase se termina dans un glapissement étouffé quand la hanche de Draco entra en contact avec son aine, entraînant une délicieuse réaction de la part de sa propre anatomie masculine.

-Draco... Je n'ai pas envie de te forcer à quoi que ce soit... » Soupira Harry, tentant de maîtriser le désir qui l'emportait tant bien que mal « La dernière fois... Après que tu te sois enfui... Je m'en suis tellement voulu... Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu es sensible à mon influence puisque tu es mon calice et je... Je ne veux pas abuser de toi, ok, alors... S'il te plaît, dis-moi... Dis-moi ce que tu veux vraiment... »

Draco descendit doucement de son nuage de plaisir brumeux pour l'observer avec des yeux ronds, avant de lui adresser un sourire railleur que ses traits toujours tirés par le désir ne parvenaient pas à rendre très convaincant.

-Toujours aussi lent à ce que je vois Potter... » Fit-il, employant son nom de famille sur un ton de moquerie cordiale. « Alors laisse-moi te montrer... »

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que que ce soit, il s'empara de la bouche rougie du vampire, taquinant ses lèvres afin de demander la permission d'y insérer sa propre langue. Harry ouvrit ses lèvres sans protestation, et le baiser s'approfondit rapidement, gagnant en intensité à chaque seconde. Oui, pour une fois le message était parfaitement clair.

Leurs bassins se trouvèrent naturellement, et bientôt ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, toujours s'embrassant, la respiration saccadée, les mains dans les cheveux de l'autre, décoiffant avec brutalité et tendresse à la fois.

Merlin, comme c'était bon, se dit Draco, écoutant avec délice l'autre pousser un soupir langoureux alors qu'il avait décidé de littéralement prendre les choses en main, et de s'occuper directement du brun. Il était beaucoup plus entreprenant que la dernière fois, et il ne le regrettait certainement pas.

À écouter Harry, ils en seraient encore à discuter. Enfin peut-être pas après tout, pensa Draco, brisant enfin le baiser pour regarder Harry dont le regard voilé semblait dévoré par une extase à l'état pur. Voir qu'il avait lui aussi un certain pouvoir sur le vampire était à la fois grisant et rassurant. Il n'était clairement pas le seul à être sous l'influence de l'autre.

Le blond se sentait beaucoup plus lucide que la dernière fois. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas la drogue liée à la morsure dans le sang cette fois-ci... Les choses étaient plus réelles... Mais en rien moins plaisantes, ça c'était certain.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec un homme, avant Harry. Des filles, oui parfois. Les filles faciles n'avaient pas vraiment manqué chez Serpentard lorsqu'il avait été à Poudlard. Et puis être un Malefoy, ça aidait, bien sûr.

Mais au final, songea-t-il, ça n'était pas fondamentalement si diffèrent. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, c'était même bien mieux. Harry était plus sauvage, plus fort. Son corps était musclé et ferme. Très ferme... Songea Draco, enserrant doucement la virilité du brun dans son poing fermé, allant et venant d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Et personne ne l'avait jamais fait sentir ainsi avant lui... Si _vivant_.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, réprimant un gémissement, une drôle de lueur dans le regard lorsqu'il vit l'expression amusée sur le visage de son calice. Draco semblait content d'exercer le contrôle entre eux cette fois-ci..._ C'était donc __à__ç__a qu'il voulait jouer...? _

Harry jeta un regard prédateur à Draco, et le fit basculer sur son dos sur le lit, le dominant à présent de tout son corps. Merlin, il le voulait tellement...

Doucement, Harry se mit à couvrir de baiser brulants son torse imberbe, avant de descendre avec lenteur vers son nombril, s'y arrêtant un moment entendant Draco émettre un son étranglé. Le blond se tordait sous lui, visiblement incapable de penser, la respiration légèrement sifflante.

Voyant l'état d'excitation avancé du blond, Harry décida de passer aux choses sérieuses sans plus tarder, et il descendit d'avantage afin de s'arrêter devant l'imposant désir de son calice. Harry le trouvait incroyablement beau, murmurant des mots sans suite d'une voix douce, l'intimant a continuer, comme si tous ses habituels états d'âmes s'étaient envolés.

Il souffla simplement sur le haut de son membre tendu, et fut récompensé par un gémissement de frustration poussé par Draco qui se releva sur ses coudes afin de regarder directement le vampire. Ses yeux gris étaient assombris par le désir, pareils à un ciel orageux, et ses joues étaient délicieusement colorées comme s'il était légèrement gêné, et Harry pensa qu'il était sûrement un peu dur envers lui. Après tout ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'ils faisaient _ç__a_ à deux, songea Harry. Draco avait toujours plus ou moins eu une réputation de coureur de jupons, et Harry doutait fortement qu'il ait jamais fait cela avec un homme... – comme ça ils étaient deux.

Sans hésitation, Harry ouvrit la bouche et referma ses lèvres sur la virilité dressée de Draco, le goûtant de la plus intime des manières. Ce n'était pas du tout écœurant comme l'avait craint Harry, mais au contraire assez plaisant, bien qu'il manquât d'expérience. Et de toute façon, même si ça l'avait été, Harry aurait de toute manière continué. Voir Draco perdre la tête à ce point était une récompense bien assez satisfaisante.

Les mains du blonds agrippaient les draps à ses côtés et, contemplant son visage, Harry vit qu'il se mordait fortement la lèvre inférieure dans une tentative à moitié réussie de réprimer ses gémissements. Sa respiration s'était faite saccadée, et il fermait ses paupières avec force, ses traits fins transformés sous le plaisir.

-Oh-oh ouais... Ne... Ne t'arrête pas... » fit-il à Harry, à bout de souffle, tandis que celui-ci allait et venait sur son membre.

Draco savait que s'il avait eu un semblant de contrôle sur Harry dans leurs ébats un peu plus tôt, il était bel et bien à sa merci à présent, dépendant de son bon vouloir s'il voulait trouver la délivrance. Mais _bordel_, ça valait le coup. Il ne savait pas comment Potter savait faire ça avec sa langue, mais il ne s'en plaignait certainement pas. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Jamais il n'avait ressentit des émotions et un plaisir aussi forts que ce qu'il était en train d'éprouver.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû être un tant soit peu gêné de la situation, de son propre comportement, de cette manière indécente qu'il avait à soupirer le prénom du vampire, mais... à quoi bon? De toute façon il était perdu, et il savait qu'il aurait sa petite dose habituelle de remords demain... Peut-être ?

Son bassin s'était mis à bouger sans même qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu, et Harry dû poser ses deux mains sur ses hanches afin de le stabiliser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps de ce traitement à Draco pour sentir qu'il allait exploser.

-Harry... Harry... Je vais... » Glapit-il quelques secondes avant de se libérer sur l'estomac du vampire qui s'était relevé un instant avant que Draco ne trouve la délivrance.

Draco se laissa retomber sur le lit, son corps comme agité de légers spasmes, les pupilles dilatées et une incroyable sensation de bien-être le faisant flotter sur un nuage. Quel idiot aurait voulu lutter contre quelque comme_ç__a_!

Le regardant sortir avec lenteur de la douce torpeur post-orgasmique qui s'était emparé de lui, Harry se mit à tracer de petits cercles sur le ventre de son calice, dont la respiration était toujours pantelante. Il posa son autre main sur son propre abdomen afin d'enduire deux de ses doigts de la semence du blond, avant de les descendre plus bas.

Trouvant son entrée, il y glissa doucement un de ses doigts humides et glissants, sans cesser de caresser son bas-ventre à l'aide de son autre main.

-Draco... »Murmura t-il avec chaleur.

Il voulait lui dire à quel point il le trouvait beau, à quel point il le voulait, à quel point tout son être brûlait pour lui, pour son plaisir, pour le faire sien. Il voulait lui dire tant, mais ne pouvait trouver les mots. Alors au lieu de cela, il continua de murmurer passionnément son prénom, tandis qu'il bougeait son doigt dans sa chaleur, tentant de retrouver cet endroit spécial qu'il y avait en lui.

Quand Draco était ainsi, consumé par son plaisir, et ouvert à lui, Harry trouvait difficile de se rappeler l'autre personne froide et parfois arrogante qu'il était. C'était comme si le blond montrait son vrai visage dans l'intimité.

Harry ajouta un deuxième doigt, et commença à étirer doucement les parois intérieures du passage. Si Draco éprouvait parfois un peu de douleur, Harry changeait d'angle, détectant aussitôt son malaise grâce à l'écho de ses sensations, ressenties au travers de l'étroit lien mental qu'ils partageaient.

-Ça va aller, fais-moi confiance... » Dit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant au possible.

L'avantage de partager un lien de cette nature avec son partenaire, était de pouvoir savoir instantanément ce qui lui était plaisant ou douloureux.

La douleur était certes présente, mais elle était néanmoins supportable, et Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire Harry quand il lui disait de lui faire confiance. Probablement encore un truc lié à l'influence vampirique qu'il exerçait sur lui mais... cela suffisait à le rassurer. Après tout jamais Harry ne lui avait volontairement fait du mal, et déjà la sensation que le vampire provoquait en lui se transformait en un plaisir sourd des plus agréables.

Il sentait les doigts du brun bouger doucement, et quand ils touchèrent inopinément un quelque chose en lui qu'il aurait été bien incapable de trouver lui-même, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri, le plaisir explosant aussi soudainement qu'un feu d'artifice.

Harry recommença aussitôt, et fut immédiatement récompensé par un nouveau cri venant de Draco, qui était bien de plaisir cette fois-là, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Le brun prenait plus son temps que lors de leur première fois, ne désirant pas brusquer Draco. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas bu du sang de Draco y était sans doute également pour quelque chose. Il avait remarqué que boire l'entraînait presque à chaque fois dans une espèce d'état euphorique qui le poussait à se livrer à sa nature vampirique de manière plus poussée, ne faisant plus qu'un avec elle.

Néanmoins, son propre désir était bien présent, et tout son être réclamait le besoin de ne faire à nouveau plus qu'un avec son calice. Il avait un étrange mais puissant besoin de dominer Draco et de réaffirmer son droit sur lui. De telles pensées auraient sans doute paru abaissantes pour le blond aux oreilles de n'importe qui d'autre mais au contraire, dans l'esprit de Harry tout était d'une clarté limpide. Il devait tant à Draco, et son instinct de protection envers lui était si fort; Draco était sa source même de vie, après tout. Le voir éprouver du plaisir, surtout quand il en était à l'origine, provoquait en lui un profond sentiment d'accomplissement et de satisfaction, comme si le vampire en lui reconnaissait la tâche de s'occuper de son mieux du calice comme accomplie.

Il descendit son autre main afin de s'occuper du membre de Draco qui déjà revenait à la vie et, retira enfin ses doigts. Draco ne s'en aperçut pratiquement pas, l'intérêt de Harry retourné dans la main du blond qui ne lui donnait aucun repos.

Harry se mit sur ses genoux et caressa l'intérieur des cuisses du blond, arrachant de délicieux frissons à son calice dont le cou se tendit subitement sous l'effet de la caresse. Intuitivement, Draco ouvrit les jambes, permettant à Harry de s'avancer d'avantage et de coller son bassin directement contre le sien.

À présent que leurs érections se touchaient directement l'une contre l'autre, Harry trouvait qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de garder son calme. Il voulait Draco maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il se pencha sur Draco pour s'emparer de ses lèvres tout en guidant sa propre érection dans l'intimité du blond, entrant doucement, résistant à son envie brutale de s'y enfoncer brusquement. _Merlin..._ C'était_ si bon... Et il voulait que __ç__a soit bon pour Draco aussi... _

Quand il fut à l'intérieur du blond, il se força à rester immobile afin qu'il puisse s'habituer à sa présence, l'embrassant avec une tendresse désespérée. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir s'il ne bougeait pas.

Mais finalement, après un instant, Draco lui fit comprendre qu'il se sentait prêt, et la douleur que qu'il éprouvait se transforma très rapidement en plaisir tandis que l'autre se mettait à entamer une série de vas-et-viens, tout d'abord prudents, avant qu'il n'augmente la cadence, tous deux étant bien trop excités pour conserver la lenteur initiale.

Murmurant le nom du blond, il glissa une main entre eux afin de s'occuper à nouveau de la virilité de son calice qui sembla apprécier grandement l'attention, puisqu'il se redressa, les pupilles dilatées et le regard brumeux, un faible gémissement lui échappant des lèvres.

Sans rompre le rythme bien cadencé de leurs bassins Draco se redressa, obligeant Harry à s'asseoir à genoux pour pouvoir coller leurs torses l'un contre l'autre, avant d'échanger un nouveau baiser. Légèrement surélevé par rapport à l'autre, Draco domina leur baiser avant d'avoir à le briser pour reprendre son souffle. Pour les poumons de Harry qui ne nécessitaient plus d'air, ce n'était pas un problème, mais Draco, lui, avait la respiration quelque peu haletante, et il était d'ailleurs un peu étrange, dans ces conditions et étant donne l'activité à laquelle ils se livraient, de n'entendre que son propre souffle.

Il plongea sa main droite dans les cheveux doux et noirs, posant sa joue contre sa tête, et exposant ainsi parfaitement sans le vouloir le côté gauche de son cou au brun.

-Draco... » Fit Harry, la mâchoire contractée, attirant le regard plein de désir de l'autre. « Je ne peux pas... » Il voulait bien faire des efforts, mais là ça devenait vraiment difficile de résister à la tentation.

Voyant les yeux carmins et les crocs démesurés, Draco se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il avait fait, aussi détourna-t-il aussitôt la tête, mettant son cou hors de sa portée immédiate. Se retenir de le mordre devait être extrêmement dur pour le vampire...

Mais pour une fois il regrettait un peu la restreinte du brun. Se faire mordre lui apparaissait comme une idée des plus agréables... Tant pis si cela faisait de lui une sorte de malade ou un dépravé. En cette seconde précise, il avait une envie encore plus intense qu'avant des crocs de l'autre dans son cou. Peut-être qu'en jouant les bonnes cartes Harry finirait par craquer... Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile vu son état... Certes, il avait bu récemment, mais Draco se sentait capable de faire une nouvelle donation... Si Harry ne buvait pas trop, il était sûr de tenir parfaitement le coup.

Draco baissa son visage afin de se trouver face au brun, et déposa un petit baiser sur sa mâchoire, afin de dévier vers son cou et de l'embrasser là où Harry le mordait généralement, là où il l'aurait mordu si les rôles avaient été inversés. Il avait fait cela sans aucune arrière-pensée, aussi fut-il surpris de la réaction étonnante de Harry qui releva la tête pour exposer d'avantage de son cou, un sifflement de plaisir s'échappant involontairement de sa gorge.

Il n'était pas le seul à être sensible à cet endroit, semblait-il... songea Draco amusé.

Le blond se mit à lécher la zone de manière plus prononcée, arrachant à Harry des cris plus forts, tandis que leurs hanches continuaient sans relâche leur danse passionnée. Ce n'était pas possible, se dit Draco en se mettant à mordiller la peau un peu en dessous de son oreille, il allait craquer...

Harry était perdu... Il s'enfonçait délicieusement dans le corps de son calice offert à lui, et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il savait ce dont il s'agissait bien sûr, depuis que Draco lui avait exposé son cou délicieux à quelques centimètres seulement de sa bouche, il avait à nouveau eu envie de le mordre... Et maintenant que Draco stimulait si délicieusement sa propre gorge, l'envie, le besoin, devenait quasiment incontrôlable... Il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir, il le savait... Et Draco le savait aussi, il le manipulait... Le manipulait de la manière la plus exquise qui soit...

Harry ne savait pourquoi le fait que le blond le mordille au cou l'excitait à ce point, mais c'était incroyablement bon... Il aurait voulu que Draco le morde vraiment, au lieu de simplement le mordiller, mais le blond n'avait bien sûr pas de crocs. Il n'avait pas de crocs comme lui en avait, ces deux canines qui le lancinaient, qu'il voulait enfoncer dans la peau pâle de son calice qui s'offrait à lui de la plus complète des manières. _Oh, il le voulait tellement... _

Il n'aurait pas dû, il le savait. Il se laissait aller à l'animal en lui, mais... C'était plus fort que tout. Il tourna son visage afin de lécher doucement la jugulaire du blond qui se mit à frissonner d'anticipation, avant d'y plonger lentement ses crocs.

Draco crut qu'il allait jouir aussitôt, tellement la sensation de sentir ces deux canines pointues percer lentement son cou exactement là où le plaisir était le plus fort était bonne. Harry mit plusieurs secondes à complètement mettre prise sur sa gorge, enfonçant ses crocs avec une lenteur extrême, comme s'il voulait faire profiter Draco au maximum du plaisir de la morsure... Ou comme s'il voulait le rendre fou, pensa Draco. Si c'était le cas, c'était un succès. Le blond avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre la tête.

Les vas-et-viens de Harry en lui s'étaient également fait plus rapides, plus puissants, comme si le brun arrivait lui aussi au bout de sa force de retenue, et à la première lente gorgée que le vampire prit, Draco se sentit partir, un incroyable orgasme dévastant tous ses sens tel un raz-de-marée.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour trouver la délivrance à son tour, et Draco était encore tremblant de plaisir quand le brun se retira de son corps devenu sensible au moindre contact.

Harry s'était contenté de boire seulement quelques lentes gorgées de son sang, et Draco ne se sentait absolument pas faible. Enfin, en fait si, il se sentait étourdi, mais cela était plutôt dû à la jouissance intense qu'il venait de connaître et non au manque de sang.

Il ferma les yeux, soupira, et porta une main dans les cheveux bruns de Harry dont la tête était enfouie au creux de son cou, occupé à lécher docilement superbement placé, toute trace de sang qui s'écoulait lascivement de la blessure toute fraîche. _C'était bon... _

-Ça va? » Lui demanda Harry, relevant sa tête pour observer le blond qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. « Je n'aurais pas dû te mordre... Je pense que tu m'as manipulé, Draco.. »

Draco rouvrit les paupières au ton accusateur, se demandant un instant si le vampire lui en voulait vraiment, avant de voir que Harry arborait un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Draco lui décocha à son tour un coup d'œil railleur.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre... »Souffla t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-Toi non plus... »Murmura Harry en s'approchant de ses lèvres, comme hypnotisé.

Sans y réfléchir, Draco combla l'espace entre eux, et ils s'embrassèrent, cette fois beaucoup plus doucement que durant leurs ébats, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tendresse...

C'était effrayant, pensa Draco. C'était effrayant parce que c'était intime. Il s'agissait beaucoup plus que du simple sexe ou qu'une attraction mutuelle physique... Et c'était vraiment effrayant. La dernière fois il avait fui, mais ne s'était-il pas juré de se montrer fort?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir...? »Fit Draco dans une question qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

Le regard du brun se voila un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait à la question, avant qu'il ne lui réponde doucement :

-Ce sera à toi de voir, Draco... »Souffla le brun, une étrange lueur dans le regard qui ressemblait à de la timidité mêlée à de l'incertitude. « Si tu ne veux plus avoir affaire avec moi, je ne te retiendrais pas... Je suis peut-être un vampire à présent, mais pas encore un monstre, j'espère... »

Draco sembla sur le point de l'interrompre, mais Harry le fit taire du regard.

-Mais si tu acceptes, je... » Commença t-il, sa voix mourant dans sa gorge. Draco n'accepterait jamais quelque chose d'aussi dingue...

Il déglutit, ses yeux montrant à quel point il craignait le rejet de l'autre, avant de poursuivre:

-J'aimerais que tu vives avec moi, enfin je veux dire, que nous vivions ensemble... Désolé si j'ai l'air de te commander tout le temps, je sais que tu me détestes, je... »

-Chuuut. »Souffla l'autre, l'interrompant en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Je ne te détestes pas... »

Il eut un infime sourire, comme s'il se remémorait quelque chose d'amusant.

-Ou 'plus' du moins... Même si le comprendre m'a pris un moment » Continua t-il, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. « Je viendrai avec toi. Pas parce que je n'ai pas le choix, mais parce que je le veux. » Fit-il, ses joues se colorant d'une manière subtile que Harry trouva attendrissante. « Nous trouverons les horcruxes pour que tu puisses les détruire, puis nous verrons... Je ne sais pas... Nous verrons bien... »

Harry le regarda, une excitation nouvelle dans le regard.

_Nous._

Draco ne le détestait pas! Son calice acceptait de rester à ses côté, de lui laisser une chance!

Heureux, il l'embrassa à nouveau, sans savoir ce qu'était cette émotion qui se propageait chaudement dans sa poitrine, et envoya une vague profonde de reconnaissance et de bien-être au blond à travers le lien.

Draco frissonna et répondit au baiser qui se transforma bientôt en un baiser plus profond et plus passionné, et tandis que le corps du vampire se rapprochait d'avantage du sien et que sa main descendait le long de son estomac, le faisant trembler à nouveau de désir, Draco se dit que jamais il ne pourrait avoir assez de cette drogue qu'était devenu pour lui Harry Potter.

**FIN**

* * *

**Épilogue à suivre...**


	18. Epilogue

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Beta-lectrice: Lyly.u._

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Relation entre deux hommes (slash): malades du genre s'abstenir ^^. _

_Couple: HarryxDraco_

_(L'histoire se passe après le 6ème tome, Harry et Draco ont donc 17 ans. Tout les éléments du roman ne sont pas pris en compte cependant, et certains faits modifiés)_

_Voici donc l'épilogue de Crépuscule ! J'ai reçu pas mal de reviews me demandant si je comptais écrire autre chose après cette fanfiction, ce à quoi ma réponse est : oui ! =)_

_Je ne compte pas faire de la 'pub' directement ici, vu que ça n'est pas vraiment approprié, mais si vous voulez plus de détails concernant mes futurs projets actuellement en cours d'écriture, je vous encourage à cliquer sur mon pseudo pour lire les quelques lignes que j'ai écris sur ma page profile à ce sujet =)_

_Sur ce je vous laisse avec l'épilogue de Crépuscule, qui achève pour de bon cette fanfiction. Je vous remercie mille fois, lecteurs et reviewers, de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, malgré ma lenteur insupportable =) Merci également à ma bêta pour son travail régulier et fort utile ! _

_Une dernière chose : les réponses aux reviews se trouvent dans mon forum ffnet, vous y trouverez un lien direct en cliquant sur ma page profil... D'après l'outil de statistique auquel j'ai accès, je vois que seulement une poignée de personnes (deux ou trois) y vont, ce qui est assez décourageant... donc je le répète : cliquez sur mon pseudo, je répond à tout le monde =) _

_J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire cette fanfiction que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! En espérant vous revoir bientôt sur ce site !_

* * *

**Crépuscule**

**Épilogue **

* * *

Harry reprit progressivement conscience, sortant doucement de son sommeil profond avec réticence, une sensation irritante lui brûlant légèrement le visage. La joue droite plus précisément. Il émit un grognement à peine perceptible quand il cligna rapidement des yeux avant de les refermer précipitamment. La douleur des rayons du soleil atteignant directement la rétine de ses yeux était à peine supportable.

Pourquoi diable les rideaux de la fenêtre n'étaient-ils donc pas fermés? Pas étonnant que le soleil ne l'ait réveillé... Ces maudits rayons brûlants lui tombaient directement dessus à travers la fenêtre, agressant sa peau ultra-sensible. Il rouvrit prudemment un œil, se protégeant du soleil en levant sa main droite, et jeta un regard encore un peu endormi à la forme à côté de lui dans le grand lit double. Draco dormait à poings fermés, la lumière ne semblant pas le déranger le moins du monde. Ses cheveux étaient étalés sur l'oreiller blanc crème, et sa respiration, lente et profonde, soulevait à rythme régulier une mèche blonde qui tombait sur le haut de sa mâchoire.

Harry se tourna paresseusement vers son bord du lit afin de consulter le réveil sur la table de chevet et de rouler hors de la parcelle de lumière par la même occasion. Quatorze heure dix-sept. Il referma les paupières et souffla. Si tôt... Ou si tard d'ailleurs... Il n'avait que très peu dormi, étant donné les... activités auxquelles Draco et lui s'étaient livrés à plusieurs reprises la veille avant de s'endormir.

Sur cette pensée, il roula à nouveau de l'autre côté pour regarder Draco avec un amour visible dans les yeux. Draco n'aimait pas trop quand il le regardait de cette manière en public. Pas parce qu'il était gêné de l'amour que Harry lui portait (après tout, Harry le savait, c'était réciproque), mais juste parce qu'il était naturellement quelqu'un de réservé. Mais, songea Harry, personne, ni même Draco, ne pouvait l'empêcher de le contempler tout son saoul dans son sommeil.

Sauf que la lumière qui provenait de la fenêtre le dérangeait réellement. Un des inconvénients du vampirisme, bien sûr. Sa sensibilité au soleil avait d'ailleurs empirée depuis qu'il était tombé dans son cycle de sommeil 'naturel' nocturne. Ou plus exactement depuis qu'il avait accepté de suivre son cycle naturel.

Durant les premières années qui avaient suivies sa transformation, il avait tenté de repousser la fatigue qui l'accompagnait invariablement durant les heures du jour, le soleil l'épuisant rapidement et le brûlant souvent s'il ne faisait pas attention à marcher dans l'ombre et s'il restait trop longtemps dans la lumière directe.

Mais finalement, Draco l'avait encouragé à suivre un rythme plus naturel pour ceux de son espèce, et cela faisait à présent de nombreuses années qu'il se couchait au petit matin pour ne se réveiller qu'au coucher du soleil. Draco en faisait tout autant, d'ailleurs, même s'il lui avait fallu un peu plus de temps pour s'y faire.

Vivre la nuit comportait également de nombreux avantages après tout... Les heures tardives faisaient rechigner les journalistes à les harceler, à harceler Harry surtout. Même plus de 8 ans après qu'il ait détruits tous les horcruxes et ait mit fin pour de bon à toute possibilité à Voldemort de revenir à la vie, il restait une des personnalités les plus célèbres du monde magique, et son vampirisme, selon certains magazines féminins tels que Sorcière Hebdo, rajoutait 'un côté sombre' à son 'charme mystérieux' - Draco s'était fichu de lui au moins une semaine quand l'article en question était paru quelques mois auparavant.

Car contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé la première fois qu'il avait annoncé lors d'une conférence de presse le jour suivant la mort de Voldemort qu'il était désormais une créature des ténèbres, l'opinion générale ne l'avait pas aussitôt dénigré ; au contraire il avait été traite en véritable héros pour avoir mis fin à l'existence du Mage noir -ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise en soi-, et sa nature de vampire ne lui avait pas valu le dégoût et le rejet auxquels il s'était attendu. Oh bien sûr, certains journalistes qui avaient des idées concernant les créatures non-humaines se rapprochant de celles d'Ombrage avaient crié au scandale, mais à part quelques illuminés, les réactions n'avaient jamais été négatives... Un souvenir subreptice lui revint soudain _« Des antennes pourraient bien te pousser sur la tête que tout le monde vénèrerait toujours le sacro-saint Potter... »_. C'était Draco qui lui avait dit ça en rigolant un jour, il s'en souvenait. Un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se redresse, jugeant la lumière du soleil désormais complètement insupportable.

Le brusque mouvement tira Draco de son sommeil, et Harry se donna une claque mentale pour son manque de délicatesse.

-Hmmh Harry? »Marmonna Draco, encore à moitié endormi.

-Désolé, rendors-toi... » Répondit le brun d'une voix douce, en se retournant vers lui.

Mais au contraire, Draco étira ses bras, dans un mouvement quasi-felin, et bâilla longuement avant d'ouvrir enfin les yeux.

-Il fait jour? » Fit Draco avec étonnement en se frottant les paupières.

-Les rideaux sont restés ouverts, et le soleil m'a réveillé » Avoua Harry piteusement.

Ils s'étaient 'mis au lit' d'une manière quelque peu... précipitée, et fermer les rideaux avait alors été la dernière de leurs priorités.

Draco se redressa, l'air à présent beaucoup plus éveillé -le soleil devait vraiment lui faire du bien, songea Harry-, et eut un petit sourire.

-Il fait beau... » Fit-il avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'envie... Ou de la nostalgie, peut-être ?

En effet, le temps était vraiment magnifique, et c'était une excellente journée de printemps. Le soleil brillait dehors, et n'importe qui -n'importe qui pourvu qu'il ne fut pas un vampire- aurait voulu sortir par une aussi belle après-midi, pensa Harry.

Le soleil et le jour devaient forcement manquer à Draco... Il était bien humain, lui. Depuis quand le blond n'était-il pas sorti au grand jour pour profiter du soleil? Certes son teint naturellement très pâle rendait la réponse à cette question difficile à deviner, mais il n'était pas juste qu'il ne doive renoncer au soleil juste parce qu'il était calice. Harry avait d'ailleurs souvent insisté au début pour que Draco continue à vivre normalement, jusqu'à ce que, par la force des choses, ils n'aient décidé d'un accord commun qu'il était plus pratique pour eux deux de vivre la nuit -l'inverse les aurait forcé à ne partager que quelques heures ensemble.

Harry se pencha vers le blond afin de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Draco se laissa faire, et passa une main derrière la nuque du vampire afin de le rapprocher et approfondir le chaste baiser, comme s'il n'avait pas eu assez de leur nuit de la veille. Finalement ils se séparèrent, et Harry murmura contre son cou :

-On sort? »

Draco leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Quoi, maintenant? Il fait jour je te signale... »

-Ah? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte malgré ma joue cuisante! » Répliqua Harry, feignant une mimique de surprise exagérée. « Oui maintenant... Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu le soleil ? »

Draco haussa les épaules comme si ça ne lui importait pas vraiment, mais Harry n'était pas dupe, la lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux ne mentait pas.

-Bof... Ne te sens pas obligé, non plus...

-Hm, tu sais bien à quel point il est difficile pour moi d'éviter une occasion de passer pour un martyre, Fit Harry avec une fausse expression de peine.

-Parfait, alors je vais prendre ma douche en premier ! » Fit Draco en bondissant pratiquement hors de leur lit.

Il était complètement nu, et Harry ressentit aussitôt un puissant désir à la vue de son corps qu'il tenta de contrôler. S'il s'aventurait par-là, ni lui ni Draco ne serait prêt avant ce soir... Et ce n'était pas le but.

Draco aperçut son regard, et lui fit un sourire taquin, parfaitement conscient de la réaction qu'il provoquait chez le vampire. Il se dépêcha néanmoins de gagner la salle de bain, en voyant les yeux de Harry prendre une teinte rouge de désir -le contrôle du brun avait ses limites – et prit garde de fermer à clef la salle de bain. Connaissant l'autre, il le savait tout à fait capable de le rejoindre sous la douche, ce qui se terminerait sans aucun doute par une nouvelle session intense de sexe torride -les choses avaient le don de souvent se terminer ainsi avec Harry ; non pas que Draco s'en plaignait, bien au contraire... Mais aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas passer à côté de l'occasion de sortir au grand jour. Le soleil lui manquait parfois... Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Harry, ce n'était pas vraiment important de toute façon, et il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire -le vampire supportait assez mal l'exposition prolongée au soleil-. Aussi était-il enchanté par la perspective de sortir, même si ce n'était que le temps d'une après-midi.

* * *

Quand Draco sortit de la salle de bain, une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé et de café fraîchement moulu parvint jusqu'à ses narines.

Habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise propre, les cheveux encore humides, il arriva dans la cuisine où Harry finissait de préparer le café, et celui-ci se retourna aussitôt vers lui, bien qu'il n'ait pas fait le moindre bruit en entrant. Harry faisait toujours cela. Aussi silencieux que pouvait être Draco, Harry détectait toujours sa présence. Il avait un jour avoué au blond qu'il avait comme une sorte d'indicateur dans sa tête qui lui disait lorsqu'il se trouvait proche -Draco avait trouvé fort injuste que le calice ne dispose pas d'une faculté identique, car même s'il pouvait sentir Harry lorsque celui-ci se trouvait loin, cela n'avait rien de très précis.

-Hmmm... »Fit Draco en humant la délicieuse odeur qui flottait. « Je meurs de faim... »

Harry s'en doutait bien. Il avait bu une quantité considérable de son sang quelques heures auparavant. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Draco afin de s'assurer qu'il ne fut pas trop pâle. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus laissé emporté dans une de ces crises frénétiques de soif de sang qui l'assaillait parfois lorsque son désir pour Draco se faisait particulièrement intense, mais il préférait toujours vérifier par deux fois qu'il n'avait pas trop pris à Draco.

Bien qu'il ne mangea plus du tout depuis maintenant près de dix ans, c'était pratiquement toujours Harry qui faisait la cuisine. Une sorte d'habitude s'était installée entre eux, et Harry préparait les repas de Draco avec habilité, chose déconcertante pour quelqu'un qui ne mangeait plus ; même s'il fallait dire qu'il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à cuisiner chez les Dursley. Pour Harry, il semblait évident qu'il nourrisse Draco puisque c'était bien le blond qui le sustentait – et bien sûr, Draco qui n'avait jamais touché une casserole de sa vie se gardait bien de s'en plaindre.

Une chouette s'engouffra soudainement dans la cuisine par la fenêtre entrouverte, et déposa la lettre qu'elle tenait dans ses serres sur le tas considérable de courrier qui s'amassait sur le fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle poussa un bref hululement sans arrêter son vol, comme s'il elle était particulièrement fière de sa performance, avant de repartir sans demander son reste.

-Il faudrait que tu songes à ouvrir toutes ces lettres, Draco... »Fit Harry en regardant d'un air réprobateur quelquesenveloppes tomber de l'incroyable pile sur le fauteuil.

Le dernier roman de Draco avait beau avoir été publié plusieurs mois de cela, il continuait de recevoir chaque jours de nombreuses lettres, bien qu'il ait tout fait pour que son adresse reste anonyme. Il fallait dire que l'ex-serpentard était devenu l'un des écrivains les plus en vogue du moment en Angleterre, et toutes les critiques lui étaient favorables 'un grand avenir pour ce jeune romancier' avait écrit La Gazette à son sujet, dans la semaine qui avait suivi la publication de son dernier livre, comme si, par magie, le nom 'Malefoy' n'évoquait plus l'effroi qu'il avait su susciter par le passé.

Mais Draco se fichait pas mal de tout ça. Il avait trouvé dans l'écriture un simple échappatoire et prenait un véritable plaisir à écrire et inventer. C'était Harry qui l'avait encouragé à publier ses premiers écrits, le blond n'ayant jamais cru qu'il n'y ait pu avoir quoique ce fut de bon dans ce qu'il écrivait.

-Oui je sais... Mais c'est comme si chaque jour les fans me ré-ecrivent tout autant, alors... » Répondit Draco d'une voix distraite en se servant une tasse du café qui venait d'être terminé.

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire goguenard.

-Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas des liens de parenté avec Gilderoy Lockart, par hasard?

Draco lui jeta un regard faussement outré, un sourire néanmoins sur ses lèvres, signe qu'il plaisantait.

-Ne me compare pas avec cet espèce de clown, veux-tu... »

-Alors fais attention à ce que le succès de te monte pas à la tête, hm... »Répliqua Harry en lui adressant un sourire à son tour, sachant à quel point Draco détestait justement ce genre d'attention.

Il avait peut-être été le leader des Serpentards du temps de Poudlard, et avait toujours cette nature autoritaire qui le poussait à commander les gens autour de lui, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne supportait pas être sous les feux des projecteurs. Le petit succès qu'il avait présentement était déjà bien assez pour lui. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise, disait-il, quand les gens le pointaient du doigt. Harry ne pouvait que le comprendre, bien évidemment.

-Pourquoi, peur que je ne t'éclipse? »Rétorqua le blond avec un petit air supérieur. Ce même air supérieur qu'il avait toujours arboré depuis leur toute première année a Poudlard Harry s'en souvenait parfaitement.

-Dans tes rêves... »Répondit Harry juste pour le plaisir de la repartie –ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'avaient plus envie de se casser la figure à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient qu'ils avaient cessé d'apprécier leurs joutes verbales.

-Va prendre ta douche. »

* * *

Il était à peine quinze heures quand ils transplanèrent directement dans leur parc public préféré. Un parc moldu, afin d'éviter les sorciers un peu trop curieux, et généralement plutôt tranquille. En ce lundi après-midi, il était d'ailleurs quasiment désert. Ils y étaient déjà allés à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans le voisinage, mais c'était la première fois pendant la journée.

Le premier réflexe de Harry fut de lever sa main afin de s'abriter des rayons du soleil.

Merlin, c'était insupportable, qu'est-ce qui lui était donc passé par la tête ?

-Harry, ca va? » Demanda Draco d'un air préoccupé, fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

Bien sûr, pensa Harry, c'était pour lui qu'il était venu. Pour Draco, pour lui faire plaisir. Parce qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui, même s'exposer en plein soleil, et bien plus encore.

-J'ai connu pire. » Répondit Harry en lui adressant un léger sourire avant de saisir sa main.

Il força à détendre sa posture et à ignorer tant bien que mal les rayons cuisants sur sa peau pour rassurer Draco.

-J'ai juste perdu l'habitude... » Ajouta Harry avec un petit soupir, plissant les yeux pour bloquer la lumière qui inondait ses pupilles hypersensibles.

Des années auparavant, alors qu'il continuait à rejeter sa nature vampirique inconsciemment la plupart du temps, il était parvenu à développer une résistance considérable au soleil, une résistance bien plus élevée que celle de la plupart des autres vampires en tout cas.

Il marchèrent un moment, la main dans la main, sans se préoccuper de suivre le sentier, se baladant dans le petit bois qui bordait le côté ouest de ce parc, les ramures des arbres procurant à Harry une ombre agréable. Ils ne croisèrent personne, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement, et quand ils arrivèrent devant un lac miniature, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter. Draco décida de s'assoir prés d'un rocher, au pied d'un bouleau à à peine quelques mètres du bord de l'eau, aussitôt rejoint par Harry.

Leurs doigts enlacés, Draco posa sa tête contre l'épaule du vampire, fermant les yeux de bien-être. Il faisait bon dehors, et voir le jour lui faisait un bien incroyable. Cela lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Harry regardait le visage paisible de Draco, sa tête sur son épaule, et sa poitrine se soulevant à intervalles réguliers, prenant un plaisir évident à savourer l'après-midi ensoleillée. Lui-même s'habituait doucement à la forte luminosité environnante, l'ombre de l'arbre aidant. Il remua ses doigts mêlés à ceux de Draco, jouant doucement avec ceux-ci. Sa peau n'avait jamais été aussi douce que celle de Draco, songea-t-il distraitement en caressant d'un geste absent le dos de sa main.

-Merci... »Murmura Draco, les yeux toujours fermés. « Pour aujourd'hui... »

Harry ne put retenir le petit sourire qui glissa sur ses lèvres, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver également une pointe de culpabilité. Draco n'aurait pas dû le remercier pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que de sortir pour voir le soleil.

Mais l'implacable vérité était que Harry était un vampire, et que les choses les plus naturelles aux autres couples leurs était interdites.

Draco avait du ressentir ses émotions a travers leurs lien -il était devenu expert en la matière-, car il rouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour le regarder.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

-Hm rien. » Fit rapidement Harry, mettant de côtés du mieux qu'il le put ces émotions stupides -Draco n'avait pas besoin de ça, ils étaient sortis pour profiter de la journée, pas pour broyer du noir-. « Je suis content que ça te plaise. » Ajouta Harry. _Même si ça ne devrait pas avoir quoique ce soit d'exceptionnel,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser aussitôt le brun.

L'ex-serpentard lui jeta un regard peu convaincu, l'air de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du vampire. C'était exactement ce genre de réaction qu'il voulait éviter. Le brun avait tendance à culpabiliser pour tout...

-Harry... » Souffla le blond, avec lassitude mais aussi avec amour. « Je te l'ai déjà dit... Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. »

Draco savait parfaitement que ce n'était certainement pas la faute de Harry si le soleil brûlait sa peau et que la vie nocturne lui convenait mieux, et il trouvait le tracas constant de son vampire quelque peu usant à la longue. Draco ne plaisantait qu'à moitié lorsqu'il disait à Harry qu'il aimait son rôle de martyre : culpabiliser constamment semblait dans sa nature-même.

-C'est juste que parfois je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir tout ce que tu mérites... Tout ce que tu devrais avoir... »

Draco leva un sourcil, clairement interpellé.

-Si c'est le soleil qui te met dans un tel état dépressif, on aurait peut-être du s'abstenir. »Plaisanta Draco.

Mais le regard voilé et réellement contrit que lui renvoya le brun lui fit comprendre que l'autre ne plaisantait pas.

-Harry... »Soupira Draco. « Quoi, tout ce que je mérite? Le soleil? Écoute ce n'est pas le fait de ne plus voir autant le soleil qui va me tuer... Et puis j'apprécie la vie la nuit à présent, tu le sais.. »

-Tu sais bien que je ne parles pas que de ça... »Rétorqua Harry.

Le brun se sentait réellement coupable de temps en temps. Après tout c'était de sa faute si Draco menait cette vie à présent, non? À ses côtés, lui, un vampire, qui jamais ne pourrait lui donner ce qu'une vie humaine lui aurait apporté.

Car Draco devait forcément y songer, non? À toute ces choses qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais...

Harry ne se sentait pas si mal pour lui-même. Après tout c'était lui le vampire, c'était lui qui s'était fait mordre... Tandis que Draco... Draco n'avait rien fait du tout. C'était Harry qui l'avait mordu, Harry qui en avait fait son calice, Harry qui l'avait amené à vivre cette vie...

Harry savait que jamais il n'avait 'forcé' le blond à vivre avec lui, bien sûr, mais parfois il se demandait juste si le blond regrettait qu'il y ait eu ce lien entre eux... S'il pensait parfois à la vie avec une femme, voir ses enfants grandir tandis que lui-même vieillissait...

Car cela n'arriverait jamais bien-sûr. Ils auraient à tout jamais l'apparence de deux adolescents de 17 ans, amants pour l'éternité.

Il sentit les bras de Draco l'enlacer, le tirant de ses pensées pour le moins dépressives.

-Je t'aime, idiot. » Souffla Draco au creux de son oreille, son souffle chaud contre son cou. « Je t'ai, que pourrais-je vouloir d'autre? »

Harry sourit à son tour, avant de se tourner lentement afin de l'embrasser délicatement. Merlin qu'il pouvait aimer cette homme. Ça n'avait pas toujours ainsi, mais Dieu savait que désormais il n'aurait songé à deux fois pour donner sa vie contre la sienne. Lien ou pas.

Leur baiser était tendre, et Draco retira sa main droite qui se trouvait dans celle de Harry afin de caresser les cheveux brun soyeux dans une douce caresse.

-Moi aussi, Draco. » Répondit Harry en retour quand il rompirent leur baiser, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, une lueur vive d'amour sincère brûlant dans ses prunelles vertes.

-Alors ne t'en fais pas, ok? Franchement, c'est vrai qu'on a pas la vie la plus banale d'Angleterre, et alors? Tu penses que c'est de ça dont je rêve? Une femme, des gosses et un labrador? »

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin, tentant d'imaginer Draco coincé dans ce tableau, dans une maison du style de celle de Privet Drive.

-Hmm j'ai bien vu ton regard d'envie en voyant les marmots de Ron et d'Hermione hier » Rit le brun.

Ils avait été voir ses deux meilleurs amis qui avaient déjà deux enfants en bas âge. Les deux petits, deux rouquins, de 5 et 2 ans respectivement, étaient infernaux, ne tenant jamais en place plus d'une minute, et avec Hermione à nouveau enceinte alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore 27 ans, Harry était sûr et certain qu'ils allaient rapidement se retrouver avec une famille typiquement à la Weasley, joyeuse et bruyante. Les deux petits semblaient tout particulièrement aimer 'tonton Draco', au plus grand dam de celui-ci, d'ailleurs.

Draco rit de bon cœur.

-Oh oui, c'est ça qui me manque le plus je crois... Des gosses infernaux... Le rêve de ma vie ! » Ricana t-il.

-Hm, vraiment? » Demanda Harry d'un ton espiègle, mais avec un sérieux lattant. Draco avait parfois le don de railler la vérité et de prétendre le contraire de ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Après tout il savait parfaitement que le blond adorait secrètement les enfants de Hermione et Ron.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel d'un air incrédule.

-Non mais tu me vois, franchement...? Et puis tu imagines, – il eut un petit rire – quand au bout de quelques années ils auraient l'air plus vieux que nous... »

-Je sais... Fit Harry doucement.

Il devait avouer que ne pas vieillir restait tout de même assez étrange. Dix ans avaient passés depuis sa transformation, et si les premières années n'avaient pas eu une grande importance, la différence était désormais flagrante, cela l'avait tout particulièrement frappé hier en allant voir ses deux meilleurs amis. À 27 ans, ceux-ci ne pouvaient certainement pas être qualifiés de 'vieux', et pourtant la vérité commençait à se montrer. Les gens qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait vieillissaient autour de lui ; bientôt ses proches prendraient de plus en plus de rides, et mourraient, les laissant, lui et Draco, avec une peau toujours aussi lisse que dans leurs jeunes années. C'était juste une vérité qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter, mais qu'il allait devoir prendre par les cornes un jour ou l'autre.

Draco bien sûr, n'avait pas vraiment ce problème. Sa mère était morte, et son père, sorti d'Azkaban peu après la mort de Voldemort grâce à l'appui de Harry, avait tout simplement décidé de renier son fils, prétendant qu'il n'existait plus à ses yeux. La disgrâce aurait été bien trop importante, avait-il dit. Et si les premiers temps avaient été difficiles pour Draco, il n'y pensait désormais plus beaucoup.

Harry se pencha à nouveau afin d'embrasser son calice, comme s'il était incapable de se séparer de ses lèvres pendant trop longtemps. Ça n'avait été facile, leur vie n'était pas parfaite, ça ne l'était toujours pas, et ne le serait sûrement jamais, mais... Ils étaient deux, et Harry ne pouvait désirer davantage.

Draco poussa un soupir de bien-être quand Harry descendit ses lèvres contre son cou, embrassant son pouls carotidien de la plus délicieuse des manières. Il poussa un gémissement quasi inaudible, sachant pertinemment qu'encourager le vampire dans cette direction n'était pas forcement la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Ils étaient dans un parc public après tout.

-Harry... »Murmura Draco, voulant l'intimer à arrêter de provoquer en lui cette incroyable vague de chaleur, mais sans grande conviction -il n'y arrivait jamais. Au fil de des années, son cou avait apparemment développé une sensibilité croissante aux crocs du vampire, les sensations et le plaisir s'intensifiant avec le temps, liquéfiant la volonté de Draco à chaque fois que Harry y posait les lèvres.

Harry ne songeait pas sérieusement à le mordre, il voulait juste le taquiner, le sachant délicieusement sensible à sa morsure, même s'il devait avouer que la chose était plus que tentante en cet instant.

Draco poussa un infime soupir quand Harry retira sa bouche, avant de se redresser pour poser sa tête contre le torse du brun, réprimant la forte envie de gratter son cou qui réclamait les crocs du vampire.

Les minutes s'égrenaient doucement, paisiblement, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne songeait à bouger. L'instant était très agréable, et Harry se félicita de son initiative. Le soleil n'était vraiment pas si terrible finalement, et voir l'expression de bonheur sur le visage de Draco valait incontestablement le désagrément.

-Harry? » Fit doucement Draco.

-Oui? »

-Tu as donné ta réponse à McGonagall pour finir? »

Quelques semaines auparavant, la directrice de Poudlard était venue voir Harry dans l'espoir de le recruter en tant que nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le poste était d'ailleurs plutôt ironique compte tenu de sa nature, mais, comme elle l'avait elle-même souligné avec humour, après un mangemort hôte de Voldemort lui-même, un loup-garou et un fou-furieux assassin, un vampire irait parfaitement -la vérité était en fait que tous seraient honorés d'avoir Harry Potter comme professeur de leurs enfants, vampire ou pas.

Harry s'était tout d'abord empressé de refuser l'offre. Les souvenirs du temps passé n'étaient pas la seule chose qui le retenait d'accepter ; quoique pouvait en dire Minerva -comme elle lui avait dit de l'appeler même si Harry n'arrivait à se défaire du terme 'Professeur'-, il y avait aussi sa nature de vampire à prendre en compte. Et s'imaginer faire cours à des élèves quand lui-même aurait en apparence leur âge ne l'enchantait guère.

Finalement, Minerva l'avait persuadé d'accepter à prendre quelques jours afin de réfléchir à sa proposition, mais Harry savait déjà quelle serait sa réponse.

-Non pas encore, mais je me sens coupable de refuser après tout le mal qu'elle s'est donné pour me convaincre... »Répondit Harry d'une voix lasse.

-Dis-lui que c'est trop tôt pour toi ou quelque chose du genre... »Suggéra Draco. « Après tout tu as dis toi-même que tu y repenserais plus sérieusement d'ici quelques années, alors... »

-Oui, mettons quand Rogue prendra sa retraite, alors là ça deviendra éventuellement possible... »Dit Harry avec un petit rire.

Après la guerre, Severus avait été déclaré innocent, et traité en véritable héros quand la vérité avait éclaté au grand jour. Il avait repris son poste de professeur de potions à Poudlard, et même s'il entretenait des relations courtoises avec Harry, celui-ci ne pouvait dire qu'il considérait l'autre comme un 'ami', même s'il lui était véritablement reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Draco, l'aidant comme un parent quand le blond en avait eu besoin. Mais s'imaginer faire partie du même corps enseignant que Rogue était une idée pour le moins... bizarre.

Son ambition d'Aurors'était depuis bien longtemps envolée, mais Harry avait travaillé pour un temps au ministère dans le département du contrôle des Créatures magiques, tentant de rallier vampires et sorciers et luttant pour l'amélioration des droits des vampires, des loup-garous et autres créatures associées, ce à quoi il était parvenu avec brio, sa notoriété aidant.

À présent Harry avait arrêté de travailler à plein temps. En ce moment il travaillait de temps en temps avec le Professeur Slughorn, afin de créer une potion palliative sanguine, qui contribuerait énormément à l'insertion des vampires dans la société sorcière. Harry avait bon espoir que sa collaboration avec le Professeur Slughorn porterait ses fruits, même si en temps que vampire lié il n'était pas vraiment un sujet test de choix mais les vampires prêts à tester des potions ne courraient pas les rues.

Ainsi il vivait depuis quelques mois de la pile de gallions toujours considérable dans son coffre fort à Gringotts, s'accordant comme il le disait parfois lui-même 'des vacances bien méritées', ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Draco.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par Draco qui remua soudain et décida de s'allonger dans l'herbe sur le dos, calant sa tête confortablement sur la cuisse de son vampire qui s'était adossé contre le rocher près d'eux. Draco bâilla brièvement, ses yeux se fermant d'eux-mêmes, un petit sourire sur les lèvres tandis que Harry replaçait distraitement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Malgré sa joie de sortir en plein jour, il n'avait que très peu dormi. Il était environ quatre heures de l'après-midi, ce qui équivalait vers le milieu de sa 'nuit', puisqu'étant habitué à suivre Harry dans son cycle de sommeil nocturne.

-Draco ? » Fit Harry après quelques minutes.

Seul le silence et la respiration calme et régulière de son calice lui répondit. Harry ne put réprimer un sourire et ferma les yeux à son tour.

* * *

Harry se réveilla aussitôt que Draco se mit à bouger faiblement à nouveau contre sa cuisse, sentant aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas vraiment. Tout son visage le brûlait légèrement, comme s'il avait... pris un coup de soleil.

Quel idiot.

-Heu Harry... » Commença Draco en le regardant d'un drôle d'air, comme s'il réprimait une horrible envie de rire.

-Oui, oui je sais... » Grommela Harry en touchant avec précaution sa joue droite de deux de ses doigts. Son visage devait être probablement rouge à présent. Dommage qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé... Les rayons n'avaient pas été directs cette fois, cependant, et ça aurait pu être pire, pensa-t-il.

La sensation de brûlure s'intensifia quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau et Harry poussa un léger sifflement.

Un coup de soleil... Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé... _Non mais quel imbécile_, songea t-il avec morosité, sachant que la brûlure prendrait au moins une journée entière à guérir.

Une journée n'était pas vraiment grand chose, mais lorsque vous étiez un vampire habitué à guérir de la moindre blessure en quelques secondes montre en main, une journée paraissait aussi long que toute une année – un comble pour un être qui pouvait vivre éternellement. Harry l'avait compris après que Draco lui en ai fait la remarque : il s'était fait très facilement à ses capacités de guérison accélérées et avaient souvent tendance à les considérer comme normales. Il était regrettable que les brulures liées à la lumières du soleil n'entraient pas dans cette catégorie.

Harry leva les yeux, et aperçut le coupable de son mal-être. Le soleil commençait à présent à disparaître lentement à l'horizon, comme s'il était en train de se noyer peu à peu dans le lac qui renvoyait ses rayons embrasés tel un miroir aux milles reflets, peignant sa surface mouvante de rouge et d'orange.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui lui aussi semblait s'être rendu compte du magnifique spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, le blond se retourna, plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux du vampire et demanda l'air préoccupé :

-Tu veux qu'on parte ? »

Le soleil leur faisait pratiquement face à présent, mais Harry remua la tête en signe dénégation. Les rayons rasants du soleil étaient plus que supportables sur sa peau, et même s'il devait plisser des yeux pour épargner à ses pupilles sensibles l'agression de l'astre lumineux, ça en valait la peine.

Draco reporta toute son attention sur le spectacle du crépuscule qui se déroulait devant eux, buvant la beauté du soleil mourant derrière l'horizon, processus éternel et qui ne perdait jamais de sa beauté. Demain il renaîtrait, puis mourrait à nouveau, encore et toujours.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au soleil pour achever sa descente et sombrer dans le lac, disparaissant de leur vue et laissant place à une semi-pénombre, le ciel toujours brillant d'une douce et lascive lumière, semblant peu pressé de noircir.

-On pourrait revenir, demain... » Fit Draco après quelques minutes, incertain. « Juste pour le coucher du soleil, je veux dire... Si on se lève tôt... Enfin, tard, je veux dire. Heu bref... » Continua t-il, balbutiant, avant de décider de la fermer une bonne fois pour toute.

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé devant le comportement peu habituel du blond. Ça n'était pas vraiment le genre de Draco de lui réclamer des couchers de soleil en balbutiant. Il remarqua la délicieuse légère teinte rosée qu'avaient pris les joues de son calice.

-Bien sûr. » Répondit aussitôt Harry.

Comme s'il était capable de refuser à Draco quelque chose qu'il voulait – soleil ou non...

-Évidemment qu'on a le temps. » Fit Harry en déposant un léger baiser papillon sur les lèvres du blond.

L'autre l'embrassa à son tour, et le baiser se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de plus intense et profond, laissant Draco pantelant, ses joues aussi rouges que celles du vampire.

_Oh oui, ils avaient tout le temps, et bien plus encore_, songea Harry alors que Draco avait enfoui son visage au creux de son cou.

Leurs corps entrelacés et leur souffles mêlés, c'était comme si rien de pouvait les atteindre tandis que les bras de l'un enlaçaient l'autre, se complétant naturellement.

Même si la vie ne s'était pas toujours montrée indulgente envers eux, et aussi improbable que cela leur avait semblé dans le passé, ils s'étaient trouvés. Et à présent, ils le savaient, tant qu'ils resteraient à deux, ils pourraient continuer à avancer, ensemble.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
